Please, Love Me
by AiZxEqual
Summary: In order for Kuroko's family to assure their company stay alive, they had nothing but to made a marriage aggrement with the Kagami's family, by offering their son, Kuroko Tetsuya to get married with Kagami Taiga. This idea were not accepted by the red haired, it were sick to him. Can Kuroko be the one to change it? OOC!, Bad!Kagami, Soft!Kuroko, (Posibble!mpreg!) School!AU
1. Chapter 1

"Kagami-kun, please stop!" Kuroko plead at the red haired boy as his hand raise up high, trying to take back his book. "Give me back my book!" He stood on the tip of his toes, trying his hard to take his book back from his so-called fiance. Yes,they both are already engaged with each other secretly, without even a single soul know except for their family and them. It was mainly because his parents couldn't paid back the debts of their company, thus are seeking help from the Kagami's. By seeking help, it actually brought more to a meaning that his parents had sold him to the Kagami's, in order to make sure their beloved company aren't gone from their sight. At this, he actually were really hurt by it. He couldn't just believed how easily his parents made that kind of decision for him.

But then again, he knew that his parents didn't like him at all. Not even a bit. He didn't knew why and what was the reason behind it. All these years he had been trying his hard to please and make his parents proud of hi, by getting the first place in the class for almost every year. But it just aren't not enough for them. He didn't know what else could satisfy them. He had wish and hope for his life to change a bit, just a little, but not like this. He only wish that his parents will started come to love him, not giving their hand on his engagement like this.

"Try to take it then." Kagami smirked smugly as he kept on raising his hand up higgh, out of the shorter's reach. Thank goodness that the teal blue hair are shorter than him, so it's not that high to make it out of the other's reach.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Nope."

"Please.."

"No."

"But I really need it back-"

"You want this book, right?" He asked, and the shorted just nod. "Then, do me a favor."

"W-what is i-it?"

He lean towards the other's left ear and whispered, "Come to the rooftop on lunch hour and bring your bento with you/"

"W-what?" Before Kuroko could even asked further why, the taller already out of his sight. He gripped the side of his uniform tightly, feeling so frustrated that why Kagami always treat him like this. What did he do that make the taller hate him so much? He didn't do anything to make the other hate him. In fact, he always try his best to be careful around the other and treat him nicely. But the only thing he got is, his fiance still treat him badly. Ah, is this a jinx? Would there never even one person who will be nice to him and love him? Though, he expect and wanted his fiance to be that one person.

 _"Kagami-kun..."_

* * *

Two more minutes and here was heard the school's bell ring, signalling it was lunch time. All of the students scrambled out of the classroom like hyena and quickly goes towards the canteen. Seeing this, Kuroko was glad that he had packed their lunch from home. He didn't have to get squeezed between the students to get the foods. Yes, it's 'their' since he wouldn't and couldn't just ignore his fiance. And, it is his duty as the 'woman' side in this relationship to take care of all these things. Remembering that he need to go to the rooftop to meet with his fiance, he quickly grab their lunch box and walked out from the classroom. He quickly take the left turn and headed for the stairs that lead to the rooftop. It take him about 10 minutes to reached there. He looked around, and immediately he spotted the two tone haired sitting at the rail. The other also were away of his presence. That's mean, he had been expecting him. He gulped in nervous,as his hands were trembling.

"What took you so long, huh?"

"I-I'm sorry.." He looked down on the floor. He could heard the other hissed and the tone of his voice changed. He gulped once again, but now in fear. He didn't like this. He knew too well what does it mean if the other hiss. It's not his first time of hearing this. At a time like these, he was most afraid of his fiance.

"You can't even do a single thing properly, do you?"

"..."

"Always so useless." Kagami hopped down from the rail and approached Kuroko. He stopped right in front of the shorter. "You want this book, right?" He show the book and he could saw the other nodded, but not looking at him. This is making him angry. "What did I said, before this?"

Knowing full well what does it mean by that question, Kuroko shivered. His hands grip tightly onto the lunch box as he slowly lifted his head to look at the taller. He couldn't helped but to let out a soft whimper when he saw the other's eyes are eyeing on him. The stare are really scaring him. "I-I want it.."

"..."

"K-kagami-"

"I'll give it back. But there's a punishment for you."

"E-eh?"

"I told you before that, if you ever disobey me, I'll punish you. Do you forget about it?"

Hell no, Kuroko would forget about it. He wouldn't even forget about it. He shook his head as a reply.

"Good." Kagami smirked. He straighten his back and turned, walking towards the place he usually take a nap, behind the wall. He glanced at his smaller fiance and beckoned him to come. "Come here."

Knowing pretty much how scary the other are, Kuroko didn't have a choice in this matter but to only obeyed the order. He walked towards the taller with a slow, small steps. His grip on the lunch box tightened with every steps he take as he wondered what would the other o to him. If he wanted to punish him, there's usually no need for them to go to a quieter place.

"Put that down."

He put it down.

"Come."

He go even closer, only to felt the taller grabbed onto his left wrist and pinned him onto the wall. His eyes widen in shocked, while the other smirk never ceased from his face. No, it's new to him. The taller never ever had did this kind of things at him. Usually the other would make him do his homework, errand and whatsoever, but not this. The words he heard coming out from the other next, shocked him to no end.

"Take off your pants."

"W-what?!" His hands trembled when he saw the other's glares. He gulped. Just looking at the other's glare, he already knew what should he do. With a trembling hands, he slowly brought it up and unbuttoned his pants, before he unzipped it.

"What? do you want me to take it off for you?" Kagami hissed in annoyed.

Kuroko could felt his tears were threatening to fall, but he hold it back. He was so sure that the other would even become more angry if he cried. He pulled down his pants and looked away from the other. It was too embarrassing for him to kept looking at the taller in this position. This is so humiliating. He just hoped that the taller wouldn't asked him to take off more than this, but... he was so wrong.

"Do I need to repeat myself over, Kuroko?"

Again, he brought up his hands, only to pulled down his boxer too. He bit his lower lips at the sudden cool breeze it his exposed skin. "K-Kagami-kun-"

"Now, turn facing the wall." Kagami ordered, as he let go of his hold onto the smaller's wrist.

Kuroko were once again shocked at the command. He wanted to retorted, or at least talk things slowly with the taller about his mistake, but there was not even a word could he made out. There was as thought as a lump in his throat. He did what as he had been told. He felt so embarrassed right now. Never in his life he ever done these kind of things in front of others. Except maybe that one time. Just thinking about it, make him wanted to throw up. He kept on thinking about the past incident, until his train of thought broke when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. Immediately he tensed up. "K-Kagami-kun! w-what are you-!" His eyes widen when he felt his so-called fiance pull out his hips a bit, and hold up his school's shirt, exposing his naked bottom.

"You really got a nice ass, Kuroko."

"K-Kagami- kun!" He gasped as the taller's hands roamed over his ass. He could felt his cheeks were burning in embarrassment. His right hand shot up only to hold onto one of the taller's wrist. "P-please stop.."

"No."

"But!" He could heard some rustling behind of him, and he take a glance of it. Kagami are now crouching between his legs. His eyes widen. "What is he d-doing?!" He started to panicked a little. He could felt the other's hot breath were hitting on his ass.

"Now, be a good boy and help me keep this thing, will you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing that. "Huh?" His fiance wanted him to hold his things? But then, if that was the case, why did it lead to this? "W-what do you mean K-Kagami-kun? What do you want me t-to k-keep?"

"My pen."

"Y-your pen?"

"Yeah."

Before he could even turned around and took the pen from the other, he felt the taller spread his ass cheeks and something are poking on his entrance. He gasped in horror. He knew what were slowly being sliding in in his ass. _"Eggh!"_ Automatically his body trembled hard at the penetration as his knees getting weaken. As soon as he felt the pen we already all the way in him, his knees buckled and he fall down onto the floor, panting.

"Keep it. I will take it out when I want to use it. Don't take it out, unless I'm the one ho will take it. Understand?"

"..."

"Do you hear me?"

"..I-I.."

"Understand?" The voice asked again, in a more cold tone.

He nodded. He closed his eyes, and tears were already rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believed at what just happened.

"Good boy." Kagami once again smirked, as he patted the shorter's head. "Now let's eat, shall we?" He stood up from there and grabbed the lunch box that his fiance had brought from home. He sat down and started to untied the cloth and opened the lunch box. _"Oh.. I didn't expect that he will cook my favorite food."_ He raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the other. _"Did he really also packed it for me..?"_ His mind was lost in the thoughts of his fiance were actually taking care of him. He could feel guilty slowly rising in chest, but he just shrugged it off. He hissed. "Do you plan on exposing yourself to me?"

Instantly upon that, Kuroko pulled back up his pants and boxer to covered himself from being seen even further. It was so embarrassing and he was humiliated by the other. He was so mad and were hurt at the same time. He was mad that he couldn't do anything to stop the other, because he knew it will be useless for him to even fight with hid fiance, because obviously their strength were really big gap. And he was hurt, because.. why did his fiance did this to him? What did he do so wrong for him to get this kind of punishment? He was just late for few minutes.

"You aren't going to face me now?"

"..."

"Do you need more of the punishment?"

"I-I..."

"Answer me." Now, it was making Kagami mad. His hand were balled up to a tight fist. "Kuroko Tet-"

"N-no."

"Then?"

Kuroko sniffed as he turned around and sit facing his fiance, with his head hung low. He was hungry, but at this time, he didn't feel like want to eat anything. he ws sure if he does, he would only throw up all of it back. All he wanted to do was cried. And he really did. He felt so stupid. How in the world that he could even fall in love with the red hired guy in front of him now. He hate himself for it. He should hate the taller, but no matter how hard he tried, there always part of him that already fallen in love with the other too deep. It just impossible for him to hate Kagami Taiga. Maybe because of that one time. Yeah, maybe that was the reason.

 _"Why did you change s-so much Kagami-kun..?"_

* * *

The school bell rang as it signaled it was the end of the day for today.

"Okay, I want you to finish the task I give you and hand it to me by this Friday." The teacher spoke out for last time, informing the students, before she gathered her things in her arms and walked out of the class. As soon as she leave, almost all the students started to get out from the class too, group by group. As everyone were busying chatting on their way out, Kuroko was just standing up after he had stuff all his things in his bag. He looked at his fiance at the back, only to see that his fiance eyes were already on him. He quickly turned away from the taller. He couldn't even make an eye contact with the taller when the other's pen are still in his ass. And it was so deep. He could't helped it. He couldn't just stood up all the time during the class, and he couldn't possibly just excuse himself from the class. They have an exam 3 weeks from now. So, the only thing he did was just sit and pretend that nothing happened.

"Wait for me outside the class."

"E-eh?" He couldn't helped but to questioned it.

"I'm waiting for someone, so get out."

Hearing the harsh tone the other use, he just nodded and proceed to wait outside the class. He let out a sigh. He looked up in front, and at the exact same time, there was a girl passing by him and entered his class. The girl had a long hair that reach above her hips, and it was brown in color. The girl were also wearing a really short and tight skirt, as well as her uniform also wrapped around her body, making all the curves stand out. She's so sexy. But.. _"Who is she..?"_

He turned around a bit and his eyes followed the girl. His eyes widen in shocked at the scene in front of him. His heart hurt so much seeing it. The girl are sitting on his fiance's lap and she were kissing him. Unknowingly his tears rolled down his cheeks as his lips trembled slightly. It just hurt so much, The way they embraced each other are on of the reason he felt so betrayed and sad. Because if it's them, they would never be able to do like that. The taller's hands were wrapped around the girl's slim waist, while her arms wrapped around his neck. And the distance between them were really really close. _"I-It hurt so much..."_ He brought up one of his hand and put it over his mouth, trying to muffled his cries.

 _"K-Kagami-kun..."_

He wanted to looked away, but he just couldn't. His body were froze right there, right then. Only after a minute, he were able to turned away and cry silently. He hate it, why? why does it seemed like he was the only one the red haired hate? Is it because they are too different in status? and because he is a guy? _"Why..."_

While Kuroko are crying outside the class, Kagami just looked at the shaking and trembling figure. To said that he didn't noticed the look his fiance make, it was totally the opposite. His eyes were actually on the teal blue haired all the time. He could even see the clear crystal ball marching down the pale cheeks. He just couldn't sort out his feelings and thoughts over at the rooftop this afternoon. _"What the... damn it, get out from my mind!"_ He groaned.

"Hmm? what's wrong, baby?" The girl run her hand through Kagami's red hair.

"Heh." He smirked, trying to discard all the things he was feeling inside of him. But the weird thing is, it was hard to do that. His heart hurt at the sight of his crying fiance. He wondered why was it. He was sure that he's not crazy.

As his mind were jumbling with all the thoughts, he suddenly could felt the girl's hand were travelling from his chest, downward to the south. For some reason, he didn't like it. Instantly his hand shot up to hold onto the girl's wrist tightly.

"Don't."

"But baby-"

"Get off me." He hissed and shrugged away the hand. All of the sudden he felt disgusting by the girl's touch, and also the kiss they shared just now. It's not like they 'share', practically it was just the girl kissing him.

"But-!"

"You do know that I don't like to repeat myself, do you?"

The girl quickly get off from him, but still have a pleading look on her face.

It was ugly. That was all Kagami could think off. He hissed and grabbed his bag on the table and walked out from the class. He could saw that his fiance were startled by his presence. He just rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go home."

Upon hearing no reply, he stopped in his track and looked behind of him. The shorter were still standing at the same place he's been waiting for him. He just let out a frustrated sigh. He walked towards the other and grabbed onto his wrist, before he dragged him with him to get out from this building.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko was startled at this. He didn't even know what to say. He could felt his tears threatening to let out more of his tears.

"Shut up and stop crying."

"A..ah.." He quickly wiped away his tears and followed his fiance, with a little bit of discomfort and slightly a bit of happiness. This is the first time his fiance hold his hand. _"You're still the Kagami I used to know..."_

 _"Fuck, what the hell am I doing?"_

* * *

A/N : Yeah, it's me again! hi there! So.. nowadays, KagaKuro fic are not as many as before. They are now so hard to find. I'm so sad about it. Why? they're so cute together and they were perfect for each other. T-T.. So, that's why I'm writing a KagaKuro fic. So, how is it? is it okay? please leave some reviews! and if it's okay, I will continue doing it! if it's don't, I will have to... umm.. you know..


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to their house were insanely quiet. Kagami's mind were to occupied with the feelings he had just now when he saw his fiance's crying face and what he had just done when he grabbed the other's wrist. He just couldn't believed himself that he was the one who did that. He groaned. _"Damn it..tch!"_

Kuroko couldn't helped but to flinch at his fiance's groan, as he kept on fumbling with his fingers. He had to sat with half of his body to the side, since the pen were obviously still in him. It was really uncomfortable and very disturbing, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to angered his already angry fiance more, and he didn't want the other to hate him even more. So, the only thing he did was to kept silent the whole time. There was not even a word being exchanged between them. Not even the radio is turn on. The only thing could be heard at the time was the purring of the car's engine.

About 15 minutes later, they reached their house. Their house is a bungalow that was kind of secluded from other houses, with a huge garden around it and rows of maple tree along the pathway to the front door. And Kuroko have to admitted that it was totally different from his own house level. This house he is stayig right now is so beautiful that he thought as if he is living in a fairy tale. The gate opened upon their arrival, and Kagami had to drove for about 200 meters before they reached the end of the pathway and the front door of the house were in their sight. He had parked his car inside the garage, and turned off the engine after that. They both get out from the car, with a totally different speed, in which Kuroko could heard a hiss coming out from his fiance, and proceed to go inside the house. He just looked down at the ground.

 _"I'm so hopeless.. I always make him angry.."_ He sighed inwardly. Before he could even locked the door, he heard his fiance said,

"Get ready to go out in half in hour. I'll be waiting downstairs. I'll ask the maid to get your clothes ready."

"E-eh? w-where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Again, the other hissed. "Don't ask so many questions, would you?"

"I-I'm sorry." He just hung his head low as he heard the other continue his pace towards the stairs. But despite the harsh tone his fiance used towards him, he couldn't hide the small smile started forming on his lips. This is the first time the taller would bring him along with him. Usually he would be left alone in the house and do all the chores. He was happy. But then, he has something very important to ask of the taller. He looked up as he spoke. "U-um, K-Kagami-kun.." He called out for the other, and he could saw that his fiance stopped halfway up the stairs and turned towards his direction and looked straight at him. He gulped nervously as he once again unable to look at the other in the eyes. He couldn't hold the stare's the other gave.

"What?"

"..t-the p-pen..."

"What's wrong with it?"

Somehow he was shocked hearing that kid of question. Did the other didn't remembered he had been 'keeping' his pen all the time today? or he purposely pretended that he didn't know anything about it? Either way, it make him hurt by it. But still, he was not going to back down.

"C-can I-I take it o-out?" He bit on his lower lips, waiting for his fiance's reply. He could heard another yet hiss from across the living room.

"What did I say to you about it?"

"..b-but..-"

"Huh, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"..."

"I thought I've already told you that, didn't I?"

"..."

Kagami squinted his eyes in total annoyed. His small so-called fiance are making his blood boiled up over such a simple and petite things. He couldn't hide the annoyed on his face. The other were making him mad all day today. "Didn't I." His voice harden and he almost didn't noticed how the small figure were trembling slightly.

Kuroko just nodded at the cold tone of his fiance. The second time it rolled out from the other's mouth, it was not a question anymore, but a demand that had to be followed.

"Now, repeat back what did the important thing I said at the school's rooftop this afternoon?"

"O-only y-you were the one who can t-take it out.."

"And?"

"..."

"And?"

"..y-you will only take it out if you need it."

"So, do you think I need it now, or not?"

"N-no.." He shook his head.

"Good. Now go and get ready for tonight."

Once again he just nodded as the other continue back climbing up the stairs to his room. Yes, it is his room. Even though they're engaged, they didn't stay in the same room. While the taller's room were upstairs, his room are just downstairs. As soon as the taller was not in his sight anymore, he let out the breath that he didn't even knew he hold it, and let out a shaky breath as his tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He quickly ran towards his room deep inside the right hallway and slam the door shut. He felt terribly hurt right now. It was already been a month since they lived together, but not even once Kagami treated him nicely. He knew the reason why, but he couldn't understand why did it reached to this level. He was treated exactly like a slave in this house, rather than as a fiance. He slid down against the door but not all the way down, as his cries grow even harder. It was just too much for him to handle. But still, he didn't know why but when he cried, the taller's name will be the one to rolled out from his tongue.

 _"K-kagami-kun..."_

* * *

Kuroko had just finished taking his bath, with so much of a hassle, and was stepping out from the bathroom, only to open his eyes widen. He couldn't believed what did he saw were lying on his bed. It was a black dress with a short sleeves. The dress were really short, like.. really really short. It only covered until below his but and only covered half of his thighs. He touch the fabric and it was really soft, but it were really thin. It was almost as the same like one's didn't even wear anything. He frown at it as he was a bit angry. Just what on earth did his fiance were planning tonight? He wear a dress? He is not a girl! "I'm not a girl!" He is-...!

Then, it hit him. Maybe it was because he is a boy, that his fiance didn't like it. His heart swell at that fact. He took the dress and tightened his grip on it. He don't want to wear it, he really didn't wanted to, but he know he had no other choice. He sighed heavily. If only he could mustered all his courage and fight back with his fiance.. If only. Again, he just sighed. Just as he was about to take a sit on the bed, immediately he shot back up as he still remembered that the pen are still in him. It's already bad enough that it was already deep inside of him, and he didn't want it to go any deeper than right now.

 **"Oi! Faster, can you?!"**

Upon hearing that voice booming throughout the house from the living room, he was startled very much with it. He move towards the bedside table and take his phone. He gasped loudly as his eyes widen. He couldn't believed that the half an hour already passed. He silently cursed as he quickly put back his phone and getting himself ready. He didn't knew that he took too long in the bath. He silently cursed at himself for being to careless. He wore the dress as fast as he could, and not even noticing that it had torn a bit at the back side, in the process. He then, comb his hair, not caring that it was still wet. He had to be fast, or else his fiance would get mad at him and would even hate him more. He didn't want that. He take a bit of his cologne and sprayed it on his wrist, neck and even the dress a bit. He then proceed to grab his hand phone and go to the living room in hasty. He could already saw the other were standing in front of the door, with his back facing him.

"I-I'm sorry for being l-late.."

Hearing a voice were apologizing to him, Kagami hissed in annoyed. He already gave the other half an hour, but now it's already been 45 minutes. "Do you know how late you are-" His words stuck in his throat, as soon as his eyes set on his fiance. He was awestruck. His fiance looked so beautiful yet so wrong tonight. It was totally not he had imagined. He purposely make the smaller wore it as he thought it would look ridiculous and horrible when the other put it on, but instead it was the opposite. His eyes glued on the smaller for about minutes, ogling his fiance up and down, before he snapped back to reality. _"Damn it.. he look so sexy and hot in it."_ He cleared his throat out as he beckoned the other to come closer. "Come here."

Kuroko slowly walked towards his fiance with a red flush on his cheeks. It was so embarrassing for him to wear this kind of clothes, and even presenting it in front of his first love. And he could noticed how did his fiance were looking at him just now, but he didn't want to put his hope up too high. "W-what is it?" He asked as he stopped in front of the taller.

"Turn around."

"E-eh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Kuroko?"

He shook his head as he quickly turned around the other way. Just then, he felt the air were hitting on his skin at the back side. His fiance were lifting up his dress and pull down his boxer down. Yet again, his face blushed in embarrassment. "W-what are y-you d-doing?!" He could heard the other sighed.

"You're so dense, do you know that?"

"Huh?" What is his fiance is talking about? He didn't know. He kept on thinking about it, until he felt a pair of hands on his hips were massaging his butt cheeks. His heart were beating fast as he bit down on his lower lips. He couldn't helped but to let out a few moans. "K-Kagami-kun..angh.."

 _"Oh shit..those moans.."_

"A-anh...ah!"

 _"Damn it, wake up Kagami Taiga!"_

"K-Kagah-mmhm...s-shtop..!"

Kagami abruptly stopped his hands from continuously on massaging the white soft pale cheeks, and retracted his hands on his side. He cursed silently at himself for letting himself doing that kind of thing. He tightened his hands to a tight fist as he spun around. "Come on, let's go."

Kuroko could only panted. It was hard for him to breathe after the long 3 minutes of torturing his ass. The way the taller kept on pressing and rubbing it together, making him turned on at it. He couldn't helped himself, since the pen in him were also moving and it hit his prostate once accidentally. His knees feel so weak right now that he would probably fall down, if it not for the small table by the door.

 _"W-what...w-was that?"_

* * *

"Hey man! Good to see you!"

"Hey." Kagami smirked as he throw a half hug at the blonde man, as they were patting each other back before the pulled away.

"Long time, no see! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit busy here and there, I guess."

"As expected of the rich's family!"

"Fuck off, James."He punched the blond on the arm lightly.

"Just kidding, man." James said as he rubbed on his pain arm. His eyes then move towards the shorter teal blue haired beside of his old friend. "Well,well.. look who do we have here."

Kuroko kept on fidgeting here and there as the surrounding of them were totally alien to him. They were currently in one of the biggest house he had ever step in and it kind of more in a club actually. There were really a lot of people here. Some were dancing, some were chatting and drinking, and some were making out in the middle of the hallway. He just turned his head when he saw that. His left hand were unconsciously gripping onto his fiance's coat. He was a bit of scared of this place, and the fact that the pen were still in him just... make him really uncomfortable and if one's were looking at him closely, they would noticed how weird he is walking. The pen were brushing inside of him, and in order not to let any moan out, he bit his lower lips. _"Hmmph... I-I've to pretend there's nothing going on."_ And just after they had walk inside, there was a blonde man exchanging greet with his fiance. In which he was grateful, since he need a break from walking. Then, they started talking in English, in which, he was weak at. They kept on talking, as he kept on wondering what did they were saying. He could only catch the word 'Hey' and 'How are you'. They keep on talking, until he saw the blond's eyes were on him. His eyes slightly widen.

"Hey there, sexy..."

"..."

 _"Do you wanna make out with me?"_

"N-no..." He shook his head. He didn't understood at all what the other were talking to him, but he he knew it was not something any normal people would say. So, he just use his last resolve, by saying no. That's the only one word that could be use for anything.

 _"Aw, come on! I will make you scream my name in pure pleasure-"_

"No..."

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." James smile sweetly, as he wink, trying to charm Kuroko. Upon hearing getting another no, he know he have to make a move. He brought up one of his hand and brush aside the shorter's hair. "Don't be scared. I'll make sure you will only could think of me.." His hand move downward along the other's thigh.

"S-stop!n-no..-"

Seeing this unacceptable scene in front of him, trigger something inside of Kagami. He quickly pushed the blonde away from his fiance and stood in between them as his face turned really serious. "What the fuck did you think, you're doing?!"

Kuroko eyes widen at this side of Kagami. His fiance were so angry at someone other than himself. He thought he was the only one the taller didn't like. Though he was relieved that the taller stop the blonde, he also were scared of at his fiance right now. The other's eyes were changing it's color, as it darken. Immediately he tightened his grip onto the other's coat even more. "I-It's o-okay Kagami-kun.."

"The fuck, you're okay you, dumbass?!" The red haired turn towards his fiance and shout at the smaller as he growled. He could saw the other flinched, but he couldn't care less.

James eyes widen at the tone his old friend use and the scary face the other make. He could also feel the black aura emitted from him. He gulped in nervous, as he tried to brushed away this incident. "Dude, I was just joking-"

"Joking?"Kagami turned back to face his blonde friend."The fuck you're joking?! You think I can't hear you?! Damn you! I was just standing beside, you fucking blonde!" Kagami growled as both his hand balled up to a tight fist.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you, Taiga?! I was just-"

"To hell you are-!"

"Woah,woah woah." There was a voice stopping them both as it make his way to stop the two guys from fighting. The black haired guy looked at the blonde. "James, just go."

"What?!But Tatsuya-!"

"I said go, James." The man glared, and in exactly 5 seconds later the blonde were gone from their sight. He sighed and turned his attention at the two tone haired man in front of him. "Now, Taiga... can't you keep your temper down?"

"Shut up."

"Really?" He sighed again.

"The fuck! don't look at me like that! That fucking blonde were touching mine's!"

"You know that he just..-" Himuro eyes widen at the younger's words. "Wait, what did you just say? 'mine'?" His eyes moved to looked at the small guy behind the taller. He pointed his forefinger at the figure behind. "Yours?" He raise his eyebrows. "Since when?"

 _"Shit..!"_ Kagami cursed yet again at what he just had blurted out. No, shit. He didn't want anyone to know that he was already engaged with someone, moreover it was a guy! He rolled his eyes and hissed.  "Mind your own business Tatsu-"

"Hi there, little lady." Himuro smiled towards Kuroko as he tilted his head to the side.

Kuroko was a bit startled at the other's greeting. The other know how to talk in Japanese and that shocked him. He didn't expected that. He looked at the other's face and he do seems kind of friendly and a kind person, but... he shouldn't judge one's too soon. And he was a bit hurt, when the other called him a 'lady'. So, it really have a sole purpose on why should he wore this dress tonight. The red haired wanted everyone to took notice of him as a girl, not a boy. Again, which straight guy would even okay with marrying another guy in the future? If he were in Kagami's place also, he would probably did the same. But unfortunately, he aren't and he was interested in man more than a woman. Instead of answering the other, he just hung his head low. He didn't know whether he was allowed to talk or not, since he was obviously not even close to their status.

"Hmm..." Himuro just hummed as his eyes trailed down to where did the girl's hand were holding to. He smirked as he pointed at it. "Very interesting, eh?" He chuckled. "So, how long it's been already?"

"E-eh?" The smaller were once again startled at the share observation the other's had even in this dim light. Immediately he let go of his fiance's coat. "Ah..."

"Shut it, Tatsuya. Let's just go and enjoy ourselve-"

"Ehey~ I can't just let it slide that easily! I wanna know who is this person that manage to grab the Tiger's attention and heart?" The black haired just smirk as he nudge the other's playfully.

"You! stop saying that!"

"Taiga is blushing~"

"Fuck, I'm not!"

Kuroko somehow were blushing really hard when he heard the other two conversation. He were confused at what did the black haired meant. _"What did he mean?"_

"Come on! tell me, Taiga!"

"Why should I?!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Hell no."

"Then, I didn't want to tell you something really important too."

"What is it?"

"Tell me first."

"No."

"Then, it's no for me too."

"Then, that's it." Kagami once again hissed as he glanced towards his small fiance. "Let's go."

"Ah..o-okay."

"W-wait! Taiga!" Himuro quickly grabbed the other's arm as he sighed in defeat. "Fine, just keep yours. I'll tell you, just because you already have someone else."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"...It's.."

"What?"

"Cynthia. She's here too..."

"What?"

 _"Cynthia? Who's that?"_

"Show me where she is, Tatsuya."

Kuroko just shivered as soon as Kagami asked that question. He could felt the dark aura were slowly coming out from the taller as his face turned really sour and really out of mood.

* * *

"There she is, Taiga."

Kagami eyes immediately scanned all over the crowd, and he could already spotted the woman with the smoking orange haired. He growled. He didn't like the girl at all. Today, he would make it clearly and loudly that he hate her and wish to not see her again. Himuro had told him everything regarding on why the girl was here, despite she supposed to be in LA. His hand couldn't seem to rest as it kept on clenched and unclenched. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Woah, just not in my house please." Himuro said as he pushed the muscular man back a bit. He looked at the other seriously. "Not in the house. Outside if you want to throw a tantrum, Taiga."

"Damn it, Tatsuya! Move aside!"

"This is my parent's house, you have to remember Kagami Taiga."

"I know, so move aside." Kagami pushed the other aside as he marched towards the girl, but not before glancing at his fiance. "Go somewhere else where I could spot you easily later." And with that, his figure already blend in with the crowd.

Himuro just sighed as he put his hand to his forehead, feeling suddenly dizzy. He looked side way at Kuroko. "Sorry, but I have to follow him since I don't know how terrible it would be. Take care of yourself."

"Ah.. y-yes."

"Better listen to what he had ask you to. It would be bad if he lost his temper on you later." He wave his hand lazily at the smaller as he turned around and go towards where did Kagami went.

Seeing this, Kuroko had no choice but to have to brace himself to walked alone in this house. He looked on his surrounding, and he still couldn't recognized the house very well. He didn't know where did they come from, which hallway did they took to reached here. And he also did noticed on how the people eyes were eyeing on him up and down. At this, he just hold onto the end of his dress, trying to kept it down. He slowly take a small but fast steps to wherever there was not so many people were checking up on him. He kept on walking with his head hung low since he wouldn't dare to make any sort of eye contacts with any of the strangers. He just want to be outside and it would better to waited for his fiance by his car. Staying inside of this house only make him nervous.

"I have to get out from here as soon as possible."

But luck were not on his side.

"What the?!" The girl shrieked. She glared at the boy. "Watch where you're going!"

Kuroko eyes widen as the wine spilled on the girl's light pink dress. He began to panicked at the sight. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" He couldn't even finished his sentence as there was a hard slap delivered to his right cheek. Yet again, his eyes widen in shocked. He looked up at the girl as he brought up one of his hand to hold onto his throbbing cheek.

"Are you blind?!"

"I-I'm really sorry-" Again, there was another yet hard slap delivered to his cheek, but now on the left one.

"How would you make it up, huh?! You ruined my dress!"

His eyes become teary as his tears were threatening to fall down. It's so hurt. His cheeks were throbbing painfully. He brought his other hand and hold onto his other cheek. He wanted to cried right now. He hate this, he didn't like this at all. Without his notice, his body were trembling hard like a fallen leaves. His eyes could saw people were slowly gathering and making a circle around them, watching the incident. He wanted to apologize to the girl once more, but the moment his mouth opened up, there was not even a word came out from it. "I-I... I."

"Now, I don't have a dress anymore!"

"..s-sor..."

"Ah!How about I take yours?"

His eyes widen at that. "W-what?"

"Yours look really expensive and pretty. And I bet it would be even more pretty if I'm the one to wear it, instead of an ugly like you." She smirked.

"Isn't?"

"N-no... y-you can't!" Immediately his hands lowered to hold onto the dress as his eyes widen, looking up at the girl with a pleading look on his face.

"Why couldn't I? You ruin my dress, so let's exchange." She squinted her eyes as grabbed onto his dress, pulling it. "Take it off!"

"N-no!"

"You little-"

"P-please!"

They begin to tugged on the dress, and the place where the dress had torn before, becoming bigger and bigger. The dress were slowly were ripping apart, until it reach 10 centimeters above his hips. His eyes widen. No, the dress were slowly beginning to slide down of him. He shook his head as he kept on pleading. "P-please! T-the dress a-already torn up."

"I don't care!"

"Please!"

"Shut up!"

 ***ZRANG***

His mouth completely shut close as the dress already torn until his hip., as there heard a loud gasped from all of the people. The girl's eyes also widen in shocked as her face turn to a disgusted.

"You're a boy?!"

 **"He's gay, guys!"**

 **"Eww, disgusting!"**

 **"Go away queer!"**

All of the people stared throwing their foods towards him as they kept on cursing him. By now, his face were wet with his tears as he were out of breath. His hands were gripping tightly on his dress, trying his best to not lost any more of the dress. He want Kagami to be here. _"K-Kagami-kun.. please help me!"_

* * *

"I don't want to see you again!"

"But, Taiga-!"

"I told you already, Cynthia! You were the one who were cheating behind my back!"

"But that was-"

"Was what, you whore?! Was unintentional? The sex you did with other guys were not your fault?! when you're the one who seduced them?!"

"Listen to me, Taiga! That was no-"

"Fuck off, Cynthia! Go away from here! I don't want to see your fucking plastic face anymore!" Kagami yelled as his face were red burning in anger. He wanted to slap the girl's face, but he was not that mean. He wouldn't hit a girl no matter how mad he was. Thank goodness that they were outside, so there was no people were watching them arguing.

"Please, just listen to me once-"

"Don't be so pathetic. Just give up on me."

"I can't! I love you so-"

"Don't say that word." He gritted his teeth as he glared. His hands were turning white due to he clenched it to tight. "It's disgusting to hear it from-" Before he could even finished what he was going to say, there's heard a glass breaking inside the house as well as some yelling. Somehow his heart were beating really fast as it becoming worried. His mind drift to his smaller fiance. _"Kuroko!"_ Without giving another glance at his ex-girlfriend anymore, he dash inside the house and run towards where the fighting was. He squeezed through the crowd and the sight in front of him make his eyes widen as big as it could as his blood boiled up to its maximum level. There, on the floor were his smaller fiance sobbing harshly as his body trembled hard. There was various of foods being thrown at him and the dress... God, the dress were torn until it exposed the smaller's back almost all of it. He could saw how hard the other were trying to kept the dress on his body and covered himself up. _"Damn, who did this-"_ His eyes then noticed the girl with a short black-green haired standing in front of his fiance. He could saw the girl's dress had been stained with the wine. And instantly he knew what had cause this. But damn, the stain is not that big. He growled.

He take off his coat and walked towards where his fiance were and shielding him as he draped his coat on top of his fiance head. He was somewhat grateful that his fiance were small, and his coat could covered practically all of him. He didn't want anyone to know how does his fiance look like. And he also were grateful that the lights in this house were a dim lights and not lighting up all over the place, like those were in the night club. "Let's go back." He said coldly as he scooped the smaller into his arms.

Kuroko couldn't believed that his prayer had been answered. His fiance had save him. At this, he begin to cried even harder as he snuggled closer to the taller's chest. He was so scared. He thought the other would just leave him be, but it was not it. He brought one of his hand and grip onto the other's front shirt. "K-Kagami-kun.." His lips trembling.

Kagami heart almost break when he heard the soft rasping voice of his fiance and how hard the other's body trembled in his arms. He gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold onto the other. He turned to looked at the girl, and he could see now it was the girl's turn to trembled. "I swear I'll get you for this, bitch." He swore, before he walked out of the house.

The girl's eyes trembled in fear as her knees buckled. If look could kill, she were probably dead when the man glare at her like that.

* * *

A/N: yay, thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy! ^_^ I hope there will be more reviews for this chapter later! So, for those who were wondering, this story will be a chaptered fic. It will not be that long, I think. Hmm... so, what do you think of this chapter? is the pace of the story is okay? please do tell me! OMG, I feel so sorry with Kuroko. T-T.. Anyway, for those who feel that the pace of this story a bit fast... um.. trust me, it will take on more several chapters for Kagami to realize his feeling for Kuroko. (Oh my what am I rambling right now?) and.. ehem ehem... *howshouldIproceedwiththegoddamnpeninKurokoasseveryone*.. Uhh.. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^ My gift for you for this Christmas is this new chapter! Hope you like it! And...um... please someone stop me, I keep on having an itchy hands to write more KNB fic.. *squirming*

P/S: the dialogue that were underlined were spoken in english.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami walked towards his car and put down his fiance on the seat beside the driver's. He leaned over the teal blue haired a bit, and pressed the lights button, and immediately the lights turned on to a dim light and lighting up inside of the car, before he pulled away. He carefully, softly pulled his coat from his fiance's face, and he was really shocked. He could clearly saw how scared the other are, by the way his body shaking, as well as his eyes were trembling in fear. He could even heard how hard the other's breath are, like there was something blocking in his airway, and the hold's on his front shirt doesn't seemed wanted to let go. He gritted his teeth in anger as his hands balled up into a tight fist. He was in enraged right now. How, just how could that girl did this kind of things towards his wife?

 _"I swear I would really get her back for this..."_

He continued on to scanned the other, and it was terrible. The tears kept on flowing out, and doesn't seemed wanted to stop, as the other's sobbed. Seeing this, it really break his heart. If it not for his ego and his hate towards his fiance, he would have pulled him into his embrace and comforted him. But no, he couldn't do it. It would seemed out of place if he suddenly did that. Ah, why did he have this kind of feeling? It was driving him nuts! He hissed, as he pulled the other's hand away.

"Let go of my shirt." He shrugged it harshly.

Kuroko eyes widen at this as he were totally shocked. He didn't expected this kind of behavior after his fiance had save him just now. He thought, probably, just a slight probably that the other has change, but no, he was really wrong. He were confused. But then again, it was not like this was the first time the taller treated him like this. It has been going on for some times now. "S-sorry." He sniffed as he looked down onto his lap.

"I told you to go somewhere I can spot you later, isn't?"

"..."

"So why did it have come to this?"

"..."

"Answer me, Kuroko. You know I don't like silent."

"I-I did.." He bit his lower lips, as he tried on to stop his tears. But it was so hard. The slaps delivered to his face were so hurt, that he could felt his cheeks were still throbbing. "..b-but I-I accidentally bum onto her.." He sniffed. Ah, it was really bad. He felt like more tears would coma out now, instead of stopping it. "I-It was d-dark and I-"

"That's enough." Kagami said, and the other instantly obeyed. He stood up and close the door harshly. He couldn't helped. He knew it, the problem started from the girl all along. His fiance wouldn't lie to him. His hands tightened as it slowly turned white. As soon as he turned around to go to the driver's seat, he saw a swarm of people were looking for him. He knew why. They wanted to take a picture of his fiance. Seeing this make his blood boiled even more. He quickly move and slip into the driver's seat as he put in the key and started the engine.

Hearing the loud slam of the door, make Kuroko startled over it. He looked at his fiance from the corner of his eyes, and he could make the expression that was clearly shown on the taller's face. Knowing that the other wouldn't like it if he asked what was wrong, he just kept quiet as his hands gripped onto the other's coat tightly, pulling it over his , but why did he suddenly felt so dizzy? His eyes felt really heavy and he was so tired. He just wanted to closed his eyes for awhile. Just for awhile.

"K-Kagami-kun... I-I'm sorry.."

* * *

Half an hour later, they had arrived at their home. Kagami turned off the engine and before he could even asked the other to get out, his fiance had fallen asleep. "Oi-" His words stuck in his throat when he noticed beads of sweats rolling down from the smaller's forehead. He raised his eyebrows in totally confused. He was so sure he had already turned the air conditioner, and even he could felt it was cold. So, why did the other were sweating? He really didn't know. And for some reason, he didn't wanted to wake the other up too. He didn't know the exact reason why, but he just didn't want to. Sighing, he get out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened the door and carefully carried his fiance bridal style, making sure the other's hear were leaning on his chest, before he closed the door with a soft thud. He walked towards the front door, and was about to ring the bell, only to remembered that his maids were already gone by this time.

"Shit.." He cursed. Gaining his strength on his right hand, he let go of his left hand of his fiance for a moment to reached for the key inside his pocket. As soon as he grabbed a hold of it, he quickly unlocked the door, and closed it back behind him, before he carried the other back. But just before he could even take a step further, his legs stopped. He were torn between two. Should he brought his fiance to his room, or the other's room? Looking down at the soft whining and dirty figure in his arms, he decided, just for tonight he would let his fiance use his bed. Tightening his hold onto the other, he move his legs, climbing up the stairs and to his room.

Knowing his room too well, even though it was dark, he could tell where are the bed. He put the shorter softly onto the soft mattress, as he proceed to switched on the bedside lamp. He like this lamp better than the main lamp in this room, since it produced only a dim light. He didn't like to have his room to be so bright. _"Damn, my bed will be dirty like this."_ He hissed, when he saw the foods that were being thrown at his lover, had stained his bed.

"K-Kagah..mi.. un.."

He heard the other uttered his name, as his head started thrashing side to side. He stayed silent, just watching the other.

"..K-kagami.. kun.."

"..."

"..urt.."

He furrowed his eyebrows. The other's face looked as thought as he were in pain. _"Does he have a fever?"_ He used his hand and touched the other's forehead, and it was burning hot. Again, he cursed. "The hell?" He leaned away. "Do I have to take care of him now? fuck." He hissed, totally getting annoyed. But then, he remembered that the other were fine before they go to the party, and even at there the other seemed fine. So, when did-... _"Shit, it was at that time."_ He looked back down at his fiance, and just stared at him, not doing anything, until the other started crying softly.

"K-Kagami..kun.. i-it's hurt.."

He began to wondered, why did the other kept on saying it's hurt when he were just having a fever? As his eyes scanned all over his fiance's body to look if he had hurt anywhere or not, his eyes widen when he spot there was a droplets of blood coming out from between the other's legs.

"What the-?!" His eyes widen two times bigger when he remembered something really really important. The pen. The pen were still in the other's! "Shit!" Knowing that he should pulled the pen out now, he quickly pushed up the dress as he spread Kuroko's legs apart. And he was right. His fiance's backside boxers were covered in blood. He kept on cursing as he quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a bowl of warm water, a cloth, and a medical kit.

Five minutes later, he were back with all the things and quickly ran back towards the bed. He put all the things down, as he crawled up onto the bed and slowly, carefully, brought up the other's knees up, making the other in an alphabet M position. He opened the medical kit and grabbed the scissors. He then cut the other's boxers, and ripped it apart. Damn, the other's hole had torn up a bit. He didn't know how it happened, but only to take a guess it was when he tried to hold onto the dress as he plopped won onto the floor. It must be at that time. His fiance must had forgotten about the pen inside of him while he wanted to protect himself.

 _"Damn that girl..!"_ He hissed and tossed aside the bloody boxers onto the floor. Grabbing a tissue, he began to dabbed onto the bleeding hold, only to get a wince from the other. He cursed. Shit, he didn't like to see his fiance in pain. He don't know what was wrong with him, but he just didn't like to see the other in pain like this. And he blamed himself for not letting the other took the pen out. He kept on dabbing the hole, trying to stop the blood, and it were successful after the eighth tissues he had use. Taking another tissue and dabbed it in the warm water, he began to clean the blood stained a bit. "I have to take the pen out.." He bit his lower lips in frustrated. Tossing the tissue aside into the rubbish bin, he leaned forward, pulling out the bedside drawer, and take out the lube. He always had kept it there, just in case he would be laying with anyone. And he would never imagined using it on his fiance, but damn, he has to use it.

Squirting it out onto his hand, he rubbed both his hands, making sure it lubed just enough and put it on the other's hole too.

He kept on coating the hole with the lube, making sure it was already wet enough for him to enter his finger inside of it without making the other hurt. Taking a deep breath and huffing it out rather stressly, he use his pointing finger,and enter the hole in slow motion, carefully, not wanting to make it painful for the shorter. It was weird, and a bit disgusting to him. But then, for some reason, he didn't wanted to admitted it, but this was making him a bit turned on at the sight and the feeling of entering his fiance's hole. It was really tight and hot. Just feeling the tightness clenching his finger, he already knew without no doubt that the other were a virgin. "Fuck, this was so hot.." Glancing up, he could saw the face his fiance make. His face were contorted in pain, as his eyebrows furrowed together and there was several wrinkles on his forehead.

"..A-ah.. st.."

"It's really tight.." He move his finger in and out, trying to loosen the hole, and it take about 8 minutes, before he added another finger. And just when he was about to stretched the hole even further, his movement stopped when he heard a sob. He looked up, and he was startled when his eyes met with the light blue orbs looking at him. His eyes widen. This was probably the most embarrassing moment they have ever encounter.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko eyes widen in horror, when he looked that his fiance were looking on his lower part. He yelped, as he tried to move away from the taller, only to make him wince in pain when there was a sharp pain shot up on his backside. "Ah!"

"Shit, don't move Kuroko!"

He could felt something in his hole, wriggling inside, and his eyes widen at the realization. It was his fiance's fingers. Immediately his face flushed red as he closed his legs together. "..d-don't look at me l-like this.."

"Kuroko-"

"P-Please K-Kagami-kun.."

"Spread your legs, Kuroko."

"N-no-"

"Your hole are bleeding, you know?!"

Immediately when he heard that, he froze. "W-what?" He tried to move just a little bit, and he could felt the pain at that area. It's hurt so much.

"I'm trying to take out the pen here, so please don't move." Kagami said sternly while his left hand hold onto his fiance's knee, and spread his legs. It still are not enough. He need the other to spread his legs even further. "Now, open up."

"..."

"I said, open up Kuroko."

"..."

Ah, the other's unresponsive are making him angry. He growled and glared at the other. "Could you please, listen to me?!" He raised his voice, and he could saw the shorter flinched. Seeing the other's eyes were watery and there was several tears already rolling down his cheeks, it somehow make him felt guilty. He didn't wanted to yelled at the other, but the other were making him angry.

Fearing that Kagami would yelled at him again and hate him even more, Kuroko bit on his lower lips, as he spread his legs as wide as he could. He couldn't helped but to let out a wince, since the torn up area were stretching a bit when he open up his legs. And.. It was so embarrassing to be in this position. He was embarrassed. As soon as that, his fiance's finger began to move in sccisoring motion. He couldn't helped but moaned, as his face flushed red. "A-ah..!"

The red haired eyes widen slightly when he heard that moan. He could felt his cock twitched at the sound the other make."Fuck those moan are so sweet.." He cursed.

"K-Kagami..-kun.. i-it's hurt.. ahh.." Kuroko's hand gripped tightly onto the bed sheet.

Damn, he need to get his head straight. He shook of the thought of sexy image of his fiance, as he focus back on his real reason. His fingers move even deeper, but still, the pen is not within his reach. It was already too deep. "I need you to push out the pen."

"E-eh?"

"I can't reach it. I need you to push it out."

"B-but.."

"Kuroko-"

"I-I'm s-scared.."

His eyebrows raised in shocked and disbelief. He never ever imagined that the other would tell him what did actually he felt. But then, when he remembered it back, his fiance definitely looked fragile and really soft. He wondered, how was the other were able to survived in the society when he was like this. Somehow it make him curious about the other's past.

"I-I..."

"Just push it out slowly."

"But-"

"We have to get it out, or else it will become more worse than this."

Kuroko was silent for a moment, thinking on what should he do. He didn't wanted to do it, it's hurt. But if he don't, it would be more worse. He knew that too. Gulping his saliva and taking a deep breath, he bit his lower lips as he started to push out the pen. "Eghh.." Not more than 20 seconds, he already out of breath as tears kept streaming down his cheeks faster than before. "I-I can't.. it's hurt so much.."

And somehow, it managed to triggered Kagami's heart when he saw the face the other make. He could noticed how hard the other were trying to communicate with him with his head swirling in dizzy because of the fever and hiw hard the grip was on the bed sheet. The other's fist had turn to white. He didn't know why, but at this moment, he had the strong urge to hold the shorter in his arms. He didn't like to see his fiance in pain. Yes, he do like to bullied him and anything else, but not, just not involving any pain. He didn't favor the word 'pain' and 'hurt' at all. Ah, what should he do?

Noticing that his taller fiance didn't said anything, it make him scared. He didn't wanted to make the other angry and hate him even more. Bitting his inner cheeks as he gripped tightly onto the bed sheet, Kuroko pushed as hard as he could. It was hurt like hell, but he need to endured it. He didn't wanted Kagami to hate him. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled in pain, as he could felt his head are throbbing. He need to do this.

Hearing the loud scream, and feeling the contracting on his fingers, it snapped Kagami back at the real problem in front of him as his eyes widen, when he noticed more blood oozing out from Kuroko's hole. The other were pushing himself and forcing the pen to get out of him. He could felt blood were boiling inside of him. He glared at the other. "Stop!"

"Ahhh! I-it's hurt!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I said stop! you're making it bleeding even more!"

At that call, only then Kuroko stopped as his eyes widen in shocked hearing his fiance called him by his full name. His heart were racing.

"Don't push it too hard, you idiot!"

"..."

"I already told you that, aren't I?!"

"I-I'm sorry.."

 ***CRACK***

He could felt his heart crack at the sight and the hoarse tone of the other's voice. And that was what it took for Kagami to pulled out his fingers, as he moved his position. He sat at the side of his fiance, and pulled the other into his embrace. Not hugging him, but only making his fiance's body were leaning against him side way, as he pulled away the other's hand from gripping onto the bed sheet. "Hold onto me."

"B-but, i'll dirty your s-shirt.."

"Don't make me mad, Kuroko.

Instantly Kuroko gripped onto the front of his fiance's shirt really hard as he nuzzled his face onto the other's chest. He knew probably the taller didn't like it, but he wanted to be closer with him. He need and seek comfort from his fiance. It was okay if this consideration are only for this time. At least he get to be closer with the taller at this moment. "I-it's hurt... I c-can't.."

"Do it softly. Try to push it, and I'll grab hold onto it, and pull it out."

He nodded. Feeling his fiance's fingers penetrating his hole back again, he tensed, but with the fragrance of the other's cologne, he immediately relax a bit. He bit his lower lips, ah he began to pushed the pen slowly. "Eghh.."

He struggled for about 5 minutes, before the pen were in Kagami's reach. He felt the taller hold onto the pen, and tried to pull it out bit by bit. He kept on wince as his legs trembled in pain. It was hurt. The pen were hitting on his torn up area, and he could felt it throbbed inside, as thought as it were burning. His knuckles turned white as he clenched onto the taller's shirt even more tight. "Ah..hah! ah!."

"I get it. I'll pull it out, just hang in there."

"K-Kagah.. ahh!"

Not wanting to hear any wince and to see any sort of pain surge on his fiance's face, Kagami pull the pen out in one swift movement. He knew it were probably hurt more like this, but it was definitely better than having the other feel the pain every time he pull. "It's out." He throw the pen onto the rubbish can which he had pushed it near the bed before. Grabbing the tissue, he pull about 5 ply of tissues, and dab onto the other's bleeding hole.

"Ahhh!.. hah-..Ehm... i-it's hurt.."

He felt his heart throbbed painfully at that. He didn't wanted to hurt the other intentionally, not in a single way. He just didn't wanted his fiance to dealt with the pain anymore. It was his fault for not allowing the other to take out the pen, and also it was his fault for not being with the other at the party just now. He shouldn't leave the other behind. He wanted to say 'I'm sorry', but his pride wouldn't let him said that. His ego was too high.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko looked up at the taller's face with tears on his face. For some reason, his heart were telling him just for this moment, he could do whatever he wanted to with the taller. He could sense there was no anger and hate within the other. The only thing he could felt now was a caring taller, like the old him that he used to know. Letting go of his left hand from the taller's shirt, he brought it up shakily and hook it on his fiance's neck as he pulled himself even closer with the other. He just hope the other wouldn't shook off his hold, and he was shocked and glad at the same time when the taller did nothing about it. _"Kagami-kun.."_

* * *

"Are you done?"

"E-em." Kuroko answered when his fiance knocked on the bathroom door. He was really happy today because this was the first time he had been in his fiance's room. This was the first time he used his fiance's bathroom and even sleep on the other's bed.

"I'm coming in."

The door opened, and Kagami was seen holding a towel and a big shirt, which Kuroko guessed it was the taller's. He never had any shirt that big before in his life. Th red haired put the shirt on the sink's counter while he approached the smaller in the tub with the towel.

"Come out now."

"E-eh?" Kuroko eyes widen as he looked up at the other. Noticing the taller were beside the tub, he immediately cover his lower part with his hands. His face flushed red. He didn't wanted the taller to see him naked. "Y-you could just leave t-the towel there with the shirt. I will-"

"Don't kidding with me, Kuroko. Just remember how did you manage to be in the tub."

At that, his face turned even more redder. He didn't have anything to say. He wouldn't denied the way how he manage to be in the bathroom.

"Can you stand up?"

"I-I'll try.." He hold onto the side of the tub as he tried to stand up, only to failed miserably when he felt a sharp pain shot on his backside. He winced in pained. "Ah..!"

Seeing this, Kagami just sighed. He knew it, the other would have a hard time on standing up with the current state he was in. He slung the towel on his left shoulder, as he rolled up his shirt until his elbow. He reached out both his hands as he say, "Grab my hands." He could saw the other hesitated at first as there was red flushes all over his face, before he grabbed onto his hands. He hold onto the other's hands tightly, as he helped him out of the tub. "How is it?"

"E-eh?"

"Your.. ass hole, is it okay?"

"Ah.. i-it didn't hurt s-so much like b-before."

"It's good then." He let go of the other's, as he grabbed for the towel on his shoulders, and drape it on the other's head. He couldn't helped to blushed too, when he saw his fiance's private part. It was small, and somehow appeal cute to him. _"His dick is sm-"_ His eyes widen as he realized on what was he thinking. He shook the thoughts off, as he turned around from the other. He cleared his throat. "You can dry yourself, right?"

"A-ah.. y-yes." Kuroko bit his lower lips in embarrassment as he began to dry himself with the towel. He just couldn't understand why didn't his fiance just leave him alone in the bathroom and make him do it all by himself. Instead, the other are with him. Helping him here and there. He kept on thinking about it all while he were drying himself, and only to stopped, when he ask the taller about his clothes. "Uh.. K-Kagami-kun.. my clothes?"

Kagami's ears perked up when he heard the shorter ask him about it. He turned around, and he was glad that his fiance had covered his lower part with the towel. "Here.." He grabbed the ocean blue shirt on the sink's counter and gave it to the shorter. "Wear this for tonight."

"Eh?" Kuroko eyes widen as he look at the shirt. He never seen this shirt before. "I-it's not my-"

"I know. It's mine, just wear it."

He blushed at that. "But-"

"Kuroko."

Hearing the low growl followed after that, make him shut his mouth as he take the shirt. He unfolded it, and it was really big for him. Way too big. Even so, he just wear it and the end of the shirt fall until below his knees. _"It's so big.."_ He stretched his hands, and even the arms part fall below his armpits. It was like as though as it was a gown for him, which he he felt weird. He never had wear something so girly before. He is a boy, so why would he even put on a girl's clothes? But either way, he knew he were scared of his fiance that he had no choice but to just obeyed the other. He need to behave well,so that the other's family will help his family.

"Good, it cover until your knees."

"B-but, Kagami-kun..."

"What more?"

"Do I only wear this?" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, t-there's no underwear?"

Kagami just sighed and shook his head in frustrated. "Are you really this stupid?" He hissed. "You just tear your softest part of your body, and you still ask me that?"

"Now, let's go to bed." He swept the smaller in his arms and carried him bridal style to the bed, which earned him a yelp from the other. As soon as he had arrived at the bed at the center of his room, he put the other down gently onto the soft mattress. "You will sleep here and you will only have to wear like that until you heal. Understand?"

"W-what?" Kuroko eyes widen as he blushed yet again. Did he hear it right? He would sleep here with his fiance? This was not a dream right? Is this even real? He gulped in nervous. His mouth couldn't seemed to open to answer the other. He were too shocked at the whole situation.

"Oi, do you hear me?"

"A-ah.. " He shook his head, throwing away the thoughts. He nodded. "Yes."

"Now, let me take this." Kagami hold onto the towel, and just pulled it from his fiance, making the other's shirt lift up and his private part once again, exposed to him.

"Ah!" The teal blue haired screamed as he blushed once again. He quickly pulled down the shirt. "W-why did you-"

"I don't want my bed to get wet. I just change the bed sheet." He walked towards the hang rack and hanged the towel there, before he walked out from the room.

"K-Kagami-kun? where are you going?" Kuroko eyes slightly widen when he noticed the other were on his way out of the room. He didn't wanted the other to sleep anywhere else just because he was sleeping on his bed. If it was that, he are willing to walk downstairs back and sleep in his room. He didn't wanted the other to hate him even more. He moved a bit to the side, trying to get down from the bed, only to be stopped, when he heard the taller answered him while glaring at him.

"I'll be back. Just take a rest."

"E-eh?"

"I do say that I hate to repeat myself Kuroko."

"And what did I say just a few moments ago? I told you to sleep there, aren't I?" Kagami hissed. "Please don't add any sort of burden more to me. It was already annoying to take care of you now." He turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kuroko sight became blurry when the words sink in his head. "I-I thought so..." He bit on his lower lips, as he clenched his hands on tightly on his oversize shirt. "K-Kagami-kun would never like me.." He started to sobbed. ".. Kagami-kun will never like a boy.." His heart were really hurt right now. He could felt it was thumping hardly on his rib cages. It really is hurt. Ah, his head started to feel dizzy again. He didn't know because of what, either it was because he was crying or it because of the injuries on his anus, he didn't really care much about it. For now, he just wanted to lay down and put his heavy head down. He really felt so dizzy right now.

* * *

15 minutes later, Kagami came in with a tray in his holds. He could only sighed when he saw his fiance already fast asleep. He put the tray down onto the bedside table and for some reason, his eyes couldn't looked away from the other's face. He could noticed the dried tears on the other's face, as well as sweats on his forehead. He reached out his hand to touched the other's forehead and it was burning hot. His eyes widen in shock. His fiance have a high fever. He have to asked the other to take a medicine. If not, the fever would become even more worse. "Kuroko, wake up."

"Ngghh..." Kuroko opened his eyes a bit and turned around to meet with his taller fiance. "K-Kagami-kun?" He rubbed on his eyes tiredly as he tried to sat up.

"Wake up. You have to take the medicine."

"W-what?"

Again, Kagami sighed. He took a seat on the bed beside the smaller as he helped the other to get up. "You're having a fever."

"E-eh?"

"You don't even realize it?"

"You're really an idiot."

"I-I'm sorry.."

He hissed. "Enough, stop with your sorry. Just eat the porridge and eat the medicine after that." He stood up, and once again walked towards the door, on which yet again, Kuroko saw it.

"K-Kagami-kun.." Kuroko called out, and he was kind of surprised when the taller stopped. "..do you feel u-uncomfortable b-because I'm here? I-If it is then, I-"

"I'm just going to make a call."

"H-huh?" He looked up at the taller in confused. What did the other meant by that? Is that the other way of saying, he didn't mind that?

"Just listen to me, will you?" The door slam closed and he was left alone in the room.

 **(At the hallway)**

"Tatsuya?"

 ** _"Taiga?_** where are you? I've been trying calling you since 3 hours ago, you know?!"

"I'm sorry. There's something come up."

 _ **"What is it?"**_

"Just something."

 ** _"About your girlfriend?"_**

He were for some reason stunned for a moment. He didn't know what should he referred Kuroko as. It was true, he is his fiance, but.. he would never tell anyone about this. And damn, to call him as his girlfriend instead, were really mess up.

 _ **"Taiga?"**_

"Ah, yes."

 ** _"So, it was your girlfriend before? That was the reason for the commotion before."_**

He heard the other on the other line hummed. He cleared out his throat as he walked towards the big window and looked up at the moon. "I wanna ask you something about that."

 ** _"What is it?"_**

"Can you find out the girl who had bump with my girlfriend?"

 ** _"Ah, that girl. She's Aiba Katsumi, the daughter of the xx company."_**

"Ah.." He hummed. "Aiba Katsumi, huh?"

 ** _"Why do you ask?"_**

"Just because."

 _ **"..."**_

"..."

 ** _"Taiga, you didn't plan something weird, right?"_**

"I do."

 ** _"Taiga-"_**

"I have to get back to her, Tatsuya. She had hurt him. I just couldn't let it go."

 ** _"Oi, you do realize-"_**

"I'll make sure she get to pay for this. I don't care what will happen afterward, the most important thing that she would get it back."

 **" _But Taiga-"_**

"Thanks Tatsuya. Sorry for leaving without telling you. I'll make it up to you another day. Bye." He ended the called. Smirk could be seen on his face. _"I'll get you back."_

* * *

"Have you take your medicines?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

Kagami squinted his eyes when he looked at the unfinished porridge in the bowl. The other only eat like quarter of it. He looked at the other in the eyes. "Do you even eat that?"

"I did."

"Why don't you finish it up?"

"I-I'm not that hungry." Kuroko looked down onto his lap.

Hearing that, only make the red haired sighed again. He just didn't know how dense the other are. He was tired with all this. Do he need to teach and take care of the other every single times? He were slowly growing annoyed. But no, he shouldn't do this. It was his fault that his fiance have a fever, so it was his responsibility to took care of the other. He walked towards the other, and he noticed the other's started to shaking. _"Why is he shaking?"_ He looked at the other, but the other didn't even lift his head to look at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 _"Is he scared of me?"_

"..."

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"What?"

"I want to sleep."

"So? Just sleep. Why do you even need to tell me?"

"B-because this is not m-my room and-"

"Kuroko, how many times do I have to tell you, God damn it.." He growled. "I told you."

"B-but-"

"Just shut up and sleep." He pushed the other on the chest, to lay down. "Tomorrow I'll ask the doctor to do a check up on you."

"E-eh?"

"Stop asking any more question. I'm tired." He turned around and walked towards the bathroom. "Just sleep, and stop talking."

 ***PANG***

The door slam shut and again, he was being left alone. Kuroko frowned at that. He wanted to think about this all, but it seemed like his head are too heavy for him to even make a clear thoughts. He slide down a bit and lay back down onto the bed. He couldn't helped but to curled up his body, because it was really cold. It was as thought as he were in a freezer. He wanted to pulled up the blanket over him, but, did the taller allowed him to used that. Ah, he need to asked the taller later. He had been dealing with the cold since he came out of the shower. He forgot to ask his permission to use his blanket. _"Ah, I shouldn't fall asleep. I have to wait for Kagami-kun to sleep first, then I would sleep."_ He hold back to yawned. Fighting his mini battle with the current state he was in, for not falling asleep, he had failed after he waited his fiance to come out from the bathroom after 12 minutes. He was so tired.

Two minutes after that, the door to the bathroom opened and Kagami were walking out from it. He looked over at the bed first thing first, and he saw how round the smaller had curled his body. Ignoring it for a while, he walked toward his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t- shirt. As soon as he had wore his clothes, he walked towards the bed. _"Why didn't he use the blanket?"_ He raised an eyebrows as he lift up the other's legs, only to pull out the blanket and put it over the other. _"He must be cold."_ He walked towards where the others switch are, and higher the temperature of the air condition . As soon as he did that, he put the remote back at his place and walked to the other side of the bed. "Ah, I wanna sleep t-too." He plopped down onto the bed as he sighed in relieve. He turned his head to the right, and he couldn't helped but to looked at his fiance's face. _"He's... kinda cute.."_

"Sss..."

He noticed how cold the other are when he had already put the blanket over him. Seeing this it break his heart. He didn't wanted to turned off the air conditioner, because he was hot tight now. Thinking the other had already fall asleep due to the medicines effect, and wouldn't even felt anything, he scooted closer and brought the other closer to him. He wanted to share his warmth with the other.

"!" Kuroko couldn't helped but to blushed in the midst of it. It was true that he were asleep, but not the moment he could felt weight behind him just now. Ah, he couldn't believed that the other had put his arm around him and brought him closer to his chest. Are this really happening? This could be real, but at the same time it could be a dream too. Ah, which one should he believed? Not caring to found out the answer right now, he just go on with the flow. He smile softly. _"Kagami-kun are so warm.._ " He scooted himself even closer with his fiance and nuzzle onto the crook of the other's neck.

"W-what?" Kagami blushed a bit when he felt his smaller fiance were nuzzling onto him. He couldn't just believed it. He could felt his heart beating furiously. " _Shit, what's wrong with me?"_

* * *

A/N: Here's a new chapter! So, how is it? Please leave some reviews! Please! And, ahaha, I'm getting embarrass when I write about them trying to 'pull' out the pen. *loltome* Till then, meet again in the new chapter! bye! ^^

P/S: and oh ya, is this story are okay? I mean, is it contain too many M scenes? Should I change something about it? Please tell me if there's something you didn't like about this fic, I'll try to change it. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kuroko woke up with no one beside him. The space beside him was empty, not occupied like last night. He wondered, where could his fiance go. Usually the taller would wake up much more later than him. Glancing at the digital wall clock across the room, it shows that it was already 6:50 am, which in his case,was really late considering he have to cook some foods for them to bring for their lunchbox. He gasped in surprised. _"How could I fall asleep until this late?"_ He tried to move, turning to the other side, trying to get out of the bed as quickly as he can, only for him to winced in pain when he did. Ah, he had forgotten about his 'wound' on the back. What should he do? If he couldn't even move even an inch,how should he possibly could walk? Thinking about it for about 10 minutes, he still couldn't find the way on how should he do this. He couldn't just possibly sit here doing nothing, and what's more, this is not his room. It would be different if he was in his room. Bracing himself, he decided to just force himself to get up and get the things he needed to do to be done.

 _"I have to do it."_ He gulped as he started to get out of the bed. He could feel that his head were swirling, feeling dizzy as soon as stood up. Ah, he almost forgot that he had a fever. No wonder he felt really colder than usual today. He need to tidy up the bed back, but he knew he couldn't move that much when he is in this state. Ah, he didn't wanted to burdened his fiance by leaving him to do it, but he have to. He have to apologized towards the taller later. He really felt sorry for the other. Keeping it for him to say it to his fiance later, he could't helped but to shivered when the cold air were hitting on his exposed thighs and traveled to his private places. Seeing this, only then he realized that he didn't have anything on his body except for his fiance's shirt that he wore all night yesterday. And... he also could remembered clearly all the event that happened last night in a flash. The moment when he opened his eyes, immediately his face flushed in red seeing his fiance were doing lewd thing at him. Well, that was the first thing he thought it was, until the taller told him that his butt hole were bleeding. He just didn't know what to do anymore, it was just too embarrassing for him to woke up in that situation and even more on how did he acted last night. He really really really were embarrassed by it.

"Ah, w-what am I t-thinking? t-this is not the time t-to remember about that t-thing.." Realizing that he had been distracted, he shook his head and snapped back to reality. He need to go and make their foods as well as get ready to school. He didn't wanted to be late, and he also didn't wanted to make his fiance angry first thing in the morning. Gripping both of his hand onto the side of his shirt, he carefully, slowly walked out from the room and started heading downstairs. As soon as his legs touch the floor, he let out a relieved sigh. He was just glad that he didn't have to walked down the stairs again. It was really hurt on 'that' place when his legs has to stretched a bit forward. It was better when he have to just walked on an even ground. Hearing something coming from the kitchen and smelling something in the air, he make his way to the kitchen. But before he could even reached there, his legs trembled greatly as his hole feel like it was on fire and his head throbbed in pain. _"It's hurts.."_ He bit his lower lips a little bit too hard, trying to muffled his wince, only to drew some blood from it and without he noticed, there tears managed to rolled down his cheeks. He really didn't wanted to cry, he really does, so he kept on biting his lips even harder trying not to make even a sound come out from his mouth.

Calming and comforting himself, he tell his own self that he need to move and go to the kitchen. Just as he was about to take a step forward, his legs stumbled over one another and he fell down onto the wooden floor. His eyes widen in surprised since it make a loud sound. He cursed himself since that had probably caught his fiance attention. And he was right when he could see there was a figure standing in front of him, following with a hiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"..."

"I thought I told you to just stay in the bed?"

"..."

"Answer me. You know that I don't like it when someone didn't reply to me."

"... I-I'm sorry.."

"That's not what my question is."

"..."

"You know really well which rules applied at this moment right now, don't you?"

Ah, he didn't like this. This was why he tried his best not to pissed off his fiance, because he didn't really like the cold Kagami in front of him right now. The aura itself already make his body trembled and his tongue froze. But it seem he did pissed the other off by just going downstairs. He gulped his saliva as his tears kept coming out even more and his lips quivered. Knowing really well that his fiance were really angry at him, he didn't even dare to even looked up. He just stared down at the floor and answered the other. It would be really bad if he didn't answered him. "..I-I just want to p-prepare o-our breakfast.."

"You know that there's a maid working in this house right?"

"..." Ah, he forgot about that. But then again, their maids would only come to work at 8 in the morning, not 6 in the morning! "..b-but aren't they-"

"Shut up."

His eyes widen when he heard that stern voice. He couldn't bring himself to even form a word. He were really scared of the taller right now.

Kagami hissed when he looked at the pitiful state his fiance were in. He really mad at the other right now. He had told him last night that not to move from the bed at all, but the other did. He felt so frustrated right now. Just why the heck couldn't the other just listened to what he said? Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands to a tight fist, he hissed once again. So the other really want to walk huh? He would granted it. He know he was cruel to even do this, but at this moment, he couldn't even think straight. The only thing in his mind is to punished the other. "Fine, you really want to walk isn't?"

"..."

"Then, climb up the stairs and down for 20 laps."

Hearing that, Kuroko eyes widen in fear. No, he don't want that. It was really hurt for him to even get downstairs. He looked up, and he almost regretted it. Immediately he looked down back on the floor, unable to look at his fiance for even a minute long. The other's face were really angry and he knew if he reasoned out, he would only make the taller more upset and mad. What should he do? He didn't wanted to do that because it hurts so much, and he also don't want to make his fiance more upset than this.

"Don't you hear me?"

"..."

"This is my last call, Kuroko Tetsuya. Do you hear me or not?"

"..I-I do."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do you need me to drag you there?"

Hating himself for the trouble he make, he slowly stand up from there and turned around, walking towards the stairs. He could heard the other footsteps behind of him, meaning that the other going to watch him do it. Of course the other would. Ah, this is bad. It was really hurt. The pain were more serious than when he had to forced the pen out last night.

"Start now."

With that cue given, he knew he had no choice but to really do it. He really prayed that he won't messed up again this punishment, and that he could do it like what did his fiance said. He really didn't want to make the other mad again. Stepping his right leg on the first stairs, the pain sensation from before came hitting him hard and it become even more painful when he take each step. To said that he wanted to cry, he already did. He knew the other could and had seen his ugly face right now, but it doesn't matter. He just wanted this to end quickly and apologize to the taller later. He kept on going up and down, and he was only on his fifth, when he couldn't bear it any longer. He could felt there was something sticky at his hole and it was really painful. He didn't know how long could he still do this, he really don't. What should he do? He wanted to stop, but he knew if he did, he would make his fiance hate him more. He hate himself. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he be a bit more stronger? _"K-Kagami kun.."_

Kagami on the other hand, could really saw that his fiance were getting tired over this and the tears running down his face really making his heart ache. He really wanted to reached out his hands and grabbed the other in his arms, but he would be crazy if he did that. Even though his heart ache, he still couldn't forgive the other. The other need to learned his lesson so the next time he will not disobeyed him. Looking at the time on his watch, it already 15 minutes passed, and the other only did his seventh lap. They're already late to school today, and not like he would go anyway. He had decided to not go to school today because he wanted to take care of his fiance. It really sounds weird, but just looking at how fragile and weak the other were, he really couldn't leave him alone. And who knew when he left him alone, he would only hurting himself by doing whatever he think was right. "Faster, Kuroko. You're not even halfway through."

"..hah..hah.."

"Do you want me to add up more laps for you?"

"..n-no..p-please.."

"Then stop crying and focus on your legs more."

"..."

"If in another 5 minutes you didn't reach 10, I will add another five." As soon as he said that, he could see the terrified face his fiance had on him and he almost missed the fact that the other were trembling even more. His legs were shaking as his breath became uneven, the sign that he couldn't longer hold it anymore. But instead of stopping, the other forced himself to reach 10 laps. He just stayed quiet, eyeing the teal blue hair doing the laps and he glance at his watch and it already over 5 minutes. The other was only on his ninth lap,and that was really unfortunate. "Five more being added."

"..w-what..?"

"I told you."

Kuroko looked at his fiance, and his heart break at the sight he saw. The taller face never did change one bit, always had that angry look on his face and the hateful look in his eyes. He couldn't do it anymore. His hole are really hurt right now, that even a slightest movement make him wanted to screamed in pain. But he knew, if he stopped now, the other would added more laps for him to. He cursed himself on why did this have to happen to him, and on why there was so many stairs on this stairs. He were halfway downstairs, when his legs finally gave in and he stumbled on his own legs. His eyes widen, waiting for him to rolled down those stairs but it never came. There was pair of strong arms caught him before he could even stumbled onto the next stairs. Looking up at who was the one that had caught him, make him become even more emotional as he started to sobbed. Ah, it must be because of the fever that he becoming more sensitive than before. His hands instantly gripped tightly onto his fiance's front shirt.

Noticing that his fiance almost fall down, Kagami quickly catch the smaller into his embrace as his eyes widen in shocked at the scene in front of him. He didn't see this was coming. Luckily he was fast to reacted and caught the other in his arms. He gritted his teeth in annoyed. He was really scared on what would happened if the other fell down the stairs, that he swear his heart momentarily stop beating for a seconds before. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, he heard his fiance said something.

"..I-I'm s-sorry Kagami-kun.."

Once again, he had caught off guard with the other's word. He had expected for the other to pushed him and say 'I hate you' or 'let me go', but it never did come out from those cherry lips. Instead it was the opposite words that came out from those lips. Now that he realized, his fiance would always apologized to him in whatever the situation are, even though it actually were not his fault at all. "What are you apologizing for-"

"...I-I'm sorry.. s-so please don't be mad a-at me anymore.."

"..." He was speechless. What else could he say in this situation? None. Feeling his neck were getting really wet, he pulled away a bit and looked at the other's face. It was red, and there were tears still rolling down those pale cheeks and a little bit of snort. For some reason, he didn't mind that at all. He wondered why. His fiance's body also felt really hot, like it were burning in heat. This is not good at all. It seemed that the fever were becoming more worse than last night. He need to call Saki to come over as soon as possible. Not wanting to say anything anymore, he decided that it was better if he carried his fiance back to the bedroom. He couldn't possibly let the other walk on his own because he would be really damn if he did it. He admitted that he was getting pissed off because of the other, but he wouldn't be too cruel towards the other. He were not that cruel, and by just witnessing last night really make something inside of him changed. He couldn't see the other getting hurt or cry. Letting go of his right hand to placed it behind the other's knee, he could felt there was something wet and sticky running along his thighs. He touched it a bit and look at his palm, and it was dark red. Immediately he knew what it was. Silently cursing himself in his mind, he quickly carried the other upstairs back to his room. He don't know why he rather carried the other to his room rather than the other's room itself. The idea to leave the teal blue haired alone downstairs didn't just make sense to him.

Reaching in front of his room, he couldn't helped but to groaned since the other had close the door and it was hard for him to open it. Struggling not to let the other fall and grabbed the door knob, he managed to opened the door 2 minutes later. Walking as fast as he could to his bed, he gently put the other down, making sure he didn't make any more possible friction to the other's back on his hole. Seeing Kuroko wince and moaned in pain, really make him feel guilty. This was all his fault. He was the one to forced the other to do the laps even though he knew really well that the other couldn't move that much.

"..I-it's hurt.."

He could see the smaller bit into his lower lips, trying to muffled his wince. "Bring up your legs, and spread it bit. We need to clean that." He said, and he was glad the other complied. He helped by lifting the shirt so that the other didn't lie down with the shirt under his ass. He need to do this, in order to be able to see where the wound on the hole are. But then, he noticed something and his eyes widen when only now he could see the wound on the other's lips. The wound are not there yesterday. Since when there was a wound there? He reached his hand to touched the corner of his lips, and wipe away the bit of blood oozing from there. "When did this happen?"

"..."

"Kuroko-"

"...j-just now.."

"Is it because of me?"

Knowing the other couldn't even answered it, even make him more mad at himself. Indeed, he was such an asshole. How could he do this to his own fiance? _"Damn it, what the hell was wrong with me?"_

"..K-Kagami-kun.."

Gulping his saliva and turned his head away from the other's face, he grabbed onto the tissue box on the bed side table. He take three ply of tissues and put it on the bleeding hole gently, trying to stopped the blood from dripping any further. "Wait here. I'm going to make a call."

* * *

15 minutes later, there was heard a doorbell being ringed. Hearing that, Kagami quickly make his way downstairs and opened the front door, revealing a woman in her late 20's with a long dark brown hair, light brown pair of eyes and a pink lipstick applied to her lips, wearing a white coat above her casual blouse. As sweet as her looks could swooned all man's heart, her personality didn't matched with her appearance at all. Especially when she was with the idiot red haired in front of her.

"Now what is it that you urge for me to come here, huh?" She glared.

Even when the woman glared, Kagami didn't even feel intimidated at all by it. This had been their usual greeting for all these years. He just looked at the woman with no interest at all and hissed. "We'll greet later, now you have to help me." He pulled the woman inside and closed the door.

"Hey, don't touch me!" She swatted the boy's hand on her arm.

He only groaned. "Saki, can we stop for awhile? I really need your help here!"

She only hissed. "No greeting, no tea for me and now you're giving order to me? And you even hung up on me just now?" She raised her eyebrows. "Who do you think you are, brat?"

"Saki.. this is my last time I would say it. Let's stop this for a bit, can we?" He gritted his teeth. He were really pissed off right now. "I need your help right now."

Hearing the seriousness in the boy's tone, the woman couldn't helped but to gulped her saliva as there was cold chill run down her spine. She knew fully well how the younger would be when he are angry. She had witness the monster inside of the boy show itself last year. She cleared her throat, trying to act that she were not feeling intimidate with that. "What is it that do you need my help for?"

"Kuroko..."

Hearing that name, only then she realized the shorter were missing. Ah, she really like that Kuroko Tetsuya very much. The boy was really cute and really kind, which make him her most favorite person in her list. "Oh yeah, where is he?" Noticing the slight guilty face on the boy's face, she knew there was definitely something wrong here. "Oi, Taiga-"

"He's upstairs, in my room."

Her eyes widen when she heard the taller said the other were in his room. Usually he would never let anyone to go inside his room. Not even his family could, nor herself, but now.. his fiance is in his room? Did she heard it right? Didn't he hate the other? "What do you-"

"Come on, follow me."

The taller started to lead the way, and she didn't have a choice but to just followed the other. As soon as the door opened, her eyes widen seeing Kuroko crying and making sort of noise on the bed. She walked passed the other, closer to the bed with a worried face and what she saw next make her blood boiling. There was blood staining the bed sheet, and it was coming from the teal blue haired's ass. She turned to glared at Kagami. "What happened here?"

Getting no response from the other only make her more angry. Knowing that she wouldn't get her answer right now, she just hissed as she put down her equipment bag on the bed.

Realizing who had arrived, Kuroko tried to smiled as he tried to lower his legs and close it. He really didn't wanted the older woman to see him in this state. It was really embarrassing. But before he could tried to closed his legs together and lowered it, the woman hold onto his knees. "S-saki-san.."

"Hi Kuroko." She smiled. " I'm sorry, but I need you to stay in this position, okay?" Looking at the flushes creeping at the boy's face, her smile grew wider. "It's okay, you don't have to be embarrass with me. I'm here to help you." She looked at the red haired and her eyes become harden. "I want you to bring me a fresh clean towel and warm water for me, then get out from this room."

"..S-saki-san.."

"I'll have a word with you later, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami didn't even feel surprised with that request. He knew the older would be mad at him for this. He didn't care since it was his fault in the very beginning, and he need to take responsibility for it. His gaze fell down to the carpeted floor as his hands balled up to a tight fist. He were really angry with his own self. His rage had blinded him from his rationality completely. Looking at his fiance face for the last time, which he noticed the other were looking at him somehow pleading, he quickly turned his face away and walked out from the room without saying a thing. He couldn't stand to looked at that expression. It was making his heart ache.

* * *

An hour and half had already passed, but Kagami didn't hear any door being opened nor see a woman figure come out from the room. His heart were beating faster in worry, worried that there was something big happened to his fiance. He kept on praying that it was just a normal wound and no there are no infection at that place. He clenched both his hands to a tight fist as he kept on waiting nervously at the lounge area at the second floor, beside his room. He continued to wait, and 10 minutes later only then there was seen the woman figure came out from the room. He looked up, his legs urged to go towards the woman and asked her about how was his fiance, but he held himself back. He knew he were in no position to even ask that. Whats more, the woman were obviously mad and hate at him right now.

Seeing the figure from the corner of her eyes, Saki just sighed in frustrated. They need to have a talk together right now. Heading towards the stairs, she called out for the boy. "Let's talk downstairs, he need a rest right now." Hearing footsteps following her from behind, she continued walking until they reached at the kitchen. She knew somehow that their argument would turned to a heated one, so going to the kitchen that were the farthest room from Kagami's room was a necessary choice. As soon as they reached the kitchen, she put her bag onto the dining table rather harshly and turned to looked at the boy sharply. "Now explain."

"What happened? how did he get those wound on that place?!"

Seeing that two of their maid were in the kitchen, he silently glare at them, asking them to leave this kitchen this instant. He was glad that the maids understood him, and both of them bowed towards them before they get out from the kitchen to clean at another place around the house. When he had confirmed they had gone, he focus back his attention at the woman in front of him. He just looked at her, but didn't said anything. He have nothing to say at this moment.

"Answer me, Kagami!" She yelled. "What has he ever done to you for you to take it that far?!"

"..."

"I know that you don't like him! You can't accept the fact that he is your fiance and you guys already engaged! But do you have to go that far?! Do you know how hurt it was to get a wound on that place?!"

"..."

"..you're really cruel, Taiga." At this point, tears managed to roll down her cheeks. She was so upset at her brother attitude. How, just how could did her brother done that kind of thing to hurt Kuroko?

"..sorry.."

Hearing that one word, only make her blood boiled even more. "What? sorry?" She could only laughed at that. "Do you even really feel sorry, you idiot?! If you hate him that much then just say to mom and dad that you don't want this!"

Somehow hearing the words coming out from the older mouth asking him to ask their parents to stop their wedding in the future, really make him angry. He didn't want that. He wouldn't let that happened. Whatever it was, Kuroko was his's to begin with.".. I can't."

"What did you say? you can't? don't you hate him?! if you do, then just let him go-"

"I DON'T!" He roared in anger. Hearing the older said that he hate his fiance somehow make him mad. He didn't hate the other, so why the hell the older kept on insisted that he is? "You don't know anything so stop saying that I hate him!"

"Then what?!"

"I said that I don't hate him, so stop saying I do!"

"If you don't, then how could he get hurt at that place?! Tell me! Did you force him to do **_it_** with you?!"

"I don-"

"Huh?! Is that it?!"

"Stop..! I don't want to hear any more words from you."

"Stop trying to-"

"Saki, I warn you. I'm at my limit right now, and I don't want to argue with you anymore."

There was silence in the room. Neither both of them wanted to continue this conversation anymore."Whatever. " With that, Saki grabbed her bag and walked passed her brother and walked out from the house with a loud slam on the front door.

 ***PANG***

The mirror on the wall behind the dining table cracked and blood were covering all the over the white tiles.

"ARGHHHH!"

* * *

 **(4 Hours later)**

"Sir, here's your tea."

"Thank you." Himuro smiled at his butler, before his eyes returned back to looked at his phone screen and scrolling through the group chat that his friend had created and added him in. It was mostly a group of all the riches and nobleman's sons and daughters, which he and Kagami also were in that group. At first the chat started with saying how amazing the party last night that were hosted by him, and he just typed back and replied with a thanks. Just when the chat started to died down, there was a particular message coming in, and his eyes widen at that. One of them has send a picture where people were throwing foods at Kuroko. _"I-isn't that Taiga's girlfriend?!"_

 ** _'Look at this loser last night'_**

 ** _'Oh my god, I don't know that queer could attend the party last night.'_**

 ** _'Wow, not gonna lie but he- is it he or she? but whatever, has a nice skin.'_**

 ** _'I think I'm slowly becoming gay'_**

 ** _'What are you huh? creeper!'_**

 ** _'Does anyone had seen his face?'_**

 ** _'No. Who would even have time to look at this queer?'_**

 ** _'He's disgusting'_**

 ** _'He deserve that'_**

 ** _'No, we should embarrass him first and show how slut he is'_**

 ** _'Is that person really a boy?'_**

 ** _'I would bang him really hard if I have him.'_**

 ** _'Gosh, you're a pervert Jin!'_**

His eyes keep on scrolling the chat and he was shocked to know that that girl-.. or was it a boy now, were Kagami's new girlfriend. He really didn't expected that. He thought that the other were really a girl, since he looked feminine. it was really bad, this would ruined Kagami reputation and-.. "Wait.." Scrolling again, he did noticed something were missing. It was that, nobody knew who the blue teal haired boy is and nobody seemed to noticed it was Kagami that carried him.

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_

"Sir, I hate to interrupt your time, but if you spend too much time on your phone you will be late for your-"

"Sorry Taka, but I'm not going today."

"W-what?"

"I have something to do right now." He stood up and go to his room, changing his shirts to his casual one and grabbed his jacket with him. Damn, he need to know what happened here. He have to meet Kagami right now. Yelling from his room, he asked for his butler to get the car ready. "Taka, get the car ready! we're going somewhere!" Looking back at his phone, he pressed the info icon and damn it, Kagami had seen all the messages. He cursed silently. He knew how could the taller be when he was angry.

"Sir!"

"Coming!" He get out from the room and walked down the stairs, heading towards the front door. He quickly wear his shoes and get inside the car, telling the older where their destination is. Looking back at his phone, he decided to called Kagami, but it seem the other won't pick up at all.

* * *

Reading all the messages coming on the group chat, Kagami hissed as his hands balled up to a really tight fist. He were really angry right now. How could all of them were bad mouthing, cursing his fiance, and even most of the boys make a sexual comments about it. They keep on saying how it would be a good fucking to fuck his fiance and saying the other is a slut. It were really pissing him off beyond his limit. They really were't holding back at all. _"I'll kill all those bastards."_ Not wanting to looked at that chat any longer, and anger were rising inside him like there was no tomorrow, he throw his phone onto the wall and it broke into pieces.

By this time, he had asked all of the maids to go home for today hours ago. He was really not in a mood to have other people in his house at this time. Today definitely not the best day he ever had in all his life. This was the worst. He groaned in annoyed. Today are all mess up! Getting up from the couch, he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of cold water to calm him down. It take him 3 glass of cold water to finally soothed his anger down, before he started heading upstairs to his room. For some reason, he wanted to look at his fiance. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he convinced himself that it was because of guilt, nothing more.

Reaching out his hand to grabbed onto the door knob, he slowly pressed it downward, trying his best not to make any noise in case the smaller were sleeping. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him carefully, he slowly walked towards his bed. And he was right. His fiance indeed were sleeping. It must be hard for the other. Scanning his eyes up and down, he noticed that his sister had changed his fiance shirt to,again his shirt that probably the older just grabbed from his wardrobe, and leaving the other with no pants or anything on the lower part. Looking at the blood stained sheet, he once again feel guilty. He have to change it later when the smaller had woke up.

"Kuroko..." He continued to stare at his fiance face for several minutes, and without he even could registered what happened, his body move forward and he lie down beside his fiance at the other side of the bed. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to embraced the other in his arms. Scooting closer, he wrapped his left arm around the smaller and brought him closer to him. He looked down and again, just looking at that white pale face in front of him. Just remembering back all the comments about his fiance that all those stupid send, really make him angry once again and his hold's tightened. But the only difference this time is that, he could calmed down almost immediately when he see that his fiance is in his arms, not someone else. _"I won't let them hurt you.."_

Staying in that position for over half an hour were making his body ache and he decided to change his position. He never intended to leave this bed at this moment. Slowly trying to move his arm, which somehow his fiance were holding onto, he accidentally graze over the other's member. His eyes widen when he heard a small and soft moan come out from the other's mouth. Curiosity taking over him, he wanted to hear that moan again. He really like it when Kuroko moaned, and he just discovered this yesterday night. Guess all his turning point of his sex's life really started from last night. Carefully moving his hand under the blanket and move up to grabbed onto the other's clothed member, he slowly running his hand up and down the erection. And again, he was rewarded with moans. His eyes widen at the reaction that he got and his face slowly starting to heat up. While he were pumping the other's cock slowly, his eyes traveled to observed the face his fiance make. His fiance look so cute right now, with his head tossing right and left, his trembling hands were holding onto his shirt as he gasped alternating with moaning. _"Gosh.. is he always this cute?"_ He licked his lips at the thought.

"..uh..mmh..ah.."

Something inside him snapped hearing that and he hissed, feeling suddenly pissed off. He faster up his pace stroking Kuroko's dick and his thumb move upward to play with the head, thumbing the small hole there. Instead on getting a usual soft moan, now he get a loud and breathy moans beside his ear. He could felt the shirt were starting to get damp.

"..ahh!..mmgh.. Ka..ga..-kun.."

Did he heard it right? Was the other were calling out his name? Feeling a strange sensation in his heart and stomach, he wanted to hear that again. He need to confirmed that it was true that his name were the one that the other were calling. Going for a bold action, he slipped his hand under the shirt and grabbed onto the erection back. His eyes widen as soon as his bare hand were touching with the other's uncovered cock. It was hard and hot. Damn, this was not good at all. He could feel his own dick were hard and the space in his jeans suddenly feel tight. Continuing back his handjob, stroking while pumping his fiance's erection faster and faster with a little bit force and his thumb continued to tease the head, he could felt there was pre-cum started to leaked out.

"..N-nyah..mmgh..ahh.."

 _"Shit.. it was so hot.."_

"..ahhh..n-no..s-stop.."

"..."

"..K-kagami- nyah...kun..mmgh.. help..me.."

At that, finally his name came out from the other mouth, Kagami eyes widen, shocked at that while Kuroko were starting to wake up right now. He opened his eyes, and he were really surprised that Kagami's face were really close to him and the pair of flaming red eyes were looking right into his blue one. Is this real? His fiance really were beside him? It was not a dream at all? Then, does that mean.. his eyes widen and he involuntary let out a lewd moans when the hand on his dick were moving with so much force that he also unconsciously bucked his hips to meet that pump. His face grew hot as he blushed and he swore his face were really red by now. He reached his his right hand to hold onto the taller's wrist, in attempt to stop the other, but it didn't do anything. He tried to stop himself from bucking up, but it was no use. He felt so good right now. Why does it suddenly became like this? "K-Kagah...mmh ahh..mi..-kun.. ahh.." He were really ashamed of himself for acting like this. He closed his eyes, trying to not looked at the other, but only to heard something that was making him blushed even more.

"Don't close your eyes, Kuroko."

"...mmmh.."

"Look at me."

And that was what it take for him to moaned loudly, shamelessly as some tears were pooling inside of his eyes. His eyes stare into the other's as he gasped and moaned while being violated by his fiance. Ah, this was making his head dizzy again. And it also bad since he was close to cum. "Hah..ahh.."

 _"Fuck.."_

"..K-Kagami-kun...ahh! I-i'm..."

"What?"

"...I-I..hah,nghh.. I want..to mmhm..cum.." He thought the taller would stopped, but instead the other only even fastened his pace, driving his limit over the edge as white blank screen were clouding his mind. "...nyah! n-no! ahahhhh!.."

"Tell me, Kuroko."

"..I-I'm c-cumming!.." He used his other hand to grabbed onto the other's front shirt and buried his face onto the other's chest as he climax, his cum spurted and covered all over his fiance's hand and had stained his shirt, as well as the inside of the blanket. "I can't hold it.. ahhhh!"

They stayed silent after all of that for about 5 minutes, no one even say anything. Kuroko were trying his hard to catch up with his breath while Kagami were stunned at his own action. He really didn't know why did he suddenly do this. He couldn't think of something to explain this thing. But the only thing he could felt and was sure is, he didn't hate that all. He...liked it. He like to hear his fiance moan and gasp. He also like how the smaller were calling out for him, moving closer to him and how those teary eyes were looking at him. He like to see all of those thing.

 _"Fuck.. what does this mean?"_ He looked down at his fiance in his embrace as he realized that one thing.

Damn, does this meant...

..

"Damn it..!" He pulled him close as he gritted his teeth. _"..I won't let anyone have you.!"_

"..Hah.. K-kagami-kun?.." Kuroko eyes widen when he was brought even close with his fiance. What's wrong with Kagami? He pulled away just a bit, and looked up at the other. He didn't know what with this sudden of act, but he just hope that the other wouldn't regretted it later. He knew he should pushed the other away and be mad, but he hate himself because he couldn't do that. He wanted to be in Kagami's embrace, and he couldn't helped but to let out a smile. He were really stupid for being so in love with the other. But then again, he had noticed that the other slowly has change a bit. He hope it was for good.

* * *

A/N: So, here's the new chapter! How is it? please do leave some reviews and tell me what do you think! Sorry if I make Kuroko too weak in this chapter.. but..in my head, that was how he was suppose to be. Hmm, but it's okay, I'll try to make him a bit strong in the future chapter. Not that strong, but just strong enough to talk back. (I guess? I don't know, let's just see how this story goes) And, I'm really sorry for updating this story really late. I was busy for these past few months, and I also were finishing up my other story that I have on another site. I'm really sorry. *bow* Don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon this fic. Sorry if there's so many mistakes, since english is not my first language. Once again, please leave a review! 'Till then, meet again in the next chapter! bye! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

It went completely silent in the room. Not even either one of them opened their mouth to said something. It was as though as their lips has been locked, so that no words could escaped from their mouth. They just couldn't believed that the things they did were actually happening. Kuroko thought it was just his dream, but when he started to opened his eyes only then he knew it was not a dream at all. While Kagami, he were too stunned to even comprehend on what did he just do. He knew, totally knew that it was weird of him to even do anything like that at his fiance, but he just didn't knew what had overcame him. The only one thing he knew was he didn't like for the others to touch his fiance at all. His fiance are only for him to touch and feel. No one else should have that privilege except for him. Kuroko Tetsuya are only for him.

Glancing at the taller from the corner of his eyes, Kuroko couldn't helped but to blushed as his hands gripped tightly onto the blanket. Right now both of them were facing their back together while they are reflecting on their behavior 10 minutes ago. Immediately after all that sudden hug at the end when he had came all over on his shirt and stained the blanket a bit, the red haired man quickly let him go and pulled away, sitting at the end of the bed. He really didn't wanted to disturbed the taller, but at his current state right now, this was necessary for him. Also, who would even had the gut to face someone who makes you let out your cum when the other didn't even have any feelings for you? Even more, he hated you. But then again, he couldn't helped but to believed that the other didn't actually hate him as he thought since he could felt that the other are slowly starting to change bit by bit. He knew it was going to be hard going at a slow pace, but it would definitely worth it. It was better than none. Just knowing this already make him happy. It was more than enough.

"Um.."

"..."

"U-uh.. K-Kagami-kun.."

"..."

"C-can I go to the bathroom?"

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun?"

"H-huh?" Kagami shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. Damn it, he couldn't just let it out from his head. He kept on playing the scene from 10 minutes ago in his head like a broken tape. Not the actual things his hand work or what, but it was actually the face that the teal haired boy were making through out the whole activity that were stuck in his head. He cleared out his throat as he wore out the best poker face he could pulled off. He turned to looked at his fiance lying on the bed. "What is it?"

"Bathroom.."

"..."

"..I want to go to the bathroom.. c-can I?"

Not even bothering to answer his fiance, he stood up and walked around the bed to the other side of it, where the smaller were. He could saw the surprised look on the other's face, but he choose not to paid so much attention to it since the image of the other blushing while moaning, gasping and pleading at him still stuck in his head. "Come on, I'll take you there." He pulled away the blanket from the smaller, and he couldn't helped but to blushed slightly at the sight in front of him. The inside of the blanket had stained with a little bit of the other's cum, and the shirt that the other wore also are completely damp at the area of the other's private part. Just thinking about the shirt, it was making him turned on. How couldn't he, when the shirt the smaller are wearing was his shirt. _"Damn it.. it's making me turn on."_ He cursed in his head.

Feeling his fiance's pair of red eyes were staring at his lower body, Kuroko cheeks became even redder as he blushing really hard at it. He could felt his member were reacting at the stare as it slowly becoming hard again, twitching slightly. His eyes widen as he quickly covered his private part with his hand, not wanting for the taller to saw it. He was really embarrassed right now. "D-don't look!"

"!" Kagami eyes widen in shocked when he saw his fiance's face were turning bright red until his ears while covering his member. Having a sharp eyes, he could noticed the slight movement under those pair of white milky hands that were covering the front. He was so sure the other are becoming hard again. He swore he could saw it twitched just a bit under those damp shirt. Feeling his member also were reacting at that sight, he gritted his teeth as he knew he had to do something. He just couldn't just let it go away. It is hurt. _"Tch!.."_ Leaning down and scooping the teal blue haired in his arms, he turned to the right as he started to make his way to the bathroom, only to felt there was something following behind of them, somehow halting his pace. Looking down at the figure in his arms that was facing away from him, he could saw that the smaller were holding onto the blanket. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing with the blanket?"

"I..."

"Put it away."

"..."

"Oi, Kuroko-"

"...n-no.."

"What?" He hissed. Just what did the other were thinking bringing the blanket with him to the shower? Is he a kid or what? Ah, he could felt his blood were boiling. "Kuroko-"

"...wash.."

His ears perked up at it. "What?"

"..I-I have to wash it.."

He tried to understand the meaning behind those sentence, and immediately he knew what was it about. The other are going to wash it since his cum had stained the blanket. He really didn't knew whether the other are too dense or what because he swore if they are not staying close with each other right now, he would already let out a mock chuckle. If he didn't gave the other handjob just now, he also probably would make fun of how stupid the other were. But then again, he didn't, so he just let it off. Who would even do that when all of those things happened? Surely it wouldn't be him. "Just leave it, the maids will do it."

"W-what?"

"What? why do you sound surprise at that?"

"..t-the maids?"

His fiance turned to face him with a wide eyes, and he swore he almost blurted out the word 'cute' from his mouth. The other are too innocent to be honest. "Yeah."

"..n-no! I-I'll do it!"

"Why?"

"...e-eh?"

"Why do you have to do it? this house have maids."

"..b-because.."

"What?"

"..It's... it's embarrassing."

"..."

"I don't want them to see t-that!"

That's it, he couldn't tolerated with the other anymore. Just seeing those innocent face but possessed a lewd body, his patience snapped fully as his cock twitched behind his pants. "Let it go and let them do their work." He continued to walked towards the bathroom.

"B-but-!"

"I don't like to repeat my words, and you know that Kuroko."

"..."

"Let go of it."

Hearing a cold tone in it, Kuroko knew he had to let go of the blanket. He didn't wanted to make the taller mad with him anymore. He didn't wanted to increased the hate bar of the taller's towards him. With another four more steps, they reached the bathroom and the taller put him down right in front of the toilet seat. He could felt the cum were trickling down on his thighs as he stood and immediately once again his face flushed red. He need the other to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible. He didn't wanted to let the other saw this thing. He would be so embarrassed if the other did. "U-um, you can leave me alone here. I'll call you if I need any help." He said, trembling a bit.

"...hm."

"K-Kagami-kun?"

"No."

"W-what?!" His eyes widen as he heard that.

"I'll help you."

"E-eh?"

"What? is that a problem?"

"..b-but-"

"Could you even stand?"

Upon getting that question directed to him and getting a glare and the cold tone in the voice, he have no choice but to shook his head. He knew if he didn't obeyed his fiance, the other would get mad at him again. He didn't wanted that to happened. And besides, he also knew that he would need some help to stand anyway. But then again, he really didn't wanted his fiance to looked at him right now. At least not in this state. "But-"

Not having a 'no' as an answer, Kagami quickly cut the shorter's words off by turning him around to face the toilet seat. His hands reached for the shirt and lifted it up. "Hold onto the shirt."

"W-what?!"

"You don't want it to get more dirtier than it is now, isn't?" He hissed and he could saw the smaller flinched, before the other do what as he told while turning his face to the side. He thought that the other just mad at him or something for him to even really trying hard not to make any eye contact with him, but when his eyes saw the other's member, only then he knew why. Well, he didn't actually care if the smaller didn't wanted to looked at him since he could guess his fiance was probably just embarrassed, so he paid not a single attention to it. Not until he saw the pre-cum leaking from the tip of the cock's, that he actually know the real reason. Damn, he didn't knew that the other were the one to let out their cum so fast without even doing anything. _"Ah..I'm really getting a hard on watching him like this.. shit.."_

"P-please don't stare at it.."

Hearing the plead, only then he remembered back what he was going to do right now. He just let out a huff as his right hand move to wrapped around the other's dick and started to stroke it up and down while his left hand were wrapped around the waist, holding the smaller up. He could heard the smaller moaned when he did that and the body in his hold's were trembling just slightly. It looks like the smaller were a sensitive one. He just smirked at this. It seemed that he knew Kuroko Tetsuya's weakness. He would be sure to remembered it for as long as he live. "You like it, huh?"

"Nghh..K-kagami-kun.."

"More?"

"Hmmph!..hah..ahh.."

"Hm?"

"Ahh..n-no..ehmm-!"

"No?" He could saw the other shook his head.

"N-no..nhh.."

"Then?"

"S-stop..p-please ahh.."

"Stop?" He chuckled darkly as he quicken his movement, stroking the leaking cock faster and pumped it, urging the smaller to let out his cum. "But your cum is leaking here.." He rubbed and pressed onto the slit teasingly. "..are you sure?"

"Nhhh..ngh..ha-ahh!" Kuroko tossed his head right and left as he nodded. Ah, this was really bad. He felt like he wanted to cum. He thought that the taller were really going to helped him, but he was wrong. Instead of helping him cleaning up, the taller only helping him by cumming for the second time. He need his fiance to let his cock go or else the taller's hands would get dirty. Letting go of his shirt on his left hand, he reached up to hold onto the strong arm that were wrapped around his waist as he plead. "..p-please, K-Kagami-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"I-I can't..nghh..ah-ah!.." He lifted his head up and looked at his fiance with his teary eyes. His hand that gripped onto the other's arm, tightened slightly. "..I-I can't hold it any..nghhah..ah..more.." He sniffed. "..p-please.."

"I didn't told you to let the shirt go, did I?"

Ah, he couldn't take it anymore. He really wanted to cum. He could felt there was something coiling inside his stomach. He was near, so near. "Nghh..p-please! I-I really- annnhhh!" His body started to trembled when he were nearing his climax.

"Come for me, Kuroko."

"N-no! p-pleas- ahhhh! nggh! ahh!" All his semen spurted out onto his fiance's hand and there was some on the lid of the toilet seat as he came hard when the taller whispered that on his right ear. His tears that were pooling inside of his eyes finally rolled down his pale cheeks.

Seeing the erotic sight in front of him, really were making Kagami close to just unzipped his jeans and jerked off right there and then, but then again he wouldn't do it. He didn't wanted his fiance to know that he were turned on by looking at him. He didn't wanted to admitted it to the other though he knew his body starting to enjoyed his presence. Looking at his right hand that were covered in the smaller's cum, he could noticed that it was quite thick. It was probably because the other has a fever. Moving his eyes to looked into a pair of sky blue one, he couldn't helped but to blushed slightly. _"Why is he so cute, God damn it.!"_ He hissed lowly. Turning the other and making him sitting on the toilet seat, he couldn't helped but to stare at his fiance for awhile, absorbing the face and state the other in for him to buried in his head before looking at the smaller with a smirk on his face. "Clean yourself up."

"..."

"Call me when you're done." With that, he walked out from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. As soon as he stepped out, he let out the breath that he didn't know he were holding and he swore he could felt his heart were beating faster. _"The hell.."  
_

* * *

After tossing the cum stained blanket inside the laundry bag in the laundry room, Kagami were now seen in the kitchen, sitting himself on the stool on the small bar area that he had created on the corner of the kitchen. It has been 15 minutes already and he still couldn't hear his fiance calling for him. It was making him worried, but he decided to just gave the other some more time. He was sure the other also need it after what had happened. In fact, he also need some time to be alone before he face the other again. He just couldn't believed on what did he just did to his fiance. It was not like he like him in that way or what-..that was what he forced himself to believed it. He just were interested with the other, that was all. He kept on thinking about it until he couldn't take it anymore. He became frustrated just thinking about it. He hissed. _"The hell am I doing?"_ He gritted his teeth in annoyed. _"What's wrong with me?"_

He grabbed the bottle of red wine and before he could even poured it into his glass, he heard the doorbell ringed. He hissed once again. Who sould even come in this evening? It was almost time for dinner. Not giving much thought at it, he just took it as a salesman or something, but not until the doorbell couldn't just stopped ringing that it was making him pissed off. He groaned as he stood up from the stool and walked toward the front door. Before he could take another step forward, he heard a voice that he was really familiar with were calling for him on the other side of the door.

"Taiga!"

 ***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Taiga!"

 ***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Oi Taiga!"

His eyes widen when he recognized that voice. "T-Tatsuya?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Why did the other suddenly come to his house? Why didn't the other informed him first or what? Usually the other would. Huffing, he walked forward and opened the door and he were greeted by a panicked Himuro. "What are you doing here?"

"Oi!"

"What oi?" Before he could even get an answer, he were being pushed inside and the door were closed by the black haired. He were dragged to take a seat on the couch at the living room. "What the hell? what's wrong with you, Tatsuya?" He looked at the other weirdly. "Can you calm the fuck down?"

"Taiga, I have something really important that I need to ask you!" Himuro raised his voice as his eyes looked at the red one straight in the eye. "Is it really as what I guess?!"

"What?"

"That person!"

"What are you talking about?"

Seeing the other didn't get what he was talking about, really hit him on his nerves. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, only to sniffed something. His nose twitched at the smell. He leaned forward towards the other, and he could smell the red wine that the other drank. "Are you drinking just now?" He asked in unbelievable.

"Yeah, so what?"

Ah, this was already out of hand. He was sure that the other are really mad about what happened in the chat until he had to drink in the evening. "I assume you already read the conversation in the group, right?"

"..."

"Taiga-"

"Yeah."

"Are you mad?"

"Huh?"

"I ask you, are you mad at it?"

"Getting mad for what? I don't-"

"Stop pretending Taiga. That person in the photo they send... it was your 'girlfriend', isn't?"

"..."

"It is, isn't?" He purposely pressed on his tone.

"..."

"Taiga-"

"Tch, it's not. What are you talking about?" Kagami hissed, trying to brushed this topic off. He wouldn't let anyone know about him and Kuroko. Heck, it would be embarrassing if there was someone else know about it. Just when he saw the other's eyebrows twitched, meaning that the other had his doubt, there was a voice were calling for him from upstairs. Their eyes widen at that. He was surprised that his fiance called him right now, just in the right time to ruined his lies while Himuro were practically shocked since he heard another voice aside of them in the house.

"Who's that?"

Shit, he have to do something. He have to calm down and don't panicked. "Who's what?"

"That voice, you idiot!" Himuro growled, as his eyes squinted, glaring at the red haired in annoyed. "Don't think that I didn't hear it!" He huffed.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah right, you didn't. Don't try to lie to me!." He hissed. As he was just about to opened his mouth to said another retort, only then he realized another yet important fact of his childhood's friend. _"Isn't the only room upstairs is his room?"_ The taller never ever let anyone to go inside his room, not even his parents or sister or even him could passed through that door. But then, why did he heard someone's voice coming from there? His eyes widen when he finally realized it. His face lit up. "That person in your room, isn't?"

"W-what?"

 _ **"K-Kagami-kun!"**_

Bingo! He was right. Just seeing the other stuttering already gave away too much of an answers to him. He smirked and quickly ran passed his childhood friend and ran upstairs. He could heard the other were cursing him all way the way and those heavy footsteps were chasing him, but to bad he was more faster than the other. As soon as he reached upstairs, his eyes widen when he saw who was at the hallway. There was a boy, shorter than him, whom had a teal blue hair and possessed a pair of sky blue eyes. Those same similarities he remembered last night. He also only in his towel that looked way too big for his small frame that were draping around him. "You..!"

"Tatsuya you little shit!" Kagami panted and just when he was about to hit his friend on the head, his eyes caught the small figure standing in the hallway in front of his bedroom. His eyes widen in shocked as there was anger rising in him. He hissed as he quickly go towards his fiance and pushed the other back into the room, closing the door behind with a loud slam which managed to made the shorter flinched. "What do you think you're doing, huh?"

"I-I..didn't d-do anything!"

"You didn't do anything?" He chuckled darkly at that as his eyes changed to a serious one. He grabbed the towel and peeled it a bit. "Showing yourself only in this to other, are not a thing?"

Kuroko could only gulped when he noticed the cold tone in that voice. Instantly he knew the other were angry with him. He tried to reasoned with his fiance, but it seemed like it didn't worked even a slightest bit. His words wouldn't just go through inside the taller's ears. "Please K-Kagami-kun! You had it wrong!"

"What wrong?!"

He flinched when the taller yelled at him. What should he do? What should he do for his fiance to listened to what he have to say.? He have to do something. He shook his head. "Please, listen to me-"

"There's nothing to explain!"

"B-but-"

"So you really like to expose your body huh?"

"W-what? N-no! I-"

"Come here.!"

"K-kagami-kun!"

Kagami ignored the plead as he dragged Kuroko out from the room and walked towards Himuro, stopping right in front of him. He pulled his fiance to the front, making the other standing between him and the black haired man. He smirked at this. "Hey Tatsuya." He called, and the other looked at him in confused. "You said that you wanted to know who is 'that person' isn't? Here, look at this!" He hissed as he pulled the towel that were covering the smaller's body and throw it aside. He then grabbed both of the other's wrist and put it above his head, bounding him with his own hands. "Look at it! make your own observation!"

Himuro eyes widen in shocked at the scene that was happening right before his eyes. There was two things that he was shocked at. First was obviously because of the fact that the shorter in front of him were indeed 'that person' and he was right as what he guessed, while the second was because of his own childhood friend. He had never seen the other this mad, not at all. Not until now. Sure the other is a hot tempered man, but he never seen something like this in his life before. The other had been angry at other things before but he never seen like this one. The other never acted this cruel before. Moving his eyes to take a look at the shorter, he could saw the tears had managed to escaped and rolled down those white pale cheeks as the smaller stared at the red haired in shocked. For some reason, he didn't like to see those expression on the teal blue haired face. His heart hurt looking at it, as well at how did his friend were behaving. "Taiga, stop it-"

"We don't have to stop at all, Tatsuya." Kagami hissed in total annoyed. "Because it's true as what Jin said." He smirked as his hand grabbed harshly onto his fiance's chin and turned it to face Himuro. "This slut is a really good fuck for your information. It would be really good to bang him hard right now." He chuckled darkly. "Do you want to see whether my words are true or not? should I show you his virgin hole?" He moved his hand downward to the shorter's ass, rubbing it up and down, trying to make him aroused. "Would you like to see it?" He used one of his finger, his middle finger in provoked, and probed inside his fiance's wounded hole.

"A-ah! I-it's hurt!"

"Look, here Tatsuya."

"K-Kagami-kun-! ahh!"

"Look at how this cock twitch when I rub his inside like this." He hooked his finger up and purposely thrust it up harshly, making the shorter winced.

"It's hurt..!"

"Look at how slutty this slut are, Tatsuya!"

Kuroko eyes widen when he heard those word. He was hurt, really hurt by it. He didn't even believed on what has just his fiance referred him to. He knew both of them are really not into a good term, from the start they had never been, but the other had never used these kind of words to insulted him before. This was the first. He was really hurt and too shocked to even respond to and doing anything back at the taller. His lips quivered. "K-K..Kagami-kun.."

"Stop it you idiot! I already saw it, so can you please just-"

Kagami growled, which make nobody even dare to make a sound after it. "No, you didn't. Now look at this lewd body.!" He turned his fiance around, making sure the black haired man could see how he shove his finger inside the other's hole. "Look closely.!"

"A-ah, Kagami-kun! it's hurt!"

He ignored those plead and thrust his finger for several more time, and only when he could heard the soft sob coming from his fiance, only then he stopped. He hissed. He pushed the shorter towards the black haired man as well as let go of his fiance wrists. "Have a good fuck with him, Tatsuya." He walked passed the other, but before he could even step down on those stairs, there was a voice calling out to him. His pace immediately stopped when he heard those soft, sniffing pleading behind of him.

"K-Kagami-kun..."

He could felt his heart throbbed painfully at those pleads. He was thorn between two. He wanted to turned back behind and goes towards his fiance, but he was still and are mad at him. How could he just go to him and pulled the other in his embrace? It would looked really stupid. Putting his ego first and his feelings aside, he forced himself to ignored those pleads and just continued his pace downstairs.

Seeing Kagami stopped, Kuroko heart beat in hope as he tried to move, walking slowly towards his fiance to apologized towards the taller and hoping for them to go back to how they were before. But when he already on his fourth steps, his heart broke into million of pieces when the taller continued his pace and ignored him. He bit on his lower lips as he cried silently. _"Kagami-kun.."_

Himuro just looked at the scene happening in front of him without saying a word. He was too stunned and shocked at such different behavior his friend has shown. Turning his head to look at the teal blue haired man, he could only sighed. He walked towards where did the red haired threw the towel and grabbed it, before he approached the smaller and covered the naked body with it. He need to have a serious talk with Kagami.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Saki!" The older woman ran to her as soon as her daughter entered their house.

"Ah.. o-okasan.." Saki tried to smile as she took off her shoes. She could saw that there was a big smile plastered on the older's face and she knew what was going on in the other's head. She really didn't like where this night conversation will go.

"I heard that you go and visit Taiga just now, isn't?"

"Ah..."

"Hm?"

"Y-yes, I did." She walked passed her and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing herself a cup of water.

"So, how is it?"

"How what?"

"Their life!" The elder smiled. "Are they okay?"

"Ah.. well, I guess they're okay."

"Really?!"

"Em."

"It's good to hear that then." She sighed. "I'm just afraid that Taiga would treat Kuroko badly since I know he were really against this arranged marriage." She pouted. "It's not that I'm willing to let him get married with a boy, since it would be our loss too since they couldn't provide any heir for us. But.. it just that, I really like that Kuroko Tetsuya boy so much. The first time I saw him, instantly I'm drawn to him and somehow I could see that he would be the one to change Taiga later."

"..."

"I'm sure of it."

Somehow listening to what her mother said, it managed to calmed her burning heart down. There just something in those words that make her realized one thing for sure. The part where her mother said Kuroko could be the one to change her brother, it might be true. She also already saw the slight changes on how did the younger suddenly let the shorter to be in his room. But of course there was a doubt in it since she had seen herself what did her brother did to Kuroko, until the other couldn't even walked for the time being. And she couldn't even trust her brother since there was a wound on the most delicate place of the teal blue haired man. _"I hope so.."_

* * *

"Do you really have to do it like that?!" Himuro lashed out his anger as he barged in into the study's room, glaring at his friend.

"..."

"Taiga!"

"What's wrong with it?" Kagami hissed in annoyed. "I'm sure you also wanted to make sure the identity of 'that person', isn't?"

"But that's not how-"

"That's how I do it, Tatsuya."

"W-what?" Himuro eyes widen yet again in disbelief.

"He's just a slut, Tatsuya. No need to pay attention to him that much."

And that triggered his heart even more, making his anger rise to the maximum level. He gritted his teeth as he marched forward and slapped the other hard on his left cheek while biting on his lower lips, too disappointed with the other. "I can't believe you."

"The heck?! What's wrong with you?!"

"..."

"Tch, damn it-!"

"What is wrong with me?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "It's YOU, you asshole!" He yelled. "He didn't even do anything wrong and yet you humiliate him in front of me! a person who he has never meet! how do you think he would felt?!"

"That's his position in this house."

"The fuck you're talking you fucker! How could you do that to him?!" He yelled. "He's your partner, isn't?! You should take care of him, not do those kind of things towards him!"

"It's fine-"

"It's fine?!"

"It's not like I ca-"

"It's not like what? not like you care?! Oh hell no, you do care!" He pointed out his forefinger and push the other on the chest harshly every time he talked. "If you didn't, he wouldn't be in your room!"

"That's just-"

"At ALL!"

"..."

"If you still say that it's not true, then prove it to me that you didn't care at all about him! Point out the proof that you don't care!"

"The hell is wrong-"

"Prove it to me, Taiga!"

"Prove it to you?" Kagami let out a chuckle as his eyes darkened, glaring at the other. "Isn't what did I do just now proved it that much?"

"..."

"Or do you want another proof?" He raised an eyebrow, mockingly. He waited for an answer, any words, but it was silent. He took that as a yes. "Very well then." He stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, and he was surprised to see his fiance eyes to eyes right when he took the right turn at the hallway. For a moment, his mind turned blank. He didn't know how was he supposed to react to this. He knew if it was according to what he has in his mind, he would grabbed the shorter's hand and bring him to Himuro and prove to the other how cruel he could be towards his own fiance, but right now all of those thoughts could only lingered as he hesitated. His legs were as thought as it was nailed onto the floor.

"..."

"I-I.."

He could saw how those pair of sky blue eyes were trembling in fear as it trying to not look into his own blazing red eyes while the grip on the tray tightened. His heart hurt when he also could saw the other's body were trembling really hard, trying to step back away from him. _"What have I done?"_

"..brought s-some... tea.."

 _"He clearly are scared of me.."_

"..."

 _"What should I do now?"_ He gritted his teeth, trying to held back his anger. He was frustrated with his own self. He couldn't even decided on his next action. He knew he have to proved something to his friend, but at the same time, he didn't wanted to do that kind of things towards his fiance anymore. He didn't wanted the other to started to hate him. He don't want that.

"I..."

Damn it, he couldn't made up his mind at all. "Ku-"

"I-I'm s-sorry Kagami-kun!"

His eyes widen at that. _"Eh?"_ Did he heard it right? Why did suddenly the other apologized to him when he clearly didn't do anything wrong? It was supposed to be him to be apologizing towards the other, not the other way round. He also knew it too well that the incident just now, was his own fault. He acted without even trying to hear to his fiance's reason, and even without he have to listened to it, he could already knew too well the real reason why did the other were on the hallway only wearing in those white towel. He were not that stupid. He was just so angry that there was someone else other than him had seen his fiance in that state, and that was what make him exploded. His fiance's body are only for him and only him. "What-"

"I'm really s-sorry!"

"Hah?"

"I-I promise that I-I won't do that again, so please..."

"..."

"..please d-don't hate me.."

"..."

"I-I-.."

"STUPID!" He roared in anger as he looked at the shorter in disbelief. "Are you really on your right mind?!"

Kuroko eyes widen at that and he couldn't helped but to flinched when the other raised his voice at him. This was the thing that he hated the most. He didn't like to be in an argument with the other. Knowing that the other probably wouldn't even forgive him, he lowered his gaze, staring at the tray in his hands as he tried to hold back his tears. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"..."

"Why..."

"..."

"You should hate me, you fucking idiot!"

"E-eh?"

"Shit!" Kagami balled up his hands to a tight fist as he hissed in total annoyed. "You _should be scared of me, hate me and hit me after the things I did to you! Not apologize to me! What is wrong with you?!"_

"K-Kagami-kun..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kuroko eyes widen yet again when he got that burning gaze from his fiance. He were really scared when those eyes were looking at him as it could penetrated him without even a single problem. He really wanted to move away, but his body just froze there. He couldn't even make himself even to opened his mouth to said something. He gulped as he lowered his gaze, his hands trembling at the sight. The aura his fiance emitted really making him felt intimidated by it. Ah it was really not good at all. He need to get away from the other, or else-

"Oi Taiga! Stop it!"

His ears perked up at the voice, and his eyes moved to looked at the figure behind his fiance. Immediately he became panicked. He couldn't let the other see him in this state anymore because his fiance would get mad again if the other did. Yes, he still have only the towel to covered his body. It was not that he didn't wanted to wear any clothes, but because his room were far away from the kitchen. He would rather make them tea first and just left it on the living room before he retreat to his room. But it seemed like that was not possible at all since he had bumped with his fiance. "Kagami-kun, I really need to-" He couldn't even finished his sentence when his fiance suddenly grabbed the tray from him and pushed it to the black haired man.

"Oi Tatsuya, take this." Kagami shoved the tray at Himuro as he stood in front of Kuroko, completely blocking the other's view of his fiance.

"Huh?"

He could saw the surprised looks on the shorter's face, but he just ignored it. He walked towards him, closing in their distance before he scooped the other in his arms, bridal style. "I... "

"..."

"..I'll take my words back." He said with a low voice, but he was sure his friend could heard him. And he was right when he head the soft chuckle behind him. Ah, that really make him pissed off. He really hated to lose, but for now, for this case he had to lowered his ego for a bit. He really didn't wanted to hurt his fiance anymore.

"Glad that I slapped you really hard, my friend."

"Tch." He just hissed before he carried his fiance to the living room, placing him on the soft sofa bed. "Stay here."

"...a-ah.. y-yes."

"You didn't take your medicine yet, do you?"

"..n-no."

"...hm."

"..."

"..Kaga-"

"I'll bring you the clothes, and we'll talk later. For now just stay here and don't move even an inch from this sofa, got it?"

"Y-yes."

He stood there for a moment, taking a look at his fiance whose he noticed there was a blush on the other's face. Seeing this, he was kind of glad, really glad. He thought the other hated him after all the things he had done, but it seemed he really looked down on the other's feelings for him. He was really glad of this. But then he wondered, would this affection would stayed on forever? or it would fade soon? What would he do if his fiance lost his feelings towards him? Would he able to accept it? With one last look, he walked away from there and go back to meet with his really need to have a talk. A long one to explained about all these things. "We need to have a talk."

"Been waiting for it, idiot."

"But for an exchange, I need your help on Aiba Katsumi."

"Only after I know the reason behind your anger, I'll consider it. That, of course must have something to do with that boy just now."

"I've said it, try remember it, you stupid."

"Just need an assurance."

* * *

It's been 2 hours and a half Kuroko had been lying on the sofa in the living room after he had eaten his dinner that the black haired made for them. He was kind of jealous and was reluctant to eat it, but when he noticed the look his fiance gave, only then he started eating the foods. It was delicious, he had to admitted it. It was even more delicious than his cooking. And this what make him even more jealous. He didn't like his fiance to eat the foods that others made except only for his own. He kept on feeling the faint anger were bubbling in his chest, but he tried to throw it aside by thinking it was just the same with when his fiance were eating out with his friends. Letting out a soft sigh, he stared at the ceiling above him as he pressed the cushion closer to his chest. He didn't know what time was it now already, but getting a glimpse on the outside, it was really dark that he could only assumed it was almost midnight. There was no clock in the living room and he also didn't have his phone with him. He were really bored right now. He couldn't even move and go anywhere in this house. With nothing to do, and his mind were too tired to think about his fiance, he slowly could felt himself were lulling to sleep in this silence. He were slowly getting sleepy from the effect of the medicines he took, but he forced himself not to fall asleep. He wanted to waited for his fiance.

 _"Kagami-kun..."_

Just imagining his fiance's face, make him blushed really red. He really really love the taller so much. He knew he should be mad at the other for calling him slut and humiliated him like that in front of Himuro, but for some reason he couldn't. That was the thing he hate. He wanted to get angry at the taller, screamed at him or even hit him, but he just couldn't. He hated being this weak, only crying and apologizing at the other like some kind of idiot. He wanted to change, he really did, but when he tried to, it was just impossible. It was hard for him to do it.

"I don't want to be a burden to him.." He pouted. Just then, he heard the door clicked, and immediately his ears perked up. He quickly sat up, hoping to meet his fiance, but to his disappointment, it was the taller's friend, Himuro.

"Ah, hey Kuroko. We meet again, it seem."

"U-um.."

"You're still not asleep yet? aren't you suppose to feel sleepy when you take the medicines?"

He could saw the other approached him. Somehow he felt quite uneasy. "I-I just not that s-sleepy yet."

"Oh, is that so?" Himuro just smiled at the shorter. He could saw how tense the other were when he was around. Of course the other would after all that had happened. "Don't worry, Kuroko."

"E-eh? a-about what?"

"About everything. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

"..."

"In fact, I'll help Kagami to protect you."

"W-what?"

He couldn't helped but to giggled when he saw the surprised look on the other's face. Indeed, the other are really cute to the point if he didn't knew this person, he would already make the other as his lover. He would not mind about the same gender at this point if he get someone as pretty as Kuroko Tetsuya. Now he had understood. Maybe this was why his childhood friend were so over protective towards his fiance. Yes, his fiance. He already heard everything from Kagami and he had promised the other that he would keep this as a secret. "I know everything about your relationship."

"..ah..."

"Don't worry, I'll not tell this to anyone."

"T-Thank you."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"N-no, I have to. I-I don't want because of me, K-Kagami-kun will have troubles later. I don't want to be a burden to him."

Hearing that, he could only smiled. He ruffled the other's hair. "Don't worry, it probably not."

"R-really?"

"Emm... I think?"

"You t-think?"

Again, he giggled. The other were really the innocent type which would definitely took Kagami interest. Really, it is no wonder the red haired acted like that before. "Well, then I'm going first."

"A-ah, yeah."

"You don't have to stand up, I'll go by myself. The door also are automatic lock isn't? there would be no problem then. Just you better check on that idiot." He smiled once again. "Bye!" As soon as the door behind hime were closed, he let out a relieved sigh as there was a small smile on his face. _"Definitely."_

"A-ah, w-wait!" Kuroko couldn't even finished his sentence, when the other had walked out from the house. He couldn't helped but to smiled. It seemed the other is a nice person. _"I hope I can be friend with him.."_ Taking the other's words just now to go and see how his fiance, he decided that he would do that. It was quite far from the living room, but he guessed it would be okay. He could managed it. It was better not having to climbed down those stairs. Carefully turning a bit and letting his feet touched the floor, he shivered at how cold the marbles tiles are under his feet.

As soon as he stood up, he carefully, walking slowly towards the study's room by the help of the wall. He peeked inside the room, and it was quite dark considering only the table lamp that are being switched on to the lowest brightness. He slowly make his way stepping inside the room and saw that his fiance were resting on the black couch bed at the corner of the room. He walked towards the taller and he blushed when he get a closer view of the other's face. Even when he were sleeping, the other looked really handsome that it was making his heartbeat beating furiously. Just when he was about to reached out his hand to brushed away his fiance's front hair, there was a hand grabbed onto his wrist. He yelped in shocked, stumbling on his feet a bit before there was an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward. "K-Kagami-kun?!"

"I told you not to move."

Ah shit, he had forgotten about it. "U-uh, I just..."

"..."

"I..um, just-"

"I'll let it slide for tonight."

His eyes widen at that. Did he really heard it right? Usually the other would never let anything that he did to make him angry just slide away like this. Was the other being lenient to him tonight?

"Let's stay like this for awhile."

"E-eh?"

"I'm tired from having to carry you around. I wanna take a rest."

"..b-but-"

"What? you have an objection?"

He gulped his saliva when he saw the other opened one of his eye and glared at him. Immediately he shook his head as he looked down at his hands that were on the other's chest. Realizing that they were really close with each other, only make his face turned even more redder.

"Then what?"

"H-huh?"

"You're saying 'but', so what? but what?"

"Ah.. I-I just thought that.. i-if you sleep like this, it would probably put a strain on your neck."

"..."

"..b-but if you-"

"Then, let me use you."

"E-eh?! u-use-" Before he could even finished his word, he were being lifted up and placed down on the couch, sitting beside of his fiance. He wondered what did the taller wanted to do, but all of the questions crumbled down when his fiance lied down on the couch, and put his head on his lap. "K-Kagami-kun.."

"Your thighs are really soft, huh?"

"...ah.. uh.."

"Are you sure you're a man?"

Ah, this is bad. This is really bad. He couldn't handled being too close with his fiance. Even more, the other were lying really near with his sensitive area. He just hope nothing bad happened at this moment. "W-what are you saying?! O-of course I'm a man! I-"

"I know, I've seen it. Yours are really cute."

His face turned beyond than red when he saw the smirk hanging on his fiance's face. "S-shut up!"

"I will, since I want to sleep." Kagami turned his head to face his fiance's stomach as he nuzzled closer, inhaling the soft vanilla body soap the other had used before. _"He smell so sweet.."_ He wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, holding him tightly.

"E-ek! K-Kagami-kun!"

"Let me sleep like this. Just for a few minutes."

Feeling how secured was he in the taller's embrace, Kuroko couldn't do anything but to just let his fiance sleep on his thighs. This was a really rare time that the older had requested for something like this. And he also think that it was nice being like this, enjoying the moment of just the two of them. Smiling to himself, unconsciously his right hand reached out and stroked the taller's hair, as well as massaging the scalp. He were happy when he could heard a contented sigh escaped the other's mouth. "Good night, Kagami-kun." He continued doing it, until he, himself felt sleepy and a few moments later he fell asleep due to the medicines effects.

Not getting any more massages on his head, Kagami opened his eyes and looked up, only to saw that the shorter had already fallen asleep. Unwrapping his left hand, he reached up and touched the other's cheek. Immediately there was a slight blush on his face. The other's skin were really soft that it was almost on a par with a baby's skin. _"Every skin he possessed are so soft.."_ He continued to stroke the white pale cheek with his thumb as his eyes continued to stared at the figure in his embrace. He could only let out a small smile when he saw the position his fiance are. "You say that to me, but you never think about yourself, huh?" Slowly, he sat up carefully trying not to wake his fiance up, and he was glad that the other didn't woke up from all of his movements. He then arranged the cushion and repositioned themselves, bringing the teal blue haired's head to lean on his chest comfortably. At this kind of times he was really glad that he had insisted on getting a couch bed for the study's room though he rarely used it. At least now they had something to used it for. Placing his hand on the side of the shorter's head, he slowly brought them to lied back down on the couch, with his fiance taking the inside side of the couch while he take the outer side, acting as the barrier so that the other wouldn't fell down onto the floor. After he had make sure that the other's head are on the cushion, only then he retreated his hand, only to wrapped it around his waist before he too plopped his head on the same cushion as his fiance.

 _"He's so beautiful...and so innocent.."_

He just stared at his fiance's face, totally mesmerized by it that it was almost making him lost his sanity. He felt really guilty doing those things he did in the evening. He also couldn't believed himself that he really did that kind of things towards the other. _"I'm sorry..."_ He closed his eyes as he pulled the other closer with him and buried his face on the other's soft hair. Even though it didn't shown on his face, truth to be told, it was hard for him to looked at his fiance face to face. The guilt in him keep on increasing whenever he remembered about his fiance or even look at his face. It was so hard. Thinking about all of this, he only let out an annoyed hiss as he cursed on himself.

"Damn it, I'm the worst."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update! and sorry too for the bad grammars and others mistakes that I make since english is not my first language. And... this chapter are too long and I'm too tired to read it again to look for any mistakes and typos. I'm really sorry! ^ I will look at it again later and edit it later too. So, how's this chapter? is it okay? And.. oh my god, what is wrong with me? how could I do that kind of things to Kuroko?! I swear my head is not in the right mind! 0_0.. I should change it..change.. no.. what have I done? I should change it, right? Till then, meet again in the next chapter! thank you for favorite, follow, reading and reviewing this story! ^^ Hope to get more of the reviews from the silent readers~ hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kuroko woke up to the sound of the door opening and several voices were talking with each other. He opened his eyes as he tried to take a look on what was it, only to flushed red in embarrassment when there were two maids walked in into the study's room and saw both of them. He tried to move, but only to have something were restraining him from doing so. He looked at his right, and his eyes grew wide when he realized that Kagami didn't leave him to sleep alone in here. Instead, the taller slept with him yesterday and never leave his side. The taller could just leave him and go to his room last night, but the other didn't even make an effort to do it. He dare to said that because he remembered it clearly how were their position last night before he felt asleep. And by just looking at their current position right now, it was already telling him more than enough. _"Kagami-kun.."_ He couldn't helped but to smiled at that, but soon after, his face were red in embarrassment yet again when the maids squeaked. He had forgotten about them for a moment there.

"Ahhh!"

"P-please don't m-misunderstand on us!" He tried to explained to them, but it seemed like his voice couldn't be heard at all as it were drown in their yell.

"Ugh.." Kagami stirred in his sleep when those loud voices entering his ear drum, thumping it mercilessly. He opened his eyes and the first thing he were greeted with was how red his fiance's face were. He wondered why was the other blushing and at what, only to remembered those loud voices. Ah damn. It seemed like by just looking at his fiance's face, he really couldn't torn away his eyes away from the other. God, it was like that small pale face were sucking him in to just looked at him and never look at anything else anymore. _"Shit.."_ He closed his eyes for awhile, trying to gathered back his lost mind before he turned to looked at the door. He could saw two of their maids were standing at the doorway with their hands covering their face. He hissed in annoyed. Why couldn't he just enjoy his sleep today? Looking that his maids already are here it means that it was already 8 in the morning. Again, he hissed.

Hearing that annoyed hiss for two times, the maids already knew that their young master are pissed off. Not that they could helped it since the sight they are witnessing right now are actually quite intimate. It was okay if they both are just sleeping together hugging and all, but with what their teal blue haired master are wearing right now, it really told them another story. But then again, of course they knew that they couldn't said anything about this at both of them. Just acknowledging their current status, they already knew too well where did they stood. "W-we're sorry to bother your sleep. We thought there's no one here and-"

"Don't you learn how to knock?"

"W-we're really sorry, Kagami-sama." Both of them bowed down, never dare to looked up at the angry Kagami.

"I should cut off your pay."

"W-what? B-but Kagami-sama-"

"There's no maid are suppose to talk back to their master."

"W-we're sorry."

Looking and hearing at what did his fiance just said, really make Kuroko's heart sank. He knew that his fiance were a cold person, but he didn't expected that even for something this trivial, the other would acted like that. The maids worked so hard for them and the other just wanted to cut their pay just like that? because they interrupted their sleep? He couldn't let that happened. They both are not wrong in this matter. He looked at his right, trying to not show that he was actually scared. "K-Kagami-kun.."

"What?"

"Do you really h-have to do it?"

"Do you have a problem with how I do my work?"

"E-eh? n-no. I mean..." He bit his lower lips and lowered his gaze when his fiance glared at him. "..y-you don't have to do that to them."

"Why?"

"H-huh?"

"What should I do then?" Kagami raised one of his eyebrows as his arm around his fiance's waist tightened, bringing them closer with each other. "Tell me." He could saw the other blushed as he started to stuttered.

"Um...uh.."

"...what?"

"I-I don't know."

"You what?"

"B-but please d-don't do that to them! cutting their pay would be really b-bad.."

"Then what should I do?"

"..um.."

"Will you make it up for them?"

"M-make up? w-what?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could.." He pulled up the corner of his lips, smirking, as he used his other hand and placed it on the shorter's thigh, slowly rubbing it. "...you know."

"N-no, K-kagami-kun..!"

"No?" He kept on teasing the other, totally enjoying looking at how red was the other's face. But before he could even do any further, there was a cough disrupting them. Again, he hissed. He move his eyes to looked at who was it, only to find their one and only guy maid, the head maids. He wanted to opened his mouth to said something, only to notice something wrong with him. He squinted his eyes and he could noticed the man's face were red and his eyes were looking at something. Unwrapping his arm and move away from his fiance to sat up, he could felt his anger were boiling when he finally knew what did the butler were looking at. The older were checking out his fiance exposed thighs. He gritted his teeth. "What are you looking at, huh?" He clenched both his hands to a tight fist.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko also followed his fiance sat up, wondering what has gotten with the taller, only to shivered when he could practically felt the dark aura emitted from his fiance. He couldn't helped but to felt scared right now since he knew too well what would likely to happened when he got that kind of atmosphere with the taller. He reached out his right hand only to gripped onto the end of the taller's shirt, trying to calmed him down, but it was futile. The other seemed not to cared about his surrounding, as though as only he and their butler are the only one in the room.

"I ask you, what are you looking at?!"

"I-I didn't-"

"Don't try to lie to me!" The red haired grabbed one of the cushion and throw it as hard as he could towards the butler, making the two previous maids step aside while yelling in fear. "Do you think I'm blind?!"

"..K-Kagami-sama! I'm-"

"Do you know who does he belongs to?!"

"I-I..."

"Do you?!"

"Y-yes. To you, Kagami-sama. I'm really sorry."

"K-Kagami-kun, w-what's wrong?" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, totally oblivious to what was happening right in front of him. He wondered who did these two referred to when their butler said that 'that person' belonged to Kagami. For some reason, he didn't like it. Who was this person that are claimed to be his fiance's. Kagami are his, and he is his fiance.

"Sorry? Do you think this thing would just solve with a single 'sorry'?"

"I'm deeply sorry, Kagami-sama." The butler bowed 90 degree, trying to earned forgiveness from his master. "I would not do something like that again." He knew what he did was really wrong, he knew that. But.. he just couldn't helped it. He had been harbouring some feelings for the shorter since the first time the other set his foots in this house. Of course at first he were shocked to hear that the 'fiance' that the head of the Kagami's family had his son to be engaged with was a man instead of woman. He really at one time thought the old man had gone crazy and had lost some of his screws, but when he finally saw Kuroko Tetsuya, he knew that the elders really make a right decision. That person was really like an angel, right from his appearance to his attitude. But it was really unfortunate that he had fall in love with him when the other clearly belonged to Kagami Taiga right from that moment.

"Kagami-kun, p-please stop it!" Kuroko held onto the taller's arm as he looked at him. He really don't like to see this argument. He waited for the taller to looked back at him, and when their eyes met, he gasped in shocked when those pair of red eyes were looking at him intensely. Before he could even opened his mouth to said something, he felt his fiance's hand were creeping up on his inner thighs. Instantly his face flushed really red as he tried to stopped the other's hand by holding onto his wrist. What was the other thinking doing this kind of thing in front of their maids?! "K-Kagami- erm!" He shut his eyes tightly when the hand crept up even more higher and touched on his private part.

"Look here." Kagami said as he turned to looked back at the butler while smirking. He could saw the other stood up straight and looked at his direction. It was perfect, that was the exact thing he wanted the other to do. "Do you see this?" He used his other hand to pull his fiance's thighs apart, making the other sitting in an 'M' position, and showed the man what were he doing. He stroked his fiance's member, making there was some pre-cum coming out while the smaller moaned. He were quite surprised to felt that his fiance are already starting to get wet when he didn't even touched the other for that long. Not even a minute yet. Guess his fiance were just really sensitive and that was seriously a bad sign in his head. Not a bad sign when it come to him, but rather a bad sign for him to take note not to leave his fiance alone with someone else. He have to remember this fact. "Only I can touch him and make him moan like this."

"A-ah.. K-Kagami-kun..mmh.!"

The butler eyes grew wide as there was anger bubbling inside of him. Looking at the sight in front of him, really make him mad. He really didn't like on how did the red haired treat the other like that. The other didn't deserved to be treated like that. If he are not a butler in this house, he would probably would punched the other face and snatched away the smaller from him. But he knew, he were really stupid if he really did that. He knew his position too well in this house. He also couldn't throw away the fact that those two had already engaged. Looking at how mortified the two maids looks are at the side, from the corner of his eyes, he firmly asked them to leave this room and immediately both of them leave the room and go somewhere else.

"Look how wet he is.." Kagami said as he purposely move his hand sexually along his fiance's hard member while giving a dirty look, provoking the butler even more. "Look at how much he enjoy it, how he squirmed in my embrace." He ran his forefinger up to the slit, and pressed on it, emitting another cries. He could felt his fiance's hands were not on his wrist anymore, instead the other grabbed onto the front of his shirt and buried his face on the side of his neck as he kept on moaning beside his left ear. He couldn't helped but to smirked at this.

"Ngghh..ah! K-Kagami-kun, s-stop it.. please.."

"Why should I?" He whispered seductively, trying to enticing his fiance more so that the other would cum faster. As much as he enjoyed doing this, he still didn't ignored the fact that their butler are still watching them. He only did this because he wanted to show the other that Kuroko Tetsuya belonged to him and no one else are allowed to touch him or even dare to take a look at him. The boy in his embrace are only for him to enjoyed, not everyone else. He would never allowed someone to touch or even take a single look at his fiance.

"B-because- ahh!" Kuroko bit on his lower lips as hard as he could, trying to hold back his moans. "..i-it's mhmm..embarrassing!" He closed his thighs together, trying to stop the older's hand, but no it didn't stopped at all. It only make it worst when it only increased the pressure on his member.

"Don't close your legs, Kuroko."

"N-no! please, st-stop.."

"Open up."

"..mmh..ngh, n-no.. stop.."

"Are you sure about that? then, I won't let you cum."

His eyes widen hearing that. He were so close to cum already but his fiance said he wouldn't let him come if he stop? Ah, what should he do? He wanted this to stop because it was so embarrassing to be watched by their butler, but at the same time he really wanted to cum. But no, he have his pride too. "N-no.."

"No what?"

"..p-please.."

"I won't know if you don't give me any answer."

"I-I..nghhh..mhm! I-I don't like it.." He groaned softly. "..t-there's someone watching.."

"Oh, really? because of that?"

"E-em!" He nodded.

"Too bad I don't care at all."

"W-what-?! hah!" He gasped loudly when his fiance pressed onto his urethra, making his thighs opened up unwillingly and caem without even he had the time to warned the taller first. "Ahhhh! K-Kagami-kun-,nghh hah!" His cum splurted out, dirtying the taller's hand as well as the sofa. This is really embarrassing for him. He was humiliated yet again in front of someone. He really couldn't hold it anymore. He was so disappointed and frustrated over his fiance's behavior, and remembering what did the other referred him to Himuro yesterday really added the salt to the wounds even more. He also hated himself for becoming so weak whenever it involved his fiance. Just thinking about it, makes his tears fall down, hitting his shirt as he cried silently.

Looking at how his smaller fiance's lips trembling and there was a damp spot on the other's shirt, Kagami knew really well what does that mean. He could just hissed in annoyed at this. "Tch." He gritted his teeth as he cursed at his own self. He really hated himself for what he have done towards his fiance. He already got a hard slap from Himuro and even promised himself that he would never do something like this again, only for him to broke it easily again today just because of jealousy. He kept on cursing at himself as he started to carried his fiance in his arms to go to his room. He stood up and walked passed their butler, glaring at him as he warned him not to set his eyes on his fiance again.

As soon as they are already in his room, he put down his fiance softly on the bed. He leaned away just a bit to take a look at the other's face, and it really make his heart throbbed in pain. He really didn't know what should he do in this situation. He wanted to pulled the other into his embrace once more to comfort him, but somehow even he knew it would seemed stupid if he did that. Who would in the right mind wanted to comforted by someone who already hurt him? Clenching his hands tightly, he just backed away and looked at the other. "I..." He knew he should apologize, he knew that, but he just couldn't. His ego are too high for him to say that word. He didn't like to lose. But then again, that logic seemingly like he couldn't applied it at his fiance. The other are too fragile that he are scared that the other would break. Not knowing what should he do in this situation anymore, he decided to go to the bathroom to washed off his hand. That was the best thing he could thought at that moment. As soon as he stepped out from the bathroom, his pace abruptly stopped when he heard his fiance's voice.

"Kagami-kun.."

His ears perked up when he heard his fiance called his name. He turned to looked at his fiance, and it was a lie if he said he aren't hurt by that look. The other looked up at him with tears still rolling down his cheeks, and just looking at him make his guilt increase even more. He really hate himself right now. He bit on his lower lips, trying to contained his frustration, only to have his eyes opened wide when the next words came out from the teal blue haired's mouth stabbed his heart hard.

"Do you really h-hate me t-that much?"

 _"...w-what?"_

"I-is it? is that it?"

 _"..hate him?.. me?"_

"I guess that's r-really it.."

"..I don't-!" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. No way he could said that kind of things.

"Am I... am I r-really j-just a s-slut to y-you?"

"...!" He clenched his hands to a tight fist as he gritted his teeth, trying not to explode in front of the other. He didn't wanted to hurt the other anymore, it was enough. He was a person too, he knew how does his fiance feel about this. He aren't that stupid.

"S-so... I-I am.."

"Stop." It was enough. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't bear to hear another hurtful words coming out from his fiance anymore. It was really making him mad when he heard all of that. And he even more mad at himself because he couldn't even bring himself to denied all of that, saying it was not like that at all. he just couldn't. He would rather die than admitting it in front of his fiance.

"..."

"Tch!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door hard behind him.

* * *

Three days. It's been three days since Kagami didn't even came back to their house and that was making Kuroko worried. He always waited for his fiance to returned home every night at the living room, but the taller just wouldn't showed up. Every day he had preferred to sat at the sofa at the living room and spend most of his time there even when the maids are working. He kept on feeling anxious when the taller are not with him, and whenever there was a click heard on the door, he would turned his head quickly to take a look at who it was. He kept on getting disappointed when it was just their maids and his sister in law, Saki. Apparently she told him that Kagami had asked her to look after him since he wouldn't be at home for the meantime. He also told her that he didn't trust their workers, so that was also one of the reason that he send the older over. Sure he was glad that the taller are considerable enough to send his sister to helped him, but he was really disappointed that it was not the taller himself. As stupid as it sounds, he missed him. He knew he should be the one to be mad and avoided the other after what he had done to him, but it seemed like it was coming back to him like a boomerang. He kept on blaming himself for this since he knew the problem started after he spoke that words. He knew that he aren't supposed to said that, but he were so hurt at that time. _"Kagami-kun... where are you.."_

"Kuroko? are you okay?"

He immediately snapped out from his thoughts when there was a voice greeted him from the doorway. "S-Saki-san.." He looked up and instantly he let out a small smile when he saw who was it. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." He slowly get out from the bed and make his way out from his room. "You must be hungry aren't you? Just wait at the living room, I'll make us a dinner."

"Kuroko, you should be resting.!" Saki quickly go towards the smaller and hold onto his arm, stopping him. "Don't worry about me. It's my job to-"

"No, I'm okay Saki-san."

"But-"

"I know you're tired. I could see it in your eyes."

"..."

"You already waste your time by coming here to take care of me even though you're busy. You had been coming here after you finished your work and before you go to the hospital. This is the least thing I could do for you."

"Kuroko.."

"It's okay. The kitchen is not that far anyway."

She just could sighed at this. Even though it was true that the kitchen are not that far away since the younger had been sleeping in his own room downstairs, but still, the other were just starting to get better. "But still, your wound just started to close. If you move around so much, I'm worried that it will reopen back." She looked at him in concern, before she offered him a soft smile. "It's okay, Kuroko. I'll just grab something from the convenience store later."

"No, you shouldn't. Convenience store's foods are not good for your health. You're already busy enough with having to attend to your patients at the hospital and neglected your health by getting lack of sleep. Now that you have some times to spend, you should just rest up. I'll cook you some foods."

"Kuroko.. you're really.."

"Don't worry, I'm really am okay Saki-san. I promise you I'll be careful."

She reluctant to let go of the younger, but when she got that yet again those soft smile, she couldn't helped but to just sighed. "Alright. Just let me help you go to the kitchen, okay?"

"That would be really great. Thank you, Saki-san."

With that, both of them started to walked towards the kitchen. Saki helped Kuroko until to the kitchen's counter, before she let the younger go. She looked at the younger, and she couldn't helped but to smiled yet again. The other are so lovely. If only the boy in front of her are not his younger brother's fiance, she would already charmed the other until he bowed to her. If only. But having the boy as her brother in law too are already good enough. She could saw how devoted the teal blue haired boy to Kagami and that was what make her find it amusing to peek at their life. But the only problem was her stupid hard headed brother. She knew that her brother already started to feel something for the smaller, but he are too arrogant to admit it. _"That idiot.."_ She hissed lowly.

"Saki-san?"

"Um, yes?" She raised her eyebrows. "What is it? is it hurt for you to stand?"

"No, it's not that. I'm okay."

"Then?"

"Aren't you going to rest?"

"Uh... yeah."

"It's okay, I can handle this on my own. I'll wake you up when I'm done."

"..."

"Okay?"

"..okay. Thank you very much Kuroko."

"It's nothing much." Kuroko smiled. "You should go and rest now." He saw the older nodded, before she walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she was not in his sight anymore, he started to frowned just a bit. He missed his fiance. As desperate as he sound, that was what he felt. Seeing his sister in law also are already hard for him since she reminded him so much of his fiance just by the fact that they're siblings. Though he were mad at his fiance for calling him a 'slut', he could never hate the other for real. He were really stupid to be feeling like this, as though as he had a stockholm syndrome or something. Somehow he really wondered, did he actually have that syndrome? No matter what did the taller did to him, he would always wouldn't end up hating him. Instead he would quietly craving for the other's affection even more. Of course not all those aggressive side, but still. He really was stupid, he admitted it. But he wanted to believed that his fiance did actually care for him. He could only take a guess at the taller's action, but he need to hear it coming out from the other's mouth. He wanted an assurance and confirmation. _"Kagami-kun.. please come back.."  
_  
Just then, when he was about to walked towards the refrigerator to take out the vegetables, he heard something coming from the back garden. He furrowed his eyebrows in confused. Are there someone outside? He tried to ignored those rustling sounds and just think it was his imagination as he continued his previous action. He took out the capsicum and the carrot, and walked towards the sink to washed them. Before he could even reached out his hand to turned the faucet and ran the vegetables under the water, again he heard the same sound. Now this has definitely took his attention. "What's that?" He put down all the vegetables beside the sink and walked towards the back door. He was really glad that their back door is a glass door, so he didn't have to stepped outside immediately. He tried to peek through the glass door, but he just couldn't see anything weird. "Is it just my imagination?"

 ***RUSTLE*RUSTLE***

"Hm?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confuse. He really wanted to know what was the thing that kept on making noise at the back. Before he could even reach his hand on the knob, the door being opened from the outside. His eyes widen in surprised when he saw the figure towering over him. "Y-you..."

"Ah.. pardon for my intrusion, Kuroko-sama." The butler bowed at him.

"Y-yes, it's okay." He could just let out a smile, looking at their butler. But for some reason, he could noticed that the taller's face were red. He really wondered why was it. Did the taller caught a fever or something? But before he could even asked that, his attention changed to something else when he also could noticed there was some dirts on the other's suit. "H-hey, are you okay?"

"Pardon?"

"Your suit.." He pointed it out. "..they're dirty."

Hearing that, the butler looked down at his suit and it was really are dirty. There was a dirt on both his shirt and pants. "Ah.. it's okay. I'm just trying to give the cat to eat, but it just keep on running away from me."

"Cat?"

"Yes. There's this one cat that always enter this house."

"Ah.. is that so. It's kind of you to do that."

He swore he could felt his heart was beating insanely fast when he saw his teal blue haired master smiled at him. The shorter are indeed an angel for smiling like that and even managed to make his soul really at peace. Immediately there was a red flushes on his face. Once again, he bowed his head. "T-thank you for the compliment, Kuroko-sama. But it's not that big of deal. It was my duty as a human." Again, his heartbeat beating even fast when he heard the other giggled.

"I assume that you like animal, hm?"

 _"Ah.. this's so embarrassing."_ He bit on his lower lips.

"Lift your head up, you don't have to keep on bowing to me like that."

"B-but.." Before he could even finished his sentence, he could saw those feet in front of him move away from his sight. Upon this, he lifted his head up and he could saw the shorter are washing the vegetables at the sink. He looked around the kitchen, and he could see there was a pan on the stove, the cutting board lying on the kitchen aisle and other ingredients. "Are you going to cook, Kuroko-sama?"

"Yes."

"But, you're still not -"

"I'm okay."

"But still-!"

"I told you I'm okay."

"..."

"Say, isn't already time for you to go back? It's already past 5 pm."

"I'm going to, but-"

"The cat.?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, why don't you stay here for dinner since it was almost time for dinner too, isn't?"

"E-eh? N-no, I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer. I don't want to burden you, Kuroko-sama."

"You're not. You can help me in return."

"H-huh?"

"So?"

Ah, the other really are so kind. He really wondered how in the world this boy could end up in Kagami's embrace. He really didn't like the way how the other treated the shorter. He swore, if the other still treat the other like that again, he would punched the other's face and dragged Kuroko out of this house. _"I'll protect you, Kuroko-sama."_ He swore to himself yer again. "Thank you so much, Kuroko-sama. Then, I'll take that offer." He began to fold his sleeves until his elbows.

 **(Meanwhile..)**

Saki couldn't helped but to felt really curious on to whom did Kuroko talked with. She kept on hearing some voices from the kitchen. Fighting between needing to sleep and her feelings of wanting to know, she decided that she would just take a peek at the situation. Getting off from the sofa, she slowly tip-toeing towards the kitchen, and what she saw in front of her make her eyes grew wide. She just couldn't believed at the scene she were looking at. She somehow became dumbfounded. Why did the butler are still in the house when all the maids already gone home an hour ago? For some reason, she didn't like it. She didn't like to see some guy were hitting on her brother's fiance and she felt somehow uneasy about it. _"I must separate them-"_ Just before she could even take a step forward, she suddenly have a plan in her head. She smirked. Rescuing her brother in law are one thing, but making sure her stupid brother come home also were another thing. If her brother aren't planning to come back here soon, then she just have to 'force' him to. She just couldn't stand seeing the younger hurt anymore. She have to do something about it. She slowly took out her phone from her cardigan's pocket and snapped couple of pictures of the two guys in the kitchen.

"Hmm..they're kinda cute together." She somehow admitted it when she looked back at all the photos she took. She looked closely at the butler's face, and she somehow surprised when she saw him smiling. The smile were so innocent and charming at the same time. So she wondered, how could she just thought of something bad from him? Just then, she overheard their conversation,

 _ **"Kuroko-sama, are you okay?"**_

 _ **"E-eh? I-I'm okay. Why did you ask that?"**_

 _ **"Because you're making a sad face..?"**_

 _ **"Ah..."**_

 _ **"Are you okay?"**_

 _ **"I-I'm not, I guess?"**_

 _ **"What?! then you should take a res-"**_

 _ **"That's not what I mean. I.. I miss Kagami-kun. It's been three days since he didn't come back home, and I'm worried."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Ah, sorry. It just slip from my mou-"**_

 _ **"Don't worry, Kuroko-sama. Kagami-sama would come back home soon. After all, you're his fiance.. he wouldn't just leave his fiance alone, would he?"**_

 _ **"I hope so. Thank you."**_

 _"Maybe I judge him wrongly?"_ She take a look back at both of them and decided that she just probably tired from all her works that she just make her judgement about the man too soon. It was good that at least the butler didn't hate on Kuroko even when he knew that he are serving a gay couple in this house. She could only smiled at this as she slowly retreated back to the living room. Plopping herself on the sofa as her hands move on the phone's keypad, she smirked once again. She marked all those photo she had taken and decided to send it to her stupid brother. "Well then, enjoy my present." She pressed 'send' before she put down her phone beside the cushion and closed her eyes.

* * *

"A-ahh! nnah!"

"Nnh...!"

"I-It feel s-so good, ngahh!" The girl kneeling between Kagami's thighs kept on sucking the dick in front of her like the hungry bitch she was. "More, more!" She kept on thrusting herself onto the boy's finger, making her cum dripping all over the carpet as there could be heard a loud squishing echoing in the whole room.

"Spread your legs more, whore! and don't slack off!"

"A-anhh! Y-yes!" The girl obeyed, spreading her legs even more as she kept on thrusting faster onto the fingers inside of her and keeping up to suck off the boy. She had lost how much she had cum, but she could still find herself cum even more. The boy's fingers are just so good, that she thought it has some kind of magic in it. "S-so good!" She took out the cock out from her mouth to take a breath as her saliva dripping down to her chin and neck. She looked up at the boy in dazed. "P-please.. I-I don't want this anymore.."

"You what? I can't hear." Kagami thrust his fingers even deeper inside the girl's vagina. "Stop?"

"Angh ahhh!"

"Huh?"

The girl shook his head as she tried her best not to let her cum out, but it was effortless as again, her cum splurted out and stained the carpeted floor. Her legs are trembling in pleasure as she begged the boy, "..P-please.. I-I want your c-cock!"

Kagami could only smirked at the sight in front of him. He loves to see how he had managed to always make the girls begged him for his cock after he had made the girl break. He pulled out his fingers, and he could heard the girl whined at the lost. He really liked this behavior, needy and desperate, just like what he like to see. He used the same hand he had fingered the girl, and tilted her face up so that their eyes met with each other. "You want it?" He raised his eyebrows, and the girl nodded. "Poor girl.." He shook his head, faking pitying on the girl, only to let out a dark chuckle. "But too bad, I don't just shove my cock inside a whore like you." He smirked once again, before he pushed the girl's face out of his sight. He stood up, and pulled his pants back up and zipped it. "You can't even make me hard, yet you demand so much. How selfish and shameful of you."

"W-what?"

"Tch."

"I-I'll try again, so please!"

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"W-where are you going? please!" She grabbed onto his leg.

"DON'T!" He raised his voice, and he could saw the girl flinched. He glared at the girl with so much hate in his eyes. "Don't you dare touch me." He hissed. He grabbed all of his belongings on the cabinet beside the door, and he could saw that there was a message on his phone. He decided that he would have to read it later in the car, since he still have something he need to do right now. He opened the door, and he was greeted with a blonde man in his late 20's. He flashed his smile. "She's all yours."

"Thank you so much, sir."

"No need, it just a simple job. I've already loosen her up, so you could just enjoy her right away."

"Yes."

"I've also slip in the aphrodisiac in her, and it's working so well." He took out something from his pocket, his wallet and took out a single check. it's not that much, since he also wouldn't be willing to paid such a big amount on a scumbag like the old man in front of him, just enough for the pervert to enjoy one fancy dinner at a french restaurant. "Here's your payment. I'll expect the video by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I'll send it to you later."

"I'll be waiting. If I don't get it by tomorrow morning, you know what awaits you." The man nodded. "Then," He walked away from there, and he could heard the door closed and locked almost immediately. Again, he just smirk. _"That's what you get for messing with what's mine, Aiba Katsumi."_ He rode the elevator down to the parking lot and took out his car key, pressing the unlocked button. He get in inside the car and put all of his things on the passenger's seat next to him. Just before he could start the engine, he remembered about the unread message he get. "Huh? Saki?" He clicked on the message, and his eyes widen in shocked at the pictures he got. "DAMN IT!" He threw his phone aside. He quickly start the engine and pressed onto the pedal, going as fast as he could.

* * *

"Wow!" Saki was really surprised to see all of the foods on the table. "You cook all of this, Kuroko?!" He looked at the younger, and she could noticed the other are blushing. She could only smiled at that. "You're really cool!"

"E-eh? c-cool?"

"Yes.! You're able to cook all of this when you're only just 18! Even I can't do it!" She keep on gawking at the sight in front of her. There was so many foods on the table that she didn't even know which one should she eat first. She kept on humming while thinking in her head on which one should she tried first.

"I.. don't think so that I'm cool." Kuroko said lowly, feeling a bit weird for the older to called him cool. It just way opposite of the real him. He turned to looked at the man standing beside the dining table. "Let's eat together." He offered him a smile, trying to make the other ease up a bit.

"Ah..yes, Kuroko-sama." The butler bowed towards the shorter and he slowly pulled one of the chair, opposite of Saki, and sat down there.

"Oh my gosh! This is so delicious, Kuroko~!" Saki compliment the torikatsu the younger make and give him two thumbs up.

Kuroko smiled at that reaction and couldn't helped but to blushed, totally feeling contented. He just love it when people complimented on his cooking. He like it when people are enjoying the foods he make. "Then, please eat up to your heart content, Saki-san."

"I will!"

He nodded. Before he could take a seat beside Saki, there could be heard the front door being slammed opened, making all three of them surprised at the loud bang. "W-what's that-" His mouth left hanged opened, as his eyes widen in shocked at the figure entering the dining room. He just couldn't believed on what his eyes saw right now. "K-Kagami-kun.."

"You..!" Kagami gritted his teeth, totally feeling really annoyed right now. He dash towards the teal blue haired boy and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his room. He were really feeling so pissed off right now that the only thing he could see in his vision was his fiance.

Seeing this action, Saki and the butler instantly become dumbfounded before they quickly followed both of them, fearing that Kagami would tried to do something bad towards Kuroko and hurt the other again. But luck were not on their side because the moment their legs stepped on the stairs, there was heard a loud slam following a click afterward. The red haired had locked the door and completely shut both of them outside. They could only looked at each other in worried.

 **(In Kagami's room)**

"YOU!" Kagami shoved Kuroko on the wall beside the door, as soon as he locked it. He was really angry at his fiance right now. How could the shorter enjoyed being with another man when he used his time making Aiba Katsumi paid for what she has done to him. How could him. He thought the other love him, so why did he saw him with another guy? Moreover their butler? That pervert who has always had his eyes on his fiance. Not that he didn't know, he knew. He had been observing the other ever since he caught him staring at his fiance from afar. He really couldn't believed this. He wanted to laughed at himself for even getting a revenge for the other when it was clearly that he didn't have to. He should knew it. The other are just the same with all the girls he had met before. He thought the other would be different, considering that he had put up with all his mistreat for almost two months, but it seemed he was really stupid for even believing in that. He really wished that his heart didn't wavered for the shorter two weeks ago.

"..K-Kagami-kun.."

"How could you do this to me, Kuroko?!" His eyes dropped a bit, totally disappointed at his fiance. He really didn't expect for this outcome. He knew that the other would eventually left him and feel nothing about him anymore, he knew that day would come. But he didn't expected that day to come so fast. He was literally worried about it few days ago, and it was already happening right now. True at first he really just wanted to bully the shorter and make him suffer so that the other wouldn't agree to their arranged marriage and convince his parents not to agreed with this. But it seemed he were really wrong. Instead of whining and saying the things he had done to his parents, he just kept quiet and bear all of it with his stoic face. He even wondered just how strong the smaller was to bear all of his tortures for almost two months now, even without a single time the other dare to fight him back. And at some point, just a few days ago, he started to feel attracted towards the other. No, it was not actually few days ago. He had been started to felt it since two weeks ago, but it just that he couldn't compressed his feelings anymore started from few days ago. "Should I just handcuffed you with me all the time?!"

Kuroko couldn't helped but to gulped his saliva in fear, hearing how intimidating the taller's voice are. He didn't know what are the taller talking about, but he knew for sure that the other had misunderstood him. He really need to explained it to him, but he are not that brave enough to broke the heavy air around them. His body trembled at the look his fiance gave, but somehow he could noticed how different the other's eyes were. There was something in it. It was like.. a disappointment? He wondered, why there was that feelings in the other's eyes? His eyes traveled downward, and he could also saw there was a dark circle under the other's eyes. _"This is the first time I've seen it.."_ Unconsciously his right hand reached up to stroke the other's cheeks, running his thumb over the dark circle below the eye. "..a-are you okay?"

Kagami looked at the other in shocked. He never expected for the other to touched him. Just having those warm hand stroking his cheek, really make him calmed down. But when he heard the question his fiance asked him, immediately his mind snapped back at the real situation right now. He grabbed the shorter's right hand and pin it on the wall above his head, while his other hand hold onto the other's left arm firmly. "Don't try to change the subject now." He said in gritted teeth.

"O-ow, it's h-hurt K-Kagami-kun-"

"Shut up!" He raised his voice, and he could saw his fiance flinched. He knew the other are scared of him right now by just feeling how the body trembled under his hands. He already knew the other's traits so well that he could easily make an assumption based on the situation. "You're really.. I don't believe you!"

"I'm what-"

"Don't try to act dumb, Kuroko! I know you were cheating behind my back!"

"C-cheating? m-me?"

"Yes, then who else?! There's only you and me right now, isn't?!"

"W-what are you talking about? I think you're mis-"

"NO I DON'T! I'm not that stupid!"

"But I'm saying the truth-!"

"Yeah truth!" He hissed as he tightened his grip's on the other's hands. He forced a smirk on his lips as he bend over, making their eyes looked at each other at the same level. "You're really just like a slut that I had always met."

Hearing that, it really make Kuroko's heart broke into thousands of pieces right now. He never thought that word would came out from his fiance's mouth over again. His eyes felt really hot like it was burning, and just in a few seconds, his tears rolled down his cheek. He really hate this. So it seemed like it really was true then. He was just a mere toy for the taller to messed with, and a slut to kept himself entertained. He really are angry right now. He knew it. He really knew it. God, why did he have to fall in love with this person? It was really making his heart throbbed in pain just thinking about it. It was really not fair at all. But still, he didn't wanted to give up on the taller. He love his fiance too much that he couldn't just easily back away like this. He have to explained the exact thing happened. He have to. But he knew if he continued on to fight back the taller's words with more words, it would only be futile since he knew that no words could enter the other's head right now. He have to do it in a different way. He have to make the other calm down first before he tried to talk again with his fiance. "I'm not cheating on you, K-Kagami-kun."

"Stop lying to me, Kuroko! I know it-"

"You don't! You only like to make your own assumption! I!.." He take a deep breath as he tried his best to look intimidate, glaring at the other. "I've never even once cheat on you!"

"You are! then what did I just see with my eyes?! is that only an act?! that's bullshit! You can't lie to me!"

"It's not! We don't have anything-"

"How great he is in bed, Kuroko? Did he serve you really good when I'm not here?!"

"W-what?"

"Is that it?!"

"Kagami-kun, stop! You-"

"Do you really enjoy it? being fuck by him? clinging to his neck while moaning like a whore?!"

"..!"

"You're really just like all the bitch I've fuck with."

"STOP IT!"

 ***PANG***

There was a hard slap landed on Kagami's left cheek. He just let out a dark chuckle, totally getting tired of this. He were too disappointed with his fiance that he just didn't wanted to dealt with this anymore. He had enough. "You know what? talking to you right now is really useless." He let go of the shorter's hands. "You just like being fuck with him too much that it's disgust-" His words stuck in his throat when his fiance suddenly grabbed him harshly by the collar and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips. His eyes widen at that sudden action. He didn't expected this. The kiss didn't last long when his fiance pulled away from it, but still grabbing onto his shirt. He could saw the pair of blue eyes in front of him softened.

"I told you. I've never cheat on you with anyone.."

"..."

"I know you knew it too.."

"..."

"Y-you're the only one that h-have t-touch me.."

"..."

"No one else.. o-only you.."

"..."

"Please t-trust me, Kagami-kun.."

"..." His heart swelled at the sight in front of him. The tears kept on rolling down his fiance's pale cheeks, not wanting to slow down or even stop at all. Ah, he really didn't like to see his fiance cried.

"P-please.." Kuroko sniffed as he stare straight into his fiance's eyes. "..please, I-I don't want you t-to throw me away.."

 _"What should I do..?"_

"I-I'm scared, Kagami-kun.."

"..."

"I-!" Now it was his time to get shut by the taller with the same way he did at him. His fiance kissed him hard on the lips as his left arm were wrapped around his waist while the other one behind his head, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. The only thing it was different was the kind of kiss they did. He could felt the taller's tongue were probing on his lips, asking for entrance, with he gladly complied. He couldn't helped but to moaned at that. This was new to him. He blushed really hard when he saw those piercing red eyes were looking at him intensely, as though as it had reached his soul. It was so embarrassed that he had to close his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Kuroko."

His heart beat when he heard that tone. It was so deep and thick that he couldn't never ignored it. He opened his eyes like his fiance asked too, and he were so sure he already went beet red. He moaned again and again when the tongue inside of his mouth were rolling around his timid one. "Ahh.. K-Kagami-kun.. anghh!" He let out a sharp breath as his hands move to gripped onto the taller's front shirt. He could felt his legs were trembling in pleasure. He was afraid that he would fall down any moment now. "I-I can't breath- nhh!" The kiss went on for a few seconds more, before it end with his fiance breaking them apart by pulling away. He looked at his fiance in daze. The kiss was just too much for him to handle.

"I'll take that kiss as a way of you telling me that I own you.. can I?"

"..hah.. hah.."

"Answer me, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Y-yes.." He nodded. Ah, this was bad. His head were spinning around so much that he had stumbled forward and fall into his fiance's embrace.

"Answer me properly."

He could felt the hold's on his waist tightened as the taller's other hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. "Y-yes, you own me.. K-Kagami-kun.."

"Good. Now you have to obey everything I said." Kagami smirked in satisfied. Noticing somehow their kiss just now had completely sucked out all of his fiance's energy, he lifted the smaller up and put him down on the bed.

"K-Kagami-kun?"

He could saw his fiance are surprised with his action as he blushed on even harder. He just looked at it with so much amuse that he had to hold back the urge for him to smile. He just couldn't let the other saw that side of him. He really wondered how red could the other get if he do something like this again, or even more hentai things at him. He could felt his heart beat in excitement just thinking about that. _"Shit..something's wrong with me.."_

"Kagami-kun?"

"Shut up. I'm tired, I wanna sleep." He hissed as he lied down beside the other, purposely making the other slept a bit higher from him as he wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist. It was unusual since he were the tallest between them, but he just wanted to buried his face at the side of the other's body. Just inhaling the sweet vanilla scent the other always has with him, it instantly make him calmed down. For some reason he felt really tired and sleepy. He really wanted to sleep.

Looking at his fiance, Kuroko just let out a small smile. He brushed over the other's hair as he encouraged the other to just sleep. He could felt the arms around him tightened while the other's snuggled even deeper on his side. He knew the other were tired by just looking at the dark circle under his eyes. "Sleep, Kagami-kun." He continued to stroke the red haired's head for awhile until he could heard a soft and steady breathing. "Welcome back, Kagami-kun."

..

He sighed and couldn't helped but once again to blushed. He couldn't just believed that they actually had kissed with each other. Never he had ever imagined that they would kiss, not even once. At least not at the nearest time. He also were really surprised at himself for even have the guts to kiss the taller first, when the other had insulted him that it was actually hurting him so much. Guess being in anger really boosted some confidence in himself. Or..not? _"Guess I really do have that stockholm syndrome.."  
_

* * *

A/N: So here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it! ^^ (though I'm not actually quite pleased with it.. hmm == I wonder why.. Is it because I'm just stressed out? lol) I'm so sorry for the late update. According to my pace, it seems that I would always update once a month, huh?..( wonder can I change that?) Anyway, thank you for leaving so many of reviews! I'm really happy. I never thought that this fic would received this much love and managed to attract so many readers. I never expect it since.. I don't know.. This story is.. plain? I'm always scared that I will might disappoint you in the next chapter.. /T-T\ anyway, thank you so much all of you, for reading, favorite and follow this story! Please do leave more reviews~! ^^ hee~ 'Till then, see you at the next chapter! I'm sorry if there's some typo and mistakes here and there. This chapter are so long, and I'm kind of tired right now. I'll look at it again and edit it later.

P'/S: I really really really want to apologize for my grammars. I know they are so terrible that it might actually annoyed each one of you when you're in the middle of reading it. I'm just bad at grammar, I really do. I'm really sorry once again. *bowed* Sometimes I even wonder, should I just stop doing this? lol. But.. seriously though.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came so fast and that makes Kagami wondered for how long did he already felt asleep. He couldn't helped but to squinted his eyes when the morning ray hitting him directly on his face through the window. _"Shit,I didn't close the curtain yesterday.."_ He grumbled in annoyance at that. Just before he wanted to turned around, he could felt there was something preventing him from doing that. He looked down, and he could saw his fiance were gripping onto his shirt tightly even when he was actually sleeping. He started to frowned, disliking at the thought that their position are actually hurting the shorter. Kuroko were sleeping with his head on the bed instead of the pillow or his arm, which he didn't know whether the other purposely trying not to touch him or what, as his body kind of twisted to the other side. He didn't even know how did the shorter managed to sleep like that the entire night, he really couldn't believed it. _"This guy, I swear.."_ He sighed. He slowly sat up, trying not to make so much movements as he carefully scooped the shorter in his arms and put him properly on the bed, making sure now that his head on the pillow. He then slowly, again, pulled his hands away before he too laid back down beside his fiance, facing the shorter. He kept on staring at him while his minds going through some moments to actually processed on what had happened last night.

 _"Last night..."_ He tried to remembered it, and it takes him about 2 minutes and 30 seconds for him to finally remembered what did happened last night. Somehow thinking about it, it make him blushed slightly and make his heart fluttered when he remembered the scene clearly when his fiance had pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Never in his life, he had ever imagined the shorter would be the one to initiated thing. The other didn't seemed that way at all and he would never capable to pulled off a character like that. Never, not in his eyes. But then again, he couldn't just ignored the hard slap his fiance gave him. It was really hurt, even though he didn't show it on his face. "Tch.." He hissed lowly, somehow annoyed a bit, but still couldn't helped the small smile that were forming on his lips. "Hah, didn't knew that you could also put on a serious face.." He smirked while the image of his fiance's angry face invade his mind. That was the first time the teal blue haired boy had shown that side of him in front of him. He had never seen the other angry-, scratched it, he did, but not on a par like yesterday. Yesterday was a new face he had seen of the other's.

 _"So finally you started to show a different side of you, eh?"_ He smirked as he brought up his right hand and used his forefinger and middle finger to played with his fiance's hair. "It's really interesting.." His eyes scanned the other from his eyes to his lips, as his smirk grew wide. "But I wonder... would you be able to hold it?" He let out a dark chuckle, before he stopped himself in the middle of it, somehow kind of taken aback at his own self. What was wrong with him? Why did he always tend to hurt the other when in actual he hated to see he cried so much.? What is actually wrong with him? He tried to think about it, only to groaned when he could felt his head started to spin for a bit. "Shit.." He cursed and immediately stopped trying to figured that thing out. It was actually stupid for him to take it seriously when the only reason he had been hurting Kuroko was because he didn't wanted to go on with their arrange marriage. Damn, who would even agreed marrying with a guy? He is not a homo. It was just disgusting for him. But if it really was for that purpose, so why did he hated it so much when other men tried to be close with his fiance? He couldn't even stand it even if other people looked at Kuroko. Kuroko was and would always be his. He owned Kuroko Tetsuya. He would never gave the shorter away to someone else.

"Tch." He turned to lay on his back, hoping the dizziness would go away, only for him to realized something when he caught a glimpse of the time on his phone when he accidentally pressed the button. It was only 7:04 am, and yet he didn't even felt sleepy. Usually he would always still sleeping at this time. What was wrong with him? He was so sure that he were having lack of sleep this past few days and had trouble of sleeping, so why did last night he could sleep in an instant and actually had a good sleep without any trouble? _"Is it because..."_ He turned his head to stared at his fiance with wide eyes, as his heart started to pick up its pace. "..of you?" His eyes kept on staring at the figure beside of him, not seeming to look away from it. It was as though as that were the only thing his eyes found was interesting and pretty enough for him not to look at something else. Why was it that the shorter always affected him in some way? good or bad, it was everything. If this were going to be like this for all the time, he are not sure what would he do in the future with the other. He was afraid that by the time his heart would wavered completely for him, the shorter had decided to leave him. He couldn't helped but to sometimes think of that possibility. What would happened then, if it was going to be true? _"Ugh..what am I thinking?"_ He shook his head, breaking his attention away from staring and thinking about his fiance. He turned around, facing the opposite way from the other as he closed his eyes back, trying to sleep again. He continued to forced his eyes closed, and after 7 minutes, he snapped opened his eyes in annoyed. He couldn't fall asleep anymore and this was making him pissed off. _"I should go and clear my mind off."_ He slowly sat up and get out of the bed, trying to be as quiet as he can. He looked at his fiance for about a few seconds more, before he carefully grabbed the blanket and put it on top of his fiance, making sure that the other would not catch a cold. He really hate in when it was so cold in his room with the air conditioner, but there was no any blanket to kept him warm. After he had make sure that Kuroko's body had been covered every inches with the blanket, he proceed to walked out from his room to go downstairs.

"Shit, I could barely control myself."

* * *

45 minutes later, only Kuroko started to squirmed under the blanket as his eyes squinted at the brightness hitting his face directly. His hand move a bit to feel whether there was someone beside of him or not, only to find it completely empty. He opened one of his eyes, and he was shocked to see that it was already bright outside. He immediately sat up and turned to looked at where his fiance supposed to be. _"He's not here.."_ He gulped his saliva in panic as his hands roamed around the bed, trying to find his phone. He kept on looking for it, under the pillow, the blanket and even at the bedside table, but it was not there. "Ah.. where did I put it?" He bit on his lower lips as his brain tried to remembered back where did he put his phone. "Where is it.." He get down from the bed and started looking for his phone all over the room, until his pace stop when he finally remembered where did the last time he put it. It was at downstairs at the kitchen. He then walked out from the room and proceed to go downstairs, stepping the stairs carefully one by one. Even though his wounds on his butt hole already starting to close, he still need to be careful of it. Saki also already warned him about that because it was easy for the skin at that part to get torn.

As soon as his legs stepped on the final stair, he quickly make his way to the kitchen and immediately he spotted his phone at the kitchen's aisle. He sighed in relief after seeing that his phone was really there. He walked towards it, and he could noticed there was a small note right under his phone. He squinted his eyebrows in confuse, before he picked up the note and read it.

 _ **[** Kuroko, I already keep the leftover yesterday in the fridge. There's still a lots of it, so share it with Kagami. He.. didn't do anything to you, right? Tell me if he did.! **\- Saki. ]**_

He could only smiled when he read the note. Saki really did take a good care of him, and he really were grateful for it. If it was not for the older, he would probably have a hard time moving here and there, and even putting the ointment at his wound. Though it was really embarrassing for him to spread his legs and make the older to helped him to applied it, the older always assured him that it was okay and she was used to it. She is a doctor after all. Not having much choice, he have to agreed with it. "Saki-san are really a nice person.." He smiled as he took both his phone and the note, and go towards the fridge. He opened it, and as the older said, there was still lots of leftovers inside. Seeing this, he couldn't helped but to frowned. He really put a lot of efforts to cook all of the foods, but the two didn't even finished it, not even half. "Is it because of.. us?" Again, he frowned.

 ***BUZZ*BUZZ***

He instantly snapped out from his thoughts when he could felt his phone vibrated in his hand. He looked at it, and his eyes widen in shocked. It was a reminder that he had set before this. It was a reminder for him that he only have another two weeks before their exam. He gasped. He quickly close the reminder, and move to clicked on the calendar icon. "Erk..!" Again, he was shocked when he saw that today are already Wednesday. He had been absent for 4 days including today, and almost a week he had stayed home. _"Ah.. this is really bad. I didn't even study yet.."_ He bit his lower lips in worried, thinking how should he make up for the time he had waste. He don't want his grade in studies to drop later. He didn't wanted to make his parents angry. He started to pace back and forth slowly, trying to figure out how and what should he do, until his legs stopped when he realized something. "Wait.. d-does that mean, K-Kagami-kun also had been absent with m-me?" There was a worried look on his face.

"Ah.. what should I do..?" He kept on worrying about it, until he heard something from the outside. It sounds distant, but he was sure that it was around this house. "Is that Kagami-kun?" Wanting to know what was that sound and where did it came from, he walked out of the kitchen and followed where the sound came from. His legs and ears brought him to the living room, but it was not actually there. "W..water?" He turned to his right, and it was coming from the hallway to the swimming pool outside the house. Slowly, with a timid steps, he approached the slightly ajar door and pushed it opened. He couldn't helped but to blushed when he saw Kagami's naked top. The taller's body were really toned and muscular, the type which all girls would be crazy about. _"H-he's really m-manly. No wonder all the girls wanted to be with him.."_ He pouted slightly at the thought. He really didn't like it when the girls were checking out and try hitting on his fiance. He really hate that. _"Kagami-kun is mine. I wouldn't never let anyone-"_ His sentence hanged in the middle and he could swore that his heartbeat were beating faster than usual while he started to panicking when the other caught him staring at him. _"U-uh..w-what should I do now?!"_ He closed his eyes, trying to break their gaze. _"N-no, he didn't see me-"  
_

"Heh, look who do we have here.."

 _"A-ah.. he saw me.."_ He gulped his saliva in fear. "I-I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I-I'll go-"

"Come here, Kuroko."

"..." He could hear the taller are swimming toward his direction and it was making him nervous for some reason. Sure he was always nervous around the other, but it was different this time. Maybe it was because of last night? He didn't knew about that, but somehow he was sure it really was because of last night incident. Well, he wouldn't called it as incident, since he was the one who started it.

"Come here."

 _"Ah..! What should I do?"_

"Do you really have to make me remind you of my rules every time?" The red haired hissed in annoyed.

"..." This is bad, he had make his fiance mad. He really didn't like it when his fiance are mad. The other really are terrifying when he lost his temper. "I-I.."

"I expect an answer, not for you to stutter in front of me."

"I-I'm s-sorry K-Kagami-kun.."

"Open your eyes and walk over here. Now."

Upon hearing the sternness in the other's voice, he have no choice but to obeyed him. After all, he already said so himself that his fiance owned him and he would obeyed everything the taller asked him to do. He opened his eyes slowly, and instantly their eyes met each other in a strong gaze. He gulped and braced himself for what would happened next while he make his way towards the taller, walking along the side of the pool, carefully not to stand too near with the pool. He never like the pool, never once in his life after that incident. Just looking at it, make him feel a bit nausea and his legs felt weak. _"Oh no.. it's really bad."_

Seeing that Kuroko finally approached the pool, Kagami quickly swam to the shorter and stopped when he already reach the end. He just smirked when he saw how red the other's face are, but couldn't helped but to noticed somewhat his fiance's face were slowly turning pale. _"What's wrong with him..?"_

"U-um.. w-what is it that you need K-kagami-kun?"

 _"Is he still feeling sick?"_

"..."

"..."

"Um.. Kagami-kun?"

His eyes moves to looked directly at the shorter's eyes and he was right. There was definitely something wrong about the other that he didn't know about. He could felt it there was something when he could saw fear reflected in his eyes and just how far did the other stood. Somehow he wanted to know about it. He wanted to know what make his fiance are so afraid to be here. "I want you."

"W-w-w-what?"

Ah, he could never get tired of seeing how red the shorter's face. It was really amusing to watched how quick those white pale skin changed its color to bright deep red. But as fun as it was, he have something bothering him about how weird his fiance acted. He need to know what really was it. "Why are you standing so far away?"

"E-eh?"

"Come closer."

"..c-closer?"

He sighed in annoyed. Why did the other always make him have to repeat everything he said? Didn't he already knew his rules? "Do my mouth seem to talk something else?"

"..."

"You knew too well that I really don't like-"

"N-no."

"Come. Here."

"..B-but.."

"But what? do you try to disobey me?"

"N-no! T-that's not it! I'm not!"

"Then what? It doesn't seem so like that to you?"

"..."

"With your silence again, huh?"

"..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you really are-"

"I..."

"..."

"I-it's not like I don't want to, but.."

His ears perked up at that. It seemed like he didn't even have to pry further to know the reason behind it since the other are the one who were going to tell him about it. It looks like it was not that hard to make the shorter confessed. He just have to be more stern with him and the other would started to become obedient and just said all the things that he wanted to hear. "But what?"

"..."

Again. It happened again. He swear that he was going to cursed the moment when his fiance continued his sentences, but he stopped himself from doing so. He should waited for it.

"..I can't."

He raised his eyebrows at that. What was that? what did he just heard? His fiance can't? What did he meant by that? This is new. Now it really pique his interest to know what was the reason behind of it. But then again, how should he do it? He couldn't just probably asked the shorter. It would really seemed out of his character. Though he really wanted to know about it, he hold himself back by keeping his cold composure. "What?"

"I..I'm scared of t-the pool. I don't like it at all."

"..."

"..."

"Tch.."

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"So what? do you think I would care about the story behind it?"

"E-eh?"

"No. I don't care at all."

Kuroko eyes widen at that cruel words that the taller spoke as his heart shattered. He just couldn't believed how could the taller just said that? But then again, it was Kagami who stood in front of him right now. The man that had both stole his heart away and hurt him in every possible way he could. Without he realized, his eyes started to become watery and his vision blurred when his tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't know why the taller are so cruel towards him. Did he really have to be like that towards him every times?

"Now come here."

"..."

"Here, Kuroko."

He don't want to. He hate it.

"Tch, seriously you're pissing me off."

No, no. He didn't wanted to make the taller mad. What should he do?

"Do you want me to drag you here myself?"

 _"What should I do?!"_

"Is that it?"

 _"God, what should I do?!..."_

"Then I'll really-"

He shook his head as he gripped at the sides of his shirt tightly, trying to not be scared at this demand. "N-no, I'm r-really sorry. I-I will.!"

"Move, now."

"..." He gulped his saliva.

"Tch."

He slowly walked towards the pool, ignoring the sudden dizziness that were slowly taking his conscious away. He kept on walking bit by bit and he was really glad that his fiance didn't asked for him to be faster since he also need some time to face this. Another three more steps he would be really at the side of the pool at his fiance. He could felt the water could already touched his feets and the dizzy became more stronger that he could almost faint right now. _"No..I-I have to endure this. I don't want to make Kagami-kun mad again.."_ But before he could even move further, his legs slipped and his body fall forward right into the pool with a loud splash. "H-help me..!"

Kagami eyes widen when he saw Kuroko suddenly slipped and lost his balance. He swore his heartbeat were beating incredible fast as though as it would explode right at that moment. He was so scared as he started to panicking when he saw the other's body fall forward and fell into the water. No, this are not what he wanted. He just wanted the shorter to come to him and he would convinced and lead him to get used to the pool. Not even once he wanted for this thing to happened. "Kuroko!" He quickly swam towards his fiance and grabbed him by the waist, hoisting him up a bit, trying not to make the shorter get too deep in the water. "Oi Kuroko, are you okay-" His question stopped there when he noticed that the other are crying and his body were trembling really hard as his breathing accelerated. He really were taken aback at how the other are right now. He didn't know that he was so afraid of the pool until to this extent.

"H-help me, K-Kagami-kun..!"

"I-I'm here." He stuttered a bit, too shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Ka-Kagami-kun..!"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Kuroko." He tightened his holds around the other's waist and he could felt his fiance wrapped his hands around his neck tightly as he buried his face on the crook of his neck. Judging by how tight the hold's are around his neck, he knew that the shorter are really scared right now. He was holding onto him desperately as though as his life depend on it. Knowing really well that he have to somehow helped his fiance calmed down, he slowly brought the shorter towards the stairs at the shallow part of the pool. He then put him on the third stairs, which are still in the water, but it was really shallow. It only reached to Kuroko's waist when he sat down and it would probably reached just until his calf if one's stood up. They stayed in that position for almost 10 minutes before he pulled away. He looked at his fiance, and his heart break at the sight he were looking at. His fiance's eyes were really red as tears stained his white pale cheeks, his body trembled greatly and his breath came out rather harsh. He brought up both his hands and placed it on both the other's cheeks, trying to calm the other down. "Shh..it's okay."

Kuroko kept on crying even when his taller fiance were trying to helped him calmed down. He couldn't helped it, since he was really shocked the moment he fell into the water. He thought he was going to sank deep down and die right there and then. He was really scared that he would never resurfaced again. "I-I... I.."

"Shh.."

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"Stop crying, Kuroko."

"B-but-"

"Look at me."

He shook. "..n-no-"

"I said look at me."

"..."

"I'm tired of repeating myself, Kuroko."

Hearing the annoyance in his fiance's voice and the low growl followed afterward, he have no choice but to obeyed everything the taller said. He lifted up his head slowly and timidly looked into the other's eyes. Knowing really well the look the other gave, he immediately apologized at him. "I-I'm so sorry Kagami-kun.." He waited for the taller to said something, but the only answer he get was silent. He was getting terrified right now. A silent Kagami Taiga has never been a good sign, not at all. Sensing how dark the aura surrounding them had became, he quickly unwrapped his arms around the taller and kept it by his side. What should he do? He have to do something right now. He didn't wanted to make the other mad when he really need the taller by his side in order for him to calmed down. He was really scared that his tears came out rather faster than before. He just couldn't stand how quiet was it right now and it was really making him more scared. _"What should I d-do?"  
_  
"..."

 _"He m-must be really mad.."_

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun.. I'm r-really sorry.." He bit on his lower lips, trying to hold back the sob that were trying to escaped from his mouth.

 _"God damn it, I'm really gonna go to hell for actually enjoying the sight in front of me right now. Shit. He just look so cute and really fu.."_ Kagami cut off the words that was trying to complete the sentence. He swear he would really go to hell if he did it right now. Though he was kind of pissed at his fiance for making him repeated on his words, he could never get mad when he noticed the tears kept on running down the shorter's cheeks. Instead of getting mad, his heart actually throbbed in pain, much more than he had imagined. He never knew how much actually the other hold a large impact on him in everything he did. Before, he would never get easily swayed when he saw this kind of expression on the other's face, but now after his heart started to wavered for the shorter, it was totally the opposite way. All of his actions would never goes as what he wanted, and it would messed up all of his movements and prediction. Every single times. He continued to stared at the baby blue eyes for a few seconds longer, before he let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hands from his fiance's face. He always wondered why did his fiance always resolved himself by always apologizing towards him. It was as though he had been set to always apologize towards others instead of trying to defend himself nor retort back. "You, why don't you-" His words caught in his throat as his eyes widen in unbelievable when his fiance leaned forward and kissed him. It didn't lasted long before the other pulled away and started to blushed while still obviously crying. He really didn't know how did his fiance even managed to gave that kind of expression.

"I'm really am sorry, K-Kagami-kun. P-please don't get m-mad at me.."

 _"Fuck."_ That was the only word crossed his mind when his fiance kissed him. It really happened exactly the same as yesterday night, the how, who and even the duration of the kiss start and end. Damn, why was it that his fiance are really so innocent and dense, but yet surely managed to caught him off guard? Again, he cursed inside his head.

"I-I'll promise not to disobey-"

"Damn, shut up.!" He said between gritted teeth and growled lowly while his eyes stared straight into the other's.

"...!" Kuroko were really startled when he heard the growl and getting the intense gaze from Kagami. His fiance really looked so intimidating right now and it was really not good for him. He gulped his saliva in nervous as he hung his head low, trying not to make any eye contact with the red haired.

"Tch, do you even realize how hard is it for me to hold back?"

His ears perked up at that, and automatically he lifted up his head to looked at his fiance. He aren't too sure the meaning behind the sentence, but somehow he could take a gist of what was it. "E-eh?"

"I've been holding back since an hour ago, do you even know that?"

"H-huh?"

"You really don't have any clue, huh?"

He couldn't even have any chances to say anything when Kagami's left hand grabbed at the back of his head while the right one on his cheek, holding him still before he leaned forward and claimed his lips in an aggressive way. He could felt the taller's tongue were licking all over his lips as he tried to probed inside his lips. _"W-w-what s-should I do?"_ He started to panicked when he tried to think of how should he respond to it. He has never done any things like this. The kiss right now are not the same from last night. Not really knowing what to do, he just opened his mouth and closed his eyes tightly as he brought his hands to hold onto his fiance's shoulders. He couldn't even calmed down right now. He could felt his heartbeat were beating faster. "Ehmm!"

Kagami had to stopped the kiss in the middle for a moment as he eyed Kuroko in amusement. He really couldn't hold back the smile formed on his lips when he looked at his fiance. Fortunately for him, his fiance couldn't see his face right now. _"How cute.."_ He move his thumb and stroked the other's cheek in circle, trying to seduce and encouraged him to follow his lead. "Open you lips more, Kuroko." He could saw the shorter obeyed him as he panted. He smirked in satisfied. "We're just starting, but you're already out of breath?" He raise an eyebrow as his thumb went down to the other's corner lips, before he pushed it a bit inside of his mouth. "Open up and try to follow my lead." He could saw the shorter's adam's apple move, gulping his saliva in nervous before he nodded like an obedient child. _"Damn it, why is he so cute?"_ He gritted his teeth in annoyed, not sure whether it was the other's fault or his own fault that he was starting to acted weird like this. He really wanted to ravished those soft pink plump lips and make a mess of his fiance real bad, but he forced himself to hold back. As much as he want to, he didn't wanted to hurt his fiance anymore. He need to controlled himself better at the very least, if he couldn't control his temper.

"...mm.."

 _"Gosh.. why am I acting like this?"_

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called for the taller softly as he opened his eyes slowly. He was really surprised when he saw that his fiance were looking at him with a rather blank stare. His face flushed really red while he tried to hide his face by looking down on his lap. _"W-why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong again?"  
_  
"..."

"..uh.."

"..."

"U-um w-why are you l-looking at me?"

"..."

"Is there something o-"

"Why? can't I?"

"E-eh?"

"I;m just enjoying myself watching how stupid do you look, looking like that right now."

"..s-stupid?" Again, his face turned even more redder as his temperature rise. He lifted up his head to glared at the taller, feeling somehow pissed of right now. He felt like he had been fooled by his fiance. He pouted slightly. He didn't know whether he should be disappointed or relieved at this time.

"Come on, we're gonna go inside now."

"Wait-!" He couldn't even gave a proper single response when suddenly his fiance started carrying him up in his arms, instead of letting him walked by himself. Feeling how cold it actually was when they got out of the water, he couldn't helped but to squinted his eyes in response when there was a wind blew and automatically he turned his head towards his fiance's chest. By just getting another yet treatment like this, it was only making him blushed even more in embarrassment especially when they walked back inside the house, only to get greeted by their maids and their butler. He somehow had forgotten the fact that they actually have maids coming to their house every weekdays.

"Good morning, Kagami-sama and Kuroko-sama."

 _"Ah..t-that voice!"_

"Hn."

 _"Ahh..! this is so embarrassing!"_ He shut his eyes closed, trying not to make any eyes contact with the maids while he buried his face on his fiance's chest.

"Clean up the pool and mop the floor."

"Yes, Kagami-sama."

He heard the maids answered the taller again before they began to move upstairs towards the taller's room, and walked straight into the bathroom after he had locked the door behind of them. He then were being put down on the couch on the dressing area. He looked around them and he was actually surprised to see this part of the room since he never enter this room before. _"So this is where the hallway beside the bathroom lead to.."_ He looked around once more, before he turned his attention back at his fiance. He wondered why did the taller brought him here. "Why..-"

"It's warmer here and I hate it when my bed get wet."

"..O-oh.." Ah, how did his fiance even know what was he going to ask? Did he have a power to read someone's mind or what? Or maybe he was really easy to read?

"But.."

"E-em?"

"..of course it would be different if it got 'wet' because of something else.."

His eyes widen at that and he swore his face already reached beyond its limit from blushing too much, that if it was possible, there would be a smoke coming out from both of his ears. "S-s-something e-else.." His mouth came to mumbled that part without even he realized it.

"Yes, something else."

He was really shocked when Kagami suddenly leaned forward, making their faces only left merely inches apart and whispered in seductive way as he looked right into his eyes. The taller's gaze are really too strong and it was really a bad sign for his heart to handle this sexy side of his fiance.

 ***BADUMP*BADUMP***

His heartbeat began to beat really hard that he swore that he could heard it thumping with his own ears. _"N-no.. d-don't imagine_ it.. _!"_ He closed his eyes tightly as he bit on his inner cheeks. _"Heart, p-please be more quiet..!"_

Kagami could only smirked when he noticed Kuroko were closing his eyes yet again, as he shook his head vigorously. He knew why did the shorter did that. It was probably because he were trying to stopped himself from imagining an 18+ things they could do when he make a really necessary comment about his bed. He would really actually just attacked his fiance right now and make him moaned all day if he didn't have any control on himself. As he said, as much as he desired the teal blue haired body, he didn't wanted to hurt him anymore. Instead of making the shorter always obeyed to his orders and demands, he wanted to tried to make the shorter willing to do something that his heart desired without having him to forced it into him. _"Damn it, why is he so innocent? Is he really the same age as me?"_

"Emm!"

"..."

 _"Stop...stop..!"_

"Stop biting on your cheeks, Kuroko." He brought up his right hand and placed it on the shorter's left cheek. Immediately his fiance stopped his constant mumbling and looked at him with a wide eyes. Seeing this, it only make something in his heart burning. Not because of anger, but because of something else. He gritted his teeth and hissed in annoyed, before he cupped the shorter's chin and make him looked up at his face. "Stop making that face..!"

"..K-Kagami-kun-!"

"Are you trying to make me lost my self-control?!" Again he hissed as he tried his best not to let his resolve crumbled down.

"K-Kaga-"

"Make that face again and I swear I'll never let you rest at all.!" He huffed in annoyed. Just before he wanted to retreat back and disappeared into the bathroom, his eyes caught the sight of the pointy and hard pink nub on the shorter's chest and those wet milky thighs in front of him. _"Fuck, why do he always try to make me lost my self control?! can't he even read the situation at this point?!"_ He gritted his teeth as hard as he could while trying his hard to ignored those lustful sight for him. He let go of the other's face as he pulled away, and grabbed his towel on the rack. Damn, he really need to get away from his fiance for a moment at this point to calmed his heart down. He need to, or else he would never knew what would he do if he stayed any longer. "Don't you even dare to think of walking out from this room looking like that." He warned him, before he walked inside the bathroom, leaving a really red Kuroko Tetsuya on the couch.

 _"What does he mean by that?"_ Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at himself, trying to figure out what did the taller meant. His eyes grew wide when he finally get why his fiance warned him about not to go out from this room. He firstly thought it was because the other probably didn't like it if the floor are wet, which it probably was true. But then he noticed another yet reason for it. Since he was wearing a white shirt that has a really thin fabric, the shirt suddenly turned to be one of the shirt that were see-through. One's could see every line on his body really well and also the boxers he was wearing. Ever since the wounds on his backside already started closing up, Saki had permitted him to wear a bottoms. _"W-what.."_ His words suddenly caught in his throat when he saw how pointy and hard his nipples are. He was pretty sure that it was only because he was cold, but still... it was still hard. Instantly he could felt his face were burning up in pure embarrassment. He quickly used his hands to covered his body, especially his nipples even though there was no one there. It was so embarrassing that if he could throw himself into a black hole, he would do it right now. "Ah! it's so embarrassing!"

* * *

 ***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Yes, who's there?" The figure whose sitting behind the dark brown wooden desk with a 'student council president' tag on the left side of his front school uniform, lifted his head up to looked at the door.

"It's me."

Upon hearing that familiar voice, he instantly relaxed as he slumped his back comfortably on the leather chair. "Come in." The door being pushed open, and there was a brunette that was slightly taller than him, came into his sight. He let out a sighed before there was a small smile formed on his lips. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, for you to come here instead of just texting me?"

"I'm sorry." The taller bowed at him.

"Lift you head, it's okay."

"I'm really am sorry Se-"

"Don't be too formal with me when we're alone. We've been friends since we're little."

"..."

Knowing that somehow it suddenly became awkward between them, he decided to just ignored it and leave the sensitive topic alone, and changed the focus topic. "So?"

"Hah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah.. " The brunette straightened his back as he cleared his throat out. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about him."

"Him? Who?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"Ah~" He chuckled darkly, finding it really pleasing and amusing to hear that red haired name. "It's been a long time since I heard that name." He hummed as there was smirk could be seen forming on his lips. "So, what about him?"

"I heard some rumor about him."

"Rumor... huh?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

* * *

It was just half past two in the evening, but Kagami had ordered all of their maids to go back home 10 minutes ago after they had their lunch. The reasons he ordered them to go back was because firstly, he wanted no one to be in this house aside from him and Kuroko, and second was probably the main reason because he couldn't stand how his fiance seemed to be enjoying talking with their butler. He really didn't like that sight at all. He was just in the study's room, trying to sort his ideas on how he was going to ruined Aiba Katsumi after he received the video few minutes ago. He still didn't watched it yet because he are just not in the mood to looked at the girl's face. Instead of it, he started calling Himuro and asked him about couple of questions about the girl and somehow he also had learned from the black haired guy that a certain person are in town. He couldn't helped but to felt irritated when he knew about that. He really didn't like that person to be here because he knew if the other's are here, there was going to be something happened later. They didn't know whether this news are true or not, since they didn't even saw that person by themselves but instead of just hearing some people were talking about it. He just couldn't let his guards down either way. Feeling so stressed out because of this, he decided to go grabbed himself a coffee when he saw his fiance and their butler were talking with each other outside. Somehow seeing that sight, really triggered his anger. He quickly stepped outside and grabbed his fiance's wrist tightly, and told the other guy to called it for a day and asked all the maids to leave this house right now. He have something that he needed to do. Just in 2 minutes, all the maids are gone from their house, with of course the butler too, before he caught the other's eyes landed on his fiance. Feeling so pissed of, he began to dragged his fiance to the living room without saying a word. He then threw the smaller on the sofa and straddled him.

So now, they both are in the living room with Kagami on top of terrified Kuroko, looking so angry that there even some of his veins popped out on his forehead. "You..!"

"..K-Kagami-kun!"

"..why do you always have to make me mad?!"

Kuroko eyes widen in shocked when he saw how angry the taller were. He had never seen this side of the other. He admitted that it was really scary for him that he somewhat began to trembled when his fiance grabbed his wrist yet again. "..K-Kaga-"

"Why?!"

"...!"

"Did you do it on purpose?! or is it that you really like that bastard?!"

"I.. I-"

"Answer me, Kuroko!"

"..N-no.. K-Kagami-"

"Tell me the truth.! Have you guys done it?! Did he already put his dick inside of you?!"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Tell me, you little slut!"

His body froze when he heard that word came out from his fiance mouth yet again. He thought that he had make it cleared that he didn't cheat on him with anyone. The only guy had ever touched him was his fiance, and no one else. So why did this topic had been brought up again? He really didn't like where this was going. His eyes were burning and just in a seconds, his tears rolled down, hitting the sofa below him. "Do you really have to talk a-about this again?" His voice cracked, couldn't controlled his emotions. "I've told you, Kagami!"

"It's just a words. Who know whether it was the truth or not-!"

"I give m-myself to you! Have you forgotten about that?!"

"..!"

"I've said it that you're the o-only one who have ever t-touched me!" He raised his voice in anger and disappointment. "Why can't you believe me for once?!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it to me!"

"..!"

"Prove it to me that you really give yourself only to me!" Kagami yelled at his fiance and he was also were quite shocked at what he just uttered. He didn't knew what had gotten into him until he said something like that right at his fiance's face. He knew too well just how powerful actually that words contained behind it. Asking for the other to proved it to him, just the same as though as saying for the other to sell his self to him. He could saw Kuroko's eyes widen at his demand as the body underneath him started to trembled. _"Shit..what's wrong with me?!"_ He gulped in nervous. He observed the other's face closely, trying to read his mind, but he was surprised to see his fiance stopped struggling in his hold's. _"No..no.."_ He saw how hard his fiance bit onto his lower lips, clearly he could saw the anger inside of him that he tried to hold it back. He gritted his teeth in hope for his fiance not to hold himself back. If he are mad, just get mad at him and slap him again like yesterday. _"Come on-"_ His body froze when his fiance closed his eyes and turned his head to the side in defeated. The act was the same as though as his fiance really surrendered himself at him and would let he do anything to him.

"T-then please..."

His heart sank when he heard his fiance's voice cracked. What has he done, he kept on thinking about it as there was anger boiling up inside of him. Not because he was mad at his fiance, but he was really getting mad and fed up with his own self. "What.. are you trying to do?" He still forced himself to asked it even though he knew exactly what hidden behind those actions. He are not that stupid about this kind of things, especially when he already had played with several woman before.

"...touch and d-do anything y-you want to me, Kagami-kun."

"..."

"J-just do w-whatever you want to.."

"...!"

"..because you o-owned m-me."

That's it. That was it. He couldn't watched it anymore. He hissed loudly as he tightened his hold onto the shorter's wrists and pulled him up a bit. "Is that how you're going to do it?!"

"..."

"Answer me, Kuroko!"

"...y-yes-"

"Is that really it-?!"

"Then how?!"

"What-"

"Tell me how am I suppose to prove it to you if it's not by doing like this?! You said it yoursel-"

He pulled his fiance into his embrace and hold him tight, never wanted to let him go. He was rally frustrated at all of this, but he couldn't just let his fiance fall until this low. He didn't wanted to see his fiance break like this, he really didn't wanted it to happened. "W-why..." His hands trembled when he hold the other in his arms and it was the first time he stuttered in front of him. "..why do you always.." He buried his face on his fiance's soft blue locks, inhaling the sweet vanilla shampoo's scent that his fiance love. "..always have to make me mad, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"..."

"Are you really stupid?"

"..."

"How could you even.."

"..."

 _"Why won't you even get mad at me, God damn it.!"_

 _"K-Kagami-kun.."_ Kuroko slowly brought up his hands and wrapped it around the taller as he buried his face on the crook of the taller's neck while he cried his heart out. He was really scared to be honest when he faced this side of his fiance. The taller were so scary and he could felt how cold the tone in every words he spoke.

"Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"I.."

"Why.."

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kaga-.."

"What even are you apologizing for, you stupid..!"

"..."

"I-I just want to prove t-to you that y-you're the only-"

"I know it. I know.."

"I-I'm sorry.."

 _"Why is it that you're really dense, Kuroko.."_

"K-Kagami-kun.."

 _"What should I do if someone else snatch you away from me?"_

Feeling that there was no words needed anymore between both of them, he just stayed quiet as he kept on clung onto his fiance. Called him delusional or anything, but he swore to himself that he could actually felt that his fiance were actually worried about him. Just feeling how gentle and firmly did he hold him into his arms, already proved it. _"K-Kagami-kun.."_ He closed his eyes as he tightened his hold's around the taller and brought himself to be even more closer with his fiance. _"Please don't throw me aside, Kagami-kun.."_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Tatsuya?"

"Who's this?"

"It's me, Cynthia."

Just hearing that name, it already make Himuro lost interest to even have this call. He really didn't like this woman at all, not even a single time he even like her. But since his childhood's friend and the girl were dating, he had to forced himself to actually tried to like her for the sake of his friend. It was really hard for him to put a facade and act like he like her when in actual he didn't. Not even once. But after he were the one that caught her cheating behind his best friend's back, his hateness towards her increased dramatically. "What do you want?"

"I need your help, Tatsuya."

"For what?"

"It's about Taiga. I want to-"

"I don't want to."

"W-what? why?"

"Why? did you just really ask me that?" He chuckled in disbelief. "Did you really ask me that in all of the people?"

"Please, Tatsuya.! I beg you. I really want to get back with Taiga again."

"What did you just said?"

"I... I just can't forget about him. Even when I'm with other guy, I keep on thinking about him and-"

"Oh really? you can't forget about him?"

"Yes-"

"But didn't you forget about him when you had sex with the other guy from the other school?"

"God, Tatsuya. That was a mis-"

"Mistake? that's bullshit Cynthia! You're the one who started all of this and dumped him even when he really love you! You take him for granted! You only used him because of the money!" He raised his voice, as his grip onto his phone tightened in anger. "You only used him because he have a lots of money and you just wanted to take an advantage about it!"

"Tats-"

"Even now, don't you?!"

"Tatsuya, stop it! I'm serious for God's sake! I really did love Taiga and I only realize it when-"

"Stop with your lies, bitch! I've had enough of you! Do you even think about how hard is it for him when you guys break up? do you know how hard it was for me to make him come back to his sense?!"

"Can you please stop talking about the past-"

"NO!"

"Tatsuya, you really!"

"Listen here, Cynthia. I would never let you get close with Taiga, not anymore. Don't try to ruin his life anymore. He already found someone who he really love, and I won't let you interfered his life."

"W-what did you just say?"

"Try do it, and I'll make sure to let you suffer."

"Who is it, Tatsuya? tell me!"

"How did you even got my number, damn it." He hissed before he hanged up on the girl.

"Tatsuya-! H-hello?" Cynthia looked at her phone screen and the boy already hung up on her. She stomped her legs and hiss in annoyed. She was really angry right now when she knew that there was someone trying to take Kagami away from her. "Ergh! I have to find who is it!" She gritted her teeth as she throw her phone on her bed. "I won't let anyone take Taiga away from me!"

* * *

"I'm here already, mother."

 _ **"When are you coming home?"**_

"I have something to do for awhile right now."

 _ **"Something? what is it?"**_

"Just.. something. It won't take a long time. I'll just drop by and say hi, then I'll return as fast as possible."

 ** _"Drop by? are you visiting someone?"_**

"Yes."

"We're almost there." The chauffeur informed him.

"I have to go now, mother. I'll return as fast as I can after I've finish my business here."

 ** _"Alright. Please be fast, okay? I miss you."_**

"Yes. Then, I'll hang up first." He end up the call and threw away his phone beside of him on the car's seat, and it accidentally hit the brunette beside of him. That took the taller's attention as he looked towards his direction, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Is it aunt? I bet he must miss you a lot."

"Yes." He sighed.

"But it seem like you're not?"

"I appreciate that she really worried about me, but I can't take it if she always call me almost every day. I need a break too."

The boy beside of him couldn't helped but to let out a chuckle. "So that's why sometimes you purposely didn't answer her call."

"Yes."

* * *

"K-Kagami-kun..c-can I g-get down now?"

"No."

Kuroko could only hung his head low as he blushed furiously at the current position they are in now. He was sitting on Kagami's lap, facing him while the taller kept on looking at his face. This has been happening for about 10 minutes long after all the jealousy and misunderstanding happened before. It was really embarrassing for him to sat like this since..well, their position actually already told pretty much everything. And when the taller are really close to him, he couldn't seemed to even calmed himself down nor control his feelings. His heart kept on beating in question and nervous, waiting for his fiance's answer to his question. He had told his fiance that he wanted to go back to school and study since their exam are only in another two weeks and yet he didn't even start studying anything. He didn't wanted to missed any classes anymore. "W-well, at least c-can you tell me y-your answer now?"

"Answer to what?"

"E-eh?"

"To what?"

"W-well, I-I ask you about it just now..?"

"Seems like I can't remember it."

"W-what? T-then.. I've been waiting for all this time.."

"It's your fault for not saying anything to me."

"But I thought-!"

"What?" Kagami tightened his arms around his fiance waist, as he controlled himself not to show any sign of wanted to laugh or anything. He was just wanted to teased his fiance by pretending that he didn't remembered it, but actually he were really in a deep thoughts about letting his fiance go back to school. As stupid as he sounds, he actually enjoyed it, staying at home with his fiance. After almost a week they didn't go to school; yes they, since he didn't wanted to just leave the other's alone since he was so fragile that he really have to watch over him 24/7, and afraid that something might happened to him. He just couldn't bare by just the thought of it. He wanted to used the reason that because his wounds still aren't heal completely yet, but he knew too well that the other would just retort to him back by saying that Saki already told him that he could walk already and so on. He kept on trying to find any reason, but he knew the only reason he didn't wanted his fiance to go because he didn't wanted the other students to looked at his fiance. But the again, he actually did somehow forgot about it since he was so into observing the smaller's reactions. His smaller fiance were really cute when he blushed and feeling so embarrassed like that. He also couldn't ignored on how those small white milky hands were holding onto his front shirt, in front of his stomach.

"..."

"Then, I'll ask you again. Kagami-kun, can I go to school tomorrow? I want to study for our exam-"

"If I say no?"

"E-eh?"

"If it's no? what would you do?"

"W-what? B-but I have to s-study-"

"Study?"

"Y-yes.."

"Hmm." He nodded, acting as thought as he were thinking how and what should he do, when in actual he already did came out with something interesting. After all, he owned Kuroko Tetsuya.

"P-please Kagami-kun.. I really have to study."

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun?"

"I still don't know."

"Please. I-I'll do anything, so please just-"

He smirked when he heard that. That was the word he had been waiting for his fiance to said. "Anything?"

"E-eh?"

"You'll do anything?"

"A-ah.. y-yes. Anything."

"Then, I want you to tell me why you're so afraid of the pool."

"W-what? Y-you want to know that?" Kuroko eyes widen in shocked when he heard that. He thought that the red haired didn't care and are not interest in it at all since he was the one who said that. Somehow he couldn't helped but to let out a small smile hearing about that. "Okay-"

"And.."

"A-and?

"What? you don't want to go to school-"

"N-no. I-I'll hear it.!"

"..."

Ah, a silent Kagami are the thing he hate the most. He just couldn't get what was the other thinking, and that was what making him nervous. "P-please d-don't change your-" Before he could finished his sentence, his fiance pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. He was really surprised by it that his body froze instantly at that. He tried to pulled away by pushing the taller's chest, but his fiance had grabbed his wrist first and secured it tightly that he couldn't even move it even for an inch. "K-kagami-kun-!" Again, his lips was attacked. He tried to fight back, but it was futile since his fiance are way stronger than him and he also are slowly losing himself in the kiss. In the end, he just let his fiance do whatever he want as he also leaned forward and started to kiss the other back. They kept on kissing for about 3 minutes before he softly move his hand, trying to tell his fiance that he need to breathe. "..mi-kun! I-I can't b-breathe.."

Enjoying and liking how the teal blue haired plead at him, Kagami decided to show some mercy at Kuroko. He pulled away and let the shorter to catch on with his breath as he looked at every expression his fiance make. He really love it when the other are panting really hard while blushing really red like a ripe tomatoes as there was saliva all over those pink lips. By just seeing this and counting for how long his fiance could hold the kiss, he already confirmed it that his fiance indeed still a virgin. Well, he really already knew it since the first time he met him. He could saw it on his face. But still, he like to explored the other. _"He's really fucking cute.."_ He licked his lower lips as there was a smirk on his face. After his breath already back to normal, he waste not time to wait for his fiance as he ravished those lips again. But the differences this time was, he used his thumb and enter the other's mouth;on the corner of his lips, making there was a slight gap before he leaned forward and kissed his fiance again. This time he put his tongue inside and make them shared a really wet kiss.

"A-ahh, K-Kagami-kun-"

"Breathe through your nose."

"..E-em,nggh.."

"Try to follow me." He said between the kiss, and he get a nod from his fiance. _"What an obedient little puppy.."_ He used his other hand and grabbed behind the shorter's head to bring their face closer as he deepening the kiss. They kept on kissing with each other as he also kept on hearing his fiance moaned and gasped between the kiss. He really like to hear that sounds. It was really pleasing to his ears.

"K-Kagami-kun..ahh~ I-I can't.. I want to-emmh!"

He ignored those plead as he continued on doing it. He could felt the other's saliva were dripping from the corner of his lips, down to his neck. "You're really messy, Kuroko." He pulled away just a bit to wipe the saliva away, when suddenly he heard a doorbell. He cursed loudly. "Fuck, who the hell come right now?!" He hissed.

"Hah...hah.."

 ***DING DONG***

"Tch!"

"Hah.. K-Kagami-kun..a-aren't you going to-"

"Just ignore it. devouring you are more important than that."

"E-eh?-"

Again, he didn't let his fiance to finished his words when he leaned forward again and captured his lips yet again. "Damn it, why is your lips are so soft?"

"K-Kaga..ahh!"

 ***DING DONG***

"TCH! SERIOUSLY?!" He break them apart as he glared at the intercom in anger. He gently put his fiance down form his lap to the sofa as he stood up and walked towards the intercom. He pressed the answered button, and his eyes widen momentarily looking at whose face did he saw, before his eyes darken.

 _"I wonder who could that be.."_ Kuroko tried his best to think of it, but it was just hard for him to calmed himself down from all the intense kiss they shared just now. His head felt a bit dizzy from it, but still he enjoyed it too much. He was so lost in the kiss that his eyes are clouded with pleasure. Somehow feeling really exhausted from all the kiss, he decided to lied down on the sofa for a bit as he tried to catch his breath again.

"Do you really intend to make me wait outside here longer?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, judging by your expression you're not surprised to see me. Why is that?"

"I ask you, damn it-"

"Is it because you already know that I'm already in Tokyo?"

"..tch."

"Nice to me you, cousin."

"I'm not your cousin..!" He hissed again. " You're a psycho, Akashi Seijuro!"

"How nice of you to greet me like that." Akashi smirked through the intercom.

 _"Damn.!"_

* * *

A/N: So, here's the next chapter! ^^ Yay, I managed to update early this month! :p! I'm actually trying to at least update twice a month, but.. well, let's see if I could pull it off or not. I'm not gonna promise anything so don't expect it too much. (I'm just so late in updating, I'm so sorry.) So, how do you like this chapter? is it okay? or is it not? (I'm so sorry if it's not okay T-T.. )Ahh~ I've been getting a lot of reviews for the last chapter, and I'm really happy! ^^ I'm so surprised that this story have so many readers.! It actually make me a bit pressured since there was so many people reading this fic and I'm scared if I'll disappoint you all. (~) As always, please leave a lots of reviews since I really like reading every each one of it! 'Till then, let's meet again in the next chapter.! ^^

PS: As always again, I'm really sorry for my grammar. I'm really bad at it. T-T.. I'm not even lying, (of course I'm not since you could see it from my horrible writing) And also, sorry if there was any typos and mistakes since I didn't proof-read it yet. This chapter are SO long and I'm so tired,(why do I always update this fic on midnight, I also have no clue. Someone scold me please) I'll edit it later. I'm so sorry. Oh, and there's someone asking whether this will be an mpreg story or not,and well.. I've also been thinking about it. I'm still 50:50 about it, since I don't know if you all will like it or not. I planned to do it, but still.. please let me know whether you want it to be mpreg or not.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you want?"

"Hmm.. your house are not that bad.." Akashi commented while he walked around the house, looking at the interior design of the house's. He had to admitted that his cousin house are quite nice. A bit small compare to his, but it was still really nice. It was totally a modern style house, with a little bit of futuristic elements here and there, acting just as a fragments to ignites the house's glows so that it would really showed one's status. It was really totally different from his house, which was a Japanese modern style house. Though they both went for a modern design, he silently admitted that the taller's had more of the feeling on how rich and powerful he was. But then again, not like he are worried and felt insecure over something like that. He knew too well that who was the old man favor more and who are actually have 'power' more than the other.

"Cut out your crap, psycho. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well well well.. aren't your language beautiful?" He stopped his pace as he turned around, and their eyes met with a blazing gaze. He smirked, totally liking how heated the atmosphere between them right now. They never ever had a nice relationship or just having a normal conversation with each other even though they are cousins. Every times they met, they always would argue instead of greeting, smirking instead of smiling and glaring instead of just looking. They just wouldn't go along well with each other. They were like oil and water. "Just hearing it makes my heart beat in excitement." His smirk never flattered as he walked towards the sofa in the living room and sat down with so much grace, placing his right leg over his left one. He leaned his back comfortably on the soft fabric while wearing a really smug look on his face.

Kagami could only glared at the other shorter red haired in anger, as his hands balled up to a tight fist. It has already been almost 2 years he didn't saw his cousin, and he really wondered now why did Akashi suddenly were in Tokyo instead of Kyoto. It really seemed that he had a purpose coming all the way down here. At first he really didn't wanted to opened the gate for the other, but when he mentioned the word 'grandfather', he had no choice but to let him in. After all, he was really curious to what did the heterochromatic boy are doing coming here and what does it have to do with their grandfather. He need to know it. _"Did that old man really call him here? but why don't I get any news about this.?"  
_  
"What are thinking, my dear cousin?"

"Shut up, damn it.!"

"Ah, another yet lovely words~"

 _"This guy.. is there really something wrong with his head? tch!"_ He hissed and tried his best to ignored the psycho in front of him. He really are curious to what makes the other came here. Usually if it was something associated with the word 'grandfather' in it, it could only meant one thing. There would be a meeting for all of the Kagami's families soon. Seeing Akashi's figure in front of him are here, it has pretty much guaranteed the purpose of it. The heterochromatic boy would only travelled from Kyoto to Tokyo only if they were summoned by the old man. But then again, why suddenly he came to his house? It was not like the other, for he to suddenly showed up at his doorstep. Ah, just thinking about it were making him felt so irritated and his head hurt. "Tch."

"Ah."

"What?"

"Did you just hiss?"

"Yes, so what?" He snapped out at the other.

"How beautiful the face you're making right now."

"The heck?!"

"Ah, how I wish to take a photo of it and post it on the internet."

"Fuck! Shut up, Akashi!" He grabbed the cushion pillow beside of him and threw it at the shorter, who easily dodged it without much effort.

"Try a little harder, cousin."

"You..! Damn it!" He grabbed another one and threw it again, but still the other could dodged it easily. "Ahh! This is pissing me off!" He gritted his teeth. Looking at his side that he only got one more pillow left, he grabbed it quietly. He looked at the cocky guy in front of him and waited for the right moment, to caught him off guard. As soon as he saw the opportunity, he threw the cushion pillow as fast as he could and it hit directly right on Akashi's face. "Hah!" He smirked in satisfied. "Nice shot I got there!" He mocked, purposely trying to make the other mad more.

"Ugh, you!" Akashi grabbed the pillow that Kagami had thrown at him and threw it aside on the floor as he hissed in anger. He really are mad at the taller right now. How could the stupid even dare to hit him?!

"Poor the 'em-per-or'."

"Shut up you stupid!" He started to threw all the cushion pillow at his side towards the taller nonstop, one after another. They kept on throwing it at each other, making the whole living room turned really mess in a blink of an eye.

While they kept on going at it, Furihata on the other side could only watched the whole scene with zero interest. He really didn't like to make himself bothered with a stupid child game of wars and immature behavior of the two, he really didn't. But there was one thing that forced him to move his legs and interrupted both of the red haired's game. It was obviously because of Akashi Seijuro. With a soft sigh, he approached the paler one between the two, until he were standing right in front of Akashi and embraced him ever so softly, shielding him from Kagami's attack. He stared down at the shorter's eyes, silently pleading his master to stopped this stupid game at once.

"Furihata, what are you doing?! Let me go!"

But of course. Who did he even think he were dealing with right now? He knew that the shorter are quite dense in reading the emotions behind his eyes and never knew exactly what was he actually trying to convey. "Akashi-sama, it's enough."

"No! That asshole! I have to make him pay back for what he-!"

"It's not necessary for that-"

"Hah, look at how pathetic did you look right now Akashi.!" Kagami mocked, purposely trying to make his psycho cousin even mad and lost his 'emperor' aura. He really sick of looking at the other like he is somewhat better than him. He really hate seeing that everyone would always praised and sometimes worship him. The people are just ridiculous according to him.

"That stupid!"

"Akashi-sama, please calm yourself down-"

"Let me go, Furihata!"

"Akashi-sama-!"

"Poor you, Seijuro."

"Damn you, Taiga! You dickhea-"

"AKASHI-SAMA!" Furihata raised his voice as he glared down at his master, and instantly the red haired in his arms stopped struggling as well as Kagami also had stopped throwing the pillows towards the shorter. Ah, he really didn't like to raised his voice at his childhood's friend since he knew how sensitive actually the so called psycho boy in his arms could be. He had seen him broke down many times before and he also already knew what kind of person actually behind those mask he always wore. He let out a frustrated sigh before he let go of him and pulled away, distancing himself. He turned around and looked at the other red haired across the room. "Kagami-sama, can you also please stop teasing Akashi-sama?" He looked at the taller with a bored eyes.

Kagami and Akashi couldn't helped but to followed what the brunette said as they went completely silent. Their mouth shut tightly closed, not even a tiny bit of gap could be seen. They were totally shocked and really surprised when the brunette raised his voice like that. As ridiculous as it sounds, to told the truth, both of them actually are quite scared of Furihata Kouki even though they all are on the same age. They knew how scary could the brunette get when he was mad. Neither of them could stopped him when he was in that mode. They had _seen_ what the brunette are capable of, that they didn't even knew the other could do it. Let's just said that they accidentally brought out the hidden devil inside the quiet and anti social boy.

 _"Shit."_ Kagami cursed at himself. He knew too well what does the looks the brunette gave him meant. He were not that stupid not to know all the brunette's ways of looking at him by now. After all, they three did had spent some time together at the Kagami's main house when they were 8 years old and it continued for quite some time until they reached the age of 13.

"Kagami-sama."

"What is it?"

"Please stop teasing Akashi-sama."

But then again, he was and is indeed a hot tempered man and he really couldn't held back his anger well. Of course he would started get annoyed when there was someone instructed him on what should he do. "Tch." He hissed, totally getting annoyed at the brunette. "Mind your own business, Furihata."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just remember that you are just that asshole's personal bodyguard."

"..."

"You're no one. You're just an outsider."

Hearing that, Akashi eyes widen in shocked. He knew that Kagami really does have a foul mouth, and he bet Furihata knew it too, but he never thought that the taller would go until to this extent. He didn't had to insulted the brunette even when he was really mad. Noticing how tight his childhood's friend hands grip onto the side of his pants, he knew that the brunette tried to hold back his anger. Seeing this, he couldn't helped but to felt sorry and his heart clenched at this sight. He didn't know when does it started, but he didn't like to see how the other tried to acted like he were strong and just stayed silent there. He had seen this for most of the times, and never once did he like it. He turned his head and glared at his cousin as he stood up. "That's enough, Taiga." He hissed. "Do you have to play this kind of game?"

"Play what? what game?"

"As I thought, you're really stupid."

"The heck-?!"

"You're really a lowlife to be stepping on others like that."

"I'm just stating the truth-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, shutting Kagami's mouth. His heart really burned in anger when he get that sorts of answers. He gritted his teeth as his hands balled up to a tight fist. "One more word you say about Kouki, I'll-"

"The lowlife is him, Seijuro."

"...!"

"Wake up, open your eyes."

That was it, it was over. Kagami really had stepped over the line. His eyes darken upon hearing his idiot cousin said something awful towards his best friend. "You're really impossible Taiga. Do you really have to go this far?"

"I didn't even start it yet."

"You!" Before he could take a step forward, there was a hold on his left wrist preventing him from moving even further. He looked at the brunette in surprised, before his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "Why did you stop me?"

"It's okay, Akashi-sama."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm fine. Now please, don't do anything to hurt yourself."

"Let me go, Kouki.!"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"What?"

"No."

"Let my hand go or I'll-"

"Please, Seijuro."

His eyes widen and he swore he could felt his heartbeat beat faster when the other called his name. _"Kouki.."_

"Let's just go home."

He even more surprised when he saw the smile hanging on his lips and acted as though as they was nothing wrong at all right now. Nothing happened. Even though the brunette tried to acted like he didn't care and that all, he knew actually he was hurt by his cousin's words. His eyes would never misinterpreted what he had already seen. Looking straight into the brown orbs, he tried to search for something, something that he could used as a trigger button to ignited the burning hate of the other's for Kagami, but he couldn't see any of it. He really hate this. Why did the other always just stayed quiet whenever there was someone badmouthing about him and his family? He just couldn't get him at all. "You.. why do you have to be such a fool?!"

"..."

"Aren't you mad when he say that things to you?!"

"..."

"Kouki-!"

"Akashi-sama, let's go home."

"You-!"

"Please."

"Don't try to-"

"Please Seijuro."

"..!"

"I'm tired.."

His eyes squinted at that as he tried to searched for the truth in the brunette's eyes, and it was true. He could saw the tireness in those brown orbs. Seeing this, he could only sighed in defeated as he also didn't wanted to make his friend mad. It was enough for today. "Fine." He shrugged the hold's on his wrist as he make his way towards the front door and slammed it behind of him.

Furihata could only sighed at his master and childhood's friend behavior. He knew that the shorter are mad at him, he just knew it. He could read every single body languages the shorter showed. He turned back to send a death glare at Kagami and now his eyes turned slightly darken. "Listen here, Taiga. I'm backing out today not because I'm hurt and are afraid of you. I'm not. You know too well that I'm just an empty shell right now."

"Tch."

He bend down a bit, only to grabbed Akashi's coat that somehow ended on the floor, and dust it off. "If I could, I would already landed my fist on your face, and you know I'm bad at joking." He then fold the coat in half and put it on his arm, mimicking that style of a waiter. "But not for today I guess. Thanks to the guy behind the wall over there, I'm not gonna do anything today. "

"What?"

"You know better than anyone who did I meant."

"...!" Kagami could only gritted his teeth in annoyed and balled up his hands to a tight fist as he glared at the brunette in front of him. This what does he hate the most about the other. Furihata got a really sharp eyes that he wouldn't even denied it for once and probably only he was the one who knew about this; between him and Akashi, that Furihata actually are a lot more of a scarier person that one thought he would be. Anyone would always thought that he was a really kind and a gentle person whenever they saw the smile he gave, but they all would never knew that actually the brunette were nothing but just an empty shell just like what he had claimed it to be. He was really lifeless and soulless if one's actually looked through him. Whenever the crowd dismissed or he was left alone by himself, the true him would show itself up even when he didn't even do anything. That was his nature from the start.

"Then, I'm sorry for the trouble Akashi-sama and me had cause. I'm sorry for disturbing you today. We'll be going now." Furihata bowed towards Kagami, before he turned around and walked out from the house. Of course it was not before his eyes scanned the teal blue haired's boy behind the wall, taking a good look at him and tried to kept his image in his mind. _"So the rumor is true it seems."_

 _"Damn it!"_

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"U-um.. K-Kagami-kun..!"

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun!"

"..."

"Hah..hah.. Kagami-kun.!"

"..."

"..w-wait for m-me..!"

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun-"

"Tch! Can you shut up?!" Kagami stopped his pace and turned around to glared at his fiance. He was really in a foul mood since yesterday after Akashi left his house. He felt really pissed off and irritated that he couldn't even focus on anything else at all yesterday, and decided to cool his head off by spending most of the night out. He really didn't like to left his fiance all alone at night, but he have no choice yesterday. After all, his fiance was and is a man, not that his fiance is a woman that couldn't even fight at all. Of course he could at least protect himself. But still.. he knew he had to corrected his own self-claimed words. He knew how weak his fiance are.

"I-I'm s-sorry.."

He wouldn't showed it, but his heart throbbed slightly in pain when he could noticed fear in the shorter's eyes. Of course his fiance would be scared when he had yelled at him. Just seeing this really make his anger somehow boiling up more. He really need to control his anger. He didn't wanted to scared the shorter anymore. Clenching his hands tightly at his side and focusing all his anger there, he tried his best to ignored the feeling in his heart and choose to be unaware about it. "Don't call out for me when we're in school."

"E-eh-"

"When you step your foot in here, we're nothing but a classmates."

"..."

"Remember that well, Kuroko."

"..b-but-"

"Reason up with me, and you know what is waiting for you at home."

"..."

"You get it?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"Y-yes.. K-Kagami-kun."

"Now get out from my sight." He hissed as he turned back to the front and make his way to their class.

Kuroko could only bit on his lower lips in disappointment as his heart broken to pieces when he heard the taller's words. How could he even pretended not to know him when they are obviously staying in the same house and have 'that' sort of relationship. Not to mentioned, he really are worried about his fiance. He didn't know when did the taller got back home last night, but he was sure that he got back really late considering the other still couldn't be seen even when it was already 1:43 am. He kept on forcing himself to waited for his fiance, but the effects of the medicine and the need for him to sleep betrayed him when he couldn't longer remembered what happened 10 minutes later. He really didn't knew what makes his fiance to be this angry, when yesterday all they did with each other were totally opposite from this kind of treatment. He really wondered what was the reason for the sudden changes, but he somehow could take a guess probably it was because of yesterday when the person named Akashi came. _"Kagami-kun.._ "

* * *

 ***RING~~!***

Four hours later, there could be heard the bell ringing, signalling that the 6th period already ended and it was lunch time now. Just in a blink of an eye, they already finished the third subject for today. Group by group began to walked out of the class to go to the cafeteria while some of them just probably escaping the class to played some basketball or just relaxing somewhere sleeping or gossiping. It just what a typical high schoolers would do. In those short amount of time, Kuroko was glad that he were able to get distracted from constantly worrying about his fiance when his brain are occupied with all the words and numbers. As much he really think it was wrong of him to think that way, he had no choice but to forced himself to even if he didn't wanted. Aside of taking care of his fiance, he also have to do something for his parents by studying hard and don't disappoint them. He wanted to pleased his parents and tried to change the way they treat him. He always craved for both of their parents's love. _"I have to ace this exam again."_ He said to his own self as he started to packed all of his things and placed it under his desk. Catching a glimpse sight at the tied cloth that he had put inside his bag that he hung at the left side of his table, his eyes widen slightly when he noticed that he still didn't gave his fiance his lunchbox. He quickly grabbed it and put it on his table, as his hands worked as fast as he could to untied the knot and grabbed the black lunchbox under his blue one's. He couldn't helped but to smiled a bit when he could felt the lunchbox are still a bit warm. _"I better give it to him right now."_ He blushed slightly, contented that he are able to served his fiance with a still warm bento. _"I hope Kagami-kun will like it."_ He took it out and turned around, wanted to go towards the red haired's place at the back of the class, only to stopped his legs when he saw his fiance are not alone. Instead, he was with the girl that he had seen last week that had make him cried. "Why..is she there.."

"Hey,baby~" The girl smiled at Kagami as she latched herself on his neck and sit on his lap, kissing his cheek. "Where did you go these past few days?" She pouted, trying to act cute in front of the taller. "I really miss you, you know?" She rest her head on the boy's chest.

 _"That girl.."_ Seeing how desperate and pretentious the girl's act are, it really make Kuroko's heart burning in anger as well as it throbbed in pain. He really didn't like that girl being with his fiance. In fact, he really didn't like to see every girls be near with his fiance. He are jealous right now, really jealous. Probably even more jealous than he used to felt before this. They both had gone through with the 'intimate' parts together, though it was not in the right way, he had gave himself at Kagami and Kagami also had claimed him as his only. Just thinking about it with every single details and combined it with the scene in front of him right now, it really make the inside of his eyes started to became watery and hot. He couldn't watched it anymore.

"Where did you go?"

"..."

"Baby~" She whined as she blinked her eyes at him, trying to win the boy's heart by acting cute. "Hmm?"

"No where."

"Hmm.. you're lying, aren't you?"

"..no."

"Yes you are! I can tell it, you know!" She huffed in disappointment.

"Now can you get off me? I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Hm? what's wrong? is there something bothering you?"

"Move."

She started to whined cutely at that. She looked up at the boy and there suddenly something crossed in her mind. "Ne,ne.. how about I help you?" She brought up her left hand and hooked it behind the other's neck as her right hand were moving up and down his chest. She then repositioned herself on top of his lap, straddling him while facing his face. "So?"

"I'm serious, Sayuri."

"And I'm.." She leaned and whispered at the boy's left ear, lowly and seductively, "..serious too." She pressed herself harder onto the boy and slowly started to grinding herself on him.

 _"Fuck.."_ Kagami could only cursed and bit on his lower lips when he could felt the girl's boobs were rubbing him up and down on his chest, while their front also were rubbing onto each other. "Nnh..." He tried to hold back his moans while his eyes darkened by the lust inside of his body. He looked down at the girl's face, and the girl really have a slutty looks on her face.

"Come on, Tiger~ There's no one here right now." She smirked in satisfied when she felt the boy's hands are now on her hips. She licked the inside of his ear as she whispered, "..will you do the honor of making me cum?"

"..Hhuh.."

"I'm starting to get wet now~"

"Tch!" Kagami hissed when he couldn't longer hold his lust anymore. His hands move to grabbed under the girl's thighs and stood up to pushed her to sit on his table. He spread the girl's legs and he could saw the light orange underwear are getting wet. He let go one of his hand and boldly pressed into the girl's clitoris.

"A-annh ahh!"

He kept on rubbing it, until he could saw the damp spot in front of the panties grew larger. _"Heh, such a slut."_

"Ahh, more! More!"

Too into the girl's ministration, Kagami's mind are completely clouded by lust that he had momentarily forgot that he had no mood to be doing this things. He had another more important thing that he need to think about, as well as he already have a fiance. Called him stupid or what, but ever since the incident that night at Himuro's party, he had somehow slowly became aware of Kuroko's presence in his life and how his eyes always managed to get a look at him. Before this, he would completely ignored the shorter and forced his eyes not to take the image of the teal blue haired to processed in his brain even though they live in the same house. He had always treated his fiance like he was just a servant and not to take even a damn care for him not even for a single scratch. He had always forced himself to turned the other's figure as a blind spot, so that he wouldn't noticed him at all except for a 'things' for him to complete his orders. _"Kuroko.."_ Without he even realized, that name just came rolling out from his lips.

 ***SCREECH*  
**

His movement stopped when he heard the table's leg move on the tile. He looked up at the sound, and his eyes widen when he saw that his fiance are still in the class. He thought the shorter would already gone to have his lunch, but instead the other are still here. He could saw the pale body trembled at the sight as there was tears rolling down those cheeks. _"Kuroko..!"_

"What? Is there's still someone around?" Sayuri hissed in annoyed. She propped up on her elbows and take a look behind to look at the source of the sound. One's could tell that she really are pissed off right now. "What the hell are you doing here?! get out!"

"I-I.."

"Can't you see that we're busy here?!"

"..."

"Get out!"

"I-I...I'm s-sorry.." Kuroko bowed towards both of them as his hands gripped tightly onto the lunchbox, trying his best not to let out his sob before he turned around and dash out from the classroom. _"_ _I can't believe it!"_ He kept on running, not knowing where he actually go. For now he didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was to get away from his fiance as far as he could. His heart hurt when he saw all of those act, how Sayuri tried to seduced his fiance and how did it actually managed to grabbed the taller's interest. He thought he were the only one who could make him like that, he was special, but it seemed like he was wrong in that term. But then again, of course he was not the only one since his fiance are not as the same as him. The taller are straight to begin with and now still are. _"Kagami-kun.."_

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled out for his fiance's name, but the only reply he got was the loud and fast footsteps echoing in the hallway. He hissed.

"Baby, you know that loser?"

Somehow hearing that word coming out from the girl, it make something in his heart triggered. It was anger. He glared at the girl as he slammed both his hands at neither side of the girl's head. "Say that again, and I'll definitely will make you pay for it." He growled, before he pulled away and kick the table harshly, making the girl fell down onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing, Kagami Taiga?!" Sayuri raised her voice, feeling totally annoyed.

"Shut up-"

"How dare you push me away just because of that loser?!"

"I said don't-"

"Do you know that he's gay?! He's a homo! He's disgusting-!"

"I said SHUT UP!" He grabbed the chair beside his desk and threw it on the ground, creating a loud noise that managed to attracted nearby students to come to their classroom. "Say anything more about him, and I'll definitely kill you." He glared before he quickly ran outside, trying to catch up with his fiance. "Kuroko!" He yelled out for the other, hoping to find him. "Damn it, where is he?!" He hissed while he kept on running as his eyes move wildly to looked for him. He kept on running and running and running until his legs suddenly stopped when he finally realized something. "Wait.. why am I going after him?"

 _"What the heck in the world I'm doing right now.."_

...

 _"I'm the one who drew the line between us here, so why should I go after him?"_

...

"I should just let him be."

...

"Yeah, that's it." He turned back around and started to walked towards the other direction. He would not go and chase his fiance. It was not like they even have 'that' kind of relationship. They are already engaged, but it was only for the eyes and based on a piece of paper. He wouldn't accepted the other, no he wouldn't. But then, his legs stopped once again in the middle making him questioning his own behavior when he turned back around and sprint down the hallway.

 _"Damn it, I'm going insane.!"_

* * *

 _"I can't believe that K-Kagami-kun will do that.."_ Kuroko sobbed as he tried his best not to let out a sound while his legs still move forward, but now with a much more slower step. _"How could he.."_ He kept on thinking about it as he walked, until he finally reached at the end of the hallway. At first he didn't noticed that it he was already at the end, not until he felt his backside started to throbbed in pain and it felt so hot on his hole that he slowed down. Called him an idiot, because he are. He had somehow forgot that Saki already warned him to be careful since the wound had just started to closed, so it was still new before it healed completely. He winced softly. "Mhh..it's hurt.." He stopped his pace, wanted to take a break for awhile before he had to turned back around and walked along the long hallway again. He really had a long way to go back to his class and by looking at the time at the big clock on the school's main building through the window, he got another half an hour before the lunch break is over. He couldn't helped but to sighed. "I'm really an idiot.." Just before he could sat down on the floor, he heard some voices coming from his left, which was the end of the hallway. He furrowed his eyebrows in question at what was that. _"Are there someone here?"_ He slowly walked towards the direction of the voices, and peeked at it from behind the wall. His eyes widen in shocked when he saw what was in front of him. There was four delinquent students were smoking, reading a porn magazine and even watched the videos on their phone.

 **"Oh dang! Look at this girl, man!"** One of the guy whistled when he saw there was a blonde woman were kneeling on the floor while holding onto her breast and rubbed it around the man's cock in the video.

 **"It must feel really good having the girl's boobs rub on our dick,huh?"**

 **"Oh yeah, it's really good. I assure you."**

 **"You've done it?!"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Damn!"** All of them laughed.

 _"W-what are they doing? They aren't suppose to be doing this things..!"_ His eyes kept on watching all of the four guys, that he didn't even noticed that there was someone behind of him.

"They're really the worst aren't they?"

Kuroko's body went stiffened when he could felt the hot breath on his left ear and his body shivered when the deep voice enter his eardrum. It was really deep and thick that he got really scared by just hearing it even without having to look at the other's face. He gulped his saliva in nervous as he kept his mouth shut, trying not to produced any sound. _"S-stay calm K-Kuroko.."_

The voice chuckled seeing how tense the shorter are. "You're really an interesting creature.." The man licked the inside of his ear, before he bite on it. "I really like it~"

"N-no!" He yelled out as his hands automatically let go of the lunchbox in his hands and all the foods inside spilled out onto the floor. He immediately pushed the guy away before he backed away from him as far as he could, before his back met with the wall not soon after.

 **"Huh?! Who's that?!"** All four of them approached where the sound was and their eyes widen for a moment, before they bowed a bit at the other man. "B-boss.!"

"Who's that guy?!"

"Don't worry guys, this guy are just a puppy that got lost in our territory~" The previous guy licked on the corner of his lips as he eyed Kuroko up and down hungrily. _"Damn, he's hot for a guy."_

Kuroko could only watched all of them in fear. He was really scared right now that his whole body began to trembled really hard. He really didn't expected that the one behind him just now were their leader. He thought that maybe the other are probably just as him, gotten lost in this building. But it seemed he was really wrong. Just seeing the guy's face right now make his stomach churned, feeling like he was going to throw up. He really hate it when the other licked his ear. He could still feel it and it was really disgusting. "D-don't come c-closer!"

"Aw, look at how cute he bark." All of them laughed mockingly. "You're the one who enter our territory, so do you expect us to just let you go just like that?"

"..."

"You're really really wrong at that."

"..w-what do you mean?"

"Ah, how naive you can be?" The guy slowly approached Kuroko and stopped right in front of him, placing both his hands on either side of the shorter's head. He smirked. "Do you really don't know?"

"G-get off m-me!"

"Hmm.."

"G-go away-!"

"If you don't know, I'll show it to you."

"W-what?"

"Guys.!" He pulled away and called for his underlings. "Take him to the back."

"Yes!" All of them began to grabbed Kuroko, each of them on the legs and arms.

"N-no! No!" Kuroko yelled as he began to cried. "P-please!"

"Shut up!"

"N-no!" He shook his head as he tried to fight back by trying to free himself from their grips. "Let m-me go!" He kept on thrashing, but it was no use. He felt his body were being lifted and they brought him behind the stairs, at the place where they previously were smoking. He then were being thrown onto the gym mat that they had laid there. He immediately scooted back, far away from them before one of them grabbed his ankle and dragged him back in front of their leader. "P-please.. l-let me go.."

"Why should I? You already know our secret."

"I-I promise I'll n-never t-tell anyone..!" His tears rolled down his cheeks even faster than before. He was so scared right now that his brain couldn't helped but to imagined all of those filthy scenes and even mixed with some of his past memories, the times when he was being abused when he was in his Junior High School. _"N-no...no.."_ He shook his head as he prayed for his fiance to come and save him. He didn't wanted to had to go through it again. He don't want anyone other than his fiance to touch him. He didn't wanted those filthy hands on him, he hate it. He detest it. _"K-Kagami-kun, please.. s-save me!"_

"No."

"W-what?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I-I-!" All of his words were stuck in his throat and only came out as a muffled when one of them put their tie over his mouth. "Mmmhhm!"

"That should do, isn't boss?"

"Good job." The leader chuckled as he leaned forward and kneel in front of Kuroko. "Now guys, hold him down."

Almost immediately the two of them pinned Kuroko's shoulders on the floor while their leader hold onto his legs and spread it opened, before he asked the other two to hold it for him. Again, he chuckled darkly when he saw how vulnerable the teal blue haired are. He loves to see how the shorter kept on pleading at him while sobbing harshly. It's excite him.

"Mhhm!"

"Damn, you're really hot do you know that?" The guy said while his hands started to unbuckled the shorter's belt and pulled down his school's slack off just until below the other's ass. He then move his hand to the other's front, slowly teasing the cock. "Heh, you like it huh?"

"Ngmhh!"

"How lovely."

Kuroko could only sobbed when they did those things towards him. He felt disgusting with himself that he could really felt like he would throw up this instant. _"K-Kagami-kun.. p-please s-save me.."_ He kept on praying for it, but he knew it was impossible at this point for God to answered his prayer. He need to do something, he couldn't just always depend on his fiance. But he cursed his own self when he knew too well why did he couldn't even protected himself. He are really weak compare to other boys, and physically too, he was smaller from a normal boy at his age. The only thing that he could and afford to do was just kept on struggling over and over even though he knew it was effortless. "Mhmm..! em..g-ggo!"

"Stop struggling, puppy.!"

"..ngg..mhmm!"

"I said stop struggling!" The man slapped him hard on his left's cheek, before he let out a hissed. "Do something like this again, I'll never hesitate to treat you roughly!" He spatted.

Getting a hard slap delivered on his cheek and the tie around his mouth tightened, as well as the other four nails were digging onto his skin, he knew better than anyone that not to put on any act anymore. This was already worse, and he didn't wanted it to became anymore worst. He didn't know how long it already went, but judging from the time that he seen on one of their phone's, it has just been 5 minutes and it already was the long 5 minutes of his life. Although he had already stopped struggling, he still kept on yelling; though it only get out as a muffles, hoping that anyone(his fiance) to hear him and save him from this hell. He didn't wanted to be in this pit of hell anymore, it was enough and he didn't wanted it to repeated. It was disgusting to felt those fingers were fondling on his cock and balls, going back and forth, and the other four also started to rub his hands and legs on their bare erection. It was really really disgusting. Hearing they moaned in pleasure also really did the work in his stomach.

"Ugh..ahh.."

"Damn!"

"His skin are so soft, nghh..!"

He hated it, all of it. He hate them, he wanted to kill all of them really much, but the most thing he wanted to kill right now was himself. If only he couldn't feel all of this, then it was perfect. It seemed it was true what his mother has said about him, that he was just a bad luck and really useless in all of the things except for satisfying all these horny dogs. Thinking about this really broke his heart when he could finally understand what does those words meant. But still, he wanted to protect at the very least his virginity even though his pride already on the verge of breaking. It was the first time for him to has fallen in love with someone and he was really happy when he knew that the one whose going to be his fiance was the person he love. _"K-Kagami-kun.."_ He kept on praying for the taller to come every single seconds in every single pleading, but that was it. The other wouldn't come. His fiance didn't know where he is, or even could heard his desperate call for help. It was useless. _"Kagami-kun.. I'm sorry.."_ His heart break when the thought of he couldn't be save anymore invade his mind and the face Kagami would make when he knew how dirty he was right now. _"I'm sorry.. please d-don't hate_ me-"

 ***SPLASH***

His words in his mind broke apart when he heard there was a door opening and out of the blue, there was a huge amount of water splashed down on them from the stairs that lead to the rooftop. All of them instantly let go of Kuroko in reflex as they groaned and cursed at whoever did threw the water on them. Kuroko also were shocked at it when there was suddenly water poured on him, and immediately he sat up and coughed when some of it managed to get inside his mouth. He looked up and there was a figure looking at them. He couldn't make out the face, but he could only saw the student's outline figure and his hair color. It was grey, and the figure are quite tall too compare to him. _"W-who's that?"_

"A-ah~ Sorry! I slip a bit just now and trip over my own foot. Hehe, clumsy me." The grey haired laughed as he brought his left hand on the back of his head, scratching his not-so- itching head, acting as he was really innocent and he really had slipped at the front door.

"Damn you!" The leader hissed as he glared at the guy. "The heck is your problem?!"

"Um.. nothing?"

"Tch!"

"You know, if I was you I'll probably run right now and take off those clothes from my body." He pouted. "It's unfortunate too that your lighter are just lying carelessly on the floor."

"What?"

"Oh.. did I mention that just now is not a water? It's... a.."

"A what?"

"...promise me you guys won't get mad?"

"Don't play with us! what is this?!"

"Seems like you will get mad.."

"Damn it, just tell us!"

"..."

"Fine! W-we won't!"

"Really?" The grey haired man let out a smile. "Then, I'll tell you! It's a gasoline!"

"Gaso-WHAT?!"

"Gasoline."

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude?!"

"I'm sorry. The principal had ask me to bring it down to the incinerator, but..hehe, clumsy me."

"Damn it!" The leader of the gang hissed as he quickly ran away to the nearest bathroom, followed by the other four.

Kuroko could only listened to all of it as he started to panicked. He thought it was just a water, but instead it turned out to be a gasoline! And he was half naked too! This is really bad. He quickly untied the tie around his mouth and tried to collected himself up to flee from here. But it was a bit difficult for him when most of his strength he had used it to fight them off before and also his back hole also were burning from the friction. _"I-I must get away from here.."_

Seeing how panicked and scared the teal blue haired boy are, the grey haired student couldn't helped but to chuckled. "Hey." He called for the smaller, and he was quite pleased when their eyes met. "Don't worry, it's not actually a gasoline. It's just a water with a just slightly modified one."

"E-eh?"

He squatted down and hold onto the rail, looking at the other through the gap of the iron bars. "You're really weak, do you know that? So why did you even step your foot in this side of the building?"

"..."

"Are you lost or something?"

"..."

"You're from a different stream isn't? I've never seen you before in the science's building." He kept on throwing at him several questions, trying to get an answer, but it seemed the shorter wouldn't even answered even one of it. Instead the other quickly pulled back up his pants, pulling the school's jacket to cover his body and pick up the empty lunchbox. "Hey-!"

"I-I'm s-sorry.."

"Hah?"

"T-Thank you.."

With that, Kuroko immediately get away from that place as fast as his body could supported him, leaving the grey haired pouting and just let out a heavy sigh. "He's cute. No wonder those perverts are attacking him." He stood up and walked back through the door, going to the rooftop outside and lied down behind the wall that shielding him from the sun. He closed his eyes for a moment, before he slowly opened it back. Again he sighed, before there was a yawn slipped out from his mouth. "Damn it, it's all because of them that I had lost my appetite." He hissed. "Ahh, I'm sleepy-" His stomach growled, "..and hungry too."

...

"Tch, It's better if I just sleep." He turned to the side, and used his arms as his pillow and closed his eyes once again, now trying to sleep. Usually this was the easiest thing he could do, but it was kind of hard for today. There was just something on his mind when he saw the shorter boy. It was really weird. _"_ _Why did he smell like Kagami?"_ He tried to think, but all of it just are out of the place. All of the thoughts jumbled together. Just thinking about it, make his head ache. "Arghh!"

* * *

 _"Damn it, just where is he?!"_ Kagami eyes kept on scanning the whole place for his fiance. It has already been 15 minutes, and he still haven't found him yet and that was making him worried. His mind couldn't helped but to think of all the possibilities that could have happened at the shorter. _"I swear if there's something happened to him, I'll kill all the bastards.!"_ He hissed. Just before he could move his legs a step forward more, he caught a glimpse of teal blue haired from the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped and turned to the left and his eyes widen in shocked at the sight he see. His fiance clothes were a mess, his body also are wet from head to toes and he was somehow limping. Seeing this, it really broke his heart and the anger inside of him boiling up to the max just thinking on what just happened to him. _"Kuroko.."_ He balled up his hands to a tight fist as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger before he quickly ran towards the other. "Oi, Kuroko-" He couldn't even finished his own sentences like there was a lump in his throat when he stopped right in front of him. Again, he was so shocked when he saw his fiance's face and noticed there are some mark on the cheeks, shoulders and the left ear. But the most thing he are shocked with was, how those sky blue eyes had changed. Before, it only contained innocence and naive that he had drawn into with it, but now.. he saw almost nothing of the two. Instead, he saw there was fear and sadness in it.

Kuroko lifted his head up when he heard a familiar voice, and his sobbing became even more harsher when he finally saw the person he had been waiting for. He was really happy when he saw his fiance's face. He was really glad. By looking at how sweaty the taller are and how worried he looked, he was sure that his fiance were looking for him. "K-Kagami-kun.." His heart swelled for some reason, feeling the urge to cried even more as his body trembled hard, feeling finally relieved that he was finally with his fiance. Ignoring at the fact that he was mad and disappointed at his fiance before, he quickly go towards the taller's embrace and hug him tightly as he began to sobbed harder. "K-Kagami-kun.. I-I'm scared..!" He tightened his hold, not caring that the lunchbox are still in his hand.

Kagami could only stood frozen when he could felt just how hard the shorter's body trembled in his arms and how awful his face looks like. He had never saw this kind of reaction from the other, not even when his fiance were being humiliated by him. This reaction are way too different from what he had seen before. Just seeing this and heard those 'I'm scared' mantra being repeated over and over, really are making his heart broke to pieces. He was starting to felt frustrated at this whole scene, and not knowing what actually happened really adding the fuel to his burning heart. Whatever had happened in those span of 15 minutes duration he couldn't find his fiance, really already make his fiance on the verge of breaking. He was glad that he had found him before he break. He wouldn't wanted that thing to happened to his fiance at all. "Kuroko.. it's okay.." He tried to calmed the other down as he brought his arms and wrapped it tightly around him, securing him inside his embrace.

"I-I'm r-really..s-scared.."

"Shh."

"K-Kagami-kun.."

 _"Shit, this is all my fault!"_

"..p-please, d-don't leave me a-alone.."

"..."

"P-please..K-Kagami-kun.."

"Kuroko-"

"I-I'm..s-sorry..I-"

"Shh."

"I-I hate it.."

"...m-my ear.. my hands.."

"..."

"...it's d-disgusting.. it's really disgusting, Kagami-kun..!"

 _"Kuroko.."_

"I-I really h-hate it.."

"..."

"I...I-I tried to f-fight t-them back, but.."Kuroko words stuck in his throat when he remembered back clearly all the touches and the things they did to him. He felt like he would throw up. He really could felt that he actually are going to throw up right now. Feeling the acidic liquid coming from his stomach up to his throat with such an incredible speed, he quickly pushed his fiance away just a bit before he turned his head to the side and throw up. All the things he had ate for breakfast had completely flushed out of his stomach.

Kagami couldn't describe how he really felt when he saw his fiance had throw up. It was making him frustrated because he didn't knew what did the shorter meant and who was the culprit behind all of these, until it managed to almost break his fiance apart. To say that he was mad, it was beyond than that. He was furious. He clenched tight both of his hands and gritted his teeth in anger. _"Just what the hell happen to you, Kuroko? what did they do to you?!"_

"Hah..hah..K-Kagami-kun.."

 _"Fuck, I swear I'll kill_ the _bastards who did this to him!"_

"..I-I'm s-sorry.."

 _"Damn it!"_

"..I'm..r-really am s-sorry.. Ka-Kagami-kun.."

"Let's go home for today."

"K-Kagami-kun-"

"We're going home for today." He took off his school's jacket and wrapped it around his fiance, before he lifted him up and carried the shorter in his arms. He then turned around and started heading towards their class with a fast pace. Thank goodness that it was still lunchtime break and the students in their class preferred to eat their foods outside the classroom. This are making his movements easier. As soon as they reached their class, he immediately go over to his desk and put his fiance on his table for awhile, while he would gathered all their things. "Sit here for awhile while I-"

"N-no!" Kuroko immediately shot his hand up and gripped onto his fiance's shirt. He shook his head as the tears that were slowing down before came back at full force. "P-please d-don't leave me alone!"

"What?"

"P-please K-Kagami-kun..! I-I'll not c-cause you tr-troubles a-an-anymore.." His lower lips quivering, feeling a bit hard for him to talk when he was feeling so scared and the tears just wouldn't stop. "I-I..!" He started to wheezed as he continued to plead his fiance with every breath he let out and every single tears dropped onto the ground.

"Hey, listen to me-"

"P-please, I-I-"

"Kuroko, listen to me!" Kagami hold onto Kuroko's shoulder firmly, forcing his fiance to looked into his eyes. And again, his heart break looking at it. It was so different from how it used to be. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to pack your things and mine, and then we're going home."

"..."

"Okay?" He asked, and after 32 seconds of just looking into each other eyes, only then the other nodded slowly. The grips on his shirt loosen, and he quickly take this opportunity to go towards his fiance's place and gathered all of his things. It only take him less than a minute for him to cleared out the things under the desk and threw it all into the bag and zipped it up, before he carried in on his left hand. Looking back at the desk, just to checked whether he had took everything, he proceed to his place again and immediately grabbed his bag and slung it on his left shoulder. At times like this he was glad that he didn't even took out anything from his bag and decided to ignored all the lessons for today. It was not like he didn't wanted to studied, but his minds are just too occupied thinking of something else. He turned back his attention at his fiance, and he noticed the lunchbox that the other held onto. "I'll take that too." He grabbed it from him and put it together with the other lunchbox inside the cloth tote bag. After making sure that he had both Kuroko's bag in his hand, he scooped the other again in his arms before he walked out from the classroom in a rush. He need to be fast, before all the others students saw him with Kuroko. But somehow, he couldn't helped but to think of the smell on his fiance's body. It smelled kind of familiar, but he was not too sure if it was the person he think it is.

 _"Kagami-kun.."_ Kuroko looked at his fiance's face as he bit on his lower lips. He could saw the veins on the taller's head popped out slightly and how stressed his fiance are. He felt really sorry for the taller for making him taking care of something unimportant as him when he had other things to be worried about. Just thinking and seeing this, it makes his heart throbbed in pain. He was really useless. He always make his fiance mad and got into troubles that he couldn't even handled it by himself. He always had to brought his fiance too in his mess that he had created. As much as he wanted to tried and be independent, he knew it was no used since he was weak and always had to relied on other to help him. He really wondered why all of these things kept on happening to him. Was it true on with what his mother called him? Is he really a cursed child? Just thinking about it only make him more scared especially when he think back of his lives when he was in Junior high. He thought he would be able to forget about it, but it seemed like he couldn't at all. The memories of it are still perfectly stored in his brain no matter how much he wanted to get rid of it, and the things happened before to him only triggered the button to it. He was really scared, but he hoped it would be different for now since right now he has his fiance with him. He wanted Kagami to protect him and always keep him safe in his embrace, because that was the only place that could helped him calmed down. But the question was, could he really dream of that? Could he even wish for something like that? He closed his eyes and brought both of his hands up to gripped onto the front of his fiance's shirt as he buried his face on the crook of the taller's neck.

* * *

"Akashi-sama.."

"For the thousands times, Kouki. I told you to just call me by my name when we're alone."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-"

"What did I just told you?"

"Seijuro."

"That's more like it." Akashi nodded as he grabbed the cup in front of him and sipped on his tea. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Furihata straightened his back as he stared at his friend's face. He was thorn between two right now. He knew he have to say something about the rumor about Kagami Taiga, but he didn't wanted to make it became more complicated between them anymore. He knew, even though Kagami are the type of person to always show no interest in Akashi, actually it was the opposite. It also goes the same for the heterochromatic guy. Every time they would go to meet the other red haired, or if they're going to attend a same event, he could saw excitement in those unmatched eyes. The shorter wouldn't admitted it, but he knew that he enjoyed the time he are with his cousin. He didn't wanted to leave Akashi to be alone without anyone at his side anymore. It was enough that he had successfully break apart the shorter with the weird boy that always came to played at the back garden in Kagami's main house years ago. It was not like he hate the other one, but he just.. lost his control at that moment. It was just that, but somehow it turned out to be an ugly incident after that.

"Kouki?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to tell me just now?"

"Ah.." He purposely dragged his words, thinking it over quickly on what should he do. After so much of things battling in his mind, he decided that it was better if it was just him who knew about it. For now, at least. "...no. I'm just worried about your exams, that's all."

Hearing that, Akashi could only laughed. "If that's what you're worrying about, then rest assure. I'm for sure gonna ace the exams without any problems." He smirked, but not to obvious before his expression changed when that thought crossed his mind.

"I'm glad then."

He just looked at the brunette with a sad expression, didn't know what to do. He really are worried about the brunette more than he should do actually, though he perfectly hide it from the taller. He knew the taller hate it when he showed any sorts of pity towards him. He had learnt his lesson when he butt in into the taller's problem. But being him, of course he wouldn't wavered just because of it. "Kouki."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you enroll in the same school as me? since you're also always by my-"

"I told you about this, Seijuro."

"But-"

"I've no intention to have a normal lives like you or everyone else. I'm only going to serve you."

"Kouki-"

"I'm going first." Furihata bowed towards Akashi and excuse himself out from the room.

* * *

After half an hour of ride, Kagami and Kuroko had finally reached their house and of course their maids are surprised to see their master to be home at this time. But being Kagami, he were more worried about his fiance and decided to ignored all the stares and make his way up to his room, and headed to his dressing room that connected with the bathroom. He placed his fiance down onto the couch there, before he went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with a warm water. After he had checked the right temperature, he went back out to his fiance and his heart clenched in pained when he saw at the sight in front of him. His fiance were curling himself into a ball by hugging his knees close to his chest as his mouth seeming like kept on mumbling something. Truth to be told, he were really frustrated from the moment when he had found back his fiance. His mind kept on thinking what the hell had happened to him in those short amount of times. "Tell me." He demanded as he goes towards his fiance and glared down at him.

"..."

"What happened at the school before?"

"..."

"What did they do to you?"

"..."

"Kuroko, answer me."

"..."

"Are you going to keep on with your silence?" He hissed.

"..."

"I warn you right now. You know that I really hate it when someone don't answer me."

"..."

"I'll only count to three."

"..."

"1,"

"..."

"2," His head twitched. It looks like his fiance choose to be quiet even in a time like this.

"..."

"3." Still, there are no answer could be heard and this was making him more and more frustrating. "God damn it, Kuroko!" He slammed his hand on the couch's arm rest. "Are you really just going to keep on quiet like this?!" He raised his voice. "Kuroko!" He tried again and again, but it was still the same. Knowing somehow that they aren't going anywhere with this, he just let out a frustrated sigh before he goes back into the bathroom to turned the tap off. "Clean yourself." He said as he make his way out of the room, only to felt a force were holding onto his wrist. He looked at what was it, and he are not that surprised to saw it was his fiance. "What are you doing?"

"..D-don't leave me."

"Get your hands off me."

"K-Kagami-kun, p-please!"

"I said-"

"P-please, I-I beg you..! d-don't..!" Kuroko began to cried again as he plead at his fiance not to leave him.

"..."

"Then tell me now."

At first he hesitated, but when he could felt the piercing red eyes were glaring at him throughout the entire time, he had no choice to spilled everything out at that moment. It was not that he would hide this thing from his fiance, he wouldn't, and it would be stupid of him to denied it when the taller knew exactly that something had happened. Taking a deep breath and tried to calmed himself down, he gulped his saliva in attempted to hide his nervousness before he nodded slowly. "T-they.." His hands began to trembled yet again when the images of the five students invade his mind. "..they h-hold me d-down and s-start t-touching me.."

"How many of them?"

"F-five."

 _"Fuck.! Five?! What in the world?!"_ Kagami started cursing in his head as he tried to kept himself from getting explode in rage. He just couldn't believed his ears on what did he just heard. Five people? That was really too much for his fiance to fight back when they already had outnumbered him. _"Damn.!"_ He clenched both his hands to a tight fist, trying to hold back his anger as he tried his best to kept his composure. "Where did they touch you?"

"..."

"What did they do to you?"

"..."

"Tell me."

Kuroko bit his lower lips as he tried to hold back the sob that are trying to escaped his lips. He could only hung his head low as he opened his mouth and told his fiance. "..t-they tied my m-mouth with a t-tie and f-four of them hold onto me tightly, e-each one on my h-hands and l-legs.. and t-their l-leader touch m-my f-front.." His whole body began to trembled and his eyes started to move wildly, couldn't even stayed on one place. It was as though as he was being pulled back into the whole scene once again. "T-then t-they rub t-their.." He couldn't seemed to said those one word. It was really disgusting that just thinking about it, it would make him vomit again. So he decided to leave the word out. But he knew, his fiance could guessed what was it. "..t-they p-pleasure themselves b-by u-using m-my hands a-and legs.." He brought up his hands and stared onto it. "..t-they k-keep on g-going. A-all five o-of them.."

Seeing how traumatized his fiance are, Kagami decided that it was enough. He didn't have to go into it even more detailed. He already knew what was the shorter were going through, and he could pretty much already knew what was the mark on his fiance's ear, cheeks, over his mouth and on his shoulders. He had been in the dominant's role, so he knew what are the marks.

"..I-it's s-so disgusting.. I-I hate it!"

 _"Kuroko.."_

"I-I hate it so much..!"

"Shh, it's okay." He approached his fiance and picked him up in his arms and went into the bathroom. He kept on chanting the same words again and again until they reached the tub. He then put his fiance at the side of the tub, before he started to fold up his sleeves up to his elbows and pulled up his pants up just below his knees. "I'll clean you up."

"W-what?"

"Strip yourself." He turned around and make his way to the wall rack beside the door and grabbed two clean towels, before he go and grabbed the shampoo and the body soap on the sink's counter and make his way back to his fiance. He put down all the things beside the tub before he turned back to looked at his fiance. He could only sighed when he saw the shorter are still in his wet school's uniform. "I told you to strip, didn't I?"

"B-but K-Kagami-kun-"

"Shut up. I won't accept any answer to refuse or say no." He reached out for his jacket that he had used to covered his fiance's body and threw it on the floor.

"K-Kagami-kun!"

He choose to ignored all the protest as his hands worked to took off all the clothes from the shorter. It was quite hard since the other were struggling against his holds, but he had managed to shred all of the clothes from his fiance's body, leaving him stark naked. Taking a closer look at the naked view in front of him, his anger only rise up when he could saw the marks clearly on the white pale body. It was really obvious. "Damn it, I hate it!"

"..!" Kuroko heart shattered when he heard his fiance uttered that words. He had hoped for the taller not to said that, but of course, he knew that was the normal response that one's would get if they saw him right now. He could only bit on his lower lips and hung his head low as he brought his hands to covered up his naked body. _"I-I thought so he would hate me if he see me like_ this." He closed his eyes, feeling too hurt right now. "K-Kagami-kun.." He could heard his voice cracked, and it even added the salt to his wound. "..i-if you-" All his words stuck in his throat and his eyes snapped opened in wide when he were being pulled into the taller's embrace. "K-Kagami-kun?" He furrowed his eyebrows, totally in confused right now.

"They had stained what's mine, and I want to clean it."

"E-eh?"

"..."

"K-Kagami-"

"Kuroko."

"..y-yes?"

"I.."

"What i-is it-"

"Nothing." Kagami gritted his teeth, unable to said what he wanted to in his mind. _"I promise that I'll protect you."_

 _"Kagami-kun.."_

"Come on, show me your body." He pulled away, and he could saw the red flushes creeping up on the shorter's cheeks. It was really cute and he could saw how the sky blue orbs starting to get its own color again.

"B-but aren't you-"

He cut him off by grabbing onto his hands and pulled it away to the side. His eyes move to observed the body in front of him, and it was beautiful, really beautiful.. minus the marks, of course. He then looked back up at his fiance and again he were greeted by a completely red flushed Kuroko. This was good. He thought he would never saw this kind of expression again, but he was glad he was wrong. Indeed, his fiance, Kuroko Tetsuya are not a weak person as he thought he would be. While it was true that the shorter are really weak and fragile physically, but mentally, it was a different story.

"U-um K-Kagami-kun, i-it's embarrassing.."

"What embarrassing?"

"..I.. don't l-look at my b-body like that..! I-"

"I've seen you naked many times, Kuroko. It just that I've never touch you **_properly_** yet." He let out a small smirk as he pulled his fiance to get in into the tub. "Clean yourself up. I'll help you too."

"E-e-eh?!" Kuroko eyes widen as he stared at his fiance in shocked. Did he heard it right? It was already embarrassing enough for him that his fiance saw his naked body, and now the taller wanted to help him bath too?! "B-but-!"

"I told you, I'll never take no as an answer."

"But K-Kagami-kun-"

"Start washing yourself now before I'm the one who's going to do it."

"W-what?!" He couldn't helped but to raised his voice, feeling a bit shocked at the taller's words. Looking at how serious the looks his fiance gave him, he started washing himself up. He turned his back at the taller, as he scooped the water in his hands and poured it down on his body. He couldn't even take a minute to stopped his blush when the water in the tub are too clear, with no soap or bubble in it to cover his body, making his body are visible to his fiance. _"Ah..it's so embarrassing!"_

"Why are you looking over there? look here."

"N-no."

"Turn around."

"No, it's t-too embarrassing."

"Tch." Kagami could only hissed seeing how stubborn his fiance are. He leaned forward a bit and reached out his left hand to grabbed onto the teal blue haired boy's chin and turned it to face him, before he captured those soft and plump lips. It was nothing intense, but nothing more just to show how possessive he was and how much he hold his power in his fiance. And.. just how much he actually worried about the other. He slowly pulled away and stared straight into a pair of eyes in front of him while his thumb rubbed the tie's mark on the other's cheek softly. "When you're ready, I'll definitely claim you, Kuroko." He said, with an obvious hint of strong possessiveness in it.

"K-Kagami-kun.." Kuroko eyes became watery and again, his tears rolled down yet again on his cheeks.

"Damn it, I really want to claim back what's originally mine's, mine again."

 _"..w-what.."_

"So be prepared."

* * *

"Miss Cynthia, there's a mail for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

She huffed. "Who is it from?"

"Um.. there's no name of the sender and there also are no postage stamp on the envelope. It seems like the sender itself has delivered this into your mailbox."

Her eyebrows furrowed in question to who might this mail came from. "Give it to me." Her maid handed her the letter, and she eyed it suspiciously before she decided to opened it. Her eyes widen slightly in surprised. "An invitation card?"

* * *

A/N: So.. here's the next chapter! how is it? as I said before, I'll try to update twice a month! ^^ So for this month, it was a success!^^ but for next month, I won't promise anything. It's kinda long isn't? Hmm, I think I have to start shorten it a bit in the next chapter.. Anyway, thank you so so so so much for all of the reviews! I'm really happy when I got so many reviews! ^^ I can't believe that this story had gotten so many attentions. /  
As always, please leave a lots of reviews again! I hope you will! even all the silent readers~ ^^ and sorry for my bad grammars. As well as if there's any typos or mistakes, I'll edit it later. Thank you again for answering my question on the previous chapter. I'll try my best to do it an mpreg story. ^^ If any of you have any ideas, feel free to just PM me, or just leave it on the reviews section. ^^ Anyway, anyone wanna guess who the new character is? (it's really easy :P) Oh my, I really need to stop adding so much character T-T. I promise I'll never add any more after this even if they're just a side characters. 'Till then, let's meet in the next chapter!

 _(Then, I'm off doing my FuriAka story! If anyone of you are interested in this pairing, please do check my other fic about them! ^^ *shamelesslyadvertisingmyownfic* xP)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Two Days Later)**

Hours by hours has passed, and just in a blink of an eye the sky already changes its color to dark blue, indicated that it was already night time. But tonight was a bit different from yesterday and the days before that, since the sky was a bit darker and there could be heard a low rumble in the background. It seemed like it was going to rain in a just few minutes. Seeing this, Kuroko could only frowned when he saw this changes as there was a soft sigh came out from his lips. He really didn't favor the rain since he was 10 years old. It was not because he hate it as it is, but it was because of something else. It was because of the unfortunate repetitive incident that kept on haunting his life no matter how hard he tried to forget about it. What makes it worse was when the incident happened at the school that day really brought back all the memories of it. He thought that as long as he kept on making himself invisible to others's eyes, he would definitely live a normal life, but it seemed like it was really impossible. He just couldn't changed the fact that he would always be the center of attention of every wolves. He was their favorite prey after all.

"Why is it always me..?" Kuroko sighed yet again as he turned away his head from the large window in the room, and looked down at the blanket. He continued to stared at the grey fabric, until there was heard another grumble and his eyes remembered something. _"The cat!"_ He gasped as he quickly, trying his best to get out from the bed. He had been in the room, sleeping, for more than four hours already and he had just been awake 15 minutes ago. His minds kept on drifting towards the incident that day, until he barely could remembered about the stray cat outside of their house that their butler has told him. Despite his fiance had told him to just stayed in the room since he had a fever, he had no choice but to disobeyed the taller. He really are worried about the lost cat. Besides, it was only a slight fever, so he was pretty sure nothing bad could really happened at him.

"I have to be fast, or it will start raining..!" As soon as he reached the door, he quickly pushed down the knob and pulled opened the door and make his way out to downstairs. He could only let out a wince and hiss every times he stepped down onto the stairs after one another. He carefully tried to walked as quiet as he could so that he would not attract the taller's attention. He didn't know where the other was, but he could only assumed that he was in the study room, since he still remembered what did the other said before he goes to sleep. His fiance had told him that he would be in the study room doing some works, and if he need anything, he should just called for him. But of course, he would not disturbed his fiance only just because of this trivial matter. Biting his lower lips in nervous, he held in his breath as his hands gripped at the side of his shirt as he tip toed on the wooden floor to go towards the kitchen, which he had to walked across the room just a bit.

 _"Please.. don't let him notice me."_ He turned his head to the right, and he could saw there was indeed a light coming out from the study room. Trying his best to ignored the fact that his fiance were in that room, he faster up his pace towards the kitchen. And to his luck, he indeed get to the kitchen safely without the taller notice anything about it. He let out the breath that he had been holding in, and stopped his tip toeing. "Thank goodness that he didn't notice me.." He walked towards the back door and all he could see was dark, and he could figured out the trees branches were swaying right and left from the strong wind. He couldn't hide his fear when he could heard the wind howling from the outside when it enter the house through unseen gap. "Why does it always have to sound like this.." He let out a shaky breath. As much as he wanted to just ran back upstairs, he knew he wouldn't do that at this moment, not before he could brought the cat inside the house. With a slow an careful steps, he reached for the doorknob and twist it, pulling the door. As soon as he did, the strong wind instantly hit on his face hard, that he had to closed his eyes in reflex from it. "Ugh.. the wind is so strong.."

 _ ***CLANK*CLANK***_

His eyes widen when he could heard the crocks were clanking with each other, and the wind chimes hanged on the rail of the curtain on the sliding door at the dining area chimed. Knowing that if he didn't shut the door closed right now, his fiance would probably get out from the room and came to checked out what was it. "Oh no..!" With that, in panicked, he quickly went outside and pull the door closed behind of him. He immediately sighed in relief when he turned to looked at the inside, and there was no single movements anymore in the house. He waited for a bout a few minutes, just to checked whether his fiance did get distracted with them or not. But after confirming it that his fiance didn't even goes towards the kitchen, he let out a soft sigh as he turned to the backyard. _"I have to find the cat before it rain.."_ With that in mind, he slowly walked along the veranda before he walked down the three short stairs to the pergola while calling for the cat. He kept on looking for the cat that he didn't even realized that the door were accidentally locked when he closed it.

"Neko-san, where are you?"

...

"Neko-san?" He bend his back a bit while looking to his right and left, looking inside the bushes for the small creature. "Where is it.." He bit his lower lips in worried as the grumble in the sky could be heard even more louder and there was a flash of light just happened. He looked at the sky, and it really would rain in just a minute, he knew it. "Neko-chan!"

...

"Come out now! It's going to rain soon!"

...

"Neko-san!"

Still, the cat didn't even showed up and it even make Kuroko even more worried. He knew that the cat are still around the house because he kept on seeing their butler going outside in the morning while bringing the boiled-fish for with him. Just looking at how and what did the other hold, he already knew too well that it was for the cat.

"Oh no.." He said in a sad voice when he could felt a raindrop hit on his left hand. "Neko-san!" He kept on calling for it while he faster his pace up on looking for the cat. He really didn't wanted to be in the rain, and he also didn't wanted to just leave the cat alone at the outside. It might caught a cold and have a fever, and that wouldn't make him happy. By the time he almost sure of himself that he had been looking all over the place, the rain pour down heavily onto the earth without a warning. It didn't even came down as a drizzle, instead it just pour down heavily that it make a really loud noises when it hit the roof and it also had wet his shirt. No, this was certainly not a good time. The rain, he hate it. But as much as he really wanted to ran back inside and shut himself in the room, he could't just ignored the poor cat. "Neko-san!" He brought up both his arms, shielding himself from the rain.

 _ ***RUSTLE*RUSTLE***_

He instantly turned his head towards the bushes when he heard there was a rustling sound behind it. "Neko-san?" He approached it, and he was really surprised to see that there are not one, but two cats shielding themselves by hiding under all the bushes. One was grey and white in color, while the other one were light brown. Two of them glared at him while hissing in anger, totally not liking any human to touched them. Not like they didn't like it, but cats always aware of the people they had just met and would always pulled up the guard around them, in case the human were just trying to hurt them. But being Kuroko, of course he wouldn't do that and he didn't care if the cats were hissing on him. The only thing he wanted was to brought them inside to a warm place and maybe give them some foods. "There you are.." He smiled as he reached out his hands to take the cats. "..come here."

"Meow~!" The grey and white cat scratched him on his hand.

"O-ow!" He winced at that, but decided to not took it as a big deal and continued to reached out for the cats. When he pushed the bushes to the side, only then he saw a clear picture of why did the cats were acting so fierce with him. The other one were injured. "Oh no.."

 _ ***RUMBLE***_

 _"I have to be_ fast..!" He reminded himself. Knowing that the cats would kept on hissing at him, he decided to just grabbed both the cats in his arms as he quickly ran back towards the veranda. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He kept on chanting that words at the cats as he proceed to climbed up the short three stairs. As soon as he reached the door, he tried to pushed down the knob using his elbow and pushed the door with his shoulder, but it didn't work. He were taken aback at it. He tried it once again, and it really aren't going to opened. It just wouldn't budged at all. He kept on trying to do the same things, but he always get the same results. Upon this, his face instantly changed to fear as he realized what problem he had right now. He was trapped outside with the heavy rain poured down mercilessly to the ground, as well as creating a loud noises when it hit the roof. Just the way he hate it the most.

"No...no.." He gulped his saliva in nervous. His holds around the cats tightened slightly as he kept on trying to opened the door. He just couldn't believed that this was really happening to him. He really didn't like this situation, not even a slightest bit. Unknowingly his body beginning to trembled a bit, and his tears started to formed in his eyes as it were threatening to fall down. He shook his head, trying to throw out all the thoughts and memories that were slowly beginning to entered his mind. "No.. please..." His lips trembled when he could clearly remembered vividly the events happened to him 8 years ago. _"No.. Kagami-kun.."_ As always, his fiance's name would be the one that would rolled out from his lips. Of course it would, since the only person who had been protecting and care for him were only his fiance. Not even his parents make a single effort to helped him when he was in trouble. Instead of helping, they even could just stayed still doing nothing while their eyes were looking at him intensely with a small smile hanging on their face.

 ** _'Boom!'_**

The thunder and lighting strike the sky at the same time, and it makes Kuroko's eyes grew wide in fear as his body trembled even harder. His tears that he were trying his best not to let it go, managed to rolled down his pale cheeks like a waterfall. "Noo! K-Kagami-kun, help me!" He yelled for his fiance from the outside, hoping that the taller would be able to hear him. "Kagami-kun...!"

 _ **'Boom!'**_

Again, it strike the sky even more louder this time and this make the shorter stopped his actions as his eyes widen in horror when he could hear the words, _that words_ were playing at his ears.

 **"What** _ **do you think you're doing, Kuroko Tetsuya?!"**_

 ** _"Don't think that you can escape for today~"_**

 _ **"You only have one job, and that's to earn us some money.!"**_

 _ **"Hide wherever you want, because I'll found you no matter what~!"**_

 _"No... no... stop!"_ He shook his head vigorously as his holds onto the cats loosen, making both of the furball jumped down from his embrace and hide under one of the rattan chair. He brought up both his hands and closed his ears, trying to blocked the voices from entering him. "Stop.." He began to sobbed. "..please, stop..."

 _ **"I see you, Kuroko~"**_

"Noo..!" He screamed. He turned back towards the door and used his right hand and banged onto the hard glass door continuously. "Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun!"

* * *

"Erghmm!" Kagami stretched his hands upwards as he leaned his body all the was back as far as he could, making there could be heard a crack from his bones. He let out a hiss when he could felt his back's bone were being a pulled back bit a bit from he intended. "Tch, damn it." His sighed heavily as he took off his spectacle and put it on the table beside the keyboard and closed his eyes, feeling too tired to looked at the computer's screen anymore. He could felt his eyeballs were as though as it was going to popped out from its socket, even though he had just been looking at the screen only for an hour. Well, screwed him for spending his three hours earlier by sleeping on the sofa bed before. He couldn't helped it since he was somehow were more tired than usual today, and it was probably because of his fiance, Kuroko Tetsuya. After they had gotten out from the bathroom, the other wouldn't just let him go even an arm length away from him. He still couldn't threw away the face the shorter make when he managed to get away from him to go downstairs to told all his maids to prepared some foods for them and then they are to leave immediately. Fear were clearly seen on his face when he stepped inside his room. It really broke his heart when he saw the smaller were sitting on the corner of the room, hugging his knees close to him, imitating a ball. He knew that his fiance were probably still paranoid over the incident the other day at the school, and he really didn't blamed him.

 _"Just... what the hell happen to him?"_ He let out a heavy sigh, but decided not to think about it anymore because he would definitely make his fiance tell him what actually happened to him. "Ugh, my head feel dizzy.." He groaned. Just when he was about to take a short nap on his chair, resting his eyes, he suddenly remembered about his smaller fiance. "Is he still sleeping?"

...

 _"Should I go and check on him?"_ He asked himself. It was quite weird not to hear anything from the other at this time. Usually the other would already be awake at 5:30 PM, but now it was almost 6 in the evening. Well, it usually are like that whenever the other took the medicines that make one's become sleepy. He had been staying with the other when they didn't go to the school a week ago, so he knew. _"Maybe I should..?"_

...

 _"Tch, no. Just let him be. You're not suppose to be treating him gently, Kagami Taiga! Did you forget that he's the one you would be married with?!"_ He hissed when the evil side of him convinced him to just focus on his task and ignored his fiance. But he knew, even though that words kept on ringing inside his head and ears whenever he treated his fiance with gentle, he knew what did his heart actually yearned for. He would be really ignorant if he continued on to blindly denied this feelings and just become the playboy he was. He admitted that even though he still couldn't imagined his life, his own family portrait with he and Kuroko Tetsuya beside of him smiling happily, he couldn't denied the fact that his fiance were important to him. In fact, really really important that he could felt himself became panicked when he saw the hurtful expression on his face and when he disappeared from his sight just like that. Just like what has happened at the school that day.

"Ugh.. my head really hur-"

 _ ***CLANK*CLANK***_

He stayed still and opened one of his eyes when he hear a clanking noises. "What is that?" He tried to think what was it, as he kept on staying as quiet as he could, and even move his hand to pressed onto his mouse to paused the music he played in the computer at the background. He waited for a few seconds, but it completely were silent. There was not even a single sound could be heard. "Huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confused. He tried to waited once again, and it was still the same. Taking this thing as he probably were just tired, he decided not to be bothered by it as he closed back his eyes to take some rest. His eyes were really hurt from looking at the computer screen for too long. _"I'll check on him later.."_

Exactly 10 minutes later, there could be heard another noises coming from the kitchen direction. Now the sound could be heard more clearly from the clanking noises from before. Upon this, Kagami immediately snapped opened his eyes in alert. _"What's that?"_ He brought himself to sat up straight and stood up from the chair. Just before he could stepped out from the room to go and investigate the source of that noise, there were heard something were scratching on the window. He gritted his teeth at that, as he brought up his left hand to cover his ear. He turned around to looked at the window, and he was really surprised to see a cat outside. The cat were really soaked in rain. "What.. how is there a cat here?" He quickly make his way towards the window and unlocked it, before he pushed it opened, letting the grey and white furball came into his house. "Oi, what are you-" Before he could even finished his words and grabbed the cat, the cat already sprint out from the room. "The hell?!" He hissed in annoyed as he glared at the cat. Not wanting to have his floor become wet because of the cat, he immediately ran to catch the cat.

He kept on following the cat, until he reached to the kitchen. "You!" Before he could even catch the cat, the cat ran again, but now it were heading towards the back door. His eyes widen in shocked when he saw who were outside. "Kuroko..?!"

"Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun! H-help me!"

He really couldn't believed his eyes at what he was seeing. His fiance's face was similar to when he had found him at the school in the hallway, those scared and messed up face. "Kuroko..." Not wanting to wasted any more time, he immediately opened the door and instantly a pair of arms wrapped around him itself. The crocks started bumped onto each other, creating a clanking sound among it and there could be heard the howling of the strong wind when the door were left wide opened. From the corner of his eyes, he could saw another cat quickly slipped in inside his house, which he paid no mind at it at all. The only thing he were focused on to was his fiance. His heart broke when he heard how harsh the teal blue haired boy sobbed in his embrace, but at the same time he were furious. His heart were burning in anger. He has already told the shorter to stayed inside the house, inside his room, but it seemed his fiance didn't even listened to him. Ah, this was seriously pissing him off. But then again, as much as he wanted to took out his anger at his fiance, he restrained it and wrapped his left arm around Kuroko while his right hand pushed the door closed. His anger have to wait. The smaller already went through a rough day this week, and he wouldn't wanted to make the other even more worse. "Shh."

"K-Kagami-kun.." Kuroko sobbed even harder as he buried his face on the taller's chest. He was really scared of being outside in the rain while his bad memories kept on haunting him whenever the thunder and lighting strike the earth. He didn't knew what would happened to him if he were being left outside even longer. He was even more scared when he think that nobody would answered him and even his fiance are not bothered to be looking at what were the noises are.

"..."

"I-I.."

"Kuroko-"

"K-Kagami-kun.."

Knowing that somehow at this time that Kuroko couldn't even hear what he was saying, he decided that it was no used of him to tried to talked with him. He could also felt how hard did his fiance's body trembled in his embrace. At this, he only tightened his hold and held his fiance until he had calmed down. As soon as he could no longer felt the other tremble and the sob already started to quiet down, only then he pulled away from him. He looked at his fiance, and again, his heart throbbed in pained when he saw how messed his fiance's face was. Seeing this, he could only let out a soft sigh as he carried him in his arms. "You're going to have a shower." With that, he walked out from the kitchen and walked towards the right hallway and go to the bathroom there. This bathroom rarely were used since he and Kuroko's room already have a bathroom, and it was basically for the guest to used. As soon as they stepped into the bathroom, he make no time to waste as he directly walked towards the small tub and put his fiance down. "I'll give you only 10 minutes, Kuroko."

"..." Kuroko lifted his head up to looked at his taller fiance with a little bit of shocked. He knew too well what does it meant when the red haired guy used that kind of tone when he was talking to him. It was the one where he had no choice but to obeyed him.

"Clean yourself up and get out from the bathroom after that. We will have a talk after this."

He could not even said anything, nor he have anything to said, and Kagami already disappeared from is sight with a loud slam on the door. Want or not, he had no choice but to forced himself to stood up and take a bath. Minutes by minutes had passed, and he guessed his 10 minutes already ended since the door were suddenly were swung opened, and there was a white large shirt (his fiance shirt, he believed) that he knew if he wore it, it would reached until his knees, and a pair of boxers, which was his, were thrown at him.

"Wear that and come out."

* * *

In exactly 5 minutes, Kuroko finally walked out from the bathroom and he was a bit surprised to saw his fiance were waiting for him in front of the bathroom, leaning against the wall with both his hands crossed over his chest. Kagami just looked at Kuroko with a mixed feelings. He really wanted to embrace his smaller fiance and brought him back to his room, but at the same times he were annoyed. He was disappointed, sad and angry that the other couldn't even followed his simple instruction. He don't know why and how are the other always managed to make his anger meter rise. That thing was really questionable.

"Why?"

Kuroko couldn't helped but to felt scared at how harsh did the word came out from his fiance's lips and it was really heavy. He was really scared. He really wanted to answered his fiance, but the moment he lifted up his head to looked at his fiance, he stopped. How could he even dare to looked into those pair of red blazing eyes that were glaring at him so intensely that were sending cold shiver down his spine. He couldn't even brought himself to lifted his head to looked at the taller, instead he just hung his head down without even saying a word.

"I told you to just stay in the room, aren't I?"

"..."

"So why?"

"..."

"I don't know how many times did I already told you that I hate it when someone didn't answer me."

"..."

"Are you going to put up like this with me?"

"..."

"Kuroko."

"..."

Kagami gritted his teeth and balled up both his hands in anger. He was really so frustrated and annoyed with the other that he knew he were at his limit right now. But he decided to be a bit lenient today, considering what Kuroko had been through. So he gave him once, just one more chance, but he kept on getting the same treatment. He could only laughed at himself for being treating his fiance so gently. He knew it that he shouldn't even showed a soft side of him at the other. "Tch." He hissed in annoyed. He reached his left hand and grabbed the other by the elbows and pulled him to his side, only to spun around after, pinning his fiance on the wall. He glared at him as his hold's tightened. "Look at me." He demanded, but his fiance just wouldn't even give any response to him and this was really ticking the bomb inside of him. "I said, LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!" He yelled, and used his right hand to grabbed the other's chin and tilted it up to met with his face roughly. He swore he could heard a soft whimper coming out from the other, but he didn't care. Heck, not at this point. He was really pissed off right now.

"...!"

"Still not going to say anything with that mouth of yours, huh?"

"..."

"Fine then. I can deal with it." He smirked. He pulled away his right hand from the shorter's chin, only to brought it down lower until his left thigh. He boldly lifted up the shirt a bit and placed his hand on his fiance inner thigh, before he pulled it apart only to make enough room for his right leg to be in between. He could noticed the face Kuroko was making, at how his eyes widen in slight fear while there were tears starting to formed inside of his eyes. He totally enjoyed seeing this, he need to teach him how to behaved in front of him.

"K-Kagami-k-kun..!"

"You will rather use this way, isn't?" He brought his right leg up just a bit, and pressed his knee on his fiance's bulge. Automatically the other closed his eyes in respond.

"Mhhm.! K-Kaga-"

"I hear you moaning. Does that mean you really prefer it this way?" He started grinding his knee more onto that place with much more harder and faster, the way he knew how to pleasured someone. This was not a new things to him, not at all. He had been doing this kind of things to women before, and just in a blink of an eye, they would ended up in the bed after. But the only different right now was, this was his first time doing this to a man.

"Nnhh..n-no.. s-stop.!"

"Stop? why should I?"

Kuroko's eyes snapped opened at that question. He really couldn't believed his ears when he heard that. He thought he had heard it wrong, but he sure aren't when he could saw the smirk hanging on his taller fiance's face. He didn't like this, he really didn't like this at all. But he really hate himself even more for even feeling it, even when they are in this situation. He tried to hold back and threw away all the feelings inside of him, but it just seemed so impossible. How could he, when his fiance are the person that he has been in love with from way before? Of course he couldn't even controlled it himself, although he really didn't like the situation they are in right now. "Nggh..n-no.." He reached up his hands and hold onto the taller's front shirt as he plead for him to stop.

"Hah, you like it huh?"

He couldn't helped but to let out a several moans when the knee on his front kept on rubbing onto his dick. "Nhh..ah.. s-stop.. please, K-kagami-kun.." He bit on his lower lips when he could felt there was slowly pre-cum dripping out from his erection. Ah, this are not good at all, this was really embarrassing for him. His could felt his boxers slowly began to get wet upon the ministration. "Aghh.. nhh n-no..!" He kept on pleading at the taller, but the more he plead, the more his fiance would kept on touching him. He gasped in surprised when he felt the hand on his thigh are now were roaming on his chest, before it moved to played with his left nipple. "A-ahh...n-no.. nghh.."

"What no Kuroko, when you're really aroused like this?"

"..a-anh.. p-please.. s-stop.. I-I..ah.."

"I had only just touch you here a bit, but you're already this hard huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrows while his eyes never left from his fiance's face. Knowing really well that the teal blue haired boy were on the edge by feeling the slight wetness in his right knee, he faster his pace up as he caught the erect pink nub between his finger, and rolling Kuroko's nipple between it.

"P-please, K-kagami-kun.. I-I! nggh- ahhh!" Kuroko pulled himself closer towards Kagami and buried his face on his chest, feeling too much that he was really feeling overwhelming when he were being over stimulated at the same time. "I-I.. no..a-ahh.. l-let me go.."

"Why should I?" He could felt shiver ran down his spine when the thick voice of his fiance whispered at his ear, and he couldn't helped but to moaned yet again. "B-because..ngghh..ahh.."

"Because what?"

"I-I..nggmmh..!"

"What is it,hah?"

"I-I want t-to c-cum!" He moaned yet again. "P-please, K-Kagami-kun.. I-I!" He bit his lower lips as hard as he could, trying to hold himself back as he closed his eyes.

"No, you can't."

"E-eh?" His eyes snapped opened when he heard that. Just before he could even opened his mouth to protest and plead again, his eyes widen in shocked as his tears managed to rolled down on his cheeks when his fiance kept on going at fast pace on both his front. He gasped. "Ngghh..ahhh..ahh.." He was really closed. One more friction, and he was going to explode! No, he have to stopped his fiance. "K-Kagami-kun..I-I..s-stop.!"

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun, r-really, ahh, nggh..s-stop it.." He tried to pushed the taller away, but the other wouldn't just budged easily.

"..."

"P-please, I beg you..nggh..-! n-no-ahh! S-STOP IT-!" His cum spurted out, wetting the front of his boxers with a sticky liquid. The damp spot were really obvious and even from afar, one could see it clearly.

"Don't change your boxers until I said so."

"..." He could only sobbed at this as he hung his head low. Why, why did his fiance always treated him like this?

"Do you hear me?"

"Answer me, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Y-yes.."

"Good-" Kagami couldn't even finished his words and immediately stopped all of his actions and retreat back his hand and knee when he could heard his fiance were sobbing. Only after seeing what he have done towards his fiance, only then realization hit him hard in his head. He really didn't know what was wrong with him, he really didn't. He wanted to apologized and comfort his fiance when he saw that, but he stopped himself when he thought that it would only looked really stupid and just doesn't make sense if he suddenly pulled the other into his embrace. _"What.. have I done?"_

 _"I..."_

"I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kagami-kun.."

 _"Kuroko.."_

"I-I..."

" _Damn it, what's wrong with me?!"_ He gritted his teeth in anger, feeling so mad at himself. He hissed. _"Fuck, whatever! not like I care.!"_ He turned around, ready to leave his fiance behind, but he somehow found it was really hard to do so. He looked at the shorter from the corner of his eyes. Just as he was about to opened his mouth to said something, he could heard his phone were ringing in the study room. Knowing that his fiance would only felt even scared if he stayed with the other longer, he immediately walked away from there and go to take his call. This was the only thing he should do right now.

Kuroko, who could saw his fiance were slowly going far away from him step by step, instantly felt panicked and scared. He tried to reached out his hands to grabbed onto his fiance's shirt and apologized to him, but the taller were already out of his reach. He could also heard the door were being slammed loudly, indicated that his fiance were really mad at him and wish to not be disturb at the time. His could felt his heart throbbed in pain at their current situation right now. He didn't wanted Kagami to hate him, he don't want that thing to ever happened in his life. If the taller also throw him aside, who would even be by his side? Who would protect him if he was hurt? Who would even.. even forced an answer out from him and then comforted him really gently after that? Whose warmth would he seek for when he really were lost in his past? He knew that in these two months he had lived with his fiance, he really need him in his life. He didn't wanted to lose the other. _"Kagami-kun.."_

Again, his tears slowly rolled down from his cheeks and it landed on the wooden floor beneath him with a soft thud. He really didn't like this situation at all. It was true that in these two months he had lived with his fiance, he had never wanted more than to kept a distance between both of them since he was afraid of making mistakes and make the taller mad. He always dislike it when the taller got mad at him, he never even once like to see the sight of it. He quietly cursed at his own self for not even be able to answered his fiance and the only thing he did was to make the taller became angry.

"Meow~!"

His attention immediately diverted towards the source of the sound, and he almost forgotten that that was the cause of he and his fiance were fighting because of it. The two cats that he were really insisted to brought them in. Looking at the cats that were started roaming around the house with a wet fur, he could only let out a shaky sigh. As much as he really wanted to go to the study room and apologized towards his fiance, he pushed that thoughts back for awhile as he decided to attend to the cats. He couldn't just let the cats be drenched, since they would catch a cold later. He really didn't like to see the cats in pain. He went back into the bathroom, only to take one fresh towel and went back out to followed the cats with discomfort between his legs. After he had managed to caught one of the cat, the injured one, he quickly draped the towel on top of it and dried him gently. He could heard the cat growled, but he could only apologized at it. "I'm sorry if I hurt you.." He kept on saying things that he were sorry, and not long after that, he get a purr from it. He couldn't helped but to let out a small smile. With another few more rubs, he finally finished drying the cat. He looked at it with a soft smile. "Done." Just before he could even stood up and chased the other one, he was really surprised to see that the other one, the grey and white cat, were slowly approaching him. Seeing this, once again he let out a small smile as he reached his hands forwards, welcoming it. "Come here.."

* * *

"Akashi-sama, the dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry, but your father already insist for your presence at the table right now." Furihata bowed his head low as he waited for his short master to get out from the room. He couldn't helped but to threw a few glances at the other when he noticed how distress and tired the other looked these lately. He knew he were busy with exam that would be in just lest than a week, and also the things in the Akashi's company.

"What?" Akashi looked at the brunette for a few seconds, before he let out a frustrated sigh. He thought that when he were in Tokyo, he would be able to rest, but he sure was wrong about that. In fact, it seemed like he was even more busy here than he was at Kyoto. And the reason was probably because his parents were always here to observed every single things he do. "Ugh.. I really want to go to Kyoto back." He mumbled as he started to tidy up his desk and switched his laptop off.

"Akashi-sama-"

"I know Kouki." He hissed in annoyed. "And can you stop addressing me as 'Akashi' when we're in this house? you're not Akashi's servants."

"I'm sorry?"

He could only sighed at that as he proceed to closed his laptop and stood up from there. "What I mean is, you only have to serve me, Akashi Seijuro. Not all the Akashis, you idiot." He could only let out a small smile at how dense the brunette are when he walked past him, heading towards the dining room. He could immediately heard the door closed, before there was a footsteps echoing behind him. "Or perhaps, you want to serve every Akashi in this house?"

"No, I don't."

He couldn't helped but to stopped in his track for a few seconds, hearing how fast the brunette answered him, before he continued back his pace. Hearing that, somehow it make his heart became all warm in the inside and there was a small smile appeared on his face. "Is that so."

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"I don't intend to serve anyone else aside from you, Seijuro-sama."

"That's good then."

"I'm belong only to you, Seijuro-sama."

Again, his legs stopped in his track when he heard that bold confession from the brunette. For some reason, he could felt his cheeks were slowly burning with red flushes. _"W-what.. did he just say?"_

"Seijuro-sama?" Furihata also stopped his pace when he saw the other suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. He wondered what was wrong with the other. Did he suddenly stepped on something sharp and hurt his feet? Just thinking about it, it make him worried. Maybe that was it because the other suddenly stopped and didn't even move at all. Knowing the shorter, he would not let out a yell or a wince even when he was in pain. Instead, he would just stayed quiet and bear all of it on himself. He immediately approached the other and without even saying a word, he picked him up and carried him in his arms.

"K-Kouki?! w-what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Sei. Let me check it for you."

"Check what? what are you talking about?!"

Ignoring the half hearted punches on his shoulders, he quickly brought the shorter at the window and put him down at the empty space where it were originally designed to be able for people to sat on it. He then quickly kneel on one knee and grabbed the heterochromatic man's legs, putting it on top of his knee, inspecting where the wounds are. "Where did it hurt, Sei?"

"W-what?"

"Is it the left or right?"

"Kouki, what's wrong with you?!"

"Please answer me, Sei."

"Answer what? I don't understand-"

"Please, Sei!" He snapped his head up and looked at the other with a serious face. "Which feet did you hurt yourself?"

Seeing how serious Furihata's face were, Akashi admitted that he were quite taken aback at it as well as he could felt his hand trembled in fear. It was not the first time he saw the brunette got mad, but it was the first time he saw this kind of expression on the other's face. Called him crazy or what, because he swore he could felt his heart were beating faster right now as his face flushed even red. "I.. I.."

"Which one is it?"

"N-none."

"What?" Furihata let out a frustrated sigh. "Sei, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I-it's the truth."

"What?"

"I'm not hurt at all."

"Then, why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"..."

"Sei-"

"That's because.."

"Because?"

Akashi looked at Furihata's face and he really could felt his cheeks were burning in embarrassed. Ah, he really hate this. He never ever showed this kind of emotions to anyone before, and showing it to the person who was always by his side, are even more embarrassing then showing it in front of public. Feeling so embarrassed at himself, he hissed in annoyed while kicked the brunette softly on his chest while blushing. "S-shut up!" He cleared his throat as he jumped down from there and proceed to go to the dining room. But before he could go far, there was a force holding him back on his wrist. Without he even turned around, he already knew who was it.

"Are you sure, you're not hurt anywhere?"

 _"Again? with this?"_ He could only let out a heavy sighed, before he turned to face the other. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank goodness."

"Now let me go, father and mother are waiting for me-" His eyes widen in shocked when the brunette suddenly leaned forward and landed a peck on his forehead. The peck was really gentle, as thought as the other were afraid of hurting him.

"I'm glad then."

 _"W-what.."_

"I'm sorry for stopping you, Seijuro-sama." Furihata stepped back from the shorter and bowed his head in apology. "Now, I'm pretty sure both of your parents already waiting for you long enough."

 _"D-did he just realized what he just do?"_ Akashi looked at the brunette in disbelief. He really wanted to pried this topic with the other, but he knew that now re not the right time. He need to attend the dinner if he didn't wanted to face his father's wrath. He immediately cleared out his throat as he gathered back his cool composure. "Y-yeah." He turned back around and quickly headed towards the dining room. As soon as he reached there, both his parents looked at him with a smile.

"Finally." The older woman greeted her son with a smile. "Come have a sit, Seijuro."

"Yes mother." He goes towards his usual place, and take a seat there. From the corner of his eyes, he could saw the brunette had just entered the area and stopped to waited for him at the entrance.

"Do you know why you're being summon here, Seijuro?"

"No, father. But I can take a guess it's because of grandfather?"

"Yes, that old man did."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say anything to us, but I could have a gist of what is it." The woman answered him with a smile. "Since I'm from the Kagami's, I know why did he call us. It's probably because he wanted to arranged a marriage for you, Seijuro."

"What? m-marriage?"

Furihata's eyes also widen in shocked hearing about this news. He would never could guessed that this were the reason why Akashi were summoned to Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **"Taiga!"**_

"What is it Tatsuya?" Kagami said in lazily, totally not in mood to talked with anyone right now. His head were already in a mess just thinking about his fiance. He had tried to ignored the call, but seeing that Himuro had been calling him for three times already, he decided that he better just answered and deal with it sooner.

 _ **"Why didn't you answer me before, huh?!"**_

"Because I don't want to."

 ** _"W-what?!"_**

"Yeah."

 ** _"You, really!"_**

"What is it that you have to call me until three times, huh?" He immediately changed the topic, wanting to end this call as soon as possible. Hearing a sigh coming out from the other line, he could assumed that the black haired didn't wanted to pried the case longer. "So?"

 _ **"Did you already see the group chat?"**_

"Ah.." Now he get why did the other called him. He stood up from the chair and make his way towards the sofa bed. "Yeah."

 _ **"That video..! She's Aiba Katsumi, right?"**_

"Yeah."

 _ **"So.. h-have you seen it?"**_

"Not really.."

 _ **"..."**_

 ** _"Taiga.. you.. didn't did it, did you?"_**

"I wonder."

 _ **"So it really is you?!"**_ Himuro laughed in disbelief. _**"Seriously?!"**_

"That's what she get for messing with mine."

 ** _"But, Taiga! that's too much-"_**

"No, it's not!" Kagami hissed in anger. Just remembering every words that the people in the group said about his fiance and plus with how he was actually angry right now, really make his heart burning in anger. "Do you even read what did they say about Kuroko?! They even want to set him up and take him away to satisfy their pleasure!"

 _ **"..!"**_

"You don't know how I feel, Tatsuya! He's mine!" He clenched his left hand and slammed it on the sofa, letting out his anger. _"I won't ever let anyone touch him..!"_

 _ **"But still! do you know how-**_ **"**

"I don't care." He said in monotone. "Tatsuya, I-"

"NOOOOO!"

 ** _'BOOM!'_**

"AHHHH! KAGAMI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN!"  
 ** _  
_**Just before he could finished his words, suddenly all the lights in the house were being cut off when there was a thunder and lightning strike the earth, and it was really near with his house. It was only 10 meter away from his house. But this was not the cause that make his eyes widen and worried, but instead the loud yell coming from outside. _"Kuroko!"_

 **"Taiga, what's that?"**

"Tatsuya, I'll call you back later." He quickly hanged up the call, not even bothering to waited for the other to said anything as he stood up from there. He pressed the home screen button on his phone and slide to the left, looking for a torchlight icon. As soon as he found it, he clicked on it, and there was a white light came out from his phone. He then get out from the room with a fast pace and tried to listened carefully to where did the voice are form, and he could hear it came from the living room. Without wasting anymore time, he quickly goes there and shone the light surrounding it.

"K-KAGAMI-KUN!"

His eyes widen in shocked when he saw Kuroko's face. It didn't even been half an hour yet when he left him to go answer his call, but his fiance's face were already became really pale and it was as white as a paper. Fear were clearly could be seen in it, and he also noticed how the small body were trembling really hard at the corner of the living room. Seeing the tears rolling down on the shorter's cheeks and hearing how harsh his breathing was, he immediately goes towards him and brought him into his embrace. "Kuroko..!"

"K-Kagami-kun.." Kuroko instantly wrapped his arms around his fiance's neck and buried his face on the crook of his neck. He were really glad and sobbed even harder when he felt the taller hold's tightened around him. He was really scared when the lights suddenly were being switched off. He had tried to ran towards where the other was, but with this dark, he really didn't know the way of it. He also were beginning to hear all the voices that were haunting him from his past as soon as he tried to move in the dark. He kept on trying to blocked all the voices by covering his ears, but when the thunder and the storm strike again, that was when he lost it. He couldn't stand of being alone. He hate being alone in the dark, because then he would kept on thinking about his painful past. "Kagami-kun.. Kagami-kun.."

Feeling how hard Kuroko's body trembled in his embrace, Kagami could only cursed at himself for even left his fiance alone before. Knowing how much it would traumatized the smaller more if he left him alone here to go somewhere, he decided to brought the other with him. He was really surprised to felt his fiance wrapped his legs around his waist as soon as he stood up. Only by this action, he already knew how much his fiance were afraid of being left alone and he really seriously are mad at himself. How stupid of him to even left the other alone before this in this weather.

"D-don't..p-please don't leave me.."

 _"Kuroko..."_

"K-Kagami-kun.. please.. I-I'm sorry.."

"Shh. I'm not gonna leave you." He reassured the smaller as he hold him tightly, putting his hands under the other's thighs, supporting him. He could felt the outline of the boxers under the shirt, and his heart even throbbed in pain at it. Indeed, Kuroko always had been listening to everything he said. But just why did he always have to make him mad? Decided to think about that later, he threw that thoughts at the back of his head as he focused on the situation they are in now. He then move his hand that were holding onto his phone a bit, so that the light would shone what was in front of them. He then made his way to go towards the kitchen. As soon as they reached there, he put the other down on the kitchen's aisle, slowly unwrapped his arms from him. He thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. The moment he tried to pulled away his arms, the hold's around him tightened even more. "Kuroko-"

"No..please, n-no!"

"Kuroko, listen to me first-"

"N-no!"

"Kuroko, calm down."

"P-please, don't leave me Kagami-kun.."

"I'm not gonna leave you, Kuroko. I'm just trying to find the candles here."

"..."

"I'll find it and then I'll come back to you, okay? I'm not going to be that far, I'm only around here. You can see the lights from my phone right?"

"..."

"I won't leave you. I'm just going to take the candles, okay?" He tried to persuaded his fiance, and after a few more seconds of stroking the other's head, only then the hold's on him loosened. Taking this as his chance, he immediately go to find the candles that he had bought it long ago in the drawers. After searching for about three drawers, he finally found a box of candles on his forth search. He brought it up and put it on top of the kitchen's counter, before he took one of the candle out of the box. He then look for something to be as the base, which he grabbed one of the cup plates that are too many in the house, and goes towards the stove. He pressed the knob and turned it slightly until the fire came out, and light up the candle.

"Kagami-k-kun..w-where are y-you?" Kuroko called out for the taller in fear when he couldn't longer saw the flashlight from the phone.

"Here, I'm done." After he had make sure that the candle wouldn't toppled down, he brought it with him and put it on the kitchen's aisle, far away from his fiance, but just enough to make they both could see each other face. "Kuroko.. are you okay?" He asked in concerned, and his heart ache when he saw how horrible his fiance's face are. He brought up both his hands and placed it on the other's cheeks, rubbing his thumbs in circle, as an act to calmed his fiance down. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Kagami-kun..."

"Yeah, shh. It's okay." He continued on to whispered nothing but comforts words at Kuroko's ear while he pulled the smaller into his embrace, holding him protectively. He really felt angry at himself for even letting himself to make his fiance cried. He just didn't know what was wrong with him that he could even goes as far as to do something like that when he knew that the incident the other day were still fresh in the other's mind. _"I'm..so sorry.."_ He tightened his hold's on him, trying his best to make the trembling stopped. They stayed in that position for more than 10 minutes, before the teal blue haired boy pulled away and looked up at his face with a sad expression. It was hurt to received that looks from the person that he had been protecting from everyone from hurting him, but he was the one who had hurt him really badly. _"Don't look at me with those face.."_ He gritted his teeth.

"..."

"Why.."

"..."

"Why are you so afraid of the pool? of the dark, and when it's raining?"

"..."

"God damn it, what actually happened to you?!" He couldn't helped but to raise his voice slightly. He were beginning to felt frustrated thinking and trying to guessed what did the shorter had gone through in his past. He really wanted to know about all of it, but he was afraid that the shorter would already started to hate him and would closed up to him. He really hope that it wouldn't not be true. Called him a jerk and an ass, or whatever it was, even though he always tend to treated Kuroko roughly, he actually really cared for him. He didn't wanted his fiance to hate on him, and he knew he were selfish for wanting that way. He were indeed selfish of Kuroko tetsuya. "Can't you tell me what actually happen to you?"

"..."

"Kuroko.."

"..."

"..please, answer me-"

"If I.."

"...!"

"..if I answer you, w-will you stop touching all those w-women?" Kuroko looked at Kagami in hope, his eyes reflecting just how hurt he was when he saw all of the scenes in front of him every times he looked at his fiance. He really wished that the taller would be able to said yes to that and only focused on him now. After all they are already engaged with each other, so he have power in this relationship too right? "..will you be able to do that?" He stared at his fiance with a hurtful expression. "R-resist when they approach you, and i-ignore them.." He gulped his saliva. "..can you do that i-in return-" His words stuck in his throat when Kagami suddenly attacked his lips. The kiss was rough, but at the same time it was gentle too. It somehow as the taller tried to claimed him all over again.

Kagami kept on kissing Kuroko, bringing his hands at the back of the shorter's head and deepening the kiss between them. His patience instantly fell apart when he heard his fiance asked for him to stop playing with all the woman and the face he make, really stirred him even more. Never in his imagination that he would heard the other asked this kind of things to him. He knew what does the meaning behind this request meant. _"Damn it.. stop trying to stir me up, God damn it!"_ He hissed in between the kiss. They kept on kissing with each other and only stopped when he could felt his fiance's fingers were digging onto his flesh. He broke the kiss when they both were out of breath, and there could be seen a string of saliva hanging under his fiance's chin. He could only smirked at this as he used his right hand and swiped the saliva with his thumb, earning him with a really red Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

"..fine."

"Hah.. e-eh?"

"I'll do that, so tell me Kuroko."

"..."

"Oi-"

"R-really?"

"I'm not the one to play with my words."

Kuroko couldn't helped but to let out a small smile at this. He never thought that his fiance would agreed on with his term in exchange of his past. He knew it was not going to be easy for him to talked about his past, even when his fiance was the one who wanted to know about it. For him, he would rather only him who knew this secret of his. But he already promised, and they already make a deal. He wouldn't wanted to break it just like that. Maybe it was not a bad idea to tell his fiance about this, because after all, his fiance were the only person he love. "Okay."

"But first.. I'm.. sorry.."

He heard his fiance mumbled, but couldn't not catch on it pretty well. "W-what is it?"

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun?"

"Tch, it's nothing."

"Eh?"

"Just... it's better if you take off your boxers."

His face instantly went flushed even more redder when he heard that. He looked down, and he was really embarrassed to death when he could saw the front of his shirt at _that part_ were a bit wet. He knew what was that. He wouldn't never said it, but the kiss they shared just a few moment ago was really sexual and he could felt himself getting hard and aroused at it. "U-uh.. I-I..y-yeah.. I should-"

Kagami gave Kuroko no chance to collected himself back, and instead of waiting for his fiance, he had slipped his hands inside the shorter's shirt and grabbed the waistband of the boxers. With a smirk on his face, he lifted the other up a bit and pulled the piece of cloth in one ago in which he heard a gasp followed but a shriek. It was not that hard to lifted the other up since he was quiet light. "Heh."

"K-Kagami-kun!

"You sure do came a lot, huh Kuroko?"

"P-please d-don't look at that and g-give that to me!"

"Why should I?"

"W-what?!"

"Why?"

"B-because it's disgusting and d-dirty! It's also are r-really embarrassing!"

As they kept on arguing about that piece of boxers, Kagami's phone let out a 'ding~!' sound, indicated that there was a message just came in. He furrowed his eyebrows in question at who was it, and his face abruptly changed the moment he clicked opened the message. He aren't that surprised to know about the news since he also already met with Akashi the other day. He really didn't feel good about this. No one would ever felt good when they go to that house.

 _ **FR: SAKI**_

 _ **Grandpa summoned us this weekend.**_

 _"What the fuck did the old man want."_ He hissed in annoyed.

* * *

"I really want to meet with them back~" The grey haired man looked at the photo in his hand with a bright smile, trying to think positive that he would met with every single person in that picture. He kept on smiling at all of the photos he had laid it down on the floor, and his smile changed when his eyes landed on a particular photo. "Ah... this.." He picked it up and looked at it closely, before there was a chuckle rolled out from his tongue.

...

"I'm the most handsome one in here! hahahaha!"

...

"What with that face? that stupid!" He kept on laughing, trying to entertained him, but instead there was a tears rolling down on his left eye. "Why.."

...

"Why am I crying?" He tried to let out a chuckle, though he didn't even succeed on it. "Am I broken?"

...

"Ah, what am I saying? I'm a human, so I can't break." He chuckled yet again.

..

 _"I really want to meet you the most.."_ He said to himself as his finger traced on that person's face. _"I want to see you."_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Uh...um.. I.. I'm sorry for updating really late! I'm so sorry! *bowdown* I were doing two story at a time, and it really were taking on my toll to complete a single chapter. I also were having kind of writer's block for several days since I don't know how to proceed with the story T-T! It was really hard for my poor brain, huu~ And.. well, things happen in life as well.. So I'm really sorry for not being able to update twice this month. I'm really really sorry. Anyway, so how's this chapter? is it okay? and since most of you said the last chapter lack of Kagakuro moments, so here's your present! xP! please leave lots of reviews~! ^^ and.. didn't this story move really slow? oh my god.. I really need to be more aware of the times.. T-T As always, sorry for my bad grammars because I really sucks at it. If there's some typos and mistakes, I'll edit it later.  
'Till then, let's meet in the next chapter! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"K-Kagami-kun?"

...

"Kagami-kun?"

...

"Umm.. K_Kagami-kun?" Kuroko shook his fiance's shoulder a bit, trying to wake the taller up, only for his eyebrows to furrowed together when he didn't get any response from his fiance. He had been trying to wake the taller up since 5 minutes ago, but the only things he got were silence. It seemed like last night were really taking a toll on the other's energy. Of course his fiance would, why wouldn't he? He could even remembered it vividly on what happened last night, the exact details of it. It takes for about two hours for the electricity to get connected back, and by the time it already went on, he had already fallen asleep. But of course, it was not like they just waited like that, keeping the same position for two hours in the kitchen. Instead, they move upstairs and took a seat on the fluffy round cuddle couch at the second living room that were closer to the balcony since that were the only place where it were not completely dark.

And again, he were just too afraid to let go of the taller in the dark and it resulted for the other to carried him in his arms again. He was glad that the other didn't even said anything about it and just making sure that he were not being left alone. But somehow, he couldn't helped but to noticed the stressed look on his fiance's face after he read the incoming message on his phone that night. He tried to make a guess, but he could only gave up almost immediately since he didn't knew anything about the man in front of him, not even a bit, even though they were already engaged with each other. He could still remembered the face that the taller made. It really triggered his heart to threw his fiance a question about it, but he decided not to, since he didn't wanted to make him mad again. It was enough that they had a short argument when he decided to sneaked out quietly to bring the cats inside. He didn't wanted to fought with the taller anymore. He only wanted his attention and affections for right now.

...

 _"Can I really get it from you?"_ His hand goes down from his fiance's shoulder, to his ear, before his fingers came up to played with the taller's front bang timidly, but yet in a loving way. He couldn't helped but to let out a small smile, feeling how soft the red strands are on his fingertips. "It's so soft.." He kept on playing with it as he were having all the flashback about last night, until his movements stopped and his face flushed in embarrassment when it reached at _that_ particular part. Minus the one at the kitchen, they actually did kissed again when they are upstairs. Well, it was less kissing and more touching for his part. It were probably was just his fiance's way to comforted him at that time, but for him, he couldn't even think the logic behind of that action's. Of course he couldn't think about it that much when his fiance would always move his hand and touched him all over the places. He didn't mind all those touchings, because Kagami were the only person that he would allowed to touched him intimately. But then again, it would be a lie if he said he weren't disappointed about it at the fact that they didn't kiss much. It was not that he dislike it, but it would be better if they actually exchanged more kisses between both of them. _"How I wish we would..."  
_  
...

 _"Will we ever do that?"_

...

"Ah, what am I thinking-" His words were left unfinished when suddenly there was a strong force grabbing onto his wrist. He gasped in shocked as his eyes widen when he saw a pair of red eyes were looking at him. Instantly his heartbeat increased as his body trembled just a bit from the unexpected shock.

"Is it fun playing with my hair?" Kagami looked at his smaller fiance straight in the eyes while there was a small smirk hanging on his lips.

"K-K-Kagami-kun.. I-I..."

"Hm?"

"I-I.. I d-don't-"

"Don't what?" The grip's tightened as he pulled the other even closer to him, making the tip of their nose touching with one another. "Hm?"

"W-what..I-I.."

He continue on to looked at his fiance, purposely trying to make the shorter answered him in his current state right now. He could felt how the other's body were trembling just slightly in his hold's, and it was not really a big deal for him anymore. He could said that almost all of the times when he held him, he would trembled like a fallen leaves and it would break if it really fell down onto the ground. The only things he needed to do was dug out a real reasons on why did his fiance were so afraid of many things. He were really curious about it, since he never did imagined that the other would be so fragile like this. He thought that Kuroko were just the nerd and so naive type, but it seemed like he was more sensitive than any other person he had met in his whole life.

Usually he would just ignored and took zero interest in this type of concern if it was just any other girls, since he knew that they were only trying to get his attention and make him go out on a date with them just to spend all his money to fulfilled their desires. But of course, he was not that stupid. He knew how all those attention seekers girls looked at him as. He knew what their gaze meant. But not for Kuroko Tetsuya, his own fiance. This time, he were the one who took interest and wanted to know what was all it was about. "What is it?"

"I-I'm s-sorry.. I.. u-uh.."

 _"Why do you have to be so cute, huh?"_

"I-I'll not do it again.."

 _"Do you also show this side of you to others?"_

"I-I promise..!"

 _"Hah?"_

"I'm sorry.."

"..."

"K-Kagami-kun-"

"Stop apologizing about it."

"E-eh?"

"I ask you a question, not asking you to apologize to me." He snorted, before he let the other's hand go and proceed to sat up while stretching all his muscles. "Ugh, my hand are numb." He groaned in totally discomfort as he brought his right arm to massage his left one.

Seeing and hearing his fiance were complaining about the ache on his arm, Kuroko immediately pulled himself to sat up too, while there was a worried looks on his face. "A-are you okay?"

"Hah?"

"Y-your hand.."

"A bit. Carrying you was not that easy you know?"

And again, his face flushed in red when the taller said that. He was really embarrassed whent his fiance had pointed out that he were heavy. He should knew it that he have to diet. He couldn't helped but to let out a small pout, before he looked down at his own lap. "I'm sorry."

"I'm s-sorry if I'm heavy.."

"Sorry?"

"Y-yeah." He gulped down his saliva, before he lifted his head to looked into the other's eyes. "I-if you don't mind, I'll massage it for you."

"What? massage it?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to do that?"

"Well, sort of. I used to lived with my grandparents when I w-was a kid, and my grandmother taught me that when she were massaging my grandfather's back."

 _"Oh? I wonder why she teach him that.."_ Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of why did his grandmother in law taught his fiance that. It was kind of weird for him to know that his fiance knew how to do that, considering it was always woman who explored into that sort of things. Not that it was a weird thing in a bad way, no, since he knew that they are indeed a man who did gave massages as his jobs, but it was really rare. It was really feminine. " _Does his grandmother notice that he's a bit different?"_

"S-so? Do you want me to massage it f-for you?"

"Can you really do it?" He asked the other again in doubt, but he was taken aback when his fiance let out a few chuckles as he reached for his arm.

"Don't worry, I'll try on you first, okay? If you don't like it, I'll stop." The teal blue haired boy smiled softly, and he swore his heart were beating faster because of it.

 _"Damn it, he's really cute."_ For some reason, he could felt himself starting to blushed just a bit. Upon this, he let out a cough, trying to threw away his embarrassing expression before he just gave a nod at the other. Slowly, those pale fingers started to massaged his arm and he had to admitted that it was quite good. He could felt his ache were starting to disappeared.

"H-how is it? I-is it okay?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

"Kagami-kun-" Kuroko's eyes widen when Kagami suddenly grabbed his waist using his other hand, and pulled him closer, making their knees touched each other. Instantly his face flushed in red yet again when the taller were staring at him without even blinking for once. And again, before he could even said anything, the red haired already pulled his hand away from him and joined his other hand on his waist. "K-Kagami-kun! W-what are you doing?!" He yelped when his body were hoisted up in the air for a bit, before his fiance make him sat on his lap with both his legs on the taller's side.

"What, can't I do this?"

"E-eh?"

"Ah.. your thighs are really soft."

Upon seeing the smirk were once again appearing on his fiance's face and realizing on what position he were in right now, instantly he let out a shriek as he used his hands to hold his shirt down. He remembered that he didn't put on any pants on him last night even after the other already took off his boxers. And he did remembered that his fiance had _'touched'_ him, meaning that being the sensitive person he was, he had cum twice last night. He also still didn't clean himself up after that. Instantly his face turned when he remembered the important details. "D-don't look at it!"

"Oh.. and why is that?"

"W-what?" He asked in disbelief. Did his fiance really just asked him that? He should be the one who knew it better.

"You already gave yourself to me, isn't?"

"...!"

"Hm?"

"I-I..!"

"I what, huh? you know.." Kagami's smirk never flattered as he pushed the other down back onto the sofa, making sure that he had protected the back of Kuroko's head beforehand, while he hovered above him. He used both of his hands to grabbed under the smaller's knees and spread them opened, making the shirt slid down to exposed his fiance's naked lower part.

"A-ah! K-Kagami-kun!"

"Shh." He leaned forward, brushing their noses together before he demanded him to do as he said. "Bring your hands up, and hold onto the back of the sofa."

"B-but..-"

"Now." He demanded. He waited, and their eyes met with each other with an intense gaze. Slowly, he could saw a pair of pale hands move up to gripped onto the fabric as tight as he could while biting on his lower lips in embarrassment. "Good."

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"Shh, Kuroko." His eyes move to looked at his fiance position right now, and he sure were getting turned on slowly by it. He couldn't just get his eyes to look away from those white pale skin laid in front of him no matter how many times he already witnessed it. He never get tired or bored of it, Instead he would always wanted to see it. _"_ _Damn it, just look how soft his skin are."_

"B-but.. i-it's embarrassing.."

"I'm the only one who will be looking at it, there's no one else."

"T-that's not what I mean-!" Kuroko gasped when one of Kagami's hand crept up on the side of his thigh, and in reflex he unintentionally squeezed the taller in between his thighs. "D-don't!"

"Oww.! Oi Kuroko, loosen up your hold, damn it!"

"Then stop touching me at there!"

"Oi!"

"K-kagami-kun, s-stop!"

 _"This guy.."_ Kagami hissed, but there could be seen a small smile on his lips when he looked at how red did his fiance's face became. Taking this moment as his advantage, instead of pulling his hand away, he crept up even higher until he reached the other's waist. He smirked when he saw the other already stopped his 'stop' mantra and looked at him with a wide eyes, suspicious clearly could be seen in his blue orbs. Before he even let the smaller opened his mouth, he already brought both of his hands to cupped his ass.

"A-ah! Kagami-kun! w-what are you doing?!"

"Touching your ass."

"E-eh?!"

"Your bum are really soft.. like a girl." He purposely groped on it, spreading those soft ass cheeks apart until he could saw the pink puckered hole twitched several times upon feeling the cool air hitting on it which earned him a few low moans from the other. He kept on doing it, and he were quite surprised to saw that the other already stopped struggling as his holds on him also already loosened and instead he were trying his hard not to moaned out loudly. He could also saw a bit of precum were slowly started to dripped out from the tip of his fiance's dick. He couldn't helped but to smirked in victory inside of his head when he saw how sensitive the pale boy are. _"How cute.."_

"Ngghh..a-ah..K-Kagami-kun..!"

"P-please..ahn..s-stop it..!"

He ignored the plead as he stroke it a few more times, before he stopped it when he saw a drop of tears rolled down from Kuroko's left cheek. Ah, this is bad. He didn't even meant to did that towards his fiance. He actually were just teasing him to see how far was his limit when he did this kind of things towards him and as well as to see whether the wound on the smaller's hole already healed or not. Of course, it came with no surprise that it really took only for a few minutes before his fiance would burst into tears like a weak and fragile person he was while his body trembled at the touches. He couldn't helped but to got irritated and bothered when he saw the other did nothing to protect himself and were still obeying him by still grabbing onto the back of the sofa. Not that he was mad at the other for not fighting him back, but he just somehow got a bit angry when he imagined what would happened to his fiance of someone did this to him. _"Does he also did the same things when someone asked him to?"_ He furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort just at the thought of it. "You can let go now." Right after he said that, he could only let out a heavy sigh before he retreated his hands only to slid it behind the other's back and pulled him up so that he were sitting on his lap. "Oi, stop crying already."

"..."

"I'm not gonna do anything."

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

"Seriously, if you're going to keep silent like this, I'll-"

"T-then, w-why did you touch me like that?" Kuroko sniffed, using his left hand to wipe his tears that somehow had managed to rolled down his cheek. "I d-don't like it."

"..."

"You don't like it?"

"No.."He shook.

"You don't like my touch? then who do you prefer to do it, huh?"

"W-what?" His eyes grew wide slightly at that question. Of course. Of course his fiance wouldn't actually paid much attention on the real issue here and instead got jealous.

"Our butler? is that it?"

"E-e-eh?!" He immediately grew panicked when he heard the cold tone coming from the taller's mouth and how different the pair of red eyes were looking at him. "K-Kagami-kun, y-you misunderstood it!" He quickly tried to explained on what did he actually meant towards his fiance. He really didn't wanted the other to get mad at him. He wanted to protect their relationship that they have right now and he don't want to go all over it again just to reached at this stage. He knew that even though they always got into an argument, which he always on the receiving side, their relationship never worsen but instead they always somehow managed to get into the next stage. He didn't knew how did it even managed to be like that, but somehow he wanted to believed that it was because his fiance already started to care for him. He didn't wanted to lose all of that.

"What am I misunderstanding at?"

"I-I don't mean like what y-you're thinking of!"

"Then what?"

"I.."

"Huh?"

"I.. i-it's embarrassing to have you touch m-me like that w-when I-I'm in that position.." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not look into his fiance face when he explained this things. He always get more nervous if he looked at the red haired's face. That was why he decided he would be able to said it even just a little bit, if he closed his eyes. But unconsciously to him, every time he spoke, the words were slowly getting higher and higher and especially for the last three words. "I-it's not like I don't like you touching me, I like it!"

There was silence lingering momentarily around them, before he finally realized on what did he just said in front of his fiance. What the most embarrassing things that he had just admitted it. Instantly his face turned beyond than red when all of the thoughts came down to him. _"Oh no..what did I just say just now?!_ _"_ He brought both his hands up and covered his face. _"Ah, it's so embarrassing!"_

Kagami couldn't helped but to stared at his fiance with a wide eyes, before there could be seen a small smile on the corner of his lips. All his anger from before were completely flushed out from his system when he heard that confession. He could even felt that his heart were beating a bit faster than usual. _"Ah..damn it, since when did he had affected me so much?"_ He continued to looked at his fiance for a good one minute, before he cleared out his throat and grabbed both of the smaller's wrist and lowered it down. "Look at me, Kuroko."

"N-no.."

"Open your eyes.."

"B-but.."

"Open it, or I'll do that again to you." Immediately after he said that, Kuroko opened his eyes in the speed of light and their eyes met with each other. "That.. it only applied to me, right?"

"H-huh?"

"The 'I like it' part."

"...!"

"Answer me."

"..."

"I said-"

"Y-yes."

Again, he could felt all those butterflies were flying around inside of his stomach and the warm feeling he get on his chest. He was really happy right now that he swore that he could felt as thought as his feelings would burst out any seconds right now. But of course, even when he already got his answer, he would never be satisfied without teasing the other. "Really?"

"..."

"Hm?" He brought up his left hand and tucked away the strands of hair that were slightly covering the other's eyes, before he pulled his face up to met with his. "Really?" He asked again. Before he could even summoned out his usual smirk, his eyes widen in shocked when his fiance suddenly grabbed onto his front shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It was not the kind of kiss he always initiated, but it was more like to an innocent kiss which their lips only touched with each other for about 15 seconds.

"I-I already say it, and you have to remember it! You should! I-I even said the most important thing to remind of you that whose am I!" Kuroko huffed before he quickly get away from Kagami's hold and got off from the sofa and walked away downstairs to his room with a fast pace. As soon as he reached his room, he quickly closed the door behind of him and locked it. He were so embarrassed and he couldn't even make himself to go to his fiance's room in this state. He could also felt his precum from previously were slowly started to trickled down until the mid of his inner thighs. _"Ah, it's so embarrassing!_ " He slid down against the door to the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. As he were trying to calmed himself down, he looked at his side and he could saw the sun's ray were penetrating the window in between the gap of his curtain. Just by looking at it, he already knew that it was already somehow 8:30 am. _"Ah.. we didn't go to school again today.."_

While Kuroko were already in his room, Kagami could be seen were still on the sofa on the living room upstairs, unable to move from the kiss that Kuroko had just gave him. It was not the first time that his fiance pulled this act towards him, but this was the first time the kiss actually felt really sweet. "Ugh..god damn it.." He groaned while his face were starting to heated up. He gritted his teeth in annoyed as he plopped himself back to lied down on the sofa, covering his red face with his arm. _"Why did he have to be so cute.."_ He continued to cursed at himself for feeling like this and were cursing pretty much at no one in order to throw away this embarrassment. He was kind of glad that he already told their maids not to come home today since he have something to do. And by something, it was really a big deal especially when they are going to Kagami's main house tomorrow and meet with his grandfather. Yeah, they. He would bring his fiance along with him. How could he even dare to leave the smaller in this big house alone when there are so many men were trying to laid their hands on his fiance. He wouldn't even let that ever happened as long as he are alive. He didn't care if they are shocked by it, at least this marriage plan were arranged by his parents and that was supposed to be no problem. The only concern he have right now is his grandfather. "Tch, damn it."

* * *

 ***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Akashi-sama."

...

"Akashi-sama, are you there?"

...

"Akashi-sama?"

...

"Seijuro!" Furihata knocked on the door once again, and yet he didn't even get a single respond from his red wine haired master. "Is he still sleeping?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. Usually the shorter would already be awake at 7:30 am, and would demand his morning tea in the kitchen, but right now it was already been an hour. He wondered what was making the other stressed out about, since he noticed that Akashi would only woke up late if he have something that was bothering him on his mind. Before he could even questioned what was it, he instantly got what has been playing in the other's mind. It was because tomorrow they are going to the Kagami's main house, and he would have a talk about his marriage. _"Marriage.."_ His heart hurt by just remembering that one word. Would he even be able to just watched his Akashi have a relationship with someone else? More importantly, would he even be able to leave the other in that old man's hand? He couldn't just let it happened, no matter what. Even if the plan were still going, he wouldn't just going to leave Akashi in that house. After all that has happened.. he just couldn't.

"Furihata-kun?"

His thoughts immediately broke away when there was a soft voice calling out his name and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around, and he were met with one of the maids that he were closer with in the house. "Ah.. Anna-san."

"What's wrong my dear? you look like you have a problem.."She smiled.

"Ah.. no, it's nothing." He let out a small smile, trying to reassured the woman in her 40's. "I'm just a bit tired trying to wake up Akashi-sama."

Hearing that, the woman only laughed softly before she once again gave him a smile as she patted him on the back. "Hang in there, dear. You know we can't do anything about it since he's the one choose you to do this routine all day."

"Yes, I know about that."

"If you're tired, you should probably ask for an off for tomorrow and Sunday."

"Huh?"

"I know you have always been with him the entire time, without even taking a single day break."

"..."

"You should really consider that." She rubbed her hand up and down the boy's arm, trying to comfort him and persuade him to take a break. "I'm sure he would granted your permission since he are fond of you, isn't?"

 _"An off... huh?"_

"Well then, I'm going first Furihata-kun." The woman bowed a bit towards the boy before she walked away to go at the other parts of the house to do some more cleaning.

"How can I possibly ask for that when tomorrow is the important day out of all." He groaned in frustrated.

 **"AHHH!"**

His eyes widen in surprised when he heard a scream coming out from Akashi's room, and immediately his heart grew worry. He turned back towards the door and knocked on it more aggressively and more loudly, as he called out for the other. "Sei! Sei, what's wrong?!" He kept on knocking, and the only response he got was the screams of the shorter. Knowing that it seemed useless for him to kept on knocking, he tried to turned the knob downward, and he were really surprised to found it was not locked. He was glad that the door were not locked right now, but at the same time he felt angry about it.

"Kouki, help me!"

Pushing his emotions aside for right now, he quickly make his way to the bed where the red wined haired were at. As soon as he reached at the side of the bed, there was a pair of hands were gripping onto his blazer tightly as he hide his face on his chest. He were really taken by this sudden closeness and he swore that his heart were beating faster upon this contact. But of course, being himself, he would always tried to acted like it didn't actually affected him in any sort of ways. "What's wrong?"

"There's a lizard on my bed!"

"W-what?"

"It fell on my face just now!"

If it weren't because of their closeness now, he probably would immediately chase away the lizard out to the window, but instead he just let out a few strained chuckles that he were trying really hard to held back "Pfft..."

Upon hearing that, Akashi pulled away with an annoyed face as he glared at the brunette in front of him right now. How did he even dare to even laughed at him. He gritted his teeth in annoyed, as he pushed the taller away with a punch on the other's side. "I'm serious here! don't laugh about it!"

"S-sorry. It just kind of funny that you scream like a girl only because of one lizard."

"What did you say Kouki?" He huffed. "It's an ugly ass lizard, do you know?! Its skin is so pale that I could see his veins and organs! and try to imagine that thing fall on your face!"

"Well, I'll just swat it away."

 _"I really hate this guy..!"  
_  
"Oh look, its coming on your way Sei."

"W-what?! where?! no!" He quickly wrapped his arms around Furihata's waist, holding onto the other as though as his life depend on it. "Please just throw it out, Kouki!" He raised his voice, sounding really frustrated.

Seeing how Akashi really hate the lizard, Furihata took that as his sign to stopped all of his teasing and throw out the lizard out of the window. As much fun as it was, he didn't wanted to make the shorter cried. "Right." He brought up his left hand only to stroked the soft red wine hairs in comfort, before he pried the shorter's arms off from him and grabbed the blanket, making sure that the lizard wouldn't be able to escaped. He then walked towards the window, and he could only let out a small smile when he saw the window aren't closed properly as there was a bit of gap. _"This is how it manage to get inside his room."_ Again, he only laughed inside of his head. He grabbed the window's knob and twist it up, and pushed the window glass opened, before he threw the lizard from the second level.

"Is it already gone?"

"Yes, Akashi-sama." He pulled back the blanket and turned around to walked towards the bed back, putting down the blanket. "Is there anything more?"

"You!" Akashi grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at the taller, in which the brunette dodged it easily without any problem. And of course, he were really pissed off at this. He could only groaned as he tried not to looked at the other anymore.

"Now stop pouting and get ready, Akashi-sama."

"For what?"

"Your mother called just now, and she said to remind you to bring something for your grandfather tomorrow."

Just hearing that one word, he could felt all of his energy were suddenly being drained out from himself. He really didn't like to go and meet with his grandfather at the main house, he really do. It was not like he hate the old man, but he didn't like him either. He just.. don't feel like to go there after he heard that he would be arranged for a marriage. What kind of bullshit is that? Aren't he supposed to at least have his own choice about who would he get married with? "Tch."

"Akashi-sama?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard it." He huffed. "And can you stop calling me that? we're alone."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

"..."

"Does that mean we have to go out today?"

"Yes."

"Damn it." He cursed lowly.

"But a little bit of correction, it's not 'we' but 'you'."

"What? why?"

"I still have some works to do."

"What work?" Now he turned his head to looked at the brunette suspiciously. Before he could even let the taller answered him, he already cut him off. "No, you're going with me."

"No, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are Kouki. This is an order from me."

"Please don't use your-"

"Or would you like for me to be kidnap and force to do that sort of thing?"

"What sort of thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe torture? or even being gang rape?"

"W-what?!"

"Would you rather for that to happen at me?"

"NO!"

He could only smirked victoriously when he saw how wide did the brunette's eyes at the mention of that, and how too fast and stern in that one word answer. He always knew that the brunette are protective of him and he really expected that answer coming out from him. He was really glad that Furihata totally, sternly said that one word. He also detest that kind of disgusting things happening to him. "Then, I already make myself clear."

"Tch." Furihata could only let out a hiss at that. Of course Akashi would wanted for him to follow him, but he really didn't like to followed the other to go shopping. The reason was simple. Akashi are similar with woman in this kind of term, since he really took a lot of times when he went out to buy something. And the worst thing was, he really didn't like to waited that long. he didn't even like to wait. Want or not, he have to do it no matter what. he couldn't just risk the red wine haired's safety. "I'll ask the chauffeur to get the car ready in two hours from now."

"Hm."

"If there's nothing more, I'll wait for you downstairs Akashi-sama." He bowed down a bit, as he make his way to walked out from the room. But before he could even stepped his right foot on the hallway outside, there was something holding him back. He knew who was it.

"Wait!"

He let out a sigh, before he turned around to looked at the shorter in the eyes. "What is it, Akashi-sama?"

"God, how many times should I remind of you that not to call me that when we're alone?"

"This is my work."

"And I'm your boss. You should obey everything I said."

"..."

"Hm?"

He could only sighed at this. Knowing how stubborn the shorter are, he have no choice but to just do as what he said."What is it that you want now?" He asked with much more informal tone. He waited for an answer, but the boy in front of him just stayed quiet while his face were slowly turning a shade of pink. Just seeing how those white milky skin were turning red in short amount of time, he already knew there was something the heterochromatic boy would asked him for something. He kinda got what was it though.

"W-wait for me."

Without even asking any further questions, he already got where did this sudden request came from. It was not that hard to connected all of the things happened just a few minutes ago and he also already knew him since they were a kid. Once again, he just let out a sigh as he reached for the door's knob and pulled the door closed. He wouldn't wanted other people to see this cute and embarrassed side of Akashi. Only he can see it. He then walked towards the single couch on the corner of the room and sat down on it. "Faster Sei."

* * *

"K-Kagami-kun.. where are w-we going?" Kuroko looked at his fiance timidly from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't helped but to get curious about it since this was the first time that the taller actually asked- okay not ask, but dragged him to come with him outside. Outside that are not school, but actually they are sort of really going out? He don't know how to addressed it, but nevertheless he was happy and just a bit curious as to why did his fiance suddenly brought him with him. Usually the other would just go out by himself and never did said anything to him at all.

"Somewhere."

"Umm..."

"Why, you don't want to follow me?"

"E-eh? It's n-not that.." He looked down on his lap as he twiddling with his thumbs, somehow feeling nervous. This was the first time they go out together, so it really are making him a lot more nervous since it would be only the two of them and there would be no one else around. "I..want to." Of course he want to since this are really such a rare opportunity for someone like him to even spend some time with his own fiance.

15 minutes later, he could finally saw the large sign shown on one of the building, and his eyes widen in shocked at where are they right now.

 **'Venus Fort'**

He admitted that he felt really excited for finally being able to go here, but as well as to feel a little bit burdened since this was an outlet, and there are not even a single shop here that are not expensive. "K-Kagami-kun.." He looked to his side, only to saw that his fiance were showing his VIP card at the cctv at the entrance, which soon they got an easy access granted to the premium parking lot. It only takes them less than five minutes for Kagami to parked his car and turned the engine off.

"Stop looking at me with that face, Kuroko."

"..O-oh,uh.!"

"What? why do you look so surprise, huh?" Kagami unbuckled his belt and turned to his side, looking at his smaller fiance with an unnoticeable smirk on his face. It was really cute to him to saw this kind of expression on the other's face.

"N-no.. I.. it just.. it's my first time coming here."

His eyes widen slightly when he heard that confession. He was quite surprised to learned that Kuroko still hasn't come here even for once. For as much as he knew, the smaller's mother always wore a branded things whenever she go outside. So it was quite a shocker to know that his fiance said that. He could only think of one thing, and he knew it has something to do with the other's past. Damn, he really need to know his fiance's past as soon as possible. He really wanted to know what actually happened to him. _"What actually he had been going through all these times?"_

"Uhh..i-is it weird?"

"What?" He tried to drifted away from the subject for now since he didn't wanted to make the shorter sad first thing when they reached this place. "Come on, let's go." He announced as he opened his door, and shut it closed even before he could hear the other's next words. As much as he wanted to know all of Kuroko's past, he need to waited for a good time and make the other are the one who was willing to start the conversation first. But of course, he was not a patience person, so if it was really taking too long for the other to opened his mouth about it, he would be the one to forced it out.

"W-wait for me K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko quickly unbuckled his seat belt and get out from the car, only for his face to heat up when he was met face to face with his fiance. He was really surprised to saw his fiance were waiting for him instead of going first like he always do. He saw the taller pressed the locked button on his car key, before he turned around and began to walked towards the front entrance.

"Let's go."

"Y-yeah."

The two began to walked towards the entrance of the building and it was not that long for Kagami to heard Kuroko's usual soft voice getting higher in amusement when they finally walked inside. He couldn't helped but to let out a small smile when he looked at how excited his fiance were, and he could guessed the other probably didn't noticed that he were already ahead of him. It was really such a rare sight. _"It's really easy to make him amuse huh?"_

"Wow, i-it's so beautiful here Kagami-kun!"

"Hm."

"Kagami-kun, look at the roof! and at the water fountain too! Ah, it's really beautiful.!"

Kuroko kept on getting amused with every little things he seen, and he even felt giddy by just looking at all the interior design of the outlet. He really did resembled a kid and it was really cute. Again, Kagami couldn't suppressed the smile from appearing on his face when his mind immediately reminded him of his fiance as a little kid who were going out for the first time. But then again, it was probably true for that part. This maybe was the first time he has been outside to a place like this. He could felt his heart stung a bit at that thought. He didn't wanted to assumed it, but it seemed like his fiance were being caged in his house all these times. _"Just what in the world did his parents do to him?"_

"Look at all of this stores!"

 _"Just what.."_

"Hmm~ it's smell so nice.."

"..."

"This is really..pretty."

"You like it?"

Kuroko looked behind of him and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes." He had never felt this happy before when he stepped out of the house. The only time he would be spending his times outside other than his house was only on the school, and if his mother forced him to do an errands. He wouldn't mind if it was a normal errands, but it was different from that. Far different from the normal errands. Noticing that his mind slowly drifting to that subject, he quickly dismissed it. _"No, I shouldn't think about that."_ He shook his head a bit, before he turned back to looked on the front,only for him to bumped onto someone.

"Oi, look out!" Kagami quickly go towards Kuroko and grabbed his right arm, pulling his fiance into his embrace when he saw the smaller almost fell down from the impact of bumping onto that person who were walking opposite of their direction.

"Ow!" Kuroko closed his eyes in reflex when his face came into contact with the taller's chest. But not for too long before he snapped opened his eyes with a shock expression on his face when he heard the red haired started to cursed the person who had almost bumped into him.

"Where did you put you eyes, huh?"

"It's not my fault.! It's his fault since he didn't look at where he was going.!"

"What did you just said?"

"Now look at my shirt! It's all covered in coffee!"

"I ask you, what did you just said just now?"

 _"Oh no, this is bad! I have to make this fight stop!"_ He immediately pushed the taller a bit from him when he heard that kind of tone coming out from the other. He knew too well what does that tone meant. Not wanting for this small argument to get worsen, he decided that he would just apologized to her for his mistake. Immediately after he turned around to face the person he had bumped onto, he couldn't helped but to gasped loudly on what did he saw in front of him. The woman's lovely pink blouse were totally ruined almost half upper part of it from the coffee's stain. "O-oh no.."

"Oh no?"

"I-I.."

"Is that the only thing you could say right now?!" The woman yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." He bowed at her while he kept on apologizing to her again and again.

"Now what are you going to do about this, hah?!" She pushed him in annoyed, making him lost his balance and stumbled back for a bit. If it was not for the tall red haired, he would probably already landed on his butt on the cold hard floor right now. "How will you fix this, huh?!"

"What's wrong with you, woman!?" Kagami growled in anger as he stepped forward of his fiance, shielding the other, just in case if the crazy woman would tried to hurt his fiance anymore. His heart burned in anger when he saw how harsh did the woman treated his fiance. He admitted that it was his fiance fault for not watching where he was going, but she really didn't have to acted like that. Kuroko already go as far as to apologized and even bowed his head to her, but she kept on blaming on him and treated the shorter with disgust.

"K-Kagami-kun, I'm okay.."

"What okay when you almost fell, huh?!"

"But I didn't right? so it's o-okay.."

"That's bull-"

"Please, Kagami-kun."

Again, his heart throbbed in pained when he saw how those sky blue orbs were pleading at him not to pick up on a fight and just overlook this incident while the grip on his arm tightened desperately. He knew it was not his nature to just let this woman go, but when he took into a consideration that this was his fiance's first time visiting this place, he really didn't wanted to leave it as a bad and unpleasant memories. He could only gritted his teeth in annoyed, before he let out a loud hiss. Ah, this was really making him pissed off. He reached his right hand inside his pocket and took out his wallet before he took out several money from it and threw the money on the woman's face. "Take this and fuck off."

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko's eyes widen in shocked after he saw what did the taller just did towards the woman. Before he could even apologized at that woman, his fiance already grabbed onto his hand and dragged him away from that place. He could still heard the woman's voice yelling at them from behind as they kept on going further away from that place. He wanted to asked at the taller where they were going, but decided not to when he could felt the hold's on his wrist tightened slightly. It was not to the point where it was hurt, but it was more like a hold's where it only held protective within it. He couldn't help but to blushed and felt his heartbeat racing when he realized at the sight in front of him. The fact that his fiance were holding onto his hand in a place like this, it was really taken him by surprised. _"Ah.. w-we're holding hands.."_ He tried to said something, but there was not even a word managed to escaped his lips at this time.

"You..!" Kagami finally stopped his pace when he managed to get them to the quieter side of the building. As soon as they were out of people's sight, he pushed his fiance onto the wall behind of him, pinning the other down as he glared at him. His eyes were burning in anger, a bit annoyed that his fiance always would apologized to other people even though it was not his fault at all. He didn't even once tried to said that it was not his fault and protect himself. "Why do you always have to be the one to apologize, huh?"

"..."

"It's not your fault, yet you apologize to her?"

"B-but it's my fault! I accidentally knock on her hand!"

"Even so, she also were at fault since she didn't even move away from you!"

"But-!"

"She should look at where she's going too!"

"..."

"Why can't you even do at least that?"

"Please.. please don't get angry, Kagami-kun. I'm sorry.."

His words stuck in his throat when the teal blue haired boy suddenly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly as he began to cried in his embrace. He should have knew it that it would ended up like this. It was really in his prediction. Seeing this, he could only let out a sigh as he too wrapped his arms around his smaller fiance, pulling him closer to comfort him. "Stop crying, Kuroko."

"..please, don't g-get angry.."

"I'm not angry at you."

"No, you a-are."

"Look," He pushed his fiance away just a bit, so that their eyes could meet with each other. Just seeing how teary does those pair of blue eyes are, he could felt his heart throbbed in slight pain. "I'm not gonna be mad at you, but yes I'm a bit angry."

"..."

"You have to learn not to say sorry all the time, Kuroko."

"..."

"Will you still say sorry to any woman that already slept with me and just accept it?"

"E-eh?" Kuroko felt his heart hurt at that words, as his hands grip tightened on the taller's shirt. _"_ _Kagami-kun s-sleep with other w-woman?"_ Just thinking about it, he already felt sad and angry at the same time. He already told Kagami to stay away from all the girls and only focus to him, so why did he suddenly brought some girl into their relationship. "N-no! K-Kagami-kun is mine!"

 _"Oh.. he's angry.."_

"I-I won't let anyone have y-you!"

 _"Heh."_

"I..I-I own Kagami-kun-" Before he could even finished his sentence, his fiance leaned forward and captured his lips. His eyes widen in surprised. He really didn't expected this to happened at all. It was not a weird thing for the taller to take advantage of him like this, but the weird one was at the fact that they were kissing right now. In public. As much as he really wanted the taller to continue kissing him, he had to stop it right now since he didn't wanted anyone to see them. If there were someone saw them, it would only hurt his fiance and he really didn't wanted that. Kagami are different from him. They are not at the same level. "S-stop it, Kagami-kun.." He placed both his hand on the other's chest, pushing him slightly just a bit. "People will s-see us."

"So what?"

"E-eh?"

"So what?" Kagami asked again with a more seriousness in his voice.

"It's not good f-for your image. It's okay if they want to t-talk about me, but n-not you."

"Why is that okay?"

"H-huh?"

"Why only me is not okay? what about you?" He hissed lowly. He really didn't like how his fiance emphasized their status. It was true that now Kagami's name were one of the top businessman in Japan alongside Akashi's, but for Kuroko's, it were never known in the whole nation. He knew how different and far their status right now, but he really didn't care about that. After all, the name Kuroko Tetsuya are going to changed to Kagami Tetsuya soon, so why even bother about it? He had been thinking a lot about this, but after so much of fighting with his inner self and discovering his own feelings for his fiance, he didn't mind on that plan actually. He too, in reality curious on how would their life be when they became a legal husband and wife. Yeah, however it would going to look like, he would definitely called his fiance his 'wife'.

"W-what?"

Seeing how dense was his fiance are, he decided that he wouldn't pressed this even further. He knew that the shorter understood his words very well considering how red his face were right now, but he decided that it was better if he just left this talk here. If they continued to talked, they would not achieved buying anything for the old man. "Come on, let's go." He turned around, but not before he hold onto his fiance's hand and dragged him to go to all of the stores.

"E-eh? K-Kagami-kun-"

"Shut up. You want to hold or not?"

"..."

"If you don't want, then I-"

"O-of course I-I want to." Kuroko couldn't hide his smile when he replied back the taller's gesture by holding onto those large warm hand tenderly and walked beside of him, matching his pace with the other. He secretly threw a glance over at his fiance, and he swore that he saw his fiance smile from the corner of his lips. _"Did he just smile? Then, does that mean he.. doesn't mind us holding hand in_ public?"

"Are you hungry?"

"H-hm? N-no, not yet."

"Then we're going to look for that damn present first."

"Present?"

"We're going to meet with my grandfather tomorrow at the main house."

"T-tomorrow?! at the m-main house?!"

"Why do you sound so surprise?"

"O-of course I will! It's my first time going there! and it also-"

"You don't have to be bother about it."

"But-!"

"You don't have to. It's not worth it."

Hearing that kind of answer from the taller, he somehow could take a guess that his fiance aren't in a good term with his grandfather. It seemed like they had never been good with each other by just looking at how pissed did the other looked like. "Um.. a-are you two-"

"Yea. I don't like him."

"Oh..." Bingo, he was right about that. For what the reason was, he didn't dare to asked since he was afraid that it would only make his fiance mad. He didn't wanted that to happened, at least not for today. Today are really important for him since it was their first time going on a date and even were holding hand. He didn't knew what was this supposed to called based in the taller, but for him, today was their first date.

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"E-eh?" He looked at his fiance who were still facing forward, dragging them towards the escalator to the second floor. He never expected for him to asked him that question, but for somehow it makes his heart fluttered. Does that mean his fiance were slowly starting to tell about himself at him? He hope that he would, but he didn't wanted to pried so much. He would waited for it, just how his fiance waited for him to tell about his past. He let out a soft smile as he tightened his hand around the other's. "No. If you're not comfortable with it, I'll not ask."

Kagami couldn't helped but to take a glance at the smaller beside of him when he heard the other's answer. He really didn't expected that kind of answer. Usually if it was some other woman, or Cynthia, they would only tried to pried about it even further and would comfort him with sweet meaningless words. _"He's.. different."_

* * *

"How about this, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked the taller beside of him, while he showed him the oil perfume stick that smell of white musk. "The scent are not too strong, and it was relaxing to have this in the house."

"Hm."

"Or this one?" He grabbed another bottle that smell of fresh cinnamon bun. "It smells really good."

"Whatever, I don't care."

Hearing that one word of 'whatever' from Kagami since the very beginning they started to look a gift for his grandfather, really make Kuroko's patience slowly wear off. They had been looking for a gift for the older for three hours already, and they still didn't even found a nice one. It was not like they didn't found, they did, he did, but whenever he asked for the taller's opinion he would always got that answer. How are they going to finished this task if it would continued to be like this also he didn't know. He could only let out a heavy sigh as he put back both of the bottle on the rack as he turned to looked at the red haired. "Kagami-kun, don't you have anything in mind on what to give to your grandfather?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"No."

"N-nothing?"

"Em."

Again, he sighed. He couldn't remembered how many stores they already went and he swore it was like almost of it they already looked into, but still the result was nothing but an empty hands. If this continued to go on for the whole day, it would be really bad for him. It seemed like they would just had to do with just a normal and common way of visiting the elder with just a basket of fruits. "Then, how about we buy him a basket of fruits? He need to eat some fruits to be healthy."

"Hn."

"I-is that not good?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

"E-eh?"

"That will do."

"O-okay-"

"But that old man really hope for something. By something, it really is a 'thing'."

Ah, hearing that it slowly were starting making him tired. What things more should he suggest? He didn't knew how Kagami's grandfather were, so he would never know what suits his preferences. If it was his grandfather, the elder would definitely like this oil perfume stick. The old man really love an aroma scent that would filled the whole house. "Then.. I really don't know what should we buy for him anymore."

Seeing how depressed the teal blue haired boy was, Kagami definitely felt guilty about it. It was not like it was really hard to just grabbed anything for the old man, but it was just that he didn't have anything particular in mind to give the old man. Usually he would have something in his mind since the woman he had been sleeping with had suggested to him about certain things, but when he was with Kuroko, he couldn't even think of anything. Instead of thinking on what should he gave to his grandfather, he would preferred for his fiance to choose something for himself and their house. And he decided, it was not a bad idea at all. "Why don't you choose something that you like then."

"E-eh?"

"This perfume. Don't you have any scents that you like?"

"Me? but I- I don't know whether your-"

"Not for him. For you." He said that without looking at the other. Of course he would said that sort of things while looking at other places. He wouldn't embarrassed himself in front of his fiance. He waited for a bit, but he didn't even get any sort of replies and he thought that maybe.. maybe he really asked an irrelevant thing? He cleared his throat without making it obvious that he was taken a back. "If you don't have any, we should just head ba-"

"I-I have.."

"..." His ears perked when he heard a soft voice finally responded to him. He turned to looked at the shorter and his heart were beating faster as his stomach fluttered when he saw how red his fiance's face were as he looked down on the ground. It was really cute that he could felt that he were slowly turned on watching just how fuckable his fiance was. Yes, fuckable. He wouldn't called it quite as that, but that was the only word appeared on his mind this instant. He really wanted to make the other as his. But of course, he have to hold himself back. He wanted to waited until the smaller are ready first, and only then he would claimed him as much as he want to. _"Fuck my brain for thinking this at this moment."_

"Can I r-really?"

"Yeah."

"T-thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Hm-" He couldn't even gave a proper respond when his right arm were suddenly being grabbed by his fiance, pulling him down a bit, before there was a kiss delivered on his right cheek. Instantly he could felt his cheeks were heating up, making his face turned red. As fast as the kiss happened, the shorter already let go of him and focused on which perfume stick should he choose. He could heard somehow that his fiance said that he like the vanilla scent and decided that it would be good to put it in his room, and the cherry blossom in the kitchen since he always leave the sliding door opened to let some breeze blew in, while lavender for the living room. He still could heard some of other name were being mentioned, and he really didn't care anymore. Hearing how unsure of his fiance about it and were asking himself whether it would suited or not to placed it in a certain room, really couldn't hide away his smile. It was really cute hearing this kind of things coming out from the other. At this moment he thought that he would definitely just grabbed everything the shorter mentioned and bought it all for him. He.. for some reason wanted to spoiled his fiance so much. _"Ah crap..what's wrong with me?"_

"Hmm.. this smell a bit soft.."

 _"Why does he have to be this cute?"_ He looked at the other from the corner of his eyes.

"..I think it will be okay if we put it on the second floor."

 _"Tch, damn it."_ He hissed in annoyed, feeling all the thoughts inside his head are all messed up. "Just take everything you want."

"What? e-everything?"

"Do I really have to repeat everything I say to you every time?"

"..."

"Take this and go pay it yourself." He shove one of his credit card in his fiance's hand. "Make it quick."

"W-what? but I-"

"Stop talking so much and just make your choice, will you?"

"..."

"But if you're willing to starve yourself then, yeah take your time." He said sarcastically as he threw his attention elsewhere as he walked out from the store and decided to wait outside when he couldn't stand smelling all the scents anymore. It were making his head a bit dizzy smelling all different kind of perfume. He didn't know just how could his fiance stand that. "Probably because he's girly." He said that in a monotone voice, not to insult the other, but he just stated the truth. He goes towards the railing and decided that he would take a rest there, when his eyes caught something. A jewelry's store. Instantly there was a light bulb lighted in his head.

Hearing what did the taller red haired just said, Kuroko's eyes widen in shocked when he only realized that they still didn't have their lunch yet. He looked at the time on his phone, and it was already 3:08 PM. He gasped. "I-it's already this late?" He looked at where his fiance was. "No wonder he has been so grumpy." He frowned, not liking that because of him that they almost missed their lunch.

* * *

"Kouki, what do you think of this?" Akashi asked the brunette when he picked up two coats that he had been eyeing from the start, and showed it to the brunette. "In your opinion, brown or the red blood are better?"

"Hm."

"Kouki, I ask you."

"Which ever you like, Akashi-sama." Furihata only sighed in frustrated, not even looking at the shorter in the eyes. They had been shopping for almost two hours and a half, and all the paper bags that he couldn't even hold properly in his hand are all the shorter's things. The main point they go out today was because they have to look for the old man's gift, but why did he ended up carrying all Akashi's things? This was why he hate to follow the other to go to any shopping mall.

"Kouki, you didn't even look at it."

Again, he sighed before he turned his head to looked at Akashi. He didn't need to think that much about his opinion since it would all be ended when he said either one of it. "The left one."

"Left one?"

"Em."

"I think so too."

He really wanted to banged his head on the wall right now. His back are starting to hurt by standing all the times, and his arms also felt like it would fell off from carrying so many things. He just really wanted this suffering to end. He couldn't go on with this anymore. "Can you please be fast?" He said in the most frustrated tone, and purposely pressed on his every words.

"What, why would I?"

That was it, his inside already exploded. He just couldn't take it anymore. He hissed in anger as he put down all of the bags in his hands on the floor. "You carry your own things."

"What?! Why do I have to do that?"

"What?" He asked in annoyed.

"You're the one who should carry it."

"Say who, hah?"

"Say me. I'm your boss, Kouki! You should listen to me."

"That's stupid. Why should I listen to you? this is not part of my job anyway."

"What? how dare you-"

"Carry it yourself, Sei." He stomped away in anger, exiting the store while he decided to take a rest on one of the couch outside of it. No matter how much he was angry at Akashi, he could never left him alone in this place. He would never left him alone anywhere. He knew how there was some people were targeting the shorter man, wanting to use him so that they could earned a huge sum of money from his family by making him as a hostage. But then again, just take today as his bad day to dealt with the other's attitude. He was tired, really tired. Not just physically, but also his mentally especially. His mind still couldn't threw away the thoughts that his Akashi would be paired up with some other woman who they never knew her background of. "Tch."

But what Furihata doesn't realized his mistake at this moment are, for him to leave the only Akashi's son alone in the store.

"What's wrong with that idiot?" Akashi hissed in anger as he put back the coat on the hang rack harshly. He turned to looked at all the things that he already bought in the paper bag. It was really not like him to go shopping spree like this, it has never been his traits but he couldn't helped it. He was actually trying not to think so much about what awaits him tomorrow at the main house. He really didn't wanted to think about it at all. Just thinking on how his life would be arranged by his grandfather, are just so ridiculous and doesn't even make sense to him. He really didn't like that idea at all. "Why it must be that?" He huffed as he bend down to take all the paper bags on the floor. He had to admitted that it was heavy. "No wonder he's that angry." He let out a sigh. It was not like him to carried all the things he had bought, but then if he didn't carry it, who would? Furihata already disappeared somewhere.

Just before Akashi could take a step forward heading to the exit, there was someone standing right behind of him. He could even felt that man's private part were poking on his ass. His eyes widen at that. He tried to move away quickly, only for that man to hold onto his right arm tightly and he could also felt something hard were placed on his back. He tried to looked behind from the corner of his eyes, but it was just out of his sight. He couldn't looked at what was that. He hissed. "Who are you?"

"You don't have to know, Akashi Seijuro." The man let out a dark chuckles. "Move even an inch, I'll stab you with this knife."

Again, his eyes grew wide at the man's word. Unconsciously his body began to trembled as his heartbeat were racing in worried and scared. In this time he really wish that he could just rewind the time a bit and stopped the brunette from walking out of the store. But of course, being an Akashi, he would never showed his weakness that obvious at other people. So he tried to kept his cold composure even at this time. "What do you want?"

"Follow me."

 **(Meanwhile..)**

Furihata looked over at the time on his phone and it already has been 15 minutes since he walked out from the store, and he still couldn't see the red wine haired anywhere at the entrance. "Where is he.." He looked again at the time as his feet tapped impatiently. Somehow his heart felt uneasy and heavy. He had never felt like this before, and he tried to brushed it off as maybe he just were overthinking about the arranged marriage for Akashi. He tried to forced himself to believed that, until his attention drifted to the kitchen's appliances store across where he was, when he heard there was a glass broken. And somehow it only make his heart grew worried.

 _"Why do I feel like this.."_ He brought up his hand to his chest, clutching onto his shirt as he tried to calmed himself down. He tried, but it seemed like it would never going to calm down at this rate. "I have to check on him." He ran back inside the store and his eyes widen in shocked as his heart were beating fast when he saw all the paper bags that he had left on the floor are not in the same position as when he had left it. _"Sei!"_ He looked around the store, trying to look for the other, but he just couldn't see him at all.

 _ **"Hey, do you hear some voices in the fitting room there?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, I heard it! you heard it too?"**_

 _ **"It seems like they were doing that thing."**_

 _ **"Isn't?"**_

His ears perked up when he heard the staff girls were talking about some voice in the fitting room. He immediately turned around and approached them, asking where the fitting room was. He quickly went to the said room, and he was really shocked when he saw there was two pairs of legs inside. And one of them he could recognized it without even a single slightest doubt.

"Tighten up your asshole.!"

"Nggh...ngh!"

"Do you enjoy it? having a cock shove inside of you?"

"S-stop it.."

"Hah?!"

"K..Kouki.. h-help me.."

"Damn, don't call anyone name when I'm inside of you!" The man thrust brutally deep inside Akashi, making the other cried out loud in pain.

Furihata's heart were burning in anger when he heard all of the conversations. He could felt his anger boiling up until it clouded his mind and eyes. He couldn't think straight at this point. The only thing that was in his head were to kill the man who were raping his Akashi. His Akashi Seijuro. He balled up his hands to a tight fist as he gritted his teeth in anger. He knew it would be useless if he tried to knocked and called for Akashi's name, he also really didn't like that stupid idea. So the only thing he would do was breaking the door, and save the heterochromatic man. Taking a deep breath, he gathered all his strength on his leg and kick opened the door. He was speechless at the sight in front of him. Akashi were being blindfolded, his hands were tied together as tears streamed down his face while his lower half were naked. His eyes immediately move towards the older man. "WHY YOU!" He stepped in and grabbed the man's throat and started punching his face out of rage. He didn't care if his hand were hurting at this point, and how the fitting room now were all bloody. The only thing he could think of was to kill this man and save Akashi.

"K-Kouki.. i-is that you?"

 _"Damn it! damn damn damn!"_

* * *

 **(That Night)**

"Hmm..~ it smells so nice." Kuroko couldn't helped but to smiled in contented when his nose caught the scent from the oil perfume stick that he and Kagami had bought just now. It smell of cherry blossom. He couldn't helped but to rocked his head side to side in a certain rhythm in his head, following the soft tune while he were stirring the tea. "Hmm...mmh.." He didn't know why, but he felt really happy today. Aside of the fact that he really overall enjoyed their date, it seemed like the perfume were making his heart felt a bit lighter than usual. He did have read that the perfume were also helping people to become more relax, and he really didn't believed that it was actually true. He thought that it would only applied to certain people, but it seemed like he was wrong. "This _is really relaxing.."_ He closed his eyes when there was a breeze blew from the outside from the glass door that he purposely left it opened a bit. He couldn't resisted it, since tonight felt somehow really different. His fiance had definitely spoiled him too much today by buying some clothes for him. _"I'm really happy."_

..

Noticing that his smaller fiance still didn't even looked for him, Kagami decided to go have a check on the other. Besides, he too thought that it was enough of documents that he have to go through it for today. It was a file that his father had send to his email, asking for him to take a look on it and study on the content. It was not long before his father would asked him to take his place as the CEO in the future. This year are his last year in school, and then he would stepped in into college's life. He had argued with his old man, asking why does he have to do the work, when he have his sister. The reason was simple, he preferred for his son to take it and besides, his sister also already said that she are not interested in the company. She wanted to become a doctor, and she already did.

"Ugh.. it's so tiring." He stretched all his muscles, before he switched off his laptop and grabbed his phone beside of it. He unlocked it, and he are quite surprised to saw that it was already 10 PM. _"No wonder I'm feeling a bit sleepy."_ He stood up from his seat and began to walked out of the study room, switching all the lights off on his way before he pulled the door and closed it behind of him. As soon as he stepped outside on the hallway, he couldn't helped but wrinkled his nose when he caught all different kind of smell in the house. It was not an unpleasing smell, it really smelled really nice, but he are not a fan of flowery smells. Looking to his right, he noticed that the kitchen's lights are on and he also could heard the sound of the wind and a soft clinking noise from there. Guessing that his fiance are probably in the kitchen, he slowly walked towards that direction and his eyes widen and he stopped his pace at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hmm~ la..la..la~"

Called him for being and looked ridiculously stupid right now, but he couldn't just looked away from the scene in front of him right now. It was not like his fiance are doing something in particular, but his breath were caught in his throat when he listened to the soft voice were humming and how the shorter were moving his head side to side ever so gently. How the sky blue locks were bouncing here and there, showing how soft his fiance's hair was. It was really beautiful. _"He's.. really.. beautiful."_ He didn't knew for how long he had been staring, his thought only break when he heard his fiance were calling out his name in surprised.

"K-Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko's face instantly turned beyond than red when he turned around to grabbed a cup, only to saw his fiance were standing at the entrance, staring at him. He could felt his heart were throbbing really loud, as he tried to covered his embarrassment by looking down onto the floor. _"_ _O-oh my! how long has he been standing there?!"_ He started to freaked out. He tried to paid not much attention at that fact, but his hands were trembling really hard that his hand accidentally knocked over the cup. It felt down onto the floor with a loud crash, and it broke to pieces. "O-oh no!" He gasped. _"What have I done?!"  
_  
"K-Kuroko!"

"I-I'm sorry K-Kagami-kun. I-I'll pick it up n-now!" He squat down and started to picked up all the broken pieces with his bare hand. He could heard there was a loud footsteps were coming onto his direction, and it was really making him even more nervous. He really were scared if his fiance would yelled at him and called him useless again, and they would become distant again. He didn't wanted that. So, he started to picked up his pace picking up the scattered glass, until his finger accidentally got cut by out of it. "Ah!" He winced and immediately put dowm all the pieces he had pick on the floor.

"Kuroko!" Kagami quickly make his way towards his fiance and grabbed onto the other's wounded hand. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Are you stupid?! don't you know the basic of cleaning up a glass?!"

"..."

"You can't pick it up with your bare hand!"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Sorry at me for what?!" He hissed, and he could saw how the smaller flinched at that. "Come on, get up." He helped the other up, and quickly goes towards the sink, cleaning the blood. Again, he could heard his fiance winced, and his heart hurt at that. After they already cleaned the blood, he scooped his fiance up so that he were sitting on the kitchen's aisle. "Stay here." He said as he opened one of the cabinet and brought out a first aid kit, before he go back towards the other. "Show me your finger."

"..."

He couldn't helped but to let out a sigh when he saw the cut are not that deep. It only grazed the other's skin a bit. _"Thank god.."_ He opened the box, and apply an antiseptic before he put a band aid over it. "Done."

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"Stay here and don't move."

Kuroko could only obeyed at his fiance words as he just watched the taller cleaned the shattered cup. He felt like he wanted to cry at this moment. He thought that today would be different, but it seemed like it was not. He already make his fiance mad at him. _"I'm really an idiot.."_

It takes Kagami for about ten minutes to cleared all the pieces on the floor and immediately after that, he went to close and locked the sliding door before he told his fiance to go upstairs. They had been sleeping together in his room more frequently now, and he didn't even mind at that. In fact, he actually like it since it would eased his worries about how the other are. He waited for the shorter to get down from the aisle and walked on the front, only to noticed the tears stained on his face and how red were his face. He could only let out a sigh at this. He knew that his fiance probably were taken aback at how he had raised his voice at him. He knew he were also probably were really sad about it. He already knew how his fiance was. He could read him like a book. So, as soon as they reached his room, he grabbed his fiance's wrist and dragged him onto the bed.

"K-Kagami-kun.."

He only stayed quiet at that, as he pushed the shorter softly to sat on the bed. He looked at him in the eyes, and almost immediately the other turned his head away from him, and he could heard those soft sniff clearly coming from the teal blue haired. "Why are you crying?"

"..."

"Kuroko."

"..."

"Look here."

"..."

"I will only ask you once more. Look here."

"..."

"You-"

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sniffed as he lifted his head up to looked in the taller's eyes. "Please.. please d-don't be mad at me.." He waited for his fiance to said something, but instead he only stayed quiet. Getting this kind of reaction, really make his heart throbbed in pain. He closed his eyes, only to felt his tears were coming out from his eyes even more. "I-I don't meant to b-break the-"

"Stop it."

"I'm s-sorryy-"

"I'm not mad about the cup at all."

"B-but-"

"But I'm mad at you."

"...!" He opened his eyes, and looked at the taller once again.

"What did you even think when you pick it up with your hand, huh?"

"..."

"Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

"I-I'm sorry.." He finally broke down. He couldn't hold it anymore, this was his limit. Unknowingly his tears kept on pouring out from his eyes, wetting both his lap and the bed sheet. He brought up his hands as he tried to stopped the tears from rolling down his cheeks even more. But of course, the effort was totally futile. _"Ah.. what's wrong with me? I have to stop crying.."_ He sniffed. _"I have to stop crying now, or else Kagami-kun will..."_ His lips trembled at the thought. _"..Kagami-kun will be m-mad at me again.."_ He shook his head a bit, totally didn't like that scene to happened at all. _"I-I don't want him to h-hate me.."_ He kept on having all those talk inside his mind again and again until he couldn't even noticed that the place beside of him dipped inward and there was a pair of arms pulled him into his embrace. Instantly he stopped his crying and lifted his face to looked up at his fiance.

"Didn't I told you to stop crying?"

"Kagami-kun.." He brought up his trembling hands and wrapped it around his taller fiance, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Stop crying, Kuroko." Kagami let out a soft sigh as he tried to comfort his fiance in his embrace. He started comforting him by stroking his head softly, trying to calmed him down. It was hard, he admit it, but after seeming like 10 minutes, the cries already started to died down. He waited for another 5 more minutes, before he pulled away and looked into the sky blue eyes. They just stared into each other eyes without saying a words, until when he wiped away his fiance's tears with his thumbs, only then he could noticed the other's face were slowly turning red. He couldn't helped but to let out a small smirk at this sight. "You done?"

"..e-em." The shorter nodded timidly while trying not to looked into his eyes, since he was embarrassed.

They both just kept quiet and they didn't even do anything but only enjoying being with each other in silent. But of course, being Kagami, he wouldn't just going to let go of this opportunity to tried to pried off his fiance's past. After all the things happened recently, and noticing just how fast he would shed his tears, really make him even more impatient and curious about it. He wanted to knew, learned behind the other's past. He knew it would seemed cruel for him to forced it out from the other's mouth, but he have to. If he didn't, how long was he going to wait for it. "Kuroko." He called for his fiance sternly, on which he immediately get a respond.

"Y-yes.."

"Do you remember you yesterday's words?"

"Yesterday..?"

"You owe me your past."

"...!"

"Tell me about it now."

Kuroko couldn't helped but to gulped his saliva in fear. He knew that tone that his fiance were using. It was that hard cold demanded voice that he had feared so much. He really didn't expected for the taller to asked about it so soon, but then again, he should saw this coming since they already make a deal between both of them. He really didn't have any difficulty to told his fiance, but he was scared. He was scared that after hearing about his past, the red haired would felt disgusted of him and would leave him behind again like he had used to. He have no confidence in bringing himself to take that much of a risk. He were not that brave, he knew that, but he couldn't seemed to just ignored the deal they have already make. He already promised at his fiance, and he really didn't wanted to disappoint him. So, want or not, he would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Tell me."

"..."

"Kuro-"

"I.." He pulled away his arms, only to gripped onto the taller's front shirt as his eyes dropped. He just couldn't brought himself to looked into his fiance in the eyes when he were going to talked about his past. He were far too different from the man in front of him, and they were like almost from two different world.

"What?"

"O-okay." He take a deep breath, before he let it out slowly. He tried to appeared unaffected, but of course he had failed miserably when all his body were starting to trembled. "But I.. I would prefer it if y-you don't sit close to me. You m-might find me d-disgusting and..and you.."

"I don't care. Spill it now."

He couldn't helped but to be surprised at how bold Kagami's answer are, and somehow it only encouraged him more to told him about his past. He nodded, before he started to told his fiance everything about him. "I grew up with my grandparents on my father's side, at the countryside since I was a little. The place we're staying is far away from the city, and the village also didn't have much people in it. It was probably for just about 25 people. I stayed with my grandparents b-because my parents had a divorce. At that time, my father already impregnated another woman, his secretary, and he already ran off with her to another place. He claimed that he love that woman and he couldn't leave without her and wanted to have a divorce with my mother. He even gave her a full custody to t-take care of me. But m-my m-mother didn't want to take care of me." He let out a sad smile as his voice cracked. " I still could remembered her words that he said at my grandparents clearly. She said that I'm a b-bad luck and after I was born, t-their relationship with each other started to drift apart all of a sudden. She send me to my grandparents because she didn't wanted to take care of me and she wanted to start a new life with a new person."

"..."

"I thought at that time that maybe I'll just have to lived with my grandparents for the rest of my life, but you see.. m-my life i-is not that easy. I don't know what happen, but somehow they both got back together.. though it was really weird. They came to pick me up when I was already 10 years old and told me that from now on we will live together." His tears starting to welled up inside his eyes, just waiting for the moment for it to rolled down his cheeks. "I..I was really naive. I really believed in their words. I really do..but I was really wrong. As soon as we reach our home, t-there was so many men i-in the house."

Kagami heart broke when he saw how Kuroko's body began to trembled even hard and how hard he was trying to held back his tears. But of course, his fiance never really did succeed on doing that. The teal blue haired boy are just too fragile and he knew better than that. _"Kuroko.."_

"Their words are all a lie. We never lived together, instead I live with my mother a-and his new husband. The moment I step inside, I can immediately smell alcohol all around the house. I can't even say anything, before I immediately were grabbed and were forced to go inside one of the room. In there, I.."

"..."

"..I were forced to be naked, and they started to touched me all over the places. They force-teach me all sorts of adult things, making me watch all of those videos and make me practice on them, sucking on their.. dick for their pleasure. They... they also.. insert many.. many things inside of me. They do everything they wanted to me for every single days and even if I beg for them t-to s-stop b-because it was hurt..they wouldn't just listened. It went on for years, K-Kagami-kun.. years. Only after I reached 12 years old, only then I finally knew what I had been doing. My mother.. she had been prostituted me and lend me to those men for hours in exchange of money. I'm s-so stupid."

 _"What?!"_ He could felt anger were rising in him to the max. He really couldn't believed on what did his ears heard. How could his own mother sell him to all those men just for some money?! How desperate she must have been.

"You know, I told her that.. I can't do that anymore and I asked her to stopped all of this, but instead of listening to my plead, she started to hit me. While she hit me, her husband were making me to pleasured him.. at the same time. It was really d-disgusting that I vomit almost everyday. " Kuroko stopped his words for a moment when he couldn't take it anymore. He began to sobbed harder, letting all his salty tears wetting the bed sheet. "I.." He continued back as he kept on sniffing. "..the reason I was afraid of the dark are because, t-they do that s-sort of things to me while.. I was blindfolded in a dark room. I-I can't see anything, not at all. "

"W...what.."

"For the pool and the rain.. there was once I disobeyed her by trying to run away from home, only for her to catch me easily. She dragged me to the pool behind the house and tied a huge rock on my legs, before she threw me in there. It was r-really hard to breathe. I..I!" He began to cried even harder and harder as he brought his hands to hold onto his throat, feeling all those memories were slowly haunting him back and it felt really real. It felt really hard to breathe. "She..she also locked me outside when it was raining heavily while she just watch at me from the inside." He began to wheezed when he thought about all those bad memories. He could felt his mind were starting to move in an incredible speed that he could felt he almost lost his mind.

"Kuroko, it's enough.!" Kagami's eyes widen in horror when he saw how broken his fiance were. How the smaller were suddenly were short of breath and his mind were somehow are not with him anymore. He also couldn't ignored the creepy smile that were forming on the other's face. It was as thought as he were being pulled back into those times. He could saw how those pair of blue eyes were clouded and really out of focus. "Kuroko..!"That was it, he didn't wanted to hear about it anymore. It was already enough, he didn't wanted to hurt his fiance anymore than this.

"I was really naive, Kagami-kun.. I really am stupid."

"Stop-"

"I was glad I got admitted into the hospital. At the very least I don't have to do that anymore."

"Oi-!"

"And I also can pretend that I don't remember a single things.. after they already make me break."

"I said-"

"My father.. he never did come. He only came when they couldn't pay their debt and sell me to you, Kagami-kun.."

"Kuroko, stop-"

"He never ask why do I look different.. he never-"

"STOP IT, KUROKO!" He grabbed his fiance's shoulder firmly and forced the other to looked into his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, unknowingly his tears started to rolled down from his cheeks, as he cried silently. He could saw just how much did the other had suffered, how those emotionless eyes slowly turned back to its original color as he looked at him in so much pain.

"K-Kagami-kun.."

He quickly pulled him into his embrace and hold him tightly. _"Kuroko.. Kuroko.. Kuroko.."_

"Kagami-kun.."

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry." He apologized. He was usually not one who would apologized to others, but in this case, he really have to apologized towards his fiance for bringing his bad memories back. If only he knew it was something like this, he would never even be curious about his fiance's past. If only he knew.

"You.. don't hate me, Ka-Kagami-kun? but why? a-aren't I d-disgusting?"

"No.."

"You're lying."

"I'm no-"

"No you are!"

"No, I'm not.! So stop it.!" He tightened his holds, pulling his fiance even closer to him and comforted him.

Kuroko were really shocked when he heard that came out from Kagami's mouth. He just couldn't believed on what did he just heard. His fiance didn't even hate him? He didn't even found it disgusting that he already been used like that.? Why? Aren't usually people would start cursing at him and start to ran away from him and wouldn't never come close to him..? "But why? isn't it supp-"

"I just don't."

And that answer was the only thing he need as he started sobbing on the taller's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. They kept on hugging with each other, seeking and giving comfort for one another until he could finally calmed down a bit after long 15 minutes. He almost fell asleep in the other's embrace, if not for the taller to stood up and carried him to the center of the bed, placing him softly to laid down on the soft mattress. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he were surprised to find his fiance were hovering above him. "K-Kagami-kun?"

"..."

"W-what's wrong?" He asked, but his fiance never did replied anything to him and instead, he was just staring into his eyes. He couldn't helped but to felt his cheeks were heating up at the other's stares. "Kagami-k-kun-"

"Is it wrong if I want to be selfish right now?"

"E-eh?"

"..."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I want to make you mine, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"W-w-what-"

"I want to claim you as mine."

"H-huh..?"

"I want to have sex with you, god damn it.!"

* * *

 ***RING*RING***

"Huh, who's this?" The woman picked up her phone and looked on the caller ID, and it didn't even show anything. It was a private call. "Should I answer it?" She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think about it, but decided that it wouldn't cost her anything if she just answered it. She pressed the green icon on the screen, before she brought it near to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who's this?"

"I'm calling from Kagami's main house."

Hearing at the spoken name, immediately there could be seen a small smile on her face. "Ah.. I've been waiting for your call."

"Please come to our house tomorrow. I'll send you the location later."

"Yes."

* * *

"Akashi-sama?"

...

"Akashi-sama?"

...

"Please open the door. You have to eat, Akashi-sama."

...

The maid could only sighed in disappointment when she didn't even got any replies from the young master. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Akashi-sama." She retreated with the tray full of untouched foods in her hand. Before she could even take a stepped back and go back downstairs, there was a voice stopping her in her way. She bowed at that person a bit.

"How is it?"

The girl shook her head. "He still don't want to eat."

Furihata couldn't helped but to let out a sigh. "Give me that tray."

"What?"

"I'll give it to him."

"But the door is lock."

"It's okay, I have the spare key." He took the tray from the maid and make his way to Akashi's room. He knocked once, and there was only silence in the room. Knowing that Akashi would never even opened the door even if he continued to knocked on it, he used the spare key that he have and opened the door. He was quite surprised to see the bed was untouched, and he couldn't even found the red wine haired anywhere. "Akashi-sama?"

He walked towards the bedside table and put the tray down on it, before he once again scanned the whole room for the shorter. "Sei? where are you?" He started to pace around the room, only to realized that the door to the dressing room were slightly ajar. He walked towards it, pulling the door opened, and his eyes widen when he saw the shorter were sitting, hugging his own knees in the closet. He was naked, there was not even a single clothes were on him aside from the pile of clothes that fell down on him. "Sei!" He quickly goes towards him in panicked. "Sei, are you okay?"

".."

"Sei-"

"Heh.. are you okay?" Akashi could only let out a dark chuckle when he heard that, before he turned to looked at Furihata in disbelief. "Are you okay?" He repeat what did the brunette asked him. "How could you even ask me that, Kouki.?!"

"...!"

"Are you okay?" He bit on his lower lips as his tears once again rolling down his cheeks. "Are you trying to embarrass me some more!?"

 _"Sei.."_

"Do you forget that I was r-raped?! Do you?!" He raised his voice in anger while his body began to trembled even more. "Do you know how I feel about that?! Do you?!"

"Sei, stop.."

"It's all your fault!" He hit the taller on the chest, again and again, venting his anger and sadness on the other. "Why.." He sobbed. "Why did you l-leave me alone?"

"I.."

"Why K-Kouki?"

 _"Seijuro."_ Furihata could felt his heart broke at the scene in front of him. His heart throbbed in pained when he listened to the shorter's question, asking why did he leave him alone. He couldn't even answered that question since he knew it was all his fault for leaving Akashi alone in that store when he knew there was many people were targeting the him.

"Why? A-are you mad at me? do you hate m-me that much?"

"Stop all your speculation, Sei." He grabbed both Akashi's hands that were hitting on his chest, and pulled the shorter into his embrace, holding him close. "I told you, I'm not gonna leave you."

"But then..w-why?"

"Today.. today was my fault." He tightened his holds. "I'm really sorry." He closed his eyes when he could felt the burning sensation inside of his eyes and his vision started became blurry. "I'm sorry, Seijuro.."

"I'm so scared.."

"Sorry."

"I-I feel so dirty. It's really d-disgusting..!"

"I'm really sorry, Sei."

"K-Kouki.." Akashi instantly wrapped his arms around Furihata's neck and buried his face on the crook of the other's neck. "Why.. why did y-you come so late?"

* * *

A/N: So.. here's the new chapter! so, how is it? and please don't be mad at me because this is.. almost most of it was kind of like a filler? T-T I'm sorry, but I just can't resist writing Kagakuro went out for a date (/) I know this chapter is a bit disappointing, (because I feel it too). It's not suppose to end here, but since it was already too long, I have no choice but to stop until here. I don't want it to be too long. But at the same time, I'm glad it turn out this way since it's a good time for Kuroko to tell about his past and also for both the couples to slowly build up their love. But.. oh my god, what did I just do to Akashi? T-T I'm really the worse, I'm so sorry about that. I promise I will make it up for the next chapter. Hee~ please leave alots of reviews~! ^^ As always, I'm sorry for my bad grammars and if there was any mistakes and typo in it. 'Till then, let's meet again in the next chapter!

P/S: Okay guys, I have to tell you something. From now on, I can't promise to update this story once a month anymore since I already gonna start up back with my studies in my college's life (ugh, whyy) I'm really sorry. I know it will make you annoyed and mad, I'm really sorry. I might lost some of the readers, and I can't blame you for that since I will probably update irregularly. I was really afraid if you guys will forget about this fic if I take too long to update it. But then again, it can't be help if that happened. I will try my best to do this fic if I have any free times and update it when I can. I'm really sorry. *bowed* Thank you for reading and loving this fic. ^^

 **WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!**

 **KAGAKURO SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **AND BRACE YOURSELF FOR SOME OTHER STUFF**


	11. Chapter 11

"I already draw the bath for you." Furihata announced as he walked out from the bathroom with his shirt folded until his elbows. He lift his head up and he could saw the red haired boy were still sitting inside the closet under all the clothes. Seeing this, he could only sighed heavily as he tried not to show his expression too much. Just seeing how different and half-broken his beloved was, it was really making his heart break. His chest felt so heavy and it took him all his strength not to burst right here right now. He was angry, sad and frustrated all at the same time that he really felt suffocated, but he knew better that the most hurting right now was Akashi. "Sei." He walked towards the shorter, approaching him and crouching beside of the other, waiting for him to said something. But of course, he knew he would only get silent as an answer. But that was okay, he didn't mind at all. The only thing he wanted was a response from him. "Please say something." He pleaded again with a soft voice.

"..."

"Sei.."

"..."

"Sei."

"..."

Again, he could only let out a sigh. Getting the silence as the answers, he already knew that it was useless if he tried to called out for the other again. He didn't wanted to forced him in this matter. So he stood up and looked at the other once again, before he turned around and picked up all the clothes that were scattered on the floor to brought it with him downstairs to get wash. "I'll get your clothes ready and ask the maid to reheat your dinner."

"..."

"I'm sure it was already past 10 and I believe that my shift has ended for today. Press the intercom if you need something, and the maids will come immediately to you, Akashi-sama. Well then," He turned around and bowed to the shorter as his goodbye, only for his ears to perked up when he heard a rustles and something being said. He straightened his back to make sure that he really indeed heard something and he was really shocked when the red wine haired suddenly ran towards him with full speed and lunged onto him. Having a quick reflex, he instantly opened his arms and accepted the other's weight leaning on him with wide eyes. "Akashi-sama?"

"Don't!"

"Huh?"

"Please, d-don't leave me alone!" Akashi cried, his salty tears wetting the brunette's white shirt. At this moment, he didn't even care if he was naked in front of the other. He really didn't wanted Furihata to leave him. "I don't want to be l-left alone.!" He tightened his hold's around the taller's neck while he buried his face on the crook of his neck. He really felt scared when he saw Furihata's figure slowly going to leave the room from the corner of his eyes. He really didn't wanted to be left alone right now, not in this state, and he also really need the brunette to be on his side all the times. He knew that he sounds really irrational at this point, acting no like other Akashi's, but he knew all along that Furihata Kouki are the only one who he really need to comforted him. He had been ignorant all these times, but he knew from the start that he actually like being with the taller. That was why he took him into his family and appointed the other to be his personal butler. "K-Kouki, p-please.."

"Shh.. it's okay. I'll be here."

"Please.."

"It's okay Sei, I'm here for you."

He felt the arms around him tightened and his eyes widen in surprised for momentarily at how secured the hold's are, before he began to let out more tears. He swore he could hear his heartbeat were beating faster upon the contact. If only he were not in this kind of state, he would probably already flushed red from head to toes and started cursing at the taller in embarrassment. "D-don't l-leave me.."

"I won't."

Again, his heart couldn't helped but to fluttered upon the brunette's firm answer. Before he could even said or do anything, he heard the other said something.

"Now excuse me for a moment, Akashi-sama."

They pulled away from each other, only for Furihata to walked towards the sofa near the closet and put the clothes he had been holding on it before he turned back and goes towards Akashi. He could felt himself getting a bit aroused at the sight of naked Akashi Seijuro in front of him, but he tried his best to seal away that feelings. This was not the right time to even felt and think about it. Taking care of the shorter are his first priority right now. He didn't even gave the shorter a chance to said anything as he picked up him bridal style and walked towards the bathroom. No matter what, he wanted Akashi to cleaned himself up from all the man's trace. He didn't even like it a bit if the man's trace could still be smell on the shorter. He wanted to completely get rid of it. That bastard.

"K-Kouki! w-what are you doing?"

"I'm bringing you to the bathroom."

"I-I know about that but-"

"Get rid of that bastard's trace."

"..."

"I don't like it."

"..."

"I'll put you in the tub and wait for you outside."

"W-what?"

"Clean yourself up, Akashi-sama." Furihata gently put Akashi down onto the rim of the tub and he cursed himself for even taking an obvious glance at the white milky skin in front of him once again. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignored it. "I'll wait for you outside-"

"No.."

"Hah?"

"I.. don't want to."

"What?"

"If you're not going to be here, then I also.. d-don't want to be h-here."

"...!"

"P-please don't leave me alone.. I.. I'm.."

He couldn't help but to let out a sigh. He should have known better not to left the other alone. But.. aren't it supposed to be the rational move here? It would be really weird if he stayed in the bathroom when the other are taking a bath. Even though he already did saw all of him, but still... it was two different situation. He had no reason to purposely looked at the naked body. Again, he only sighed when he think about all of this. He need to think of something. He didn't wanted to take an advantage of the shorter at a time like this. It was true he like Akashi from the start, but if the other didn't shared a same feelings as him, he didn't wanted to go further. He would be willing to waited for Akashi himself would showed his body to him himself. "Don't you mind me being here with a naked you, Akashi-sama?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in it. He waited but there are no answer coming out from the boy. "See what I mean?" He huffed. "I'm just gonna wait right outside-"

"I-I don't mind."

"W-what?" He couldn't help but to stuttered as he tried to comprehend what did the shorter just blurted out.

"I told you, Kouki." Akashi lifted up his head to stared into Furihata's eyes as he tried his best not to explode in embarrassment. This was already too embarrassing for him. He admitted that it took courage for him to said that, and he bet his face were as red as ripe tomatoes, but he would rather face embarrassment than to make a mistake. He already learned his lesson on today's incident. "I don't want you to leave me." He said it in a low voice, but he was sure that the brunette could heard him. He waited, but there was only silence. Ah, this was making him nervous. Did he said something wrong? What if Furihata are disgusted by him? and hate him? since he was filthy now.. it was no surprised if the taller would distance himself from him. But.. he didn't wanted that to happened. He wanted to be with him. Getting anxious and nervous ahead of him, he decided to leave this topic as it is and changed the atmosphere.

"..."

"And stop addressing me with -sama right now. Don't do this as my butler, instead do this as my-..." For some reason he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. He didn't knew why it suddenly became so hard all of a sudden. Not that it was really hard for him to think of a single word to completed the sentence, but rather, he didn't wanted to make a mistake in how he referred the brunette in his life. He knew why he hesitated, he knew, but he need some times. He knew he didn't have much time considering that his grandfather already picked some girl to be his spouse in the future which he would know who was it tomorrow, but he need to think this thoroughly. "Please.."

Seeing how serious and how those pair of heterochromatic eyes were pleading at him, as well taking the fact that the other's face were flushed red, Furihata knew he had been defeated. After all, his weakness was and is Akashi Seijuro all along. Since the beginning he knew this fact that wouldn't change for decades. He reached out his right hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb tenderly, comforting the other not to let out more tears, before the corner of his lips could be seen turned upward just a little bit. "Don't take back your words, Sei."

"I...won't."

"Fine." He pulled away his hands and started to pulled his jeans up to his knees, before he goes inside the tub and grabbed the red haired's hand and turned him around so that his legs are also inside of the tub. "Come here." He tugged him softly, ushering the shorter to sit inside the tub. "I'll help you to bath."

"O-okay."

It took them about 25 minutes just to bath Akashi from head to toes, and it was just on the outer side. They never did go to where the most important part yet. Furihata decided not to pressured Akashi on cleaning that 'place' because he respected the other's privacy and maybe he preferred to do it when he was not in the bathroom, while for Akashi, he just didn't wanted to touched there at all. Just thinking about it make him remembering about the incident happened hours ago. But he knew that he would definitely have to clean that part of his, or he wouldn't felt cleaned at all. But then again, how should he do it? He are not that flexible to reached behind his back and clean 'there'. Besides, he really didn't know how should he clean that part. He knew it was not just spraying water and lathered it with soap. He even wondered would it be a right thing to even asked the brunette to help him?

..

 _"Of course not, right?"_ He bit on his lower lips as he sank lower into the water, making only his nose and eyes visible on the surface. " _He will definitely feel disgusted by it. Who would even be willing to touch someone's else butthole?"_

"The only place left is.. down there. So.." Furihata cleared out his throat as he began to stand up, making the water overflows out of the tub and hit the floor. "..I'll be going first."

"E-eh?" Akashi eyes widen as he sat up straight at the taller's claim. "Y-you're leaving, Kouki?"

"Yes. It will be uncomfortable for you to do that when I'm here."

"But-!"

"Hm? what is it?"

"A-ah.." He could only bit on his lower lips when he asked. How should he answered it? It would be so embarrassing he just knew it. But if he didn't asked a help from Furihata, who else would do it for him?

"Sei?"

Gathering all his courage, he decided to just go for it. He closed his eyes and blurted out in one breath. "I don't think I'll reach that part by myself and I don't know how to clean it, so I want to ask a help from you, Kouki." He stopped and stayed still, waiting for any response, but he didn't hear anything. Immediately he felt panicked. _"I knew it that I shouldn't ask him anything about this!"_ He balled up his hands to a tight fist, already regretting it so much. "B-but if you don't want to, it's fin-"

"I'll help you."

"-fine. Eh?" He opened his eyes and he were taken aback at how those pair of brown eyes were looking directly inside his red and golden orbs. Before he could even said anything, Furihata grabbed his wrist and make his stand up and move closer towards the shower head. He then were being pulled to sat on the brunette's lap, facing him with his both legs were on the other's legs. Again, he didn't even have a change to questioned or protest anything when the other suddenly spread his legs, making his legs too, opened wide. In reflex, he instantly wrapped his arms around Furihata's neck. "K-Kouki!"

"Lean on me, Seijuro."

"Hah-?" His words hung there when he heard the sound of the taller pushing the tap open and water hitting the water inside the tub.

"This might feel a bit uncomfortable, but I need you to relax the entire time Sei."

"Unco-"

"And hurt too, since I saw there was some blood coming from there before."

"..."

"If you feel hurt and can't hold it anymore, tell me okay?"

"O-okay." He nodded as he tightened his hold's on the other's neck. Not long after, he could felt the water were being sprayed on his lower back, right on his private part before there was a finger probing inside of his entrance. His eyes widen in shocked and in reflex he tense up at the feeling, making him clenched on the brunette's finger. "A-ahh!" He screamed. He didn't knew it was this hurt.

"Calm down Sei!"

"Kouki, it's hurt! ngahh!"

Furihata began to panicked when he heard Akashi said that. It has not been even 30 seconds, but the shorter already screaming in pain. He could also felt the shirt on his left shoulder were starting to get wet. It really break his heart witnessing all of this. He knew it that there was a wound on that place. He just hope that it was not that serious. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept on apologizing and whispering comforting words as he continued to probed even deeper, wanting to cleaned inside of Akashi as soon as possible and tried to find where are the wound. "Relax Sei. I can't go deeper if you tighten."

"B-but.. it's hurt so much!"

"I know. I know.. that's why you have to relax. It'll be over soon, so please."

Hearing how soft Furihata's voice are when he were comforting him and how his arm were holding onto his waist so protectively, he began to bite onto his lower lips as he tried to withstand the pain. He didn't wanted to disappoint the brunette, when he already helped him this much. "H-Hah..ngghh!" He groaned when he could felt the taller's long and slender finger were thrusting inside of him.

"Sei?"

"I-I'll try to relax, so p-please f-faster Kouki!"

"What are you biting?"

"Nggh gahh!"

"Sei, I ask you!"

"M-My l-lips-"

"Idiot! bite onto my shirt!"

"B-but-"

"My shirt!" Furihata raised his voice, asking the other to bite onto his shirt instead of his lower lips. He really didn't like how did the shorter think. How could he even thought to used his lips? He really didn't wanted the other to hurt anymore. He couldn't stand seeing even a small cut on the white skin. "Now!" He could felt a slight movement in his embrace as the figure on top of him move to bite onto his shirt, panting every three seconds.

"K-Kouki!"

"Shh, this will end soon." He tightened his hold even more while still whispering comforting words into the other's ear. "I'm sorry.." He nuzzled his head closer with him, coaxing the red wine haired to stayed relax and trust him to do this job. _"I'll definitely protect you, Sei. I'll take care of you for the rest of my life."_

* * *

"Can I, Kuroko?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"I.."

"I know I sound desperate right now, because I am."

"W-what?"

"Kuroko, I really want to claim you."

"C-claim me.." Kuroko looked straight into the red burning orbs, before he divert his eyes somewhere else. He wouldn't lied that he like it when his fiance look at him like that and ask his permission to claimed him as his'. But his heart felt heavy just at the thought of it. Not that he aren't willing to gave his body to the taller, he does and he also already said that his body are only for Kagami Taiga. But the thought that were messing with his mind was will he even deserved having Kagami as his spouse? What would people say if they knew about this? What if there was a time where people who knew him spread the news that he did 'that' sort of job when he was a child? It would definitely bring a bad luck to Kagami's family. He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled himself to sat up, which his fiance in response pulled away from him. "Do you even realize what are you saying Kagami-kun?"

"Realize what?"

He bit on his lower lips, trying to fight the hot tears that was starting to pooled inside of his eyes. He tried not to cry, but it was futile as he could felt one by one the crystal clear rolled down his cheeks and hit the sheet below. "Don't say it.."

"Say what?"

"..."

"Kuroko-"

"..if you say it only because y-you pity on me, then-"

"Hah?! what are you saying, you idiot?!"

"I'm saying that if you say that because you only pity on me then don't!" He turned around and raised his voice, feeling so sad and torn. He really love the other so much, but he are not willing to let the other suffered in the future because of him. He also didn't wanted to do it when they are no mutual feelings between them. "I don't want to become a burden to you, Kagami-kun!"

"Huh-?!"

"That's why! that's why... "

"..."

"...don't say that thing so e-easily.."

Kagami's eyes widen in shocked when he saw Kuroko were crying when he turned to looked at him. His heart swell at the sight he saw, but still, he should asked by what did the smaller meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"..."

"Kuroko-"

"Don't you get it K-Kagami-kun?!"

"Get what? Kuroko, I don't understand a single thing you're trying to say!"

"What I mean is..! If.. if you only want my body, then go ahead Kagami-kun. I also already s-said before that I'm belong to you. But.. don't say things like you want to claim me."

"Hah?!"

"Claim.. doesn't claim mean that you will accept me as y-your s-spouse? It's i-impossible right? You.. y-you don't even l-like me, Kagami-kun."

"What.. did you say?"

"So don't.. don't use that word when you-"

"I ask you, what did you just said?!" He grabbed both the other's shoulders, forcing him to looked into his eyes and stared him straight in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?!"

"..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"I..it's impossible for me, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yelled as he cried even more. His tears came rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall. "Why don't you get it?! I don't want to drag you down with me! I wouldn't stained Kagami's name! I.. I-!"

"Stop, damn it!" Kagami hissed as he brought his smaller fiance into his embrace and held him close. Ah, now he knew what actually are bothering the other. It was this again, petty thoughts. He already said that he are not disgusted by him, so why did he even pried this topic even more? Was his words are not trusted enough? Did he missed something? Or was the other are just insecure? He didn't knew which one was it, but the only thing he know is that, he would have to get into the other's mind thoroughly and said it clearly that he didn't care about all of that. The only thing he care the most at this moment was his fiance. Didn't his fiance get it already? He already showed so much hints, so why did he couldn't even see it? "I told you already!"

"No..no, i-it's impossible-"

"It's fucking possible, Kuroko!"

"..."

"Try to think with your brain! If it's impossible, do you think I would be here?!"

"...!"

"Hah?! Tell me!"

"...no, it's..."

"Let me tell you again, and I want you to listen to it properly on every single word I say!" He tightened his hold's as he repositioned himself so that his mouth are right beside his fiance's right ear. "I don't feel disgusted with you at all, alright?" He said in a low and much more calmer tone. "And I also don't just go around and say I will claim a person that easily, Kuroko. I am pity on you, but it's not that kind of pity. I.. isn't it normal for a partner to feel for each other?"

"E-eh..?"

"I.. want to share your burden, Kuroko. Let me lift up your burden for you."

"...!"

"I'm your f...f-fiance aren't I? So isn't it normal for me want to take care of my own fiance and claim back what suppose to be mine?" He gritted his teeth as he tried to contained his embarrassment. "For God's sake, don't make me say some more embarrassing thing! Think with your own brain! Isn't obvious enough that I'm slowly starting to get interested in you?!"

Kuroko's eyes grew wide when he heard what did Kagami just said. He immediately stopped sobbing at the taller's words. He was really surprised when he heard that. He thought he were just hearing something and it was just his imagination, but it was the total opposite of it. He could felt his heartbeat were racing. It was real. _"Kagami-kun like me?"_ Even so, he tried not to believed that, thinking he was just tired and he was not in a right mind right now, but when he could felt the hot breath kept on hitting his ear, it immediately sank down to him. This was reality and his fiance had just told him that he were starting to get interested into him. "I-Is it.. t-true?" He couldn't helped but to asked that. He still felt unsure of everything right now. How could the Kagami that always treated him badly and never even once look at him properly, suddenly said that?

"Yes."

"You a-are not lying t-then?"

"I swear."

And that was what it took for him to broke down with tears of joy. Not even once he had imagined that this day would come so fast. He thought it would take him years to make the taller like him, but it seemed like the God are here to granted his wish. _"Thank you.. thank you..!"_

"Kuroko? are you crying again? what's wrong?!"

"No.." He shook his head, before he pulled away and placed his hands on both sides of Kagami's face while smiling at him. "I'm.. I'm really happy, Kagami-kun."

Kagami felt as thought as his heart stopped beating for a moment when he witnessed the smile on Kuroko's face. His fiance looked really beautiful and he really did resembled an angel when he showed that smile. At this moment he was glad that he were the only one who had saw that kind of expression on the other's face. "Are you?"

"Y-yes."

And that was all it take for him to pushed his fiance onto the bed gently, and started to kissed all over his face. He started from the forehead to his eyes, down to the cheeks before he ravished those tempting pink lips. He kept doing it over and over, trying to comfort his fiance. He didn't know how long he has been doing that, but he was glad when he could heard a soft giggles from the light blue haired. That means he had successfully dragged the smaller out of his misery's world. He was really glad for that. _"I'm glad you're happy, Kuroko."_

"Ahh.. K-Kagami-kun."

"You're really delicious Kuroko."

"E-eh? d-delicious?" Kuroko looked at the taller red haired in question, before he moaned out when his fiance slip his hands inside his shirt. Instantly he could felt his cheeks were starting to get hot at that. "K-Kagami-kun!" He tried to resist it, but he failed miserably at that. Of course he wouldn't actually resist his fiance's affection and touches when this was what he were being craving for. Instead of pushing his fiance, he only turned his head to the side and brought his hands up to gripped tightly onto the bed's sheet while trying to hold in his moans.

"What's wrong with you, hm?"

"N-noth-! anhh!"

"Nothing? then why are you closing your eyes?"

"I-I'm n-not! nggh.."

"Yes, you are."

"I-I..-!"

"Hm?"

"Nghh..ah-! K-Kagami-kun.." He moaned out loud when he felt Kagami's hands were playing with his nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. He kept on feeling it were being played with, and it was starting to feel weird for him. "S-stop.."

"Stop?"

"A..ah!" His eyes widen in surprised when he felt his fiance pinched his nub and twisted it slightly, before he pressed onto it, making it flatten and goes inside and resurfaced back ever so slowly. "Nnghh..n-no, s-stop..!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kagami smirked when he saw how flushed his fiance's face were when he kept on teasing the smaller. He had lost track of time on how long he had been playing with the poor swollen pink nipples in front of him right now. Not like he care about the time at all, but he just amused at how the shorter could show much endurance during his mini foreplay. Usually if it was any other girls, they would practically already begging him for more, but not for his fiance. Instead of more, he asked him to stop with tears rolling down his cheeks. For most of the time, he would hate to see the blue haired cry, but not for today, for now. It were rather making him excited watching how breathless and panting mess his fiance are right now.

"P-please.. anh..K-Kagami-kun.."

"Please what, hmm?" He raised an eyebrows, teasing his fiance even more by acting like he didn't understand what did he tried to said. His eyes move downward and he could saw the bulge inside the shorter's pant starting to formed, and he couldn't helped but to stared at the damp spot in front of it. "Ah, _he's really sensitive."_

"K-Kaga-! ahh! mi-kun! s-stop.. p-please.."

"No. I don't want to."

"B-but I-I'm! nnggghh..."

"You what?"

"..I-I feel w-weird!"

"Weird?"

"Y-yes!"

"Like what?"

"E-eh?"

"Like, perhaps you are coming?"

"C-coming-?! ahhh!"

"Yeah. Like that." He smirked once again before he pulled away his right hand only to brought it onto his fiance's front, pumping it slowly, teasing him and trying to urged the other to let out his sticky liquid.

"Y-yahh! n-no! K-Kagami-kun, I-! S-stop, nghh ahh!"

"Why should I? isn't feel good?" He gripped it a bit forcefully and began to stroke his fiance's dick, tracing his finger along the line before he brought it up and circling on the clothed urethra over and over. The moans kept going higher and louder every seconds and he was more than happy to be able to listened to it. He kept on moving his both ministration on up and down while he began to licked on the shell of his fiance's left ear, gliding his tongue downward to the jaw, before he bite onto the shorter's white exposed neck.

"Anhh! I-it's hurt, hmm!"

"I'm gonna mark you all over your body, Kuroko."

"M-mark my b-body? nggghh aaahh.."

"So that everyone know who you belong to. I'm gonna branded you with my own name."

"B-branded m-me?"

"Tch." He couldn't helped but to let out a hiss. Why was it that his fiance are so dense? no, he should corrected it back. It was not like he were dense, but he were really just innocent to the point he were getting a bit pissed off. "Can you stop asking every single thing I said?!"

"I..I-I'm sorry."

He glanced upward, and he instantly felt guilty at the face his fiance were making. _"Ah damn, how can I always forget that he's so fucking sensitive?"_ He hissed yet again as he started to cursed towards himself for his own stupidity. Just how could he forgot about something like that? But then again, he also are not one who could controlled with his emotions either. He could only let out a sigh. "Sorry, I don't mean to raise my voice at you." He apologized with a low voice while he started to placed a butterfly kisses all over the shorter's jaw as he continued to stroked the other's dick. He could already felt the pants starting to get wet and he could even hear the sound of something squelching inside of it. Without no doubt, his fiance's underwear already soaked.

"Annnhhh ahhh! I-I'm..hah! I'm coming!"

"Just come then."

"N-no, m-my-! nyahh! i-it will get d-dirty!" Kuroko opened his eyes wide when he felt Kagami's hand kept on stroking him even faster instead of stopping. He looked down and immediately he blushed really hard when their eyes met with each other. He tried to opened his mouth and asked the other to stop, but he were taken by surprise when the taller suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. At least his fiance already stopped playing with his already sensitive nipples. Being himself, who had yearned for the red haired touches and affections, couldn't do anything but to accept the kiss and replied it back as best as he could. His main purpose was forgotten as he came with his mouth opened, and the front of his pants already formed a large damp spot. "Ahhhhhh!" He moaned out loud as his hand automatically gripped onto his fiance's shoulders. His mind were fuzzy and his head felt really light that he couldn't think properly for a minute until he rode his orgasm until the end.

"That's quite a face you're making there."

Again, he could only blushed at the taller's words and turned his face away as he tried to catch his breath back. He couldn't even bring himself to looked into his fiance's eyes even for a second. He were just so embarrassed after he had came only with a foreplay. _"I-idiot!"_

"Hey, won't you look at me?"

"..."

"Oi.."

"N-no, i-it's embarrassing!"

"What embarrassing? it's not the first time I make you come, right?"

"W-what?!" He turned his head to looked at his fiance with a shocked face. How could his fiance said that without feeling a bit embarrassed? But then again, of course he are not that surprised by that fact since... it was true. This are not the first time his fiance already make him came, but this was the first time that they have a mutual feelings when doing this sort of things.

"What?" Kagami smirked, raising an eyebrows at that.

"...!"

Seeing Kuroko puffed out his cheeks and looked a but angry, really make his heart fluttered. It was really cute seeing how his fiance were sulking with him. He reached his left hand and caressed the shorter's cheek. "Kuroko... can I proceed even further?" He could see how the before red face turned even more redder right now upon hearing that. "Please?" He pleaded, and after a good 2 minutes of silence, he saw the light blue haired nodded. He smiled and placed a kiss on the other's forehead. "Now I'm going to do what it really mean by 'claim', do you understand?"

"..U-um." Kuroko nodded shyly.

"But before I start, I want to ask you again. Are you sure you're okay with this? because as soon as I start, I won't let you go back with you words."

"Y-yes."

"Thank you." With that being said, Kagami placed one long kiss on Kuroko's lips before he pulled away and sat up, setting himself in between the shorter's legs. He used both his hands and grabbed onto the waistband of his fiance's pants and underwear, and pulled it down the two piece clothes at once which he was glad that the other had lifted his hips up without even he asked to. He then move to removed the other's shirt before he threw it all onto the floor. He let out a whistle when he laid his eyes on the white skin body in front of him right now. _"He's really sexy.."_

"K-Kagami-kun, s-stop staring." Kuroko used both his hands to cover his private part upon feeling his fiance had been staring him for long enough.

"You really did come a lot, huh?"

"D-don't look at there!"

"Why can't I?"

"W-what?"

"Come one, move your hands away."

"N-no!"

"Come on."

"No!"

"Kuroko-"

"No-!" His eyes widen when there was a strong grip were holding onto his wrist and pinned it above his head.

"I told you to remove it, didn't I?"

"..K-Kagami-kun.."

"Here.." Kagami used his right hand to trace it down starting from Kuroko's body, down to his private part and touched on it while his left hand continued on to pinned his fiance's hands. He could saw the other's body were trembling at his touches, probably because he was still feeling so sensitive after his first orgasm. Indeed his fiance really are one sensitive person, not only in the term of feelings, but in _this_ term too. Discovering this, it really make him excited and impatient at once. He just couldn't waited to claimed the person underneath him right now. "..look at how it twitch and how much precum it let out."

"A-annhh! D-don't t-touch it!"

"Why? isn't it also were twitching really hard because it want to let out more of your cum?" His finger move higher, again, circling around his fiance's urethra and poking it a bit over and over. "Look, it's so sticky here." He smirked as he eyed the shorter's dick that were standing erectly and glistening in precum from the top to the bottom. It was also kept on leaking every time he stroked it.

"S-stop, n-no! ahhh.. i-it's bad!"

"What bad?"

"I-I..ngghhh.. nhhhaaa..!"

"Want to come again?"

"Ahhh nggahhh K-Kagami-kun.. n-no! p-please- nyaahhh!" Kuroko didn't even have a chance to warned Kagami as he came once again, squirting his cum onto his fiance's face. Seeing what mistake he had done, immediately his face flushed on even reader as his heartbeat beating faster. "I-I'm s-sorry.. K-Kagami-"

"Hah, it hit my face huh?"

He saw the taller let go of his still erect dick and wiped his face off of his cum, before the taller brought it to his lips and licked on it. His eyes widen in shocked at what did the taller just did. "K-Kagami-kun!"

"Mhmm~"

"W-why did you do that? I-it's dirty!"

"I wonder why." Kagami chuckled darkly as there was a smirk on his face. Somehow he got an idea. He knew it was really not a really good idea at all, but it was on his dominant side that he wanted to 'play a little game' with his smaller and fragile fiance. He wanted to tease him for a bit. Besides, just thinking about it make him excited. "Coming on my face huh? it seems like you need to be punish."

"P-Punish?.. "

"You have a problem with that?"

"I... I-I'm s-sorry Kagami-kun.. I d-don't mean to-!"

"Shut up." He hissed lowly as he let go of the other's wrist, only to command him while he got up from the bed and walked towards his wardrobe. "Hold your legs up and spread your legs wide. Now." With almost immediately, he saw Kuroko slowly raised his legs up and hold onto his knees with a trembling hands from the corner of his eyes. But that still didn't met with what did he asked for. "What did I say?" He opened the wardrobe and pulled one of the drawer inside it and brought out a bottle of lube and a condom, of course.

"..."

Upon hearing no answer from the other, he raised his voice as he pressed on his tone a bit stricter. "Repeat it, Kuroko."

"S-spread m-my legs.."

"Then? what are you waiting for?" He closed it back and turned to eyed at the figure on the bed that was slowly spreading his legs. Instead of going back to the bed, he walked towards the single sofa beside the window and sat down on it. "Good. Now touch yourself, Kuroko."

"E-eh? w-what?"

"You heard me."

Kuroko move his head to looked at Kagami, trying to plead at the taller to stop this right now, but the moment his eyes met with the other, he instantly wanted to cried. The look on his fiance's face really are scary and he really didn't like that demanded looks at all. Why did it somehow came to this? This was all his fault. " _If only I didn't.."_ He bit on his lower lips, trying to hold in his sobs.

"Come on, Kuroko."

Not wanting to make his fiance became more angry, he let go one of his legs and used his hand to touched his front. " _Why.."_ Just then, he heard his fiance said something that make his eyes widen and his heart wrenched.

"Use both hands."

He knew he looked really stupid right now for just following his fiance's order, but what could he possibly do in this state? Nothing. With that, he brought his other hand and touched his front too. Feeling that the red orbs never leave him, he closed his eyes as he began to move his hands up and down. Even though he had to be embarrassed like this, somehow he still could felt aroused by just the fact that his fiance are watching him masturbated. His mouth kept on open and close as he panted hard, feeling that he was nearing his climax even though he had just started. Well, he knew his own self and how sensitive he was. _"Ah.. I'm going to come.."_ He opened his eyes a bit and looked at his fiance which still have the same expression on his face.

"More Kuroko."

And he didn't like that expression even a bit. _"Why.. why is this always happen to me?"_ The tears that he had been fought back with had successfully rolled down his cheeks. "K-Kagami-kun.. please.." He choked on his own tears, but still his hands didn't stop moving. He was afraid that if he ever stopped, his fiance would get even angry than this. "..I-I don't like t-this.." He automatically closed his eyes when he felt he was on the urge to come. "P-please.. K-Kagami-kun..-! ngaahhhhh!" He moaned out loud as his hips bucked upward and his legs trembled in sinful pleasure when he reached his climax. His chest heaved up and down in both exhausted and crying away. "Please.. I-I really don't like this.." He sobbed. "K-Kagami-kun..-" His eyes snapped opened when he felt the bed dipped and there was a soft things pressing onto his lips. He were really shocked to saw his fiance were kissing him with his eyes open.

"Sorry.. sorry.." Kagami instantly murmured an apology towards Kuroko as he pecked his fiance on the lips over and over, trying to calmed the smaller down. He could felt how the figure in his embrace were trembling in fear when he had asked him to follow his orders. He didn't meant to make him cried, so that why when he heard the soft sniff and how those white milky figure were trembling, he immediately rushed to his side. _"Ah, why did I even want to try that?"_

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"I'm sorry.. I-"

"Kagami-kun..!" Instead of getting angry at Kagami, Kuroko only cried harder while he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "..I-I'm so-sorry so.. so please.." He hipcupped. "..please d-don't get m-mad at me.."

"I'm not mad at you at all, Kuroko." Kagami sighed as he pulled away just slightly so that they could looked into each other's eyes. "It's not your fault so stop apologizing at me."

"B-but-"

"Stop. It's not at all, okay?" There was a moment of silent between both of them before he broke it. "And.."

"What i-is it?"

"I... know it doesn't make sense right now, but now I'm serious. I want to make you mine right now, so can I?"

"..."

"Kuroko.."

"..."

"Oi-"

"I-I thought I already t-told you my a-answer?"

"You won't back away?"

"No. I t-told you."

 _"Thank God."_

"..U-um K-Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah."

"S-so.. p-please b-be gentle to me, K-Kagami-kun.."

"Don't worry, I will even if you didn't ask me to."

Kagami leaned forward and captured Kuroko's lips yet again, bringing him into a passionate kiss. They kept on kissing with each other until the taller couldn't even felt his fiance's body trembling anymore. He then slowly pulled away, putting a slight distance between them. He stared into the other's eyes before he pecked his fiance on the nose. Without saying anything, he brought his hands downward and hold under the other knees and whispered to him to hold onto it while he do something else. "Hold it for me." He placed a kiss on his left knee and began to rubbed on the shorter's inner thighs, up and down, trying to make him become aroused. He kept doing it, with occasionally, he purposely travel down south even more and brushing the soft organ between both of the milky thighs. He could saw his fiance started to panted while his face were flushed even redder than usual. Seeing this, he only let out a smirk as he proceed to go even further. He used his forefinger to traced along the line of his fiance's balls, before he began to circled his finger around the other's entrance.

"A-ahhh nghhh..!"

"What's wrong,hmm?" He pressed it just a bit, only just putting a pressure on it. His smirk only grew wide when he felt the other's anus were contracting at his touches.

"N-no!" Kuroko with a reflex instantly closed his legs together, making Kagami's hand that were playing with his front stopped too. "D-don't!"

"Don't?"

He shook his head. "I-it's..d-dirty there and.. I-I don't like it.."

"But this is where I will enter you, Kuroko."

"...!"

"You know it right?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"..." He nodded without saying anything.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now, spread back your legs."

He hesitated for a bit, before he listened to what his taller fiance had asked him to do, and looked at the thing that the other were holding onto. "W-what's that?"

"This? It's a lube."

"O-oh.."

"I promise I'll be gentle. Trust me." Kagami leaned forward and pecked Kuroko on the forehead, before he pulled away and started to pour a big amount of lube on his right hand. As he said, he didn't wanted to hurt his fiance. After he make sure that it was more than enough, he put aside the bottle with his left hand while his right hand placed back at his fiance's entrance. He circled it for a few more moment while looking at the face the shorter were making, and it only brought out an excitement from him. How he loved to watched his fiance's face turned red while he were trying not to make so much noise. _"How cute.."_

"Hgghh...mmhnn.."

"You don't have to hold down your voice, you know. I would love to hear your moans." He couldn't helped but to smirked when he saw how flushed his fiance face are. "I'm going to start now, okay?" He slowly pushed his finger in, and almost immediately the other's inside were clenching on his finger tightly. He heard the soft whimpers coming from the other and he leaned up to comforted him with a kisses here and there. It took him about 5 minutes to calmed the shorter, while still fingering him, before he added another finger when he could no longer hear the whimpers. _"It's really tight.. it might take a bit longer.."_ He reminded himself. And of course he were really happy that the teal blue haired boy had never been touched by others, except him alone. Although his fiance had done those dirty jobs, which it was totally not on his own will, it was not like they had done any sexual intercourse so he was kind of fine with. Kind of. And that somewhat make him happy. He were indeed mad at the other's parents for letting him do that sorts of things when he was still a young kid who knew nothing and the people who forced a kid to pleasure them.

"K-Kagami-kun!"

"Shh, it's okay." He move down a bit, just to land a few kisses on the smaller's jaw. He kept on doing it as his fingers continued to move in and out of the tight entrance before he decided that it was okay to add another finger.

"Nggh ahh! ah-hah! Ka...mi-kun.. i-it's.."

"Sorry, but I have to prepare you properly Kuroko. I don't want to hurt you."

Kuroko's heart beat faster and his heart fluttered when Kagami said that. He didn't knew how red does his face were right now, but he was sure it was already on a par with a ripe tomatoes. He just wondered, why does his fiance always does have this impact for making him blushed like an idiot. " _Because I like him, that's why.."_ He looked down, and their eyes met with an intense gaze. Instantly he turned even more embarrassed, especially when he were doing his best to hold onto his legs up while the taller were fingering his hole. _"I-it's..good.."_ He closed his eyes, feeling something were rushing towards his dick. _"W-what's this-"_ His train of thoughts broke when he felt the fingers inside of him were poking something inside of him. "A-ahhhh! hah! t-there! n-no!"

"What?"

"S-stop it, K-Kagami-kun.. t-there.. ahh.. it feel so w-weird..!"

"Weird? Ah, so here is your sweet spot huh?"

 _"S-sweet spot?"_ Again, he could felt all current of electricity flowed throughout his whole body with a jerk, making his body trembled in some sort of pleasure. Ah, it was bad. He was nearing it, he could felt there was as though as a knot inside in his stomach were dangling here and there, trying to get loose. "Ngghh..ahhh.." Slowly his vision were started to get clouded with lust as he could felt his precum were leaking out much more than before. "N-no! please, no!" He kept on begging for his fiance to stop, but of course the taller wouldn't listened to his plead at all. Even when he tried to pulled away from the other, it only did the opposite thing. The taller's fingers even go inside of him even deeper and brushed onto his sweet spot. "Ahhhh!" Without warning, his semen spurted out as he came hard, wetting his own chest as well some of it on his fiance's face. Again. His eyes widen as his body trembled in the process upon seeing what mess did he just did. _"O-Oh no!"_

"..."

"Hah.. hah.. K-Kagami-kun.. I-I.." He tried his best to apologized at the other when he didn't even came down from his orgasm yet. How could he dare to calmed himself down, when he saw his cum on his fiance's face? He was so sure that the red haired would be mad at him. He tried to sat up, which it was really uncomfortable since he could only felt the fingers going in deeper and his body trembled upon being so sensitive, but decided to ignored it all as he reached out his hands to wiped away the white liquid from the taller's face. "I-I.."

Before Kuroko could even finished his words, Kagami grabbed onto the smaller's arm with his left hand and yanked him forward, making his fiance leaned onto his body as he plopped down onto the bed with his legs stretched forward and the other in between his legs. He couldn't helped but to cursed at himself when he found that 'unexpected incident' to be so arousing to him. His fiance looked so sexy like that. _"Damn it.!"_

"K-Kagami-kun..!"

"Damn it, Kuroko.! Why do you have to be so fucking seductive?!"

"E-eh?"

He let go of his fiance as he brought down his left hand to grabbed onto the white milky thigh and spread it opened and place it on top of his thigh while he used one of his legs to spread the other one, doing the same thing as he thrust his fingers in and out with much more speed. He couldn't waited anymore. He was already getting hard on doing all these things and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. His patience already wear off. As he already proclaimed it himself that he are not a patient person. Hearing all those sweet moans ringing beside of his ears and how the slim and soft body inside his embrace trembled greatly from pleasure he created even make it worse for him.

"Ngghh..ahh! ahhh! ahh! K-Kagami-kun! mmhahh.."

"Sorry, but I can't wait anymore."

"..W-wait.. i-it's ngghh ahh.. t-too f-fast.. ahhh"

"Sorry..sorry.." Even when he said those one word, he never did slowed down his action. He just couldn't hold it back anymore. He kept on thrusting his fingers in and out, noticing how arousing those slick and wet sounds and how it only became more stickier mixing with his fiance's previous cum. His eyes also fixed at how those tight red puckered hole before already started to loosen up. He kept on doing it until his fiance came again with a loud moan, only then he stopped. He pulled out his fingers and softly pushed his fiance onto the bed back, placing a soft kiss on the other's lips before he pulled away.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko's sight were blurry with all the lust building up inside of him as well as his tears. He panted hard as he tried his best to stabilized back his breathing. He really didn't expected for his fiance to do something like that. He thought that he would get scolded, but instead he only get to came once again. He closed his eyes as he tried to calmed himself down. It only lasted for about 2 minutes when he felt something were poking on his now loose entrance yet again. His eyes opened with a jerk when he felt that. He looked down and his face flushed red in embarrassment. _"K-Kagami-kun i-is so big.!"_ His body are still sensitive from the previous foreplay and he swore if that thing were going to be inside of him, he would lose his sanity.

"Kuroko.."

He felt the taller grabbed onto his thighs and spread it opened, as he rubbed his erection on his entrance. "N-no, K-Kagami-kun w-wait!" That was the only thing he could do when that 'big' thing started to penetrated through him. It was hurt, really hurt that he could felt as though as he were being sliced opened. "AHHHH! I-it's hurt! Hurt!" He choked on his saliva as his tears came rolling down like a waterfall. "I-It's impossible! nggghhahhhh!"

"Relax, Kuroko."

"It's i-impossible! It's h-hurt! hurts!"

"Nghh.. Kuroko.."

"It's hurt... p-please.. p-pull out! arghhh!" He screamed. He kept on trying to pulled away from his fiance, but only to stopped when his fiance leaned forward and started to kiss him deeply. He tried to not to get in too deep with it and focusing to get away from the other, but it was futile considering how gentle his fiance were treating him right now and how he obviously loved the red haired too much. Slowly, bit by bit he could forget about the pain on his lower body as he were urged to participated in the wet deep kiss his fiance had initiated. He couldn't helped but to gasped and moaned at the same time when he felt on of the taller's hands crept up towards his chest and toyed with his pink erect nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "Nghh ahh.."

Kagami sighed in relief when he could felt Kuroko slowly relaxed at his touches. He continued to do it until he was so sure that the teal blue haired's mind are totally into the kiss and all the pleasure he create, before he began to move a bit, pushing himself inside his fiance tight entrance. "Ngh.." He groaned while still kissing the other. If he was an amateur, he would probably already came the instant he get inside if the smaller. His fiance's hole are as good as that- scratched that, it was fucking amazing. Again, he was really glad he were the first one to found out about this thing with his own. "Damn _it.. he's so fucking tight.."_

"Ngghhahh..Ka-gami-kun.."

"Sorry, but can you bear it for a bit longer? I promise it will not hurt anymore and you will feel good." He whispered in between their kiss before he move downward to leave more of love bites on the smaller's white milky neck.

"...ahh..."

"Hmm?"

"Hgg..aahh..m-me.."

"What is it?" He pulled away just a bit, just enough for him to make eye contact with his fiance, and he was surprised to saw the other were reaching his arms out that were slightly trembling.

"C-can you..nghh..h-hold m-me.."

He couldn't helped but to let out a smile as he nodded and removed his hands from toying with the already painfully red nipples and hugged his fiance. "I'll move some more." He said while he pushed himself even more, until he were fully inside of the inviting delicious puckered hole. They both moaned in pleasure while holding onto each other tightly.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko gasped and tightened his hold's around Kagami's neck when he felt his fiance's thing were fully plugged inside of him and it reached so deep inside of him. It didn't take even a minute, when the taller above him started to move in and out. He moaned out loud when he could felt his fiance's dick were moving in and out of his hole, making his hole in flexible adjusting its size depending when the other thrust and pulled out of him. It was okay when it were moving with a slow pace, but after the fourth time, the taller began to increased the speed abruptly. His eyes widen when he could felt he were going to come again. ".ahhhha! s-slow d-down!..ngahhh! I-I'm coming!"

"Just come, Kuroko."

"N-no...! aghhhahh!" His face flushed even more red than he already was and with one more thrust, he came again, wetting both their chest. He didn't knew how many times he already came, and he was suprised to felt himself still getting hard at it and found himself could still let out his semen. His mind were in cloud nine and he couldn't even think properly right now. "I..it f-felt so good.." He said out loud as he panted hard, trying to catch back with his own breath.

Upon hearing that innocent confession from Kuroko, Kagami didn't even gave him a chance to calmed himself down when he spread his fiance's legs even wider and began to move with a fast pace. He could hear the other pleaded for him to stop with tears streaming those beautiful face that only appealed 'so fuckable' to him. He wouldn't said it out loud, but it aroused him greatly when he saw that expression on his fiance's face and how he secretly enjoyed how the other's body trembled inside his embrace. "Ngh.. I'm close.." He groaned.

"K-kagami-kun..p-please ahhh s-stop for a-abit.. I-I just-"

"Kuroko, I'm coming!" His body arched as he came hard, spurting all his semen out inside of his small fiance while keeping his position still, making sure that all his cum were inside of the other. His mind became blurry with the intense orgasm he had. He looked down at the other and only smirked when he noticed the other's eyes widen and his face already went beyond than red at this point. He let go of him and pulled away slightly just to enjoying himself staring at the cute face in front of him right now. He knew why did his fiance made that face. It was because he could felt his cum inside of him, and this was not a mistake. He really intended not to wear a condom while they are having sex because this was how he wanted to claimed Kuroko Tetsuya as his alone. He was not that stupid not to wear any protection when doing a sexual intercourse because he would always used it when he go around and slept with other women, including Cynthia, but not when he were doing it with his fiance. Right now, this person in front of him that he wanted the most like no other. This was the first time that he didn't wanted others to touched the small and fragile angle underneath him. This angel is and would always be his alone.

"Ahh..Kagami-kun..!"

"Make sure to keep it inside of you, Kuroko."

"...!"

"Don't be so shock and get embarrass with it, because there's much more to be fill inside of you." He leaned down and placed a short kiss on the other's forehead. "I'm going to start move again. Be prepare, my fiance." He smirked, before he began to thrust in and out of his fiance with moderate pace. He are not that cruel to just bang the smaller with his own pace after he already came so many times.

"Ah..ah..ahhh ahh" Kuroko once again could only just go with the flow without he could even said anything. The red haired was always so selfish, he knew that, but in this matter he didn't mind that much. He instead wished for the taller to be more selfish if it was about him. "Kagami.. Kagami-kun.." His looked at his fiance with so much love in his eyes while his head were full with pleasure and his hands were gripping onto the pillow case so tight. The more his fiance move in and out of him, the more louder he get as he spread his legs even more wider own his own, wanting the other to go as deep as he could reached inside of him. Like the other already said, he should anticipated more to filled up inside of him.

"Kuroko..ngghh.."

"More..more..ahhh.." He begged for more, totally enjoying the feeling being connected with his fiance. He also began to move his own hips to meet with the taller's thrust and he swear he were already on cloud nine. It felt so good that he couldn't even think of anything right now beside wanting to get more of Kagami's dick penetrating his hole.

"Does it feel good?"

"Anggghh ahhhh"

"..ngg faster..m-more..K-Kagami-kun..ahh!"

"You're so needy."

"Y-yes..hnnhhh"

"Fine, I'll give you something even more pleasurable."

He nodded without even thinking, in which he earned a short kiss on the lips before he felt their positions had changed. He were being turned to stand on all four, while his fiance hovered him on his back. He couldn't helped but to flushed when he could felt some of the cum inside of his hole dripped out and hit the bed sheet, especially when the other didn't even pulled out of him. He were slightly anxious what would the other do, but as soon as he get a hard thrust, he yelped with his eyes widen. _"Why does it f-feel different?.."_ Before he could even tried to questioned it, he yelped once again when his fiance hit that one spot. If he could remember, his fiance said that 'this spot' was his sweet spot. "K-Kagami-kun!"

"Aha, it's here,huh? not that hard to find your sweet spot." Kagami's smirk never flattered as he took this as a cue to go faster, hitting Kuroko's prostate dead on while he leaned forward and bite onto the teal blue haired's neck. He could hear his fiance were moaning even louder while calling out to his name, which he really loved to hear it. _"I swear I could listened to his moans all day."_ He licked the other's left earlobe before biting it slightly as he whispered something. "I'm going to make love to you all night." He could heard his fiance gasped at his words as he started to clenched his hole around his dick. He really love this too much. Putting a bit distant between both of them, he used his left hand to played with his fiance's nipples while his right hand grabbed his already leaking dick and began to stroked it with the same pace on how he were moving inside of his fiance.

"N-noo!ngggahh ahhhh! K-Kagami-kun, nyahh!" Kuroko's knees and hands trembled with great pleasure and he would fall down on his front if it was not for his fiance to hold onto him. Even when he knew he already reached his limit, he couldn't denied his fiance's touches. He would forced himself to bear with it just a little longer. He could no longer escaped the red haired's magic on his body.

"Does it feels good?"

"..hah..hah nhhahhh"

"Hm? answer me.."

He felt there was a soft kiss placed on his shoulder, and he nodded."..I-it feel s-so good..! m-more! K-Kagami-kun!"

They continued their sexual activities for 2 more hours with they both already lost how many rounds they did,and how many times did Kuroko already came and Kagami were already on his fourth time. Only when Kuroko sobbed and complained that his stomach were already full and he couldn't take it anymore that Kagami make it the last round with Kuroko moaned, yelling out the red haired's name and vice versa while they intertwined their fingers together.

"K-Kagami-kun.. I-I can't..ahhh..hah..a-anymore.."

"Just a bit longer..!nghha.."

"N-no.. please-anhhh..hahh..I-I r-really can't anymore.."

"Ngghh.."

"Nahhghhahh.. K-Kagami-kun.. m-my s-stomach anhhhhahhh h-hurts..!" Kuroko's tears came rolling down like a waterfall and his saliva also were dripping down his jaw to his neck. All his body trembled from overstimulating and only by just a soft touches, it would make him moaned in needy. His precum also were dripping nonstop from the effects. Even when he tried to held it in, it would came out no matter what he tried to do and it became even more worse when his fiance were also stroking and pumping his sensitive dick. "P-please..ahhhghhnaah!"

"I'm close..!"

"K-Kagami-kun! Ahhhhhhhh! ngahhhh!" He came, yet again, squirting onto Kagami's hand when he felt there was also a new warm liquid filled his already full stomach. He in reflex clenched his ass cheeks upon feeling the liquid travel inside of him. "Hah...hah.." He panted. He could felt that he were slowly starting to get dizzy and very sleepy. and he knew that he already reached beyond his limit.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry." Kagami apologized while leaving a butterflies kiss all around Kuroko's tired face as he pulled out of his fiance gently, not wanting to triggered the already overly sensitive figure beneath him. He couldn't helped but to blushed when he saw some his cum dripped out from his fiance's loose hole. Decided to enjoyed that view later, he helped the smaller to laid down onto the bed properly and turned to his back, and he couldn't helped but to let out a soft smile. His fiance's face were so tired and the tears stains also were visible to his eyes. He brushed his hand onto the soft blue locks and leaned down to kissed him on the forehead, which he could saw the other were looking at him with tired eyes.

"Kagami..kun.."

"Sleep, Kuroko."

"..b-but..the sheet.."

"It's okay, I'll do it tomorrow. I'll help you clean yourself up too, so don't worry. You just sleep, okay?" He saw the other nodded. "Thank you for putting up with me tonight." Again, his fiance only nod as he tried his best to let out a smile. He reached out his hands and wiped away the tears from his face. _"He's really cute."_

"Kagami-kun.."

"Shh."

"I... I love you..Taiga-kun.."

 _"W-what..!"_

"And..t-thank you.."

His eyes widen and his face flushed when he heard his fiance said his name. "I-" Before he could said anything, the other already closed his eyes and fell asleep. Again, he could only smiled at that. "Yeah." He turned to grabbed the blanket and settled beside his fiance,and draped it over them. He wrapped his arms around the smaller protectively as he swore to himself that he would protect his angel from now onward.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

 ***BZZZ***

...

 ***BZZZ***

The figure on the bed tossed around, trying to ignored the vibrating beside of him only to felt irritated when the thing didn't stopped vibrating at all. "Urgh." He groaned while he reached put his hand to grabbed onto his phone and pressed the green icon, answering the call without even looking at the caller's ID. "What is it?" He hissed.

"Hello-"

"Don't hello me! today is Saturday and who are you-!"

"Good morning Mayuzumi-sama."

He immediately stopped as his eyes finally fluttered opened upon hearing that voice. He knew so well where does this formality came from. He sat up upon feeling somewhat uneasy. "'What do you want?"

"Kagami-sama want you to come to the main house."

"For what?"

"He said he have something important to tell to all of his grandchildren."

"Hah, grandchildren? who? me?" He let out a dark chuckles. "Don't make a joke. He's the one who throw me away-"

"But he insist for you to come."

"Then tell him, I won't fucking come!"

"Mayuzumi-sama-"

"I won't repeat myself!" He spatted angrily. "I-!"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"...!" His eyes widen in surprised when he heard that name. "What?"

"He said to say that name if you protest about it."

"What does it have to do with him?"

"If you want to know, then come."

"Hah?!"

"Well then, goodbye Mayuzumi-sama."

"W-wait! Oi!" He yelled through the phone, but the other line already hung up on him. He cursed. "Of course.." He let out an unbelievable laugh as he clenched his hands to a tight fist. "It would not be him if he aren't playing dirty."

* * *

"So.. where is the house again?" The woman who were in aqua blue dress looked right and left, trying to find where did the house that she already got the home address. Usually it was not that hard to find a house, but somehow she was kind of lost for this one. She already been walking for about 15 minutes already, but she still didn't even saw any plate address that matched with what she has right now in her hand.

She kept on walking, until her eyes finally caught the sight of one mansion that were kind of secluded far from the town. The old traditional mansion were all surrounded with trees here and there, which make it was as though as totally different places from where she just came from. "Wow.. this house is so beautiful." She kept on gawking at how beautiful the house was, until her legs stopped and her eyes widen in surprised when he saw the name on the plate address. "So here it is." She smiled as she folded the paper and shoved it inside of her bag. She walked towards the front gate and pressed on the intercom outside which get connected instantly when it hit the second bell.

"This is Kagami's residence. What can I help you with?"

"Ah, hi. I have an appointment with Kagami Takeshi."

"Sorry?"

"Ah.. I believe there was a woman call me yesterday and said that I've been summoned here."

Upon feeling that several minutes had passed with both of them silence, it were slowly ticking the woman off. "Um, hello?" She called the other woman on the line with a pretty much annoyed tone.

"Ah, you're one of the candidates. I'm sorry for the inconvenient. Please come in."

"Thank you." She straightened her back and once again, there was a big grin on her face when she heard the sound of the gate were unlocked. "This house is really big." She walked towards the small gate and pushed opened, taking the first step inside. _"I'm so gonna be rich like this.."_ She couldn't helped but to smirk just at the thought of it.

* * *

Furihata glanced at his side and he couldn't helped but to frowned just slightly when he noticed how bothered did the heterochromatic man looks like right now. It looked like he was really in under a lot of pressure. He didn't have to asked the other when he could already guessed what was it. There are two things that he were surely of that make Akashi looked really blank right now. One was he knew ho he hate going to the main house, which he too really didn't like the slightest idea of it when their grandfather had summoned all of them here."Akashi-sama?"

Akashi snapped out from his thoughts when he heard that familiar voice from his side. "Ah.." He couldn't helped but to blushed when their eyes met with each other. How could he not when the brunette in front of him were the one who helped him 'cleaned' himself yesterday night. Not to mention, this morning too, the other had accompanied him taking a bath until in the bathroom. Of course it was because he were the one insisted for the other to stayed with him inside. If it still consider not in the bathroom, actually last night too he had forbid the brunette to leave his room and asked the other to stayed in his room all night long. As much as he tried to forgot about what happened yesterday, he just couldn't. He would always remembered it even when he didn't wanted to.

"Are you okay?"

"I..am okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Akashi-sama-"

"Kouki." He called for his best friend while he tried to hide his face. "Am I being selfish for wanting you to keep on being by my side for now?" He looked up, but instantly diverted his looks to the other directions when he felt so embarrassed to looked at the other in the eyes. "I.. I still can't-"

"I understand."

"H-huh?"

"Sei, I've been with you since we were little. I know you so well."

"..."

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you."

"Thank you."

"No need to. It's my fault that you..." Furihata didn't dare to continued that sentence, so he just left it trailed off like that as he cleared his throat.

"..."

"I'm sorry and I'll take full responsibility for it."

"What?"

"Lean on me when it's hard, Sei."

"..."

"Please depend on me more."

"You're really kind, Kouki. Thank you so much." Akashi smiled, and Furihata swore he could hear his heartbeat were thumping inside of his rib cage so loud that he was afraid that the shorter would hear him.

"Hn." He looked away, trying to hide away his now slightly flushed face. It was not for that long before his eyes widen in surprised when he could felt a weight on his right shoulder and the heat radiating from the body beside of him. He turned to his side and he saw Akashi were resting his head on his shoulder while trying to be careful not to get too close to him. Seeing this, his heart broke at how he could still felt a slight trembles from the shorter's body. He really regretted his actions yesterday. He should have known better not to left the other alone no matter where they are. He should have known all that considering he had been fully informed that there are too many people targeting him in order to tarnished the Akashi's name in the family. _"Why am I so stupid.."_ Unconsciously he reached out his hand and pat the other's head gently before he leaned forward a bit and kissed his forehead, showing how sorry he was.

Akashi were taken aback when he felt the brunette's lips landed on his forehead with a loving kiss. He could felt his heart began to swelled at the affection as his eyes became watery. He didn't knew why did he suddenly became so emotional right now, but that was what he felt. He tried to reasoned with himself, but he probably already knew the solid reason for that. While it was true he still couldn't forget, and would never forgot about the incident yesterday, he also couldn't helped but to have his mind lost in the thoughts of if ever Furihata would leave him. _"Will he leave me someday?"_ He kept pondered about that, feeling so scared at the imagination he had imagined. _"He will..for sure.."_ After all, he were already being tainted and dirtied. Who would even want to be with someone like him? _"But I don't want him to."_ He bit his lower lips in scared. _"Why do I feel like this? am I... am I in love with him?"_ He balled up his hands to a tight fist. _"Why?..why only now I realize it after all this time?"_

"Akashi-sama, we will arrive at the main house in another 10 more minutes. Do you wish to make a stop some where else before that?"

 _"Why..."_

"Akashi-sama?" The chauffeur looked at the red haired at the backseat from the reflection of the rear mirror upon getting no answer from his master.

Noticing a suddenly quiet Akashi, Furihata turned his head and looked at the man beside of him. He were a bit shocked to see there was tears falling down the other's cheeks. _"Huh?"_ Immediately he felt surge of panic inside of him. Glancing at the front at the chauffeur, he quickly leaned his body forward so that he were blocking the late 40's man from looking at the shorter. He knew the other wouldn't want others to looked at him when he was in this state, not even when it was the people who served the Akashi's family. He cleared out his throat as he said, "Stop by the park first."

"Yes, I understood."

"K-Kouki?"

He glanced down at the shocked heterochromatic man and didn't said anything, until the car finally pulled a stop at the park just down the hill before they reached at the main house. He opened the door and pulled the other with him, dragging him into the park and hide behind the large tree. He pinned him on the tree by trapping him with both his arms were beside the shorter's head. He just stared into the other's eyes, looking closely at his face before he finally let out a soft sigh as his eyes softened. "What's wrong, Sei?"

"E-eh?"

"Don't try to act dumb. I know you've been crying." He used his left hand and wiped away the tears on the other's cheek using his thumb.

Akashi's eyes widen at that statement. "C-crying?" He reached his own hand and touched his cheeks, and as the brunette said, it was wet with his tears. Somehow this only make it worse for him. Instead of trying to put on his usual strong facade, he started to cried even more. For some reason he couldn't brought himself to do it for today.

"S-Sei?"

"..."

"Sei, what's wrong?"

"K-Kouki.." He brought his hands to gripped onto the taller's front shirt tightly as he began to sobbed. He wanted to opened his mouth and speak, but the moment he opened his mouth, only sobs escaped his lips.

"Sei.. is it because of yesterday?"

"..."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. Gosh, what have I done to you.."

He kept hearing Furihata blamed himself for what happened to him, which he wouldn't denied it, but the moment when he heard that one sentence came out from the brunette's mouth, his whole body shook in disagreement.

"Maybe being with me is the reason."

"What?"

"What d-did you just say Kouki?"

"I think it's the best for me to leave Akashi's family for the mo-"

"NO!"

Furihata jolted in surprised when he heard Akashi yelled. He looked down at the trembling figure in his embrace whose eyes were already red from all the crying. _"Seijuro.."_

"You said that you won't leave me! you said that!"

"..."

"You're not keeping your own words, Kouki!"

"Sei, listen-"

"NO! I refuse! why? why suddenly you want to leave me?! Is it because I'm already dirty?! Is that it?!"

"What?"

"Answer me, Furihata Kouki! Am I that disgusting to you?! Was all of the affection you give me was just an act?! was all the comforts you gave were all a lies?!"

"LISTEN TO ME, SEIJURO!"

"NO-!"

"When did I ever said that?!" He grabbed the other's trembling hands into his hands and hold it tightly while looking straight at him in the eyes. He couldn't helped but to felt a bit pissed off when he heard the red wine haired's words. All the things he said where totally the opposite from what his actual feelings are. "Do you know how angry I was for letting that thing happen to you?! do you know that it's killing me knowing that I can't do anything about it? do you know how hard it was? how suffer is it for me to see you like this?!"

"Do you?!"

"You don't know anything so don't just-" His words hanged there when the shorter suddenly hugged him.

"Then..."

"If you feel like that, then how do you think I felt when you said that you will leave me?"

"Didn't you said that you will always be by my side?!"

"Can't you think about me t-"

That was it. He knew it was wrong for him to do it, but at this moment, right now he couldn't even hold back any longer. He didn't knew whether it was right or wrong anymore because he swore the other's word also almost corresponded with what he have been feelings for the other. He grabbed at the back of Akashi's neck and tilted it upward as he leaned down to kissed those soft plump lips, sending all his feelings into the kiss. _"Prove me if I'm right or wrong Sei. Tell me that I didn't misinterpret your words just now."_ He deepening their kiss, feeling so desperate at this moment. His feelings began to crumbled down when he didn't even feel the slightest movement from the other. _"So.. this is your answer. I'm wrong.."_ He broke their one-sided kiss with a smirk in between, mocking his own self as his eyes turned instantly bored and serious when he looked at the different colors orbs in front of him. "Ah. Sorr-" For once again, he was taken by surprised when the red wine haired wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His eyes widen than any before this. The kiss last for 2 minutes, before both of them pulled away from each other. "Sei..?"

"Promise me, don't you ever leave me."

"Promise me, Furihata Kouki."

"Yes. Your words are my commands, Akashi Seijuro." He reached out for the other's hand and kissed at the back of his hand. He looked up, and he could saw there was a shy smile hanging on the white pale face which it really make his heart fluttered. They both are only at the beginning, and they still didn't know what would happened to them. But he have no regret at all, because he are willing to commit to their unknown relationship. But then, the smile on the shorter's face fade and were replaced with an anxious looks. "What's wrong?"

"My grandfather. I'm...scared. I don't want to be in an arranged marriage."

"..."

"I.."

"It's okay, I'll be with you through this."

"Kouki.." Akashi could only blushed at the brunette's statement. His heart felt so light when he finally confirmed their feelings for each other. He already knew this was stupid considering this was not at the right time for them to build a relationship, but he didn't wanted to risked losing the taller even before he could grabbed onto him. It has been so long since they are always together, but he were the one to be so ignorant to avoid all this feelings and ignored it. But not now anymore. "..lead me then."

* * *

 **(At The Kagami's Main house)**

"Oi, are you okay?"

"E-eh?" Kuroko looked to his left and when his eyes met with Kagami's, he immediately looked away with a red face. _"Oh no, our eyes met!"_

"You don't have to be so nervous. It's nothing."

 _"What should I do?!"_

"..."

 _"Ah, this is so embarrassing!"_

"Kuroko?"

 _"Why... just why did that things happen this morning?!"_

"Oi, do you hear me?" The taller nudged him on his side.

"A-ah.. y-yeah." He bit on his lower lips quietly, trying to forget about this morning embarrassing incident on how his fiance had helped him get into the bathroom and helped 'cleaned' him out. It was really embarrassing because the moment he tried to stand up, he immediately fell down as there was a back pain stung on his lower part and the other's cum also were trickling down between his thighs. He kept on having that scene imprinted in his mind, before his thoughts were cut off when he saw the taller offered him his hand.

"Here."

"H-huh?"

"You're nervous aren't you? You can hold my hand."

Hearing that, it only make him blushed harder as he pondered whether to hold onto it or not. He saw his fiance raised an eyebrows, asking him silently whether he wanted to hold it or not, on which he shyly reached out that hand. As soon as their hand touched each other, his fiance's tightened the holds and the next thing came out from his mouth only make him remembered clearly as to why he actually have to get a help from the red haired. It was because he have a difficulty to walk right now. He didn't know how long it would lasted, but he just hope only until today.

"I'll take full responsibility."

"You better be." He couldn't helped but to said that sourly.

"Don't worry, I will."

There was a short kiss landed on his cheek, before the taller dragged him towards the house. Kuroko couldn't helped but to let out a smile at this. He was really happy that they had finally starting to have a good terms between each other. And besides that, they also already have sex with each other.

"Welcome home, Taiga-sama."

Kagami ignored all the maids that were bowing and greeting him along the hallway as he dragged Kuroko down to the guest room. He could noticed the looks they gave him when he noticed his fiance walking beside of him, but he also decided not to be bothered by it too much. "So let's end this business as soon as possible." Before he could take another step forward towards where the main living room was, he were stopped by one of the maid that he knew so well. "What now?"

"Takeshi-sama had asked for you to change into Yukata first before meeting him."

"What? Yukata?"

"Yes, Taiga-sama."

"For what? It's not like I will stay here-"

"He insist. And if you would, please hurry up. Everyone else are already here except you."

"Tch, such a bastard."

"Mind your language, Taiga-sama."

"Shut up." He hissed in annoyed. "Now where is it? My Yukata?"

"I already prepared it in your room."

"Bring me another one."

"Pardon?"

"I know you heard me."

"Is it for the man behind of you?"

"It's none of your business-"

"I'm sorry, but this meeting are only for grandchildrens. Any outsiders are not allowed."

"What?" He knitted his eyebrows in disbelief, as well as there was anger slowly rising inside of him. "He don't have any power to decide that."

"You know you're wrong about that, Taiga-sama."

"U-Um, K-Kagami-kun.. I.. uh it's okay." Kuroko timidly grabbed onto his fiance's sleeve as he tried to calmed the other down. "I-I'll wait for you. So you can just-"

"No. You're coming with me." Kagami dragged the shorter with him towards his old room and quickly searched for another one of his Yukata, which it was too big for the other and accidentally found his mother's and asked Kuroko to changed into it. It would definitely be perfect for him since his mother also have a slim and thin body like his fiance. But for the length, he couldn't blamed the other for being a bit short than his average family's one. It takes about 13 minutes for them to fully changed into it with the help of each other. He had a black hakama and obi with a dark red haori and on top to complete the looks while his fiance wear a white Yukata with a red flowers design here and there and he also had a red obi on him. _"He's beautiful.."_

"Um.. I-Is it w-weird?"

"Huh?"

"I.. I mean, this is for women.."

"It suits you."

"E-eh?"

"I don't plan to repeat what I had just say."

"..."

"Come on, let's go."

"Ah w-wait, the f-fruits.!" Kuroko quickly grabbed the basket of fruits before he followed back his fiance with they both hold onto each other hand. Step by step he could felt his heart beat faster. Not long after that, they already reached in front of an open room, which was the living room. His eyes widen when he saw who was here. He knew the red wine haired, his fiance's cousin as well as the brunette who are always with him, but he were the most shocked when he saw the silver haired man sitting far away at the door that lead to the center garden. _"T-that guy..!"_

"You're late."

His attention moved to looked at the source of the voice. He could felt there was a cold shiver ran down his spine when that fierce and scary looking man were glaring at their way. _"He must be Kagami-kun's grandfather.."_

"Is it?" Kagami hissed before he walked towards the center of the room, still holding his fiance's hand and sat there, making sure that they leave some distance between them and his grandfather.

"A-ah, g-good morning. N-nice to meet you, Takeshi-san." Kuroko bowed politely towards the old man, before he brought the fruit's basket to his front and pushed it in front of the elder. "Here, w-we brought f-fruits for you." He let out a small smile, which only he got a glare and a loud hiss as a response. Upon getting that kind of response from the older, he immediately retreated and hung his head down. He already knew it that the older wouldn't like him.

"Who's that Taiga? I thought I already told you that this meeting was only for-"

"He is."

"What?"

"He's also part of this family. He's my fiance."

Akashi's eyes widen slightly at the bold statement his cousin just blurted out. He had never thought that the other were already engaged. He had heard before that Furihata had told him about the other having someone special, but he didn't expected them to be engaged. While Akashi's still having a minor mind blown, Furihata just sat beside him without saying anything. So he didn't saw it wrong when he noticed that mob of teal blue hair when they went to their house.

"Based on who?" The old man pressed on his words, showing he really like this at all.

"On me-"

"Then, it's forbidden." He immediately interrupted.

"What?" Kagami's eyebrows twitched in anger.

"I believe you're not that stupid and you must know the differences between man and woman right?"

"So?"

"He'll not be part of this family. It's disgusting."

"What did you just said?"

"I'm not gonna repeat my words. You better ask him to get out or I'll-"

"He's my fiance. He's going to be here with me."

"Your what?"

"I believe you heard it, old man.. Now spill it, what do you want to say to us now that we're all here."

There was silence in the whole room and the tension between them all are also were really high and the air suddenly felt so thick that Kuroko felt uneasy and were fidgeted on the floor. He knew he should get out since this was what the best for him, he knew that, but he couldn't brought himself to say it. Not because he didn't wanted to, but it was just so hard for him to opened his mouth in between these arguments. " _What should I do?"_

"I will only just say it one more time, Taiga."

"And my answer is still the same."

"U-um K-Kagami-kun.. I-I think I'll just-"

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'm trying to be considerate, but you're the one pushing out your luck."

"Nothing come out from you are consider a good thing."

"Very well then."

"Tch."

"The purpose I'm calling out you all to be here is because, I have a marriage arrangement for both of you "

"What?!" Kagami's eyes went wide at that. He never ever did expect that. Where did this subject suddenly came from?

 _"M-marriage arrangement?"_ Kuroko also couldn't believed on what did he just heard. His heart throbbed in pain when he heard that. He knew for sure that this talk are not meant for him. He could felt that this was not going to be good at all.

"..."

"I already have choose your future wife for each one of you, Seijuro and you, Taiga."

"The hell old man?!"

"Come out now, both of you." As soon as the elder said that, there was two woman appeared front the left side of the door, wearing a brand new beautiful yukata that complement their skin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Imazuki Touru."

"It's nice meeting you again, Taiga."

 _"Cynthia?"_ Kagami knitted his eyebrows in disbelief as his hands balled up into a tight fist. Out of everyone, why does this girl have to be here at this time. Just remembering about all the things that happened before only make his blood boiling in anger.

"I also already talk to both their parents and we're still waiting for the best date for your wedding."

"HAH?!" He raised his voice at that, immediately turned back his attention at the elder. At this moment, he couldn't care less right now about the girl. The only one in his mind is his own fiance, Kuroko.

"I'm sorry grandfather, but I will have to dec-" Akashi's couldn't even interrupt the conversation when their grandfather already continued his words.

"All preparations has been done. The date is the only thing we're waiting for."

"Don't fucking joking with me! I already have Kuroko as my fiance!"

"And that doesn't matter at all."

Cynthia's eyes widen at the red haired statement. She never knew that Kagami already engaged. This was making her mad. " _Fiance?!"_

"What.. did you just say?"

"You and that disgusting creature are only engaged, not married yet. As long as it didn't reach that,everything is fine. Even if it did reach until that,i have no difficulty to break both of you apart."

"Hah?!""

"...!" Hearing those words being thrown at the engaged couple in front of him, make his whole body suddenly trembling. He kept on playing those words again and again inside of his head like a broken tape. He was really scared for what would happened if the elder knew about his relationship with Furihata. It was not that new anymore to him that the elder really didn't favoured the brunette at all.

"Try to think using your brain for once, Taiga. He is a man. He couldn't even produce an heir for you obviously, and he would never get to satisfy you in your sex life. Only looking at his figure,I already know it. He's weak. He's not suitable to be consider as one of Kagami's!" Takeshi raised his voice, sending cold shiver ran down everyone spine. Everyone know how dangerous and tricky this man was.

"Don't you dare call him that-!"

"I don't care if you still want to be with him when you're already married. You can keep him as your personal slut. You can fuck him as much as you want, just go ahead. But just keep in your mind that he's only a sex tool for you."

"One more word of you insulting Kuroko, I will-"

"I know you both already done it. By just looking at how weird that boy walk, already explain everything. Don't you feel disgusted Taiga? Doing it using the place where one's let out his secretion?"

Kuroko didn't knew since when he already started crying. He only noticed it when he felt his yukata are getting wet droplets by droplets. His heart hurt so much when he heard all those words were being thrown at him,. How low he was in front of the elder's eyes. He could still take it if it was only between the three of them, but the fact there was someone else only make it worst. He had been humiliated In front of everyone. He really couldn't hold it anymore. He really couldn't, but if he ran away right now, it would only be worse. But was it worth it for him to stayed here and hearing all the humiliations being thrown at him?

"ENOUGH!"

"How good it feels being shove in sidewith Taiga's? Can you show us all how your kind like you do it? Moaning like a dog in heat?"

That was it. That was his limit. He couldn't stay here any longer, he wanted to get out of this house. He didn't wanted to be humiliated like this anymore. He-

 ***ZRAPPP***

All heads turned to looked at the right side of the room, and their eyes landed on the silver haired man.

"Ah.. how boring this conversation are." Mayuzumi yawned and pulled back his hand from the already broke screen door. "Ehhhhh? Am I the one who break this door?" He pouted and tilted his head to the side, imitating a kid. He turned to looked at the old man, and instantly his eyes turned serious and anger could be seen on his face clearly.

"What are you doing, Chihiro?!"

"Just stopping your useless boring talk."

For just in that short amount of time, Kuroko knew the looks the silver haired man were saying to him. He knew how those eyes told him to get out of this room while he make a ruckus. He are not sure whether he was right or not, but he could felt it. For some reason, he really was grateful for that. Not wanting to delayed his time anymire, he quickly stood up and ran out from the room, leaving a shocked Kagami's behind.

"You better get along too, Taiga. That poor boy can't take it any longer." As soon as he said that, Kagami also quickly stood up and ran after his smaller fiance. "As always, you're really dirty old man." He too, stood up from there and started to head outside. He didn't wanted to be here anymore. So this was why he asked him to come. He purposely were rubbing the salt into the wound. "I'm outta here. If you want, you can just have both the girl slept with you." And with that, he left the room through the garden.

Seeing how everyone has already left, Furihata too, stood up and hold onto Akashi's arm and pulled him up with him. He also didn't wanted to be here anymore. All of the meeting today was totally messed up. But the main purpose for him to get out from here was not because everyone has left, but it was because of the heterochromatic man beside of him. He could saw how shaking he was the entire time during the talks started. He knew why was that, and he didn't dare to dragged unnecessary things more into their time. He need to take care of Akashi.

"We'll also be going, Takeshi-sama. Thank you." He bowed politely, before he helped the shorter walked out.

"URGHHHH! ALL THOSE IDIOTS!" The old man threw his cane across the room in anger. " Just wait!"

"..."

"..."

"What are you both waiting for?! Get out!"

Touru immediately bowed towards the elder before she slowly back away, walking down the hallway but her pace were stopped when Cynthia suddenly bowing towards the elder and said something.

"Takeshi-sama, will you just let this matter slide?" She raised and sat up straight while looking at the old man seriously. "Don't you wish to expand Kagami's name?"

"What are you planning?"

She couldn't helped but to smirked when the older were quick to caught what she was proposing to. "I will make Taiga as mine."

"And what make you so su-"

"By ruining the faggot's life."

Touru's eyes went wide upon hearing the other women's words. She couldn't helped but to listened to all of her plans involving how to crushed the engaged couple's life.

* * *

A/N: Hey there everyone! How are you? Still remember me and this story? So here's an update for you guys! ^^ I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It just, life has been busy and it's hard to find a time to do this story amidst of hectic schedule. Almost every week I have an exam to take and all the assignments building up, really didn't help me at all. T-T. I'm so sorry. *bowed* Anyway, here's the new chapter! So how is it? Is it okay? And.. That's... really a long smut chapter for Kagakuro, huh? I can't believe that I wrote it that long! I'm sorry if it turns out bad.. T_T And for the Furiaka couple, I just can't help myself to put some scene between them too. Hehe.. And, as always I'm sorry for my bad grammars and if there's a typo or mistake in it. It's a long chapter and I'm really tired, so if there's a mistakes, I will edit it later. Once again, I'm sorry for my bad grammars and for updating late. For the next update, I also can't say much on when will I post it. Please leave a lots of reviews! Hee~^^ 'Till then, let's meet at the next chapter! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

"Kuroko!" Kagami quickened his pace, trying to catch up with his fiance whom seemingly walked very fast even when he are wearing the yukata. He just didn't know how even the shorter even managed to move as fast as this when he had a difficulty to walked wearing this clothes. "Oi, Kuroko!" He clicked his tongue in annoyed. He are slowly getting pissed off at how slow he move and why does it became so hard to catch up with the other. "Stop right now!"

...

"Oi, Kuroko!" He increased his pace and raised his voice as he reached out his left hand, trying to grabbed onto those small and white pale hand which he only succeed grabbing it after the second tries. "I said stop, damn it!" He hissed in anger as he tightened the hold's onto the smaller's wrist and pulled him to stand right in front of him. His heart immediately break at the sight in front of him right now as his anger now already faded almost immediately when he saw that expression. "You.."

"L-let me go, Kagami-kun.."

"..."

"Please.. l-let me go, I-"

"Shut up."

"..p-please, let me-"

"Damn, why would I ever let you go?!" He hissed before he pulled Kuroko into his embrace, wrapping his other hand around him, comforting his fiance. He could felt the figure in his embrace started trembling before he could hear the sobs became louder. He instantly tightened his hold's around the other, bringing them closer together.

Somehow, hearing those words make something pierced through Kuroko's heart. He felt warmth and reassurance, and also pain all together at the same time. He knew why did he felt this way, with no doubt he was sure about it. He are worried about their future, his and Kagami future when his head kept on repeating the elder's words in the room just now. Every words the elder said, stabbed every inch of his heart. He didn't knew whether he are strong enough to face all the threats and obstacles that would appeared in his life after this. He really have no confident in himself. He knew the only way to back away from all this mess are by staying away from Kagami Taiga and never show his existence at the taller, he knew that. But he couldn't do it. How could he even have a heart to do that when he love the other so much? He didn't wanted to be apart with his fiance, not when they already started on a good term and were starting to go somewhere in their relationship. Just no. _"I don't want to leave you..."_

"Shh.."

 _"God, what should I do..?"_ He bit on his lower lips as he brought his hands to gripped onto the front of the taller's yukata, burying his face on the other's chest as he began to sobbed even harder.

"Don't cry.."

"I..I.. K-Kagami-kun.."

"Shh.. let's go back. It's not going to do any good if you cry here and that bastard see it."

"...K-Kagami-kun.."

"Okay?" Kagami raised an eyebrows as he glanced at the smaller in his embrace. He could saw his fiance only nodded and for him, that was already enough response he need from the broken boy. He pulled away just only for him to moved his arms and started to scooped the teal haired boy into his arms, before he marched forwards. He couldn't helped but to looked down at his fiance's face and noticed that the other still had his face buried on his chest, covering his face completely. Seeing this, he could only felt his heart throbbed in pain as he sighed inwardly. His grandfather are really too much today.

"Taiga-sama, where are you going?"

His legs stopped when he heard that familiar voice in this main house. It was none other than the maid that had been served for the Kagami for more than 32 years. The elder were there when he was still young, he could still remembered it. "Home."

"Home?"

"You heard me."

"But Takeshi-sama said-"

"Damn that old man, I won't be staying here. My business here already finish."

"Carrying that boy with you?"

"Of course. He's my fiance."

"..."

"You have no right to look at him that way." He growled lightly when he could noticed the looks that the older woman gave towards the boy in his arms.

"..is that so."

"Grab my things from my room and brought it to me outside." He hissed, trying not to sound very annoyed and commanded the woman as he continued his pace back, heading towards the main door. But after the fifth steps he had taken, he stopped and turned around to looked at the woman, a bit confused as to why did the older didn't even move yet from where she was standing. "Why aren't you moving?" He squinted his eyebrows. "Don't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to disobey you Taiga-sama. Takeshi-sama already said beforehand that all of you are going to stay the night here today and are only able to go home tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"That's what Takeshi-sama had ordered before."

He were dumbfounded at those demands, his head turned blank momentarily before he suddenly realized something. "Does that mean.." Automatically his face changed to annoyed. "..you're holding my things?"

"Yes."

"Who gave you the permission to touch my things?!"

"I'm just doing what had been told at me."

"Hah?!"

"If you're-"

"Then I command you to give me back all my things.!"

"I'm sorry, but no Taiga-sama."

"What?!"

"And please stop that unsightly behavior. You're carrying a man, not a woman. Man are not that weak, he can walk by himself."

"What?"

"I believe you understand my words very well, Taiga-sama."

"...!"

"Now if you will excuse me, I still have many things to do." The older woman bowed her head a bit before she stepped back and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Damn it! what the hell is wrong with this house?!" He hissed, totally feeling so mad right now. If it was not for Kuroko being in his arms, he would totally would be throwing a tantrum in this house right now.

"It seems like we don't have a choice but to stay for the day."

He turned around to see whose does that voice belonged to, only to saw Akashi and Furihata were walking towards their direction before they stopped in front of them. For some reason, he could see that somehow the heterochromatic man's style of walking were a bit different from his usually confident and cocky style. But then again, it was not like he were that interested in their matter. He got another matter that he need to face it. "You knew about it?" He raised an eyebrows.

"No. I've only heard it just now." Akashi said at the taller redhead while his eyes fell down to scanned at the figure in the other's arms. _"So he's the one Kouki were talking about the other day."_

"What are you looking at?"

"Is he really your fiance, Taiga?"

"He is, so what?"

"Interesting. From straight to gay, huh?" He smirked, couldn't helped but to just teased his hot headed cousin. "How will you survive?" He knew it was such a bad move to provoked the other, but he had no worries about anything, because if there were anything to happened to him Furihata would always protect him. He knew he really looked like a jerk right now, but he just couldn't helped it. He didn't purposely wanted to said those things towards the other, but he was just curious about the shorter man as well as he tried to calmed himself down after coming out from the tensed room. He were really out of words when he saw how their grandfather acted when he knew about his cousin and his fiance relationship, and how sharp and cruel their grandfather's words when he threw it on the teal haired boy's face. He was so sure it hurt the other's pride badly. He was scared. What would happened if his relationship with Furihata were to reached the old man's ears.

"If you're here just to add the fuel to the fire, I recommend you to get out of my sight right now, asshole!"

"What if I want to stay here?"

"You-!"

"Akashi-sama.!"

He could saw the brunette's expression from the corner of his eyes and he knew immediately that he should stopped all his words. "I know Kouki, I'll stop."

"Can you both please stop it? This is not the time for us to have a fight." Furihata glared at both of them which he got a hiss as a response from the taller man while the red wine headed just acted like he are not at the fault here. Seeing this, he could only let out a sigh. He were really tired of having to break these two apart whenever they were having a fight.

"Tch."

"You're always siding with him, Kouki."

"I'm not siding with anyone here. I-"

"Oh~! Look who's here! Don't left me behind!"

All three of them, minus Kuroko since he couldn't still brought himself up to pulled away from Kagami's chest, turned to looked at the source of the voice, and all have a same expression on their face. Well actually scratched it, it was different for the brunette. He were the only one who have a hard and tight expression on his face. Akashi, who noticed how the brunette suddenly changed to even more serious and had a scary expression on his face as his hands balled up into a tight fist on his side, immediately took his hand and hold onto it secretly. He didn't know why was the other were acting like this whenever he saw the grey haired boy. He had always noticed this changes whenever both the man are in a one place. _"Kouki.."_

"Oh Taiga, congratulation on your engagement~"

"Tch, I'm leaving." Kagami hissed in annoyed as he tightened his hold onto Kuroko and brought him to his room, wanting to calmed his fiance down. He didn't have time to deal with them. He just couldn't bear to watched his fiance kept on sobbing and having a negative things occupied his mind anymore.

Seeing both of the red and teal headed boys disappeared into the hallway to their room, Mayuzumi's eyes immediately moved his attention to the brunette and wine red haired boy. He was not that stupid not to noticed the way how Furihata were looking at him, and how Akashi's hand were holding onto the brunette's hand. He could felt his heart were burning in jealousy, but he need to control himself. He are not a kid anymore, he could handle this kind of problems. He didn't wanted to showed the immature side of him in front of the person he love, so the only thing he could do to masked away his pain and feelings are by summoning out a smile on his face. He had always relied on that. "It''s been a long time since we see each other right?" He tried to greet them, but none of them said anything and it hurts him. Especially when he had hope that the heterochromatic boy would greeted him back. But it was okay, it was not like it was the first time he had to masked away his pain. "How are you guys?"

Somehow feeling that Furihata wouldn't even wanted to answered the grey headed, Akashi decided that he would be the one to tried lessened the tense atmosphere in the room right now. He turned his head to looked at the other as he let go of the brunette's hand and let out his usual smile. "We're fine. How about you, Chihiro?"

"Me? I'm fine too! So how's your life Seijuro?"

"Same as usual, handling some of my parent's company works and doing my school's works."

"Must be hard for you, eh?"

"I'm already used to it."

"Akashi-sama, I'll ask the maids to prepare room for you." Furihata cut the two man's conversation, feeling that he aren't welcomed right now and he also didn't wanted to see the grey headed.

"What? Kouki you're leaving? But Chihiro is-"

"I'm busy."

"But-"

"Ah ah, Furihata, aren't you gonna greet your old friend?" Mayuzumi smirked, purposely trying to make the brunette mad. "Take a rest for a bit. Come on, let's hang out like we use to before!" He smiled widely, showing his teeth as he walked towards the other and put his arm around his neck. "Come on, hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Furihata looked at him sharply from the corner of his eyes as he gritted his teeth, but controlled his tone not to make it sound he was irritated by the other and trying really hard not to showed Akashi that he didn't like this act being shown by Mayuzumi.

"I just miss my friends!" The grey headed chuckled once more before he wrapped his arms around the other on his torso. He patted his back and tilted his head a bit, aligning his mouth to the other's ear and whispered. **_"What are you so angry about huh? The one who should be angry is me."_**

 ** _"Let go of me-"_**

 _ **"Have you been treating him**_ **_well?"_**

 _ **"None of your bu-"**_

 _ **"Don't think that I don't notice the way he walk, bastard."**_

 _ **"...!"**_

* * *

After they are already in their room, Kagami immediately put Kuroko onto the bed before he goes back to the door only to closed it and locked it. He didn't wanted anyone to disturbed them right now, and he wouldn't appreciated it if there was someone who would barged into their room when they are doing something. He turned to looked at his fiance who were sitting on the bed with his back towards him. He must admitted that he really disliked this sight. He didn't even once like it. He knew it was funny to said that since they had just move step forward in their relationship, but he already talked like they always stayed in the same room. Well, this lately they indeed started staying in his room together. That also were after he had started to developed _these_ feeling towards the smaller pale boy, and those feeling turned even more powerful when he had learned the back story of the other's. The most darkest story he has heard in his whole life. _"Why did I just started to treat him nicely until now?"_ He balled up his hands on his side into a tight fist, feeling his anger started to boiling up again when he remembered every words his grandfather threw toward his fiance and how the old man had humiliated his fiance with everyone else in the room. He hissed loudly at that. _"That old fucker.!"_

But then again, he knew if he continued to stayed angry at this moment it would not bring anything good for both of them. So for once, he have to held back his anger and comforted his fiance. He have to make the other's stop crying because every times he heard the other's cries, it pierced into his heart. _"I should have protect him sooner."_ He gritted his teeth in anger, before he closed his eyes momentarily and take a deep breath. After he had managed to steady his emotions, only then he opened his eyes back and began to walked towards the bed. "Kuroko." He called out for the teal headed as he sat down beside of him on the bed.

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"Look at me." He grabbed Kuroko's chin and tilted it upward, making their eyes met with each other. And once again his heart throbbed in pain when he looked at his fiance's face. The shorter are still crying, and he could saw how swollen the eyes had become. He clenched his teeth as hard as he could, when he remembered this happened was all because of his grandfather. That old man really already gone too far with his words, and even embarrassed the other in front of everyone else in the room. And that was really disgusting to him. "You're still crying.."

"I...I t-that.. I.."

"Stop crying, Kuroko." He brought up his hands and wiped the shorter's tears away using his thumbs. "Stop." He said again, but this time he used his left hand and put it behind of his fiance's head and pulled him into his embrace. "It's not worth it."

"..."

"The more you cry, the happier he become. So don't show your weakness to him." He waited for any response, anything, but instead of words came out from the other's lips, the other's cries turned even more worse. And honestly, that sight already hurt him many times.

"...b-but..I..it's.."

"I know it hurts your pride, I know it. I know how much it hurts for you, but I don't want him to think that he already got the upper hand in this matter." He stroked Kuroko's hair softly, trying to calmed his fiance down in hoping that he could make him stop crying. They had just started a proper relationship between them, and he didn't wanted it to be ruined in the blink of an eye. He had started to developed feelings for his fiance, and now he were trying to find the love that he had been longed for after all these times. He wouldn't let just because of his grandfather, he have to lost the luxury he get with his fiance. _"It hurts me more seeing you like this.."_ He bit his lower lips, holding himself back not to just screamed in frustration here. No, he couldn't act carelessly, especially when it involved the old man. He have to be smart in this game they are are going to play soon enough. Right now in fact.

"I..Kagami-kun, I really d-don't want to be a-apart from you.." Kuroko began to sobbed again from the overwhelming feelings he got when Kagami brought him into his embrace, closer to him while one of his large warm hand were stroking his hair softly as the other one hold onto his trembling hand. "I really don't want t-that.."

"Don't worry, we won't."

"How..how can you be s-so sure about that?" He pulled away and looked at the red headed in the eyes with his teary one. He was really scared that what if the things would became real? What are going to happened to him if he were to lived apart from Kagami? And then what? go back to his old life? He didn't wanted to go back to that hell. He didn't wanted anyone to touched him other than his own fiance. "I.. I d-don't want to be touch by those guys again, K-Kagami-kun.." He shook his head while his body began to trembled in fear. "I..don't want that.."

"Why are you so quick to think until that part, huh?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just what is in your brain?"

"..."

"We're still together right now, isn't? And what makes you think that we were the one going to lose in our own relationship?"

"...!"

"As long as you know me as your fiance, I won't give up easily on us."

 _"...f-fiance.."_

"Do you hear me?"

 _"..did he really just said that?"_

"Oi."

 _"..I-I hear it right, right?"_

"Snap out of it."

"..!" His eyes widen in shocked when he heard the taller's words and when it finally downed into his brain. It was not a shock that he felt or directed to the bad way, but rather he felt shocked and a bit unbelievable when he heard the part, 'fiance ' and 'I won't give up easily on us.' It was hard to believed it, but he knew he aren't dreaming or hallucinating right now. Just the fact that he could felt the warmth throughout his body, he knew that this was real. Unknowingly, his tears rolled down his cheeks even more faster as his heartbeat beat faster. He felt so happy, really happy when his fiance took their relationship to that par.

"O-oi, why are you crying even more?"

 _"Ah.. I'm really lucky to be having this man as my fiance.."_

"Oi, stop crying already!"

"I..I'm s-sorry.. I just.."

Kagami could only let out a soft sigh as he rubbed his fiance's back, trying to calmed him down while he pulled the other back into his embrace. He have no words to say anymore. He didn't knew what words should he be saying to make his fiance feel better, he kept thinking on it but he couldn't even find one. He was afraid that if he used the wrong word and the other took it as something else that would lead them to have an argument, he couldn't held in his anger. So he decided that it was better if he just closed his mouth and instead tried to calmed the shorter down. Hearing the other's cries really break his heart, but then again, he couldn't do anything else except to comfort him. They stayed like this-for who knows how long-, holding this position until he could no longer hear Kuroko's sobs and only then the teal headed raised his head to look at him. "What is it?"

"..t-thank you..K-Kagami-kun."

He almost wanted to break into a smile when he saw his fiance were trying his best to let out a smile with his current crying mess state which he found really cute, but he hold it back. All was because he wanted to teased the smaller boy. Don't blamed him for that because every time he looked at his cute fiance, he would felt the urge wanted to messed with him. "Thank you? then where is the reward?" He pulled with a bit more force but really softly, towards him as he leaned back a little, making half of his fiance's body laid on top of him.

"E-eh?"

"I help you to calm down, right?"

"A-ah.. y-yes."

"So?"

"..s-so?..uh.."

"What will you give me in return?" He raised an eyebrow, purposely putting a pressure on the other. He waited for a minute, but still the shorter didn't even gave any response at him. "If you don't know what to give me, then I'll decide it for you." He smirked. He used his left hand and grabbed onto his fiance's chin and brought it closer to him. "Let out your tongue."

"E-eh.. m-my tongue?"

"Yes. Now, let it out." He used his thumb and touched his fiance's lower lips, swiping it gently, trying to persuade the other to open his mouth. It didn't even took him five seconds to cracked a smile on his face when he saw the other slowly opened his mouth and let out his tongue while blushing hard. "Good. You're such an obedient boy, Kuroko." He let out a smirk, totally enjoying the reactions of his fiance right now. He then leaned down and start sucking the shorter's tongue sensually, as his right hand let go of the other's hand and move downward to squeezed his butt, trying to make his fiance become aroused at his touches.

"Ngghh..ami-un..."

"Don't keep back your tongue. Show it to me." He said in between their 'kiss'.

"Ang..hh..hahh-"

"Try to keep up with me, Kuroko."

Kuroko tried his best to really followed up with Kagami, but who was he compared to the taller. The redhead are an expert in kissing while he were really just an amateur in this kind of things. It was not their first kiss, of course it was not, since he remembered every moments of all the kisses they shared, bad or good, he remembered it very well and if it was a kiss, he could probably keep up with the taller. But then again, this are not a kiss. This was a new things for him to feel his fiance sucking on his lips. Automatically both his hands goes up and grabbed onto his fiance's shoulders. "...ami..Kagami-kun.." They kept going on with it for about three minutes, before he could felt that he couldn't even breathe properly. He shook his head as he tried to pulled his head back away, and he did succeed, only because the taller had also pulled away. "Hah...hah.."

"Look at how much the saliva is."

"Hah...hah..."

"Tired already, hm?"

His face turned even more redder when Kagami smeared their saliva onto his lips as he kept on groping onto his ass while looking at him with an intense stare. He wanted to protest, really. Not that he didn't like it if they would engaged in a sexual activities since he really wanted the taller to touched him all over again, but right now it was not the right place to be doing this. It would be really rude and unmoral of him if he did that. Having a feeling that he couldn't hold himself back if his fiance kept on doing his ministrations a minute longer, he decided that he have to stop this. "K-Kagami-kun.." He reached one of his hand to his bottom and hold onto the taller's wrist, halting his actions. "S-stop it.. i-it's not appropriate to do this here.."

"Why? this is our room."

"I-I know..b-but t-this is not o-our h-house."

"Wait, what?"

"I-it's r-rude for-"

"So you prefer it if we do these kind of things at home?"

"E-eh?"

"You said it, right?"

"I-I... n-no.. w-what I mean is.."

"So can I _take_ you again when we're home?"

He shivered when he could felt his fiance's breath were hitting on his left ear, and how those velvety voice sounds so heavy and full on sexual. He could only gulped his saliva in nervous as he looked down, not wanting to make any eye contact with the other. It was really embarrassing for him right now. "U-uh..."

"Answer me, Kuroko."

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

"If you don't answer me in three seconds, I'm gonna do it to you right here right now."

"W-what?!" His eyes widen in shocked and instantly he lifted his head up to looked at his fiance in the eyes when he heard that threat.

"One,"

"..."

"Two,"

"W-wait..K-Kagami-kun-.."

"Three."

"...!"

"So you really actually want to do it now, huh?" Kagami summoned out his smirk yet again as his hand that were touching Kuroko's ass before, were moving once again, with now much more sensual move. He kept on moving it in a circular motion, giving it a little bit squeeze here and there.

"N-no..no, please n-not here!"

"Why? I thought you want it?" He slide his hand along the other's ass crack, going up and down, before he poke his fiance most sensitive part through the yukata which earned him a moan.

"I-I..d-don't want it!"

"Are you sure?" Again, he purposely trying to pressured the shorter by poking his finger a bit deeper inside of him, making the soft fabric of the yukata also went in just a bit inside of him. He saw the shorter nodded while biting on his lower lips, trying to prevent any more unnecessary moans from coming out from his mouth. "But somehow I can see that **_this_** part of you here are saying a different thing?" He continued to tortured the other again and again, totally ignoring his fiance's teary pleas towards at him. "Come on, only the fingers okay?"

"..n-no."

"Hm?"

"..please..n-no K-Kagami-kun. I..I don't like it.."

He could saw some tears were starting to rolled down on his fiance's cheeks, again, and he really didn't like that sight not even a bit. Immediately he stopped all of his doing and cursed at himself for being too into the game he had started out of his lust. "Sorry." He murmured an apology towards his fiance and brought him into his embrace, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry."

Kuroko closed his eyes as he brought up his arms and wrapped it around Kagami's neck and buried his face on the crook of the taller's neck. He shook his head as his way to say that it was not the taller's fault. He didn't knew why did he became so sensitive today. Well, it could be understandable that he would be upset with the old man's words just now, but it was not just that. He felt like, there was something that would always make him become so emotional. He still couldn't forget what did the elder said. Just merely at the thoughts of he have to leave his fiance and they have to be apart really make his heart throbbed in pain, even though his fiance already said clearly to him that he would not leave him. But then again, who knew what would happened in the future? Words are just merely a words, no one could assured that it would be just like the words said. But even then, still, he wanted to believed in those words. The only thing he wanted in his life was to be able to stay beside Kagami Taiga for the rest of his life. That was the only thing he wanted, nothing more. _"Please God.. don't separate us."_

"I'm sorry, Kuroko."

He could hear his fiance whispered that words again and again at his ears, like a mantra, and he couldn't helped but to let out a small smile. He had noticed that his fiance has changed so much from before, and he really like that. He was really grateful to God for making his fiance had a change if heart to start loving him. _"Thank you so much, for loving me Kagami-kun.."_ He tightened his hold's, wanting to get even more close with his fiance if he could. He didn't know where did his confidence come, but he need to said it. He think that it was necessary for him to answered the taller's previous question. "I.. yes, we can do it w-when w-we're at home K-Kagami-kun."

Sure enough, Kagami eyes widen in surprised when he heard what did the soft voice whispered to him. He really wanted to see what kind of expression did his cute fiance are making, but the moment he tried to pulled the smaller away from him, it was futile. The grip around his neck are really tight. He wanted to asked the other to looked at him, but when he saw how red did the other's ears were, he decided that it was already enough. He smiled at this. "Then be prepared, Kuroko. I'm gonna do it with you all day."

"E-em..yes."

"Hold onto your promise."

* * *

 **(Hours later)**

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Taiga-sama."

...

"Taiga-sama."

...

"The dinner is already done."

...

"Taiga-sama, are you sleeping?"

...

"Taiga-sama?" The maid, a much more younger one, furrowed her eyebrows together as she started to get worried upon hearing no response from the young man's room. Her heart grew more and more worried when she remembered the teal headed stranger in the house were staying one room with the red headed. Her eyes widen in shocked when her head imagined that thing; _"Did he kill Taiga-sama?!"_. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, it can't be!" She looked straight ahead at the door in front of her as she began knocking with a much more force. At time like this she hate that why did this house were renovated with the modern style for some parts instead of just go fully old traditional. "Taiga-sama!"

...

"Please open the door!"

...

"Taiga-sama-!"

 ***CLICK***

There could heard the door creaked open from the inside and the one who unlocked the door was none other the stranger in the house. Immediately the woman's face changed to anger. "You!" She raised her voice as her hands automatically grabbed the man's neck as tightly, choking the smaller boy under her hands. Her eyes scanned all over the room and she didn't even see Kagami in the room. The only thing her eyes caught was how the bed was untidy, and the watch that she knew so well that who it belonged to, were laid on the bed. "What did you do to Taiga-sama?!"

"Ungghh..uhuk..it's hurt m-miss..unnhh.."

"Shut up, you whore!"

"..uhuh..l-let..g-go.."

"I knew it that I shouldn't never let Taiga-sama bring you inside!"

"...I-..uhuk.."

"You, disgusting human being!"

"..p-please..uuh, l-let me g-go-"

"Just die!"

"K-kagami-kun..uhuk..h-help m-me.." Kuroko tried to pried away the girl's hands from his neck, but it was futile. The girl were somehow stronger than him

"Miaka! what do you think you're doing?!"

The younger maid, Miaka, immediately let go of Kuroko and backed away from him quickly when she heard that stern voice coming from the hallway. She turned to looked at that person with a shocked face. "M-madam Chiyo!-" She didn't even get to finished her words when there was a slap delivered to her right cheek.

"What are you thinking?! Do you know what will happen if Taiga-sama saw this?"

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry would not save anything!" The elder maid that goes by the name Chiyo, the one who greeted Kagami and Kuroko as well as the one who told them they have to stayed here tonight, hissed when she saw the younger's unthinkable act. It was not like she sided with the teal hair boy, but she was the one who always act carefully in every actions she would do. "You," She turned her head to looked at the smaller boy and glared at him. Her eyes could noticed that there was a red mark around his neck and she cursed lowly at that. This was very bad. It would be totally messed up if Kagami saw it. Again, he hissed. "Shut your mouth about this incident, kid. Don't let Taiga-sama see those marks.! cover it!"

"..."

"Come on, Miaka." The woman turned around and grabbed the girl's hand and dragged them away from there as fast as they could, fearing Kagami would come and see all those commotions just now.

As soon as Kuroko could no longer hear their footsteps, he quickly closed the door as his tears came back rolling down his cheeks as he cried a silent cries. It was already bad enough that he already got a headache after crying for so long from before, but now he have to go through all of this again? Does his three hours of nap before meant nothing at this point if he have to go through all over it again? He was tired of crying, he really was. It has not been a full one day he had been here, but it was as though as he already fell down to the bottom of hell. "Why me?..w-what d-did I do wrong?" He bit his trembling lower lips, trying not to make any sounds as well as feeling all frustrated. He didn't know what to do anymore. His brain are too tired to be thinking about all this mess again. How he wish he could ran away from here.

 ***BUZZZ***

He lifted his head upon hearing the phone vibrating against the wooden table, creating a buzzing sound. He walked towards the table at the corner of the room and looked at the phone. It was his fiance's phone that were buzzing. He wiped away his tears, wanting to take a clear look at the name appearing on the screen of the phone.

 _ **Chihiro**_

"C-chihiro? w-who's that?" He kept on looking at the phone ringing throughout the whole room, didn't dare to picked it up. He were afraid that if he picked the call up, his fiance would be mad at him. He didn't wanted that to happened, so he just kept staring at it, until he heard a knock on the sliding glass door in the room. He turned around in surprised, and he was indeed surprised yet again when he saw who were outside at the back garden. The figure looked at him with a smile, and make a gesture, asking for him to unlocked the door and let him in. _"That g-guy!"_ His eyes widen when he registered the other's face inside of his brain. He would never forget that face who saved him from the molesters at the school the other day, and as well as today. He slowly approached the sliding glass door with a cautious steps and stopped two steps away from the door. He squinted his eyebrows in confused when he could saw the grey haired man's mouth were moving, but he couldn't even hear any sounds. "..I..I-I c-can't h-hear you.." He said softly, still aren't sure whether to listened to the other or not.

"Oi, open the door!" Mayuzumi kept on asking and knocking for the shorter to opened the door, but the shorter still didn't even move closer towards the door. He could saw his mouth were moving but he couldn't hear him. "Ah.. I can't hear him." He hissed in annoyed. "Open the door!" He raised his voice a bit, but still he only got a same reaction from the other, and truth to be told, he was starting to get a bit annoyed. He was already sure that his gesture are really easy to guess what he was trying to say even if the other in the inside didn't hear him. "This kid.." He let out a frustrated sigh and just before he could said something more, he could saw the boy inside were holding his hand up, as a sign asking for him to wait for a minute before he rushed towards the table at the corner. He furrowed his eyebrows when he tried to comprehend what did the other were doing, only to immediately get it when he came back holding a notebook and a pen. He then saw the other were scribbling something onto the paper, before he showed it to him.

 **(I can't hear you.!)**

Again, he make the same gesture, asking for the other to open the door. But the only respond he get was another yet question thrown at him.

 **(W-who a-are you?)**

Knowing that he need to do the same thing as the shorter to enable them to communicated on the same page, he unlocked his phone and click the notepad inside. His fingers move fast across the screen, typing on the keypad, the words he had been trying to say to the other.

 **[Open the door.]**

 **(Why Should I? I..don't know you)**

 **[ You know me. We meet at the school, remember? I save you from those guys the other day ]**

...

 **[Respond to me, please!]**

...

 **[Please just open the door, I want to talk with you.]**

...

 **[Oi!]**

 **(I.. can't.)**

Upon reading what did Kuroko just wrote on the paper, he immediately became confused at that statement. He was really curious as to why did the younger said that when he was the one on the inside and clearly could open the door with just a single click and slide the door opened. He typed again in his phone that one word. **[Why?]**

 **(Kagami-kun will get mad at me if he saw me with you.)**

"Hah?" He couldn't helped but to said that out loud. He just couldn't even get why did the other said things like that. True he knew that Kagami always the person who are short and hot tempered, but what does that have to do with those statement? He tried to linked it with those words, and he could only came out with one thing. "Ah, I get it now." He looked at the teal headed with a smirk on his face. He should have knew it just from the way that red haired were really angry when their grandfather insulted Kuroko, they way he treated him as thought as he was a fragile thing, and the most obvious part was when his cousin had no problem with saying that the person inside of the room right now is his fiance. He should have get it. "Kagami never get this serious, not even in all his past relationship."

 **(Are you m-mad at me?)**

He let out a chuckle when he read the next question. The boy really are cute, to be honest and ,this was what probably lure Kagami to him. He shook his head before he began to mouthed his next words. He didn't wanted to communicate with the younger like this again, he wanted to talk to him directly. He saw the younger hesitated for a bit, on which he later said, **[Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for later.]** and after a long one minute, the shorter came closer towards the glass door and unlocked it. He immediately smiled at that.

Kuroko slowly slide opened the door carefully, trying to observed the other man on what would he probably do next. He couldn't helped but to have the thoughts of maybe the man was just lying to him and were trying to hurt him too, but when he saw the other only greeted him with a smile, the thoughts immediately go away bit by bit. Maybe the other was telling the truth. He also wouldn't doubt him that long since he already helped him two times now, and he should really thanked him properly. "Uh.."

"Hi there, sister in law."

At that sudden call, his face abruptly turned red while his eyes grew wide. "E-eh? s-sister in law?"

"You're Taiga's fiance right?"

"U-um.." He nodded shyly. He still couldn't actually let that fact sank inside of his head since.. well, they had just started their relationship after months of already being engaged with each other. So it was kind of new to him about this.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name? I have only heard Taiga call you Kuroko, but what's your full name?"

"K.. Kuroko Tetsuya.."

"Ah..what a beautiful name. Perfectly describe the person too."

Again, he could felt his cheeks turned even hotter than before. He never have gotten any compliment like that in his life. Ever. The other were the first person who said it to him, not even his fiance had said it, and somehow that fact make him a bit sad. He wanted Kagami to be all his first, he really want to. But then again, it was just some words so there are nothing for him to be that upset about. "T-thank you."

"Welcome."

"B-but.. uh.. w-why did just now you c-call me s-sister in l-law?"

"Oh, my bad. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro, and I'm Taiga's cousin. We have a different surname because my mother are the one from the Kagami's, and therefore when she got married with my father, automatically our surname changed."

"S-so you're K-Kagami-kun c-cousin?"

"Yes. And for that sister in law part.. well, you're pretty and look kind of like a girl. I prefer it more if I called you as sister in law than brother in law. Though it really doesn't have anything matter with me, but I already thought Taiga as my younger brother."

"O..oh.. I-I see."

"Therefore, I'm gonna treat you as one too!" Mayuzumi grinned, pulling the corner of his lips as wide as possible. He could noticed how the younger were blushing, and he thought it was really cute. His eyes continued to scanned all of his cousin's beautiful fiance features up and down, only for his eyes to stopped at his neck when he spotted there was a red marks around it. _"What's that marks? I'm sure it was not there before."_ He furrowed his eyebrows in confuse. He kept on thinking about it, but decided that he wouldn't tried to asked it since he could saw how the other actually were trying to hide those marks. He wondered, did Kagami make those marks? or it was from something else. Deciding that he would figured out later, he dropped that thought instantly when he saw how the other were fidgeting. "Why are you still standing? come on, just sit down." He said as he also sat himself on the deck.

"E-eh?"

"Keep your distance if you want, but just sit down."

"Uh..um." Kuroko nodded, before he settled down onto the wooden floor, keeping a safe distance between both of them. He didn't wanted Kagami to get mad at him later.

"So, what do you mean by that?"

"By..w-what?"

"Taiga would get mad at you if he sees you with another man."

"T-That's.. he don't really l-like it if I'm c-close to anyone."

"Anyone? Just anyone? or it apply to certain gender?"

"..."

"I take a guess, only a man isn't?"

"..."

"Right?"

"..Y-Yes." He nodded yet again.

"I see.. heh." Mayuzumi couldn't helped but to summoned out his devilish smirk when he heard that. _"He's feeling jealous? that's new."_

"S-so Mayuzumi-san d-do you have some business w-with Kagami-kun?"

"Hmm, why?"

"Y-you c-call him just now isn't? I'm sorry, but he are not in the room and h-he didn't bring his phone with h-him."

"I know, I can see that." Immediately after he said that, he could saw the shorter's head hung down and flushed red in embarrassment. _"How cute. No wonder that guy treat him differently."_

"I-I'm sorry."

Upon hearing those words, it piqued his interest even more to dug more of the engaged couple's relationship as well as tease him for his too naive personality. "Why are you apologizing on behalf of him?"

"E-eh?" Kuroko lifted his head to looked at the grey haired man at that question.

"The one who I'm trying to reach out to is him, and it's also his own fault that he didn't bring his phone along. So why you're the one apologizing though?"

"U-uh.. t-that's because.. um.."

"Because what?"

"Uh.. because it's the c-common thing to-"

"Because you're his fiance, right?"

"Eh?" He were really perplexed to get that kind of statement.

"Say, so what do you think about Taiga? what do you like about him?"

"..."

"Come on, tell me."

"I..like h-him b-because.."

They continued to have a chat for about 10 minutes, before there was heard a click and the door of the room were being swung opened. Both of them turned to looked at the door to look at who was it, and there was Kagami standing on the doorway with a pretty much annoyed look. Kuroko's eyes widen in shocked while Mayuzumi just smirked while waving his hand like it was not a big deal that he had somehow trespassing in their room.

"Yo Taiga."

"K-Kagami-kun..!" Kuroko quickly stood up from there and make his way towards his fiance with a totally scared and worried face on him. There, he could saw it again. The veins on the taller's head popped out just a bit. He knew what does that looks mean and he didn't like it. "I-I-"

"What are you doing here, Chihiro?" Instead of showing any response towards Kuroko, Kagami just ignored him as he closed the door behind of him and walked towards the deck where the grey headed are. But not before he shot a pissed off look towards his smaller fiance. He would deal with him later.

"Just coming to check up on you."

"Hah?"

"Hahaha, just kidding. But it was a bit true though? I want to have a talk with you."

"About what?"

"Stuff. Mind if it's the only two of us? let's talk outside."

"Hn." Kagami agreed to it as he took a step forward to the deck outside and pulled the sliding door close behind of him. "So what?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good then. You also have grown up so big since I last saw you."

"Of course. It's been 5 years indeed."

"It's true."

"What is it that you actually want to talk about?"

"Well... actually there's nothing much I want to talk to you since everything I'm curious about, your fiance already had filled in the answers for me." Mayuzumi couldn't helped but to let out a smile. "He's really sweet, you know."

"Don't touch him.!"

At that, he began to laughed. "Stupid, do you think I'll take him away from you when he's so obviously in love with you? I'm not that evil."

"H-hah?"

"Keep your stuttering in you, you can confirm it with him when I'm gone after this. But if one day you throw him away, I'll definitely snatch him away from you."

"Keep your wish to yourself. I'm not gonna abandon and throw him away.!" Kagami growled, hissing at the mere thoughts of Kuroko were in someone else arms. He would never let it happened, not even once for as long as he live. Damn, even if he became a ghost later, he would never let anyone have Kuroko Tetsuya. "Don't you fucking touch him, Chihiro."

"Calm down, I was just joking. I told you I'm not the one who would break you both apart, especially not when you actually show a sincere feelings towards him."

"Tch."

"It's the first time, isn't?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Shut up."

Again, the grey haired man could only laughed at that. Totally noticed how baffled the red headed are at the fact he had just stated. "Well anyway, the things I want to ask is, do you.. know what happen to Seijurou?"

"That psycho? No. What's wrong?"

"Ah.. really.."

"..."

"Oi."

"No. It just.."

"What?"

"Nah, nothing. I guess you wouldn't know it either so I'll probably ask that kid."

Kagami could noticed how the older's voice were getting down to irritation at the mention of that particular person, though he didn't know why. He knew that the older didn't like Furihata that much, but for what reason, he didn't know. Before he could even asked what does he meant by that, the other already cut him off.

"I'll go first then. I've been here too long already." The older stood up from there, dusting his Yukata afterward. He looked up at the other and put his hand on his shoulder, patting it softly. "Don't let go of that boy, Taiga." He take a glance at the nervous boy sitting on the bed inside the room, before he looked at his cousin's face back. "Do your best in protecting him. He already had enough to take it more in his plate."

"I know, you don't have to say that. I will do it even if you didn't say it." Kagami hissed in annoyed. He knew it does not sounds right to be jealous and mad at this time, but he couldn't helped it. The older kept on mentioning his fiance in their conversation, and he didn't like that at all.

"I hope you will hold onto your words, Kagami Taiga. He deserved to have a better life."

"Tch, I told you-"

"Take a look at his neck, there's a red marks around it. You know it really well how and where did he get it if you're smart enough. It was already enough when he had to deal with those guys molesting him when you're not around, and don't let it continue even when you're around."

"Hah? What do you mean?"

"Well then, I'll be going first. It was nice talking to your fiance." With that, Mayuzumi send out another yet his charming smile before he disappeared through the back garden again, probably having a walk to the river behind to cool of his mind.

"Red marks? and what does he mean by that? how did he knew about that incident?" Kagami balled up his hands into a tight fist while gritting his teeth, trying his best to control his emotions right now. "Did he tell Chihiro about it? but why?!" He hissed yet again. He was mad, he knew that, but he wouldn't wanted to take it on Kuroko. He have to cool his mind first before he goes inside, but his effort went down the drain when he heard the glass door were being slide opened and there was a soft voice calling out for him.

"K-Kagami-kun.."

"..." Hearing the voice that he really wanted to avoid at now, it suddenly make his anger flared up. He didn't knew why, by he suddenly felt so angry towards his fiance and this are not good at all. He really didn't wanted to make his fiance even more sadder than he already was. _"Ah, damn it! what should I do?!"_

"..U-um.. M-Mayuzumi-san a-already go?"

Ah snap, he really didn't like that the shorter asked about his cousin. He really didn't appreciated other guy's name rolling out from his fiance tongue. He hissed as he turned around to glared at him. "Yes, why?"

"E-eh?"

"Why?"

"N-nothing.. j-just I didn't-"

"You like him?"

"H-huh?"

"I've only gone for a moment, and you're already cheating on me with another guy? Even more with my own cousin, huh Kuroko?"

"W-what are you saying Kagami-kun? I-it's not like that! Y-you-"

"I'm what huh?! It's true isn't?!"

"No!"

"Then why did you open the door for him when I'm not around? What do you think you're doing? Have you ever think the consequences of opening the door for a stranger? do you?!" He raised his voice, yelling, letting out his anger towards his fiance.

"B-But h-he's not a stranger. H-He's your c-cousin K-Kagami-kun.!"

"And what proof do you have to make sure that he's really my cousin?! Huh?! WHAT?!"

Kuroko didn't know since when did he had started crying, but the tears already streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall and his vision were all blurry. His lips were trembling in fear. He really don't like this situation at all. This was just all a huge misunderstanding. He wanted to opened his mouth to denied it and retorted the taller's words, but he couldn't even move his mouth at all right now. His heart hurt when he were being accused for cheating behind his fiance back when he clearly didn't. The taller didn't even believed in him, he didn't even trust him on his feelings towards the other.

"Why are you suddenly quiet?!"

He shook his head as a respond, still unable to bring his mouth to move. _"No.. please no, Kagami-kun. I..I have only l-love you.. stop hurting me like this.."_ There was silence between them for about five seconds, before he heard the taller hissed in annoyed and walked passed him, walking towards the door. He turned around, his eyes still following his fiance's figure.

"You know what? Let just drop this subject. I'm not interested in it anymore."

"What's the point trying to talk with someone who's cheating behind my back."

His eyes widen in shocked at the taller's words. Unconsciously his legs started to move forward as his hands reached out, trying to grabbed onto his fiance and apologized immediately at him. "K-Kagami-kun-"

"We're going to have dinner with them." The red headed cut him off.

"W-wait for me-"

"Wear back the yukata if you don't want to get insult more in front of everyone else."

"W-wait for me K-Kagami-kun-"

"Walk by yourself to the dining room."

"W-what?" His pace stopped when the other already opened the door and walked out from the room completely ignoring him. He shook his head in fear. He didn't wanted to have a fight with his fiance, he didn't wanted to be left alone in this house and he didn't wanted to be far apart from his fiance especially in this house where all of the people treated him like a garbage. _"Kagami-kun..."_

...

"Kagami-kun.." He began to sobbed.

...

"..don't leave me."

...

"K-Kagami-kun.."

...

"I'm sorry.. I-I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Kagami immediately stopped his pace at the hallway after his fourth steps and leaned onto the wall. He let out a frustrated sigh as he brought his hands up and buried his face on it, massaging his nose bridge. He was tired of this cycle, he really was. Why did he always would let out his anger towards his fiance when he knew that he didn't do anything wrong in that situation. It was stupid of him to even make an assumption on what if Mayuzumi aren't his cousin, when he was pretty sure his fiance saw the other in the room before. But then again, he just couldn't helped it. He was really scared on what would happened if it was not Mayuzumi and it was someone else that intent to do something at him. He just couldn't forgive himself if that would happened to his fiance, especially not when he already heard and knew about the other's past. He couldn't think straight. _"Why.. why do I always end up hurting him?"_ He looked to his right, where their room was and stared at it.

Of course it was not true when he said at his fiance to go to the dining room by himself, he wouldn't allowed it at all, not in this house. He knew how sly and dirty his grandfather could be to someone, and he didn't wanted to let the old man touched his fiance. It was already enough that his words alone already done enough damage at the shorter. He wouldn't allowed the other to go through another one today. So, unknown to his fiance, he did actually waited for him to get out from the room before he started his pace back.

* * *

"Akashi-sama, it's time for dinner." Furihata turned to his right to looked at the figure on the bed beside of him. He could saw the other were tossing right and left before he settled his position by showing his back to him. Seeing this, he could only let out a sigh before he walked towards the bed. He cleared his throat. "Akashi-sama."

"I don't want to eat."

"What?"

"I say I don't want to eat. Now leave me alone."

"No can do, Akashi-sama. Takeshi-sama said that you have to attend the dinner. He want all his grandsons to join him for the dinner." He said sternly, which he earn a soft sigh before the red wine headed turned around facing him.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Please don't skip your meal, Akashi-sama."

"..."

"And please, get ready. They're waiting for you right now. Don't make them wait for you."

"..."

"Akashi-sama-"

"Kouki, I've told you many times that don't call me by Akashi when we're alone." Akashi hissed in annoyed as he slowly began to pulled himself to sat up. "Call me by my name, Kouki."

"I'm sorry, but no. We're now in the Kagami's house, what if they heard me call you by your name? That would come out as a rude and.." Furihata throw a glance at the sorter man, before he clear his throat in unsure, trying his best not to make the other sad about it. But he knew, he have to reminded his young master that the world are cruel and could be really judgemental regarding about this sort of relationship. ".. they would get suspicious of us."

"That..." At that matter of fact statement, Akashi immediately hung his head low as his mind roamed thinking about it. He knew about that so well, especially when they are in the watch of his grandfather. That old man are really opposed to this kind of relationship, and he could already felt how hard his life would be if he knew about their relationship. Just by seeing how he acted when Kagami presented Kuroko as his fiance already answered all of it. _"What should I do at this time?"_

"I'm..sorry to bring this topic up, Akashi-sama." Now, please don't think about it too much." The brunette approached him and slowly pulled away the soft blanket over the other, but only to fall onto the bed when his hand were grabbed and pulled. His eyes widen in surprised at the other's action. "Akashi-sama?"

"Kouki..what... what do you think would happened?"

"Sorry?"

"To us. What.. do you think would happened to us from now on?"

He could only looked at the boy with equally sad expression on his face too. He really wanted to comforted him with encouraging words, which he knew he could do it actually, but he choose not to. They are not a child anymore, and he knew Akashi are a smart one so he would not always think of everything would end up good. He knew the discrimination that people who have a same sex relationship would get from the public. The eyes that would stared at them, the harsh words being threw at them, and the internet, the platform which would make their life even more miserable than they already have. He knew all of it, but still he wanted to protect this one and only Akashi Seijuro. He didn't wanted to hurt him in any way. "Truth to be told.. I also don't know Akashi-sama."

"..."

"I wish I know."

"I'm scared, Kouki. Just look at how Taiga's fiance were being humiliated in front of everyone else.."

"..."

"..what if t-they know about us? And what would they think of me when they knew I had been rape-"

"Stop Seijuro." He cut the other sternly. He didn't wanted to heard that. He knew how the society would treat them if they are in this kind of relationship, but he didn't wanted to make the other scared merely on just one person perspective. There might not be many, but there would still be people who supported the same sex relationship and he wanted the other to witnessed that existence as well. He sighed once again as he lifted his face up to met with the other's eyes. He reached his hand and stroked the soft heterochromatic boy's cheek as he assured him that it was all going to be okay. "Don't be scared, I'm here for you. I'll protect you with my life, Seijuro."

"Kouki.."

"Please trust me.. didn't I already said that before? I'll always protect you no matter what, Seijuro."

Akashi could felt his heart were beating faster at the brunette's words and that was making him blushing a bit, before he nodded his head, finally decided to dropped his thoughts about their future fate relationship. They only had just began, so why should he even started thinking about all these kind of things? He let out a soft smile as his hand reached up and hold onto the taller's hand on his cheek, nuzzling onto the hand. "Thank you so much, Kouki."

"Now please, get ready to join them for dinner Akashi-sama."

He couldn't helped but to let out a sigh when he heard the name the other used on him. As upset as he was, he couldn't complained about it at this time. He knew that they should kept their distance especially when they are in this house. "Fine."

* * *

 ***RINGRING***

"Please monitor this patient and make sure that she eat her meal three-"

 ***RINGRING***

"If there's something wrong with her, I need you to immediately report it to me, understand-"

 ***RINGRING***

"Ugh, who's calling me at this time?" Saki groaned as she walked around the table and picked up her phone that was ringing and vibrating on the wooden desk. Her eyebrows furrowed in confused as to why did her mother suddenly called her at this time. She lifted her head up and looked at the pink headed nurse, which is her assistant, and nodded to her. "Remember what I told you? do that. You can go now."

"I understand, Saki-san. I'll go now." The woman, who were slightly shorter than Saki, bowed towards her and make her way out of the room, closing the heavy modern wooden door behind of her as she leave.

As soon as the door were closed, the woman in her late 20's take a seat on her chair as she pressed the green button on her phone screen, answering the incoming call on her phone. "Hello mom, what's wrong?"

 ** _"Hi Saki. Um, are you busy, Saki?"_**

"No, not now. I'm taking a break now. Why?"

 **"Hmm.. alright then."**

"Mom?"

 **"...Saki, are you going to visit your grandfather after this?"**

"Visit him? Well, I'm planning to when I've finished my work here, but then again it depends. If I'm too tired, I'll probably just go back home and sleep."

 **"Hmm."**

"What's wrong mom?"

 ** _"Nothing, it just.. I'm just worried about Taiga and Tetsuya."_**

"What to worry about? what do you mean?"

 _ **"You do know that your grandfather is a strict man right? I'm worried that what if he know about their relationship? We didn't even tell him yet and everyone else yet since they're still a high school's students. I'm sure he will be really mad and I'm worried if he will definitely ask them to-"**_

"Mom, listen here." She sighed. She took of her glasses and put it on her desk, before she began to massaged her nose bridge. "We already talk about this, didn't we? I know that grandpa is a strict man, but trust me, Taiga can take care of their relationship."

 _ **"But Saki, you didn't know what your grandfather are capable of! If he make up his mind on something, it will remain that way and it's almost impossible to change his mind!"**_

"But dad finally get to marry you, isn't?"

 _ **"That's a different story, my dear."**_

"What different?"

"I guess you never know, but..actually it doesn't seems like it look. Your dad and me, I mean. Your grandfather will use every things to make sure he achieve his goal, and what did he do to us was..."

Saki just closed her mouth as she leaned back on the chair, listening to her worried mother's words carefully. "Don't worry, mom. I'll call Taiga after this. I'll check on them later."

"Please, Saki."

"Yes, don't worry about it mom." She smiled and they both said their goodbye. She hung up her phone and once again let out a sigh. She looked at the time on her phone, and it was already 8:11 PM in the evening. "I didn't realized that it's already this late." She put her phone down on the desk and pulled her shift timetable schedule from the corner of her desk. She flipped the paper page by page to looked at her schedule, only to find that if it was according to it, she didn't have any patients left for her to check on and her round up trip also already done. "Well.. should I call them right now? but I'm hungry."

* * *

"Is everyone here yet?" The old man cleared his throat, as his eyes scanned all over the room. He noticed there was one seat were empty and he frowned at that. He knew too well whose still not here yet.

"Taiga-sama is not here yet, Takeshi-sama." Chiyo bowed her head as she placed a bowl of soup on the table, in front of the older.

"Where is he? doesn't he know how to respect the elder?!"

"Perhaps he's using the bathroom, Takeshi-sama." Cynthia tried to reasoned with the old man, covering for her ex-boyfriend. Right after she said that, Kagami's figure could be seen entering the dining room. Immediately there was a smile on her face. "There he is."

"Taiga-sama, please have a seat." Miaka showed where the empty seat was.

"Why is there only one seat left?"

"Well, there's only you left isn't?"

"What?" Kagami turned to glared at the girl, refused to sit on that one chair.

"It's true, isn't? there's no one else other than you who aren't seated yet."

"What about Kuroko-"

"Who's Kuroko? Oh, that queer?"

"Watch your mouth, Cynthia!"

"Keep quiet both of you!" The elder slammed the table in anger, feeling really annoyed at the ruckus on the table. He hissed, but his eyes looked straight at his red headed grandson. "Look around you, Taiga! do you know only for whom the seat was?"

At that elder's words, Kagami looked around the room and he was really pissed off when he could clearly saw all are already presented and seated on each of the chair, except for the grey headed, since the elder had never been fond of him even though he was in a Kagami's family. He never knew why did the elder didn't like him, and why did his cousin hate the old man so much since he was little. Even Furihata were already seated beside Akashi, so why did only his fiance's seat are the only one aren't available? He turned back to glared at his grandfather. "Are you mocking me?"

"Am I? I'm not."

"What?"

"The chairs are only for those who deserved it, not for a whore like that disgusting creature!" The elder raised his voice as he pointed towards the figure standing right at the entrance of the dining room.

He followed where did the older pointed at, and his eyes widen in surprised to see his fiance already stood there like a statue. He could saw how trembling Kuroko's body were and at how shocked the other are. Seeing this, it only make his anger flared up. He already had enough of the old man humiliating his fiance in front of everyone else. "Shut your mouth, old man. He also deserved to sit in these chair! The one who didn't deserved it is that bitch over there!"

"Mind your language, young man!"

"Stop insulting my fiance then!"

"You don't speak to me like that!"

"Or what?!"

"You really test my patience, Taiga." The old man gritted his teeth, trying to held back his anger.

"Tch!" Kagami hissed loudly before he walked towards Kuroko and grabbed onto his wrist. He could saw his fiance's shocked expression at his actions, but he paid no attention to it as he turned back to looked at the other servants who were standing alongside the wall. "Bring our dinner to our room, now!"

"Stop where you are, young man!"

"If Kuroko aren't going to sit with us, then keep on dreaming. I'm not gonna allowed you to belittle him anymore." He spatted. His anger could clearly seen reflected in his eyes, a fiery flame that was dancing inside the red orbs. "Come on, Kuroko." He dragged the other back to their room. But before they could even take another step further, there was a hard, harsh tug on Kuroko's arms. Before he knew it, there was three bulky man in black suit dragged his fiance away from him while there was two on his side, holding onto him tightly, preventing him to move. "KUROKO!"

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

The two man that were seated at the dining table eyes widen in shocked at the scene they are seeing right now. They couldn't believed their eyes on what was happening right before their eyes. In between the commotion, Akashi could felt his heartbeat were beating fast as his body trembled hard. He was really scared right now seeing what happened at both Kagami and Kuroko. Furihata, being the one who would always throw glances towards his young master, he could noticed how the shorter were trembling in his seat. He had always knew that the red wine headed are not one to enjoyed violence, despite his nature to picked on others. Knowing that he should comforted the other, immediately he reached his hand under the table and hold onto the other's sweaty one. They exchanged looks with each other, one with a worried expression while the other tried to comforted him.

"YOU FUCKER! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Kagami-kun! Help me!"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH HIM?! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kagami yelled at the top of his lungs, as he tried to struggled to get out from the buff man's hold. "LET ME GO!"

"You old man, what are you trying to do?!" He barked at the elder, glaring at him as though as he would really killed him if only he were not being held this firmed.

"I've warn you, Taiga. You're the one who start this." The old man hissed, before he looked at Chiyo and nodded his head, sending her the signal. Noticing the man's sign, she bowed her head before she could be seen the dining room and followed where the three man dragged Kuroko to. He then looked back to glared at all the people presented there. "Everyone are not allowed to leave this room. Don't even think of leaving your seat." He said sternly.

As soon as he ended his words, the two man that were holding onto Kagami, dragged him back towards his seat and forced him to sit on it. He kept on trying to get out from these guy, but it was completely futile when his hands were being handcuffed onto the rest arm. He growled. "Let me go, damn it!" He kept on cursing at both of them, totally didn't noticed when did they took out those handcuffs.

"Taiga, please calm down." Cynthia looked towards the red headed direction in worried while she tried to calmed the anger man with her sweet words, but the only respond she got was an insult.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"T-Taiga!" She gasped in disbelief, over making her reaction at the three words the other just uttered. She purposely did that, so that the elder would even take his rage at him. It was not like she like it when the tall man get punished or what, but she wanted to see the face the other would make when he saw what would happened at his so called fiance. She wanted to see both of them suffered, she really wanted to see that expression on both of their face. Especially on the teal blue haired boy. She didn't knew what did the old man were thinking of, and she also were curious about the old man plan.

Just before Kagami Takeshi could even said something, there was a loud noise interrupting them from the outside. All turned their heads to looked at what was it from the already opened shoji doors, only to have everyone gasped and their eyes widen as though as their eyes would popped out from its socket. On the outside, there could be seen a small petite figure with a sky blue hair were being blindfolded while he was crying for mercy.

"KUROKO!" Kagami shouted his fiance's name in frantic as his eyes bulge in shocked when he saw the other were being forced to undressed, leaving him with nothing to cover himself with. Not even his undergarment. He balled up his hands into a tight fist as he screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling so frustrated right now that he couldn't do anything aside from watching. And his heart break even more when he heard those heartbreaking pleas and noticed how his fiance's face were now wet with tears.

"P-please, l-let go of me.." Kuroko pleaded, trying his best to struggled, but he knew he were no match for the three buff man. He kept on calling for Kagami's name again and again, wanting his fiance to save him from these guys. He was really scared when his clothes were being ripped off from his body and leave him naked in the middle of outside. He could make it he were outside because he could felt how the grass were poking onto his bare feet. "Ka-Kagami-kun.."

"It was useless calling for him. He won't save you."

" .. K-Kagami-kun w-will save me!"

"Hah, says the one who were sitting on the chair and watching you from the inside with a smirk on his face."

His eyes widen hearing one of the man's statement. His heart throbbed in pain when he heard it, but he knew that his fiance are not like that. They already make love with each other yesterday and they also already make a progress into their relationship much more deeper than before. He wouldn't believed that. He shook his head. "Y-You're a liar! Kagami-kun is not like that!"

"You can't see, so you don't know."

"Yeah, he's enjoying himself watching you suffer."

The three man laughed before they dragged Kuroko towards the large pear tree and tied him onto the tree, keeping his hands onto his side. They make sure to tied him tight enough, before Chiyo came with a jar on her hands. "Move aside."

"Yes, Chiyo-san."

Chiyo looked at the poor boy and couldn't helped but to let out an evil smile. She are not the one who enjoyed punishing other people, but it was an exception for this. She didn't know why but she didn't like the boy, and what's more, he is the young master Taiga's fiance? She couldn't accepted it. "Suits you." She whispered, before she looked down at the jar and stirred the brush inside of it, before she started to spread it onto the boy's body. She make sure to pour all of it and put it especially more onto the younger's inner thighs, closer at his private area.

"W-what are you doing? w-what did you just-"

"It was honey."

"H-honey-"

"With a lot of sugar mix in it."

"W-what?" Kuroko began to felt uneasy hearing it.

"Ah, look the red ants are here."

Before he could even let out another words, he could felt something began to climbed on top of him and were roaming on his body. Seconds by seconds he could felt the amount was multiplying, before it began to bit onto him. Instantly he screamed in pained. "Ahhh! I-it's hurt! Kagami-kun, help me!" He cried. It was really hurt. "Kagami-kun!"

"Fuck! Kuroko! Damn it, what are you doing?! STOP IT!"

"Everyone, ignore the commotion outside and let's start eating before the foods come to waste." All heads turned to looked at the elder that was sitting at the end of the table in disbelief. "Miaka, please close the doors."

"Yes, Takeshi-sama." The girl nod her head while she goes to closed the shoji doors, and couldn't helped but to smirked when her eyes landed on the boy's figure outside.

"YOU DAMN OLD FUCKER!"

The atmosphere in the dining room were really tense, that there was not even one person dare to said anything, except for Kagami who kept on calling for Kuroko's name and cursing his grandfather. Touru, being the reserved one, decided to stand up from there only to give an excuse that she needed to go to the toilet, bringing her pouch with her. After she had passed the dining room, she immediately faster her pace up and go towards where the house phone was, and looked into the contact list book for that someone before she quickly go into the bathroom and locked the door behind of her. She was really glad that there was no one there that could saw her. She quickly put her pouch onto the sink's counter and started to rummaged for her phone. She unlocked the phone and instantly punched the number she had memorized it just now. She knew that this person was Kagami Taiga's sister, but it was only that. She didn't knew her personally. The reason on how she got her contact number was because her family wouldn't just agreed to let her get married with someone before checking their background even when she was supposed to get married with Akashi Seijuro. "Please pick it up."

 ***RING*RING***

After the second ring, she finally get connected with the said person.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Kagami Saki, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"We're short on time right now, so just listen to me. I'm at the Kagami's residence, your grandparents house, and I really need for you to come here as quickly as you can."

"Hah? why are you there? and why should I-"

"Please, just listen to me!" Her voice unintentionally raised, making her turned towards the door, waiting if someone will knock on the door or not, but there was none. She went back to the phone. "Just believe on my words, this is about your brother and a person name Kuroko. Please.!"

"What?! How do you know Taiga? and what happen to them?!"

"I can't talk too long, I must get going. So just please, come. It would be better if you come here without driving your car because I'm sure your brother can't drive after this."

"Hah, what do you mean by that?"

"Please believe me and just come. I'll end the call now, and don't call me back." She quickly hanged up and kept her phone back inside her pouch. She looked at herself into the mirror with a horror expression. She gulped her saliva in nervous. "This family is a mess."

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

"Ah, it's already getting late, I should head back." The grey headed stood up from the ground and dust away the dirt on his yukata, before he began to turned around and walked back towards the house. In the amidst of his walk, he could hear something in the distance. "What's that voice?" Mayuzumi stopped his pace when he suddenly heard someone was screaming. He was just going to ignored it, when he sudden;y remembered this familiar voice and tone. "Why did it sounds similar with him?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confused. "Should I check on it?" He asked himself and decided that he should have a go at it. He was just going to used the back road that lead directly towards his room, but he decided to changed his way when he heard the cries.

As soon as he reached the front way, he continued his pace to take a round the pond that he was sure was at the dining room, and his eyes widen in shocked at the scene he were looking right now. He could saw Kuroko were naked, blindfolded and tied onto the pear tree, crying in pain as there was red marks all over his body which some of it already turned into bruises. "Oh my God..." His body trembled in disgusted at the person's doing. Which he knew just who was behind of all this.

"K-Kagami-kun... Kagami-kun.."

"Kuroko.. KUROKO! Let me go, damn it..!"

He could hear how hoarse the shorter's voice has become while calling for his cousin's name while the other also were begging desperately. He gritted his teeth in anger and balled up his hands as he goes towards where the hurting pale boy was. He could only looked away the moment he came closer at the said boy, when he could clearly saw all the bruises. He looked around for something, and his eyes caught the water hose. He took it and turned the tap on, before he goes back towards the shorter. _"What did he do to deserve all of this.."_ He held back his tears that was threatening to fall down. "Hey, Kuroko it's me, Chihiro."

"M-Mayuzumi-san?"

"Em. Listen, I'm gonna pour the water on you to wash away those ants, okay?" He asked, and he got a weak nod as an answer. He kept on spraying the water until all the ants fell down from his body while making his ears deaf on the other's cries. He didn't knew how long did it take for all the ants to disappeared, but one thing he knew that Kuroko was now wet from head to toes and his body are full of red bruises all over his body. After he was done with it, he quickly untied the ropes and instantly Kuroko's body fell onto the ground, weeping. Seeing this, he immediately took off his yukata and put it over the other, and took of his blindfold. He didn't mind since he are wearing a shirt and pants underneath his yukata. He never like to wear yukata with a bare skin, since his skin are sensitive.

"Kagami-kun.. Kagami-kun.."

"Hey, can you stand up?" He hold onto the shorter and helped him to stand on his feet before he slowly lead their way into the house. "We'll get inside okay?" And almost instantly he got a fierce shook and the boy beside of him stopped his legs.

"No..no, I don't wanna go inside!"

"But-"

"No, I don't want it! I-it's scary.." Kuroko shook his head a he began to cried again. "..Kagami-kun. I want Kagami-kun.."

"I know, I know you don't want to go inside back, but Taiga is inside, right?"

"..."

"I'll protect you okay? We'll find Taiga and then we'll get out from this house, okay?" He waited, but he didn't get any replies. He tried to continued back their pace and the other also began to followed his steps which he was really glad of it. They make their way onto the front door and entered the house. He carefully looked around, trying to looked if there was someone nearby, but there was none. He let out a relieved sigh, before he continued their pace back. He admit it was strange that there was no on around, but his feeling immediately rest assured when he heard some voices at the main room. "Now where are you Taiga.."

"Kuroko... Kuroko.."

Kuroko's stopped his legs when he swore he could heard his fiance's voice were calling out for him from the dining room. He looked at the room, but the door were closed. He doubted his fiance are there, but when he could heard that voice again, he immediately move towards the dining room on his own, making Mayuzumi startled with his action, but nevertheless followed where did the boy went. He pushed the door open, only for his eyes to widen in shocked when he saw Kagami were handcuffed onto the chair. "K-Kagami-kun!" He quickly make his way towards his fiance as best as he could with his current condition, and he immediately turned nausea at the sight in front of him. The taller's wrist were bleeding badly and the blood were still oozing out from the cut. The smell of the blood that were hitting at his nose sharply, and the colour of the redness, really are not a sight he like to see.

"Kuroko?" Kagami turned his head to looked at his fiance and the tears he had been held in finally dropped onto his cheeks, down to his lap. He was so relieved to saw his fiance, but when his eyes caught the bruises, he could felt his blood boiling up at that. It was all his fault that his fiance are like that.

"Taiga!" Mayuzumi's mouth opened wide when he saw what happened at his cousin. No wondered he was no where to be found when he was being handcuffed onto the chair. Seeing another yet cruel scene in front of him, really added the fuel to his already burning heart. By just looking at the hard heart Kagami was letting his tears out carelessly like this when he was with Kuroko Tetsuya, he already knew how much his fiance meant to him. It was also the same for the shorter, he could just saw the way how both of them looked into each other eyes. _"Tch, damn that old geezer!"_ As much as he wanted to charged at the old man, he knew it was not a good idea to do that at all. He was scared on what would happened to Akashi if he did something foolishly. He wouldn't let the elder touched the heterochromatic man at all, he would never allowed it to happened. Besides, right now he also need to helped his red headed cousin free from those handcuffs. "Taiga, do you know where the keys are?"

"Chihiro.. you're the one who save Kuroko?"

"Yes, and now can you please don't ask anymore question? You can ask later, but not now. Now we have to get away those handcuffs from you."

"Yeah."

"So? do you know where the keys?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"Tch. It's okay, I'll start looking for it."

"Well well, looking for the keys kids?"

All turned their head towards the source of the voice. It was one of the man that were holding onto Kagami just now, and he were showing the keys at them with a smirk on his face. His eyes then move towards Kuroko and he whistled. "Look at that poor beautiful body are covered in bruises."

"Shut up, asshole! Don't look at him!" Kagami growled.

"Hey hey, are you sure want to talk that loud? what if the others heard it? It will be really hard for you guys."

"Tch!"

"Now, now how about that short guy come here and serve me? Heard he like man, and I bet his mouth will just fit perfectly with my cock."

"The fuck?!"

"Taiga, slow down your voice."

"I swear to crush your face if I free from here.!"

"Try your best then-"

All of the sudden there was someone knocked the man's head from behind, making the tall buff man fell flat on the floor, before there was a familiar figure entered the dining room.

"S-Saki nee san!"

"Taiga, Kuroko what happened to you?!" Saki's eyes widened in shocked looking at both of the boys state.

"Grab the keys, nee-san!"

"O-okay." She bend down and grabbed the key, before she goes towards her brother and started to unlocked the handcuffs. She admitted that she couldn't helped but winced when she saw how her brother's wrist already bleeding and her brother in law's body were full with bruises. "Are you okay?"

Feeling that he was not needed at this time, Mayuzumi excuse himself to dragged the man unconscious body to the side and stepped out from the room, keeping an eyes on which in case there were someone around. He looked to his left and right several times, and when he could confirmed that there was no one, he let out a relief sigh. But before he could be be relaxed, there was a sudden voice from his left which make him startled. He turned towards that person and his eyes once again, widened in surprised. "Y-you!" He gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you want? are you going to tell them about us?!"

"What? tell about what?" Touru huffed. "I'm not gonna meddle with this troublesome family."

"Then what do you want?"

"Here, take this." She handed the grey headed two car keys, which was one of it was his and the other one were Kagami's. "You better get out from this house as soon as possible." She bowed towards him, before she walked out from the front door. But before she could close the door, she turned back and looked at him. She brought one of her hand up and used her pointy finger, placing it in front of her lips. "Don't tell anyone that I'm the one who give you that." She huffed once again before she finally went out.

"Tch, whatever. We have to get out from here." Before he could turned around and called for the Kagami's, they already on the way out from the room. He looked at the woman and handed her Kagami's car keys. "Here nee-san, Taiga's car key."

"Thank you Chihiro-kun." Saki bowed towards the younger, before she looked at both of the injured boys. "Come on, let's go right now." She leaded the way, asking for her brother to be careful with carrying his fiance in his arms. She had insist for him not to do that since his wrists were injured, but being the stubborn he was, he ignored her words and decided to do it despite of his injuries. After making sure that they both are okay, she looked at te other boy. "Chihiro-kun, aren't you going to go back too?"

"It's okay, you can go first nee-san. You need to tend to both of their injuries."

"What about you?"

"I brought my own car, and I have to get Seijurou too. He's still inside."

"But-"

"It's okay. Just go."

"Saki nee-san, go and help Chihiro to get Seijurou and Furihata out from this house as well." Kagami said, and that make the woman turned her attention towards him. "Please. Chihiro already help me save Kuroko and I want to do the same for him. Now give me the car key."

Noticing how serious did Kagami looked like at this moment, Saki just sighed as she agreed with him. "Fine. Wait for me in the car, I'll be the one driving." She handed him the car key.

"I know. And can you get our things from the room as well?"

"Yeah. Now wait for me in the car while I'll help Chihiro-kun."

* * *

 **(Inside the car)**

After getting inside the car and putting Kuroko at the back seat, Kagami then started the engine and turned on the air condition, making sure that his fiance could felt it. He get out from the driver's seat and close the door, before he joined his fiance at the backseat. They both looked at each other without saying any words, both didn't knew what to say. Their eyes stared into each other as though as they didn't see each other for so long, trying to conveyed their feelings with each other. They kept on doing it, until Kuroko finally the one to broke the silence.

"You..hurt yourself, Kagami-kun." Kuroko move his eyes downward at the taller's hands and grabbed onto it, holding it carefully, not wanting to make his fiance hurt. "You're bleeding."

"..."

"You shouldn't struggle too much, Kagami-kun.."

"..."

"Now look at this.."

"..."

"What if you broke your-" His words were being cut off when Kagami suddenly pulled him into his embrace and held him tight, stroking his hair. "K-Kagami-kun.."

"Why.."

"H-hurm?"

"Why are you worrying about me when it was you who the one held more pain than me?!"

"...!" His eyes widen at that words while his heart suddenly started to overflowed with sadness and pain when he heard that. Getting the stroke on his hair only make it worse before he let down his wall and broke down into harsh sobbing. He had been waiting for so long for his fiance to held him back, and when the other does, he just couldn't held back his feelings anymore. He knew he needed this touches, he knew himself. Only his fiance are the only one who had this effects on him. "Kagami-kun.." He brought up his arms and wrapped it around his fiance tightly, afraid of being away from the taller anymore. "It's hurt, Kagami-kun.. i-it's hurt."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kuroko.." Kagami apologized, while his tears began to formed in his eyes before it rolled down onto his cheeks. "I'm really so sorry.."

"I-I thought you w-won't come and save me.."

"I'm sorry..."

"I thought their words are real.." Kuroko sniffed. ".. I thought you really won't save me and-"

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, Kuroko."

"I'm scared.. I was really scared if you had come to dislike me and-"

"No.. no, don't ever think that. I would never hate you, Kuroko.."

"I'm so-so scared.."

"I'm sorry for being so weak that I can't even save you.."

"No.." He shook his head in disagree. "You were also suffering inside, s-so don't say that.. "

"..."

"I can hear your voice calling my name.. and just that, I know that y-you're protecting me.."

 _"Why.. is he so kind? why didn't he ever blame me for something that truly was my fault?"_

"It's hurts Kagami-kun.. my body.. it's burning so much. It's hurting more right now.."

"I know, I know.."

"It's hurt!"

"Shh.. we'll get home soon and Saki would treat you, okay? I will make sure that she will tend to you." Kagami assured and comforting his trembling fiance as his hands kept on stroking the other's hair and back simultaneously, while he leave a butterflies kiss all along his fiance's nape. "I'll check on every inches of your body when we get home.."

"B-but-"

"Please. I want to see what did they do at what's mine."

"..."

"Please, Kuroko."

"E-em.." Kuroko just nodded.

 _"I really won't forgive them for this."_

Just then, the door on the driver's seat were being pulled opened, before Saki sat on it. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She turned to her left, making sure the three boys also already safe in the other car, before she pressed the pedal and drive them out from the house. "Tch, mom's words are true." She hissed in anger as her hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel. _"That old man.!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there everyone! It's been a long time, isn't? I've missed you~ How are you? So everyone, here's an update for you! ^^ I'm so sorry for updating late since I actually having a bit conflict in the middle of the story since I can't decide what would happened at both our couple, Kagami and Kuroko. I kept on having different ideas on how it would be with Kagami's grandfather plan. And trust me, having so many different ideas of it are really not good when you have to think what would happened next and next and so on. I almost wanted to delayed on updating it even further, but I decided that I've already delayed it for so long. I was supposed to updated this story on May, but I didn't, which I'm really sorry. The reason are just like I said (those conflicts are hurting my brain), and probably because I've started enjoying too much Thailand's BL series already. xD Hahahaha..! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..*bowing* but you can scold me too, if you want because I deserved it, I guess. Anyway, back to the story, how was it? is it good? please leave lots of reviews ^^ And as always, I'm sorry for my bad grammars and if there's any typos and mistakes. (I'm not good at english,smh seriously.) I'l edit it later. For the next update, I'll try to update it faster, but I can't say much on when it would be, but I'll try okay? 'Till then, let's meet again at the next chapter! Take care~ ^^


	13. Chapter 13

"Taiga, wake up. We already reach your home." Saki announced as she took off the seat belt and turned around in the seat, only to saw that both her brother and brother in law were sleeping on the passenger's seat. Seeing this, she could only let out a small smile before she quickly get out of the car only to opened up the door on her brother's side. As much as she wanted to admire the love did the two showed, she had even more important things to do. And it was really urgent. "Taiga, wake up." She shook the boy by the shoulder, and she was glad that the other immediately wake from it. "We've arrive. Come on, let's get both of you treated."

Kagami could only nodded shortly, before he turned to looked at Kuroko who were sleeping beside of him, with his head leaned against his chest. _"He's still sleeping. He must be tired.."_

"Are you okay? can you carry him? or do you want me to-?"

"No, it's okay. I'll do it."

"O..okay."

"It will help if you would unlock the door and hold it for me, nee-san."

"Got it." The woman nodded before she goes towards the front door and unlocked it with haste, as she held it open for both the boys.

Carefully, slowly, he get out from the car without making the smaller awake from it and carried him in his arms into his house. As soon as he was inside, Saki immediately let go of the door she had been holding for the boys and quickly goes to prepared all the things she needed to treat both of them. "Nee-san, I'm gonna bring Kuroko to my room."

"Yeah, got it! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

With that, he quickly faster his pace and went up the stairs, to his room. As soon as he was in front of his room, he carefully pushed the door's knob down using his elbow, trying to make as less as movements possible so that it wouldn't disturbed his fiance before he walked towards his bed. He then slowly put the smaller down onto the soft mattress. "You've been through so much today, Kuroko." He reached out his hand and brushed away the other's front hair that was covering his eyes. _"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."_

Just then, Kuroko slowly stirred in his sleep upon feeling there was something touching on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, and he could saw it was his fiance. He didn't know why but he felt like he wanted to cried just seeing the taller. "K-Kagami-kun.." He reached out both his arms, asking for the other to embraced him. He was really glad that his fiance seemed to know what does he wanted without even he have to said it out loud, when the taller pulled him into his embrace as he sat down onto the bed. He knew he seemed really spoiled right now, but he didn't care. All the things he was worried about was his fiance. He didn't wanted to be far away from the taller, he didn't wanted to be separated from the other at all. He didn't wanted that and he was really scared.

"You're awake."

He just nodded at that, before he called for his fiance. "Kagami-kun.." He tightened his hold's around his fiance, trying to held him close as his tears rolled down his cheeks once again and it hit on the taller's shoulder.

Upon feeling his shirt on the shoulder part getting damp and hearing a soft sniff, Kagami quickly grew panic. He pulled away, just enough to looked at the smaller's face. "What's wrong Kuroko?"

"..."

"Does it hurt?" He asked again, but there was no answer from the other and that was making him even more panic.

"..."

"Where does it hu-"

"Kagami-kun.." Kuroko reached up for Kagami's arms and slowly brought it down, looking at his fiance's wrist that was covered in dried blood and how the skin there was torn up reveling a bit of the flesh. "I.. I'm sorry, Kagami-kun.."

"Sorry for what?"

"If..." Kuroko sniffed, trying his hard not to broke down right now. He knew it would bring nothing good if he was going to cried since it would only making Kagami even more hurt. "..if only I don't appear in you life, t-this will not happen to you Kagami-kun.."

"...!"

"It was all because of me.." His lips trembled as his eyes closed when he said that, couldn't stand to see the sight anymore as well as feeling really guilty about these incidents today. ".. I.. really bring a bad luck no matter where I go.."

"..."

"It's true then.. I..am a bad luck-"

"Stop it right now, Kuroko."

And he immediately stopped saying all those things when he heard how stern did his fiance's voice were and how strong did the stare are on him even when he aren't looking at the taller in the eyes. He could just felt the aura emitting from the taller, and how does those red orbs were staring intensely at him.

"Lift up your face and look at me."

"..."

"Kuroko."

Again, hearing that demanding voice coming out from the taller, he couldn't do nothing but to just obeyed it. Their eyes locked with each other, and he his eyes widen in shocked when he could saw a hurtful expression on his fiance's face. "K-Kagami-ku-?"

"Don't say things like that. You're not, so stop blaming it on yourself."

"..."

"I don't even regret having you with me, being together with me, but the only thing I regret was my weak self."

"..."

"I can't even protect you from my own grandfather and I let him hurt you. It's my fault that you are hurting like this. I can't even do anything when it happened, I'm so useless."

"It's not your fault Kagami-kun..it's-"

"It is my fault, Kuroko. It is.!" Kagami raised his voice, feeling a bit frustrated at his own self as well at Kuroko because the other just wouldn't admitted it that was indeed his fault that all these things happened. If only he listened to the maid and didn't dragged his fiance into the room to meet the elder, if only he had listened to it. He never even thought that just because of his arrogance and selfishness, his fiance have to suffered all those insults and torture. "For once, blame it on me, Kuroko! It's obviously my fault can't you se-!" His eyes widen in surprised and all his words hung in midair when the other suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips with tears rolling down his face. The kiss was so tender and soft, and it only lasted for five seconds before his fiance pulled away.

"It's not your fault, Kagami-kun." Kuroko brought both his hands up and placed it on both of Kagami's face, holding his fiance close while looking at him in the eyes lovingly. "I know you already try your best to protect me, but it's not that simple isn't? You even got hurt by trying to save me, and those wounds are the proof of it." He smiled softly at the taller.

"...!" Kagami didn't knew why but he could felt his heart swell at the sight in front of him when he saw his fiance smiling face. He didn't knew how could the other still could put up a smile after going through all of the horrible things today. _"How... how can you still smiling, Kuroko?"_

"So don't.. don't say that it's your fault, hmm? If you can say that it's not my fault, then I'll say the same to you too."

 _"What?"_

"It's not your fault,Kagami-kun."

Just then, the door burst opened as Saki barged in into the room with a worried face all over her. "Kagami I need to-" Her eyes grew wide slightly when she finally registered what was happening inside of the room. Immediately she could felt a bit embarrassed for barging in like this inside the couple room. But then again, it was her duty as a doctor to treat a patients. "Uh..I'm sorry for disturbing you guys." As soon as she said that, of the boys immediately let go of each other as Kagami stood up from the bed and distancing himself a bit, clearing his throat in the process while there was a blush on Kuroko's face. Trying to make this situation less awkward, she quickly make her way to the bed and put all the things she brought in her arms onto the bedside table.

"Do you have everything you need Saki-nee?"

She turned around to looked at her brother, before she shook her head and turned back to eyed the smaller boy on the bed. "Not all. I was in a hurry to go to the main house and I forgot to bring my meds bag."

"So what will happen to Kuroko? Does that mean you can't treat him now?!"

She could noticed and heard how does that tone rang through her ears, and she was a bit surprised to see her brother are actually worried about Kuroko. She thought that he didn't like the other since she could still remembered the incident that the taller had purposely done at the shorter just because he didn't like him and at the fact that they are engaged. But somehow, it sounds different this time. She should had knew it just by seeing how did the taller red headed were so over protective over the teal blue haired boy. Noticing the changes, it really make her happy. At last, Kuroko would get treated nicely from her brother. _"It's good that he finally learn to take care of his own fiance."_ Unknowingly there was a small smile appearing on her face. _"They're really cute together. They are meant to be with each other I guess."_

"Nee-san!"

She jolted a bit at that. She almost forgot to answered her brother's question. "Sorry, there's something on my mind. "She flashed a smile once again, trying to covered for her drifting thoughts about the couple in front of her. "Don't worry, I already call my assistant and ask her to bring my things and some medicines over. She'll be here soon."

"Will it take a long time?"

"I did ask her to drive here as fast as she can. Probably in 15 minutes?"

"That's too long!"

"K-Kagami-kun, it's okay. It's not that long, I can wait." Kuroko tried to calmed his fiance down while looking at him with a smile on his face, before he turned to looked at the older woman sitting on his side. "Thank you for your help Saki-san, and I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No, it's my job as a doctor to treat you guys Kuroko. And it's also my job to protect you since I'm your sister in law, aren't I?"

"T..thank you Saki-san." He couldn't helped but to blushed at those words. But then again, he could felt his heart throbbed a bit at the same time at that words. Would he even reached and managed to get the title as brother in law to the older? Would he ever get married with Kagami? " _Will I..?"_

"Kuroko, is it okay if I want to see your wounds?"

"M-My wounds..?"

"I have to see it to know what to do later. I promise it will only be for a minute."

"But.."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I already saw you naked before right?"

"...!" Again, his face turned even redder as he heard the older let out a few chuckles before his fiance's voice interrupted it, scolding the older for saying things like that, following with a hiss.

"Nee-san, stop it!"

"But I'm right isn't?"

"You-!"

"I-it's okay, Kagami-kun." He tried to calmed his fiance down, before he turned his attention at the older. "O-Okay." He finally agreed as he didn't wanted to make the siblings started an argument. He brought his hands up as he slowly slide off the yukata that Mayuzumi gave him to covered his body when the other save him, off from his body. He closed his eyes when he could felt the cold air were hitting on his bare skin and how he tried not to looked at his fiance when he were in this state. Instantly there was a cold fingers started tracing the wounds on his body, sliding her fingers here and there, and he couldn't helped but to let out a wince. It was hurt, it stung on his body. "A-ah!"

"Kuroko, are you okay?!" Kagami quickly approached Kuroko with a worried face upon hearing the shorter let out a wince. He reached out his hands and grabbed the other's face, turning it slowly to make him looked at him. "Does it hurt so much?" He asked, and his eyes couldn't helped but to roamed all over his fiance's body, looking at all the bruises that appeared on the white milky skin. He could noticed how different does the bruises look from before. The bruises were slowly turning to dark red, which he knew soon it would turn to dark purple and it really broke his heart. _"Damn it!"_

"I-It's hurt.."

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Kuroko.."_ He kept on apologizing towards the smaller inside his head. He was really frustrated at his own self for not being able to protect his fiance form his evil grandfather. "It's gonna be okay."

"It's hurt Kagami-kun.."

Even though the shorter said it in a low voice, he could captured the other's words perfectly on his ears and seeing the tears on the corner of the other's eyes already make his heart grew even worried. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold his anger. "Nee-san, please do something!"

"Calm down, Taiga. I know what to do. Just give me 15 minutes."

"Tch!" Knowing that neither of them could do anything until his sister's assistant came here with all the supplies, somehow only make him felt angry with his own self. He only gritted his teeth in frustrated. _"Damn it, it was all my fault."_

"In the mean time, how about both of you go and take a bath first while I wait for my assistant to bring my things over?"

He turned to looked at the older with a confused face. "Hah?"

"It's better if you bath with a warm water to get rid of the itch on those wounds and clean it properly." Saki said firmly and helped Kuroko to put back the yukata on him, before she stood up from the bed and looked at her brother. "You too, Taiga. You are injured too. I'll wait for my assistant downstairs." She then make her way out of the room, closing the door behind her and leave the couple alone in the room with a small smile hanging on her lips. She knew that the couple really needed some times alone, especially when she noticed her brother in law were actually trying to held himself back from crying, so that was why she wanted to retreated early. _"Please treat him nicely, Taiga."_

As soon as the door closed, there was a short silence fell between the couple as they both just looked into each other eyes, before Kagami finally break it. "Come on, I'll bring you to the bathroom." He retracted his hands and was just about to carried his fiance in his arms, before the shorter protested about it.

"N-no, it's okay Kagami-kun. I can walk by myself."

"No. I'll carry you."

"No, it's fine. I can-"

"Kuroko, listen to me."

"But your wrist are-"

"It's nothing. It's hurt, but I can deal with it. Come on-"

"But I can't."

"Hah?"

"Look, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko let out a soft sigh as he slowly hold onto Kagami's hands, making sure that he didn't touched where the taller had hurt his wrists. "..you're hurt too isn't? I don't want you to put a strain on yourself just because of me. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me."

"Kuroko-"

"Please Kagami-kun, I can walk by myself."

"..."

"I really don't like it if you are hurt because of me. It was already enough that because of me that you're like this. It's all because of me-" His eyes went wide momentarily and he immediately stopped talking when he realized what words did he just said just now. He was sure that the taller would get mad at him for saying things like that. They both had just agreed before that this horrible incident aren't anyone fault, he knew that, but he just couldn't helped but to blamed on himself. He knew really well that it was indeed his fault, but somehow, he wanted to believed his fiance's words that it was not his fault. He also deserved to be by the taller's side isn't it?

"There you go again saying those things."

"I'm.. sorry." He hung his head low, looking at his own lap when he heard the cold tone.

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a few seconds, knowing exactly that those thought still couldn't get out from his fiance hate it when the other think like that, blaming his own self for this incident when it was totally not his fault at all. Again, he only let out a soft sigh before he began to scooped the smaller in his arms, carrying him towards the bathroom. He could saw the shorter were surprised with his action and started to squirmed, asking to be put down. "Don't move around Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun, what are you d-doing?! Put me down! I can walk on my ow-"

"No."

"Kagami-kun-"

"That's my final answer."

"But you are hurt!"

"I don't care."

"Please, Kagami-kun.. I don't want your injuri-"

"I can deal with it, so you just stay still."

"B-But s-still it's...-"

"You're my first priority here."

"...!"

"..."

"W-what..?"

"You heard me, and I don't like to repeat my words." He hissed, showing how serious his words are and how he didn't wanted to deal with the same issue again. He waited for any respond from his fiance, but the only thing he got was silent. He glanced at his fiance, and he could saw his face were turning red at his words just now. Seeing this, it somehow managed to make him summoned out his smirk, which obviously gone unnoticed for the other. If he was not tired right now, he would probably shocked himself too for saying that kind of words, but right now he was really tired and he also didn't wanted the teal blue haired boy to kept on thinking what had happened was his fault. If there was someone to blamed, that would be no doubt was his grandfather. And if it was to blame for carelessness, it would be him. _"Damn it..tch._! _I swear I'll make him pay for what he has done to Kuroko.. I_ swear.!" He tightened his hold's onto the other, bringing him to be even more closer to him. _"I'll never forgive myself if things like this were to happened again.!"_

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Kagami straight away goes towards the sink's counter and put Kuroko on top of it carefully, making sure he didn't hurt his fiance in any way. He had asked for the other to wait for awhile while he goes and get their towels and change of clothes, which for Kuroko he decided to not wear anything except for the bathrobe until his sister had attended to his wounds.

Right after Kagami was not in Kuroko's sight anymore, Kuroko couldn't helped but to noticed how he looked right now from the reflection he saw from the long full mirror wall in front of him. _"I.."_ He could slowly felt disgusted at his own self. The bruises were really blown out, as thought as it would burst if it came into a contact with a sharp surface. The worse part, he could also saw some part of his back view from the reflection on the mirror as well from the sink's mirror. His body was full of bruises from the ants' bites, started from his collarbone down to his thighs, on his back down to his waist and also on his front. As thought as his eyes had some kind of effects, right when he had looked at all of those places, he could felt the bruises stung all at the same time. _"It's hurt..!"_ He winced and started to squirmed while there was some tears formed in his eyes. He really felt disgusted at his own self right now. He didn't even know how could his fiance didn't stayed away from him with all those bloated bruises bites on him. _"No..no.. I hate this! I really hate this.."_ He closed his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to looked at the image of him being shown on the mirror anymore. He hate how does he look like right now.

"Kuroko?" Kagami called out for Kuroko when he could saw his fiance were squirming on top of the sink's counter. Just as he was about to called for him once again, his eyes widen in shocked as well as his heartbeat accelerated when he saw his fiance were on the edge of the marble top and almost fell down onto the floor if it was not for his quick reflex to rushed to his side and hold onto him. "You idiot, you would fell down if you keep on moving like that!"

"..no.."

"Are you listening to me?!"

"..let..me go.."

"Hah?!"

"..I-I said..let me g-go Kagami-kun..!"

He could felt his heart was boiling right now and he was just about to raised his voice at the smaller, but only to held it back when he heard a soft sniff coming from him. Instantly he could felt his heart grew panicked once again and had a hunch there was something wrong with his fiance. Noticing there was some tears on the corner of the other's eyes already proved his point. He was getting worried at this point. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Kuroko?" He put the towels that was in his hand down beside the sink as he stood up straight right in front of Kuroko, with both his hands were holding onto his fiance's arms carefully, not wanting to hurt him. "Hey.."

"I.. I hate myself.."

"What?"

"I'm ugly right now, Kagami-kun.! I look like a monster! I'm hideous!"

"Kuroko, stop it.! what's gotten into you?!"

"I'm disgusting.. I.. I'm really ugly.! How can you still stay here with me even when I look like this?!"

"...!"

"Look how do I look like right now with all of these bruises! I'm disgusting! How can you still be near me and look at me.?!."

"Kuroko, stop it right now.!" Finally the tears that were hanging on the corner of the other's eyes dropped and rolled down those tears-stained cheeks once again. After hearing all those words that came out from his fiance's mouth, he finally realized what actually triggered the smaller. That also was when his eyes rolled accidentally and saw the reflection in his eyes. He could saw how those two mirrors that were facing each other, reflected the image of him right now. Scratch it, it was the image of Kuroko's body . Seeing this, his eyes instantly softened when he looked at the shorter. He should knew it this was going to haunted his fiance forever. _"Oh God, please don't torture him like this anymore.."_ He let out a soft sigh, before he brought both his hands to caressed both sides of his fiance's face and lift it up a bit, so that he were looking straight right into his eyes. "Kuroko, open your eyes and look at me."

"No.. no.."

"Open them and look at me."

"..."

"Now."

"I..can't K-Kagami-kun.."

"Yes, you can."

"..no.."

"Come on,"

"..."

"..please." He coaxed, and only after 10 seconds those eyes fluttered opened, revealing a beautiful watery blue orbs that were looking at him with a sad expression could be seen in it. "Kuroko.." He used his thumb to wiped away the tears, before he leaned in and placed a kiss on his fiance's forehead. "..you're not ugly so stop saying things like that to yourself."

 _"K-Kagami-kun..!"_ Kuroko's eyes widen in surprised upon the kiss that had just landed on his forehead. He looked at his fiance straight in the eyes and he could felt his heart were beating faster. He had never even expected his fiance to kissed him and treated him this gently when he doesn't deserved it at all. He really love the taller red haired, but for him to even compared himself with the other, the differences was too obvious. Who was he to even stand beside Kagami Taiga, the successor of the Kagami's Group when he was only nobody. He had the name Kuroko, but was he really a part of it? For as long as he had remembered, he had never been treated like one of it, not even once in his life.

"I beg you, Kuroko.."

"..."

"..so please stop crying. It hurts me seeing you like this."

He sniffed as he couldn't helped but to leaned in into the other's touch on his face. "A-aren't you feel d-disgusted with me?"

"Why did you say that?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"..b-because.."

"What?"

"..I.."

"Is it because of how you look right now? is that it?"

"..y-yes." He nodded, and was about to diverted his attention else where, trying to looked at anywhere else other than his fiance, but before he could even do that the taller already grabbed his chin, turning his face softly to looked at him once again. He could heard the other sighed before he said something afterwards.

"Listen here. I want you to know one important thing so listen to it carefully since I won't make myself repeat on my words."

"..."

"I'm not disgusted at all by you, and I will never will, not even for once."

 _"Kagami-kun..!"_ He could felt his heartbeat were beating faster upon hearing those words. He really didn't expected for the taller to said something like this, especially towards him. _"I..is it true?"_ He asked himself, and he could noticed his fiance's face are slowly were turning a bit red right now.

"I'm interested in you not because of your looks,but- well.. I actually did, but I didn't fall for you just because of that. I fell for you because of your inner self, Kuroko."

 _"W-what? d-did I hear it right?"_

"I've never met with someone like you before and that really piqued my interest towards you. All of the woman I've date in the past are all after my wealth and all eyes are set on the wealth I have. They never did actually look at me for who I am."

 _"..that's because they obviously know who you are.."_

"But you.."

 _"What about m-me?"_

"..You're.. different from them."

"...!"

"Just know that."

 _"I-is that a-a confession?"  
_  
"Ah damn it, now can you just please stop crying? I don't want to see that face again."

 _"Taiga.."_ He couldn't hide his smile when he saw how hard his fiance tried to covered his face in embarrassment after hearing his fiance's confession. He had never even thought that the other felt that way about him. He thought that the taller were just playing with him and never take his feelings seriously at all from the first time they decided to played this kind of game. _"I'm so.. happy.."_ He could felt himself becoming giddy at this point as his heart were beating even faster than before and his stomach fluttered as thought as there was thousands of butterflies in it. He was really happy and so relieved when he heard all of that. Yes he was insecure and he was really glad when the taller gave him an assurance on this matter. He really need it.

"Ignore all of the mirrors, just look into my eyes as your mirror and believe the image reflected only in my eyes."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun.." His smile turned even wider as he brought his arms and wrapped it around the other's waist, burying himself inside his fiance's embrace. "..thank you so much."

"..."

"Really.."

"Hn."

"..thank you, Kagami-kun."

"You don't have to bother to thank me at all on this matter.."

"No, I-"

"..because it's the truth." Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko tightly, as he comforted the smaller in his embrace, whispering nothing but sweet words at the other's ears. _"I'm the one who should thank you, Kuroko Tetsuya."_ He pulled away just a bit, wanting to take a look at his fiance's face before he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. No matter how many times he had stolen a kiss on his fiance's lips, it always make some sparks ignited inside of him. He has never ever felt something like this before, and he really like it. He wouldn't never get tired of it, mainly because the person who did this to him were his own fiance, Kuroko Tetsuya, the person who had fallen for. "Let's clean ourselves before Saki get mad at us for being too long." He pulled away while still locking his eyes with the other's.

"O-okay." Kuroko instantly blushed really hard when Kagami was still looking at him in the eyes with an intense gaze. He tried to averted his eyes somewhere else, but he couldn't seemed to make himself do it. He aren't sure why, but maybe it was because he really wanted those fiery red eyes to looked only at him all the times. He wanted his fiance's attention to be on him all the times. _"I really love you, Kagami Taiga. I'm so happy that my parents decided to give me to you even though they were selling me out. At least for once, they did the right thing by making us meet each other."_ He brought up his right hand and brushed away the hair strands on his fiance's face and tucked it behind of his ear, before he let out a soft giggles. He was feeling really happy at this moment. His heart felt so light after hearing the taller's words.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a bit annoyed but not that he was mad at Kuroko. He just found it kind of insulting him, especially when he went out of his usual character just now. He rolled his eyes, trying to showed that it was displeasing to him, only for him to actually looked at how pretty the teal haired boy are.

"Nothing.. haha."

 _"He's really pretty.."_ He swore he could felt his heart fluttered when he saw the smile on his fiance's face as well as when he heard those soft giggles coming out from those small red lips. He wished that the smaller would always wore this happy expression on his face instead of the sad and depressing one. "Now, come on we have to start showering." He unwrapped his hands around his fiance and helped him down from the counter before his hands automatically move to removed the yukata off the other's.

"W-wait K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko quickly hold onto his yukata, preventing the taller to take it off.

"What is it?"

"I.. I.."

"What?"

"..y-you can t-take a shower first. I-I'll wait for you-"

"What crap are you saying, Kuroko? We're going to shower together."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. And I already said it before that I'll help you to take a shower."

"But I thought you're just going to help me come here-"

"No. I said just as what I've said."

"But..! w-wait!" His face turned red when his fiance shrugged off his hold's as he quickly took off the yukata off him, leaving him stark naked. "K-kagami-kun!" His hands automatically moved to covered his private part and his nipples. He was really embarrassed right now. He never did imagined that he would take a shower together with his fiance.

"What are you covering yourself for?"

"B-because it's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing?" Kagami couldn't held back his laughter at the shorter's remarks. "I've seen you naked before, so what?"

"...!"

"You do remember that yesterday we already did _**it**_ right?" He purposely pressed on the word 'it' as he eyed for his fiance reaction, and soon enough he could saw how red does the other's face had became. He just smirked at this. He really like to teased his fiance and looked at his reaction. He knew it wouldn't probably the best time to be joking around at this time, but he really wanted to make his fiance forget about everything even for just in this moment. He couldn't bear to looked his fiance sad and hating on himself all the times.

"K-Kagami-kun!"

He couldn't helped but to let out a few chuckles at that before he grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him to the shower area. _"How cute of him to be still get embarrassed from it."_

"You're..such a jerk."

He heard it perfectly on the last word that his fiance said, but he decided to just pretended that he didn't heard it. It was weird because usually when he heard that kind of word directed to him, he would get pissed off but not right now. He could actually accepted it when his fiance said that. _"Ah, what's wrong with me?"_ He tried to not to think it that much as he began to turned on the shower tap. He reached out his hand to tested the water's temperature, making sure it was not to cold nor too hot. When he could felt it was warm, only then he pulled Kuroko under the shower. "Is the water alright?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay." He nodded to himself before he began to undressed himself. Right after he joined his fiance in, with him hugging the shorter from behind, he could noticed how the shorter's body suddenly went tense and that actually make him frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. He waited for an answer, but he never get anything from him. He followed where did the other's eyes were looking at and it actually lead to his bloody wrists. Immediately he knew what was in his fiance's head. "Don't worry about this. It just get scratch a bit-"

"What do you mean a scratch?! your skin were torn out and I can see the f-flesh..!"

He knew it would be useless to reasoned again with the other, so the only thing he did was to embraced him even tight while apologizing towards him. Truth to be told, his wounds were really hurt since his skin actually get torn out, making his flesh were visible to the eyes. He even winced and tried to held back a groan coming out from his lips when the water ran down his skin. As much as his wrist was hurting, his fiance probably had it even worse. "I'm sorry okay? but I want to take care of you."

"While you're like this? Kagami-kun, please don't hurt yourself because of me. I don't want that.!"

"I don't want to make you go through the pain alone either."

"But I-"

"Trust me, I really hate myself for letting it to ever happened to you." He waited for any response from his fiance, but it was only silent. He tried to take a look on the other's face by moving his eyes to take a glance on the wall mirror and his eyes widen in shocked when he could saw the other were crying silently. Ah, he really hate to see this again. Dealing with his fiance today was like riding a roller coaster, he knew that, but he have to be strong in dealing with this because if he didn't who else would? He wouldn't let anyone to lay even a finger on his fiance, he wouldn't never let it ever happened.

Seeing how Kagami's hands actually looked like right now, really pierced through Kuroko's heart. He really felt guilty towards the taller because he knew really well that this all happened because of him. If only he didn't followed his fiance to the main house, all of these things wouldn't ever happened. Or.. would he say, if only he never showed his own existence at the other, this wouldn't happened at all. If only he didn't meet Kagami Taiga, all of these wouldn't even happened and he wouldn't make his fiance to even go against his grandfather. But he was selfish, he didn't wanted to lose the taller. He love him too much. So much that even if his fiance decided to go through the arranged marriage that his grandfather had done, he wouldn't mind it. As long as he could stayed by the taller side, it would already be enough. Although it would hurt him, at least he could still be closer with his fiance. "I love you, Kagami-kun." He reached his hands down and hold onto his fiance's hands, gripping it tightly while leaning his head onto his fiance's chest.

"...!"

"I love you.."

 _"Kuroko.."_ Kagami's heart skip a beat when he heard that. He was too shocked to even to tried to said something, so the only thing he did was to looked at the teal blue haired boy in front of him in silent. He felt too overwhelmed right now. He didn't know since when he actually started to adored the other so much that he was afraid if it would reached to something else that was beyond his control, especially when he knew his own self to be so hot-headed. He didn't wanted to hurt him anymore because of his action. He had done it enough. He was scared on what if he someday went beyond his control and Kuroko left him because he couldn't stand him anymore? _"What will I do if it reach until that?"_

"Please don't leave me-"

He didn't even let the shorter finished his words when he captured his lips, pulling him in into a deep kiss. When he felt the grip on his hands loosened, he used that opportunity to grabbed on the back of the other's neck, deepening their kiss even more. As the kiss get steamy, he could started to heard a soft moans coming from the shorter and that was really making something inside of him to act even more greedy right now. Feeling it was actually hard to breathe when they were kissing under the shower, he pushed Kuroko softly onto the wall with his left hand in between the wall and other's head, making sure he didn't hit his head onto the hard surface of the wall. "I'll not." He said in between the kisses.

"K-Kagami-kun..nhh.." Kuroko moaned as he wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, bringing him even closer towards his fiance. But the moment when they stood with no gap between them, he instantly blushed really hard when he could felt their front were rubbing against each other. He tried to put a distant between them a bit, but it was futile when he couldn't even move anywhere at all when he were being sandwiched with his fiance and the wall. So he tried to tell the other that, but it was hard when the taller were leaving hickeys all over his neck, licking, sucking and biting on his skin. "Nghh..ahh Kagami-kun.." And again he could only moaned at that. He was helpless when it come to his fiance. The kiss continued for another 12 seconds before they finally pulled away from each other with both of them panting for air. He could felt his cheeks slowly were turning hot as well as his ears.

"I'm definitely gonna check every inches of your body when Saki nee-san finish treating your wounds Kuroko."

"...!"

"Don't think I've already forget about it."

"U-um.." He nodded.

"Every part of you. Including this here,"

He jolted in surprised when he suddenly felt there were a finger were tracing along the line of his ass crack before it pushed inside, poking his entrance. "K-Kagami-kun!" His eyes widen when the finger didn't just poke, but actually were teasing him, rubbing on his sensitive entrance in a circular motion. He could felt that he were slowly getting hard. He was just about to opened his mouth and asked for his fiance to stopped it, when he suddenly heard a wet noise and felt sticky at both his front and back. _"W-what.? Don't tell me that-!"_

"I didn't even touch you for a minute long yet, and you already letting this liquid out Kuroko?"

"..!"

"You're really.." Kagami leaned closer at Kuroko's ear and whispered with a low voice, purposely teasing his fiance. "..lewd."

"I-I'm not-"

"Are you sure about that?" He pressed it a bit deeper, making just the tip of his finger slide inside for a few moments before he pulled it back out.

"K-Kagami-kun..!"

"Unfortunately I have to stop right now since Saki's assistant are coming any minutes now." Kagami smirked when he could sensed how tense did Kuroko's body are inside of his embrace and how those small hands's nails were digging into his skin. But cursed himself since he also started to become hard. He could felt how his fiance's member were twitching when they kissed, and it became even more noticeable when he teased him on his entrance. As much as he really wanted to have sex with his fiance again, which probably most effected by the incident today, he decided to held it back. He is a rational person. He wouldn't never do that sort of activity while the smaller are in so much pain. He didn't dare to do it, even when he really wanted to. _"Damn it."_ He pulled away with a gritted teeth while going back under the shower, back facing his fiance. How could he face to face with the shorter when he were hard at this time? _"Ah, fuck my hormones!"_

 _"W-what's wrong with me? That's really embarrassing.!"_ Kuroko groaned softly while covering his face with both his hands. He never did imagined that he would let out his precum that easily and fast. Sure he was really sensitive, but then again it was too fast. _"Hah... my body yearn for him so much.."_ He blushed even harder at this realization.

* * *

"I've ask the maid to brew some tea for you to help you calm down." Furihata informed the figure that was sitting on the bed as he make his way towards the other. He could saw how tired was his master looked right now and how pale actually did the other turned to. He really hate it when he saw that kind of expression on the other's face. Even so, he knew he couldn't do anything about it so the only thing he could do was just to ignored it. As much as he wanted to comforted and embraced Akashi, he knew it was not allowed to acted like that. "Here's your tea, I'll put it here." He bend down and placed the tray in his hands down onto the black wooden bedside table.

"Hn."

"Is there anything more you need, Akashi-sama?"

"..."

"Akashi-sama?"

"..."

"I see. If there's nothing more, I would like to retreat for tonight, Akashi-sama."

"..."

"Goodnight, Akashi-sama." He bowed and went out the room afterward, but not before he took a last look at the other. As soon as he stepped outside, he met face to face with one particular grey haired boy that went by the name Mayuzumi Chihiro. Instantly his face turned sour and his eyebrows furrowed together in distress. He has never been fond of the other not even once in his life, and it was even worse when both of them were in the same room. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the thing I want to ask you."

"Tch," He hissed and rolled his eyes in annoyed as he walked passed the other. He was really in no mood to deal with him, especially not when he was already having a headache just to think how to comforted the red wine haired boy in the room. "well if you don't remember I work here."

"I do know it, but I don't remember working hour last until 10 PM."

His legs stopped momentarily at those words, but soon after he regained his composure and continued his pace along the hallway. He could heard there was footsteps following behind him, and he obviously knew too well who does that footsteps belonged to. He almost forget about that. Damn, he totally forgot about it. He was too worried about Akashi that he had totally put aside the most important thing that he need to maintained in this house. He have to think of something to bailed himself out of this situation. "It's my duty to serve the master of the house-"

"When he have several maids else in this house?"

"I'm his personal butler, Mayuzumi-sama."

"And that doesn't necessary for you to be with him until this late right?"

"I've told you that I-"

"Drop your act, Furihata Kouki.! I really can't stand you anymore! What are you hiding, huh?"

"Mayuzumi-sama, I think there's an misunderstanding between us. As I said, I d-"

"You think I won't notice it?"

"...!" His eyes widen in shocked and his heartbeat were beating fast at those words. He knew too well on what did the other directed at when he said that words. He had always knew that Mayuzumi really are an excellent observant especially if it had something to do with Akashi Seijuro. Truth to be told, he somewhat were pissed off at the other in this term. He really didn't like anyone get too close with Akashi. He really hate that. _"Keep cool, Kouki. You can't lose your composure right now."_ He let out a soft sigh as he tried to not to think to much about the other's words. "I'm sorry Mayuzumi-sama, but I don't understand wha-"

"Trying to run away huh?"

"I'm not."

"Then?"

"I really don't know what did you mean and it's already late at night. It's not polite that we-"

"Cut your crap, Furihata. We really need to talk."

"I'm sorry but perhaps not right now? As I said, it's already la-"

"It's about Seijurou."

And once again, his legs stopped when he heard that name rolled out from the other's tongue. He could only let out a heavy sigh before he turned around to looked at the other in disinterest. He was really tired right now and he was really in no mood to deal with anyone at this moment. "If there's something you want to ask Seijurou, then I suggest it would be better if it's done tomorrow. He's not in the mood to-"

"It's true that I want to talk about him, but the one who I want to have a talk about him is you."

There was silent between the two boys while they were glaring at each other with an intense gaze. Instantly the atmosphere around them became chilly and the air was really heavy at this moment. Just as Furihata was about to opened his mouth and said something, there was someone approaching them from the end of the hallway, interrupted them.

"Kouki and Chihiro, what are you two still doing here at this time?"

Both of the boys turned their head to looked at who was it, and Furihata immediately bowed towards that person. It was Akashi's mother. "Fumiko-sama."

"Ah.. hi there, aunt." Mayuzumi greeted the older with a smile on his face. "We're just having a talk since it's been a long time since we last met each other." He slung his arm around the brunette's shoulder and looked at the other. "Isn't, Kouki?" He waited for any response, but of course he knew nothing would come out from this arrogant person. "But it's such a pity that Sei already went to bed."

"He already went to bed? I was just about to go and have a talk with him about today."

Upon hearing that, immediately both of them tensed up. They knew too well what happened today, and they are sure that no one wanted the elder to know what happened in the main house. It was not like they wouldn't said a word about it, they would, but not at this time. "Well, maybe some other time?"

"Yes Fumiko-sama. I'm sure Seijurou-sama is tired right now."

"Really?" There could be seen a small pout on her face, before it disappeared and replaced with a small smile. "Well, it can't be help then. I'll ask him some other time. I'm just worried since visiting the main house is a bit.." She purposely didn't finished her words and decided not to since she didn't wanted to make the boys worried. Instead of finishing it, she quickly take this chance to changed the topic. "Well, when are you two going to bed?"

"We're about to.

"Yes, we're on our way to our room."

"Is that so?" The woman once again let out a smile as she took a step forwards, approaching both of the boys. She looked at them lovingly, the look which a mother gave when she looked at her children back and forth before she raised her hands, placing it one on Mayuzumi's cheek and one on Furihata's cheek gently. "I miss you boys so much. It's nice seeing you guys together again. I really hope that the three of you would always keep on being friends."

"Don't worry aunt, we'll always be friends forever. Afterall we indeed grew up in the same house before."

"Yes, you're right." She let out a chuckle. "Well then, I'll be going first. You both go to bed right now and we'll have breakfast together tomorrow."

"Yes, Fumiko-sama." Furihata bowed to the older once again.

"Thank you, aunt."

With that last words, the older finally retreated to her room after bidding them good night. At the same time, when they couldn't never longer see the older's figure, Furihata quickly shrugged off the hand on his shoulder as he hissed. "Don't touch me." He turned around and began to walked towards his bed, which was at the end of the hallway.

"Do you think I really want to touch you? don't make me laugh." Mayuzumi spatted and rolled his eyes, feeling really annoyed right now. "Oi, we still-"

"Next time."

"Hah?"

"I want to sleep."

'Oi, Kouki-"

"I'm tired, Chihiro. You know what just happened at the main house, isn't?"

He didn't knew why but when he heard the brunette called him by his name, his body immediately froze as his eyes widen in surprised. Never did he imagined that the other would called him by that. Usually they always insulted each other, but this was the first time in a long while that the other actually called him by his name. _"What?"_ And the most funniest thing to him was he could felt something in his heart. He surely didn't knew what it was. It was a thing that he couldn't explained it.

* * *

 _"Is he going to be okay?"_ Kagami kept on looking at the direction of the stairs every 20 seconds and kept on mumbling something. It has already been an hour and 10 minutes, yes he has always kept an eye on the clock since he was too worried about his fiance. His heart aren't at ease at all ever since he left his fiance with his sister alone in his room. His heart ache every time he heard Kuroko screamed in pain. He really wanted to just ran upstairs and pulled his fiance into his embrace, but he had to held himself back when he remembered the older's words to not ever came into the room before she finished treating the other. When he asked, the older quickly dismissed him by saying it was too much for him to take in the sight and how he too actually need to be treated, which she had instructed her assistant to attended to his injuries.

 **"Ahhhh! It's hurt! Saki-san, i-it's hurt!"**

 _"Kuroko!"_ He jolted in surprised as his eyes widen when he heard how loud his fiance's cries are. This was the loudest he had heard and it was making him really worried about whatever happened in the room. Just as he was about to stood up and goes towards his room, there was a force on his wrist holding him back. He turned to glared at the woman with a pink haired in her early twenties that goes by the name Momoi. He hissed in annoyed. "What? let me go-"

"Where are you going?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" He shrugged the hold's off, but still those small hands were faster to grabbed his wrist back.

"I know you're worried about him, but you shouldn't go in there right now. Saki-san is still treating him and I'm sure everything is fine." The woman smiled, trying to assured the red haired boy that everything was going to be fine. She already saw Kuroko's injuries and it was pretty serious. She had offered to help Saki, but she insisted that it would be better if she did it alone since the teal headed are more comfortable around the older.

As soon as Momoi said that, there could be heard the door being opened from the upstairs before it closed back and Saki walked downstairs. Kagami could noticed his sister's eyes were slightly a bit red and the tears stained on the older's cheeks were kind of visible. "Nee-san?" He approached the older, but before he could even asked how his fiance are, she suddenly pulled him into a hug. Immediately this got his attention. It was rare to find his sister were this clingy. "What's wrong?"

"You have seen his body right?"

Somehow his eyes darkened when he got that question from his sister as his heart slowly sank. Of course he had seen it, he had been looking at it the whole time when they are taking a bath together. His eyes never did leave it, and his mouth never stopped whispering sweet words, comforting his fiance with kisses every single time. And how could he even forgot how the smaller felt really insecure at how does he looked right now. He would never forget this incident. "Yes."

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Nee san-"

"Taiga, Kuroko.."

"What is it?"

"Even though I already seen it before, but when I were treating him in the room just now..." Saki sniffed, trying hard to not broke down into tears here. "Poor him.. how could our grandfather do that to him.." She didn't wanted to make her brother sad. It was already enough that the couple had to suffered today, and she didn't wanted to added it more to the other's list.

"It's okay, I know it." Kagami sighed. He brought up one of his hand and patted the older softly on the head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"If only I listen to mom.."

His ears twitched at those words as his eyebrows furrowed. He pushed the older away from him, wanting to looked at the woman straight in the eyes. "Huh? what do you mean by that?"

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

"Say it-"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing, forget what did I just said before." Saki break away from the younger's grip and walked towards the pink haired woman. "Thank you, Momoi-chan. You really help us a lot today."

"It's nothing, Saki-san. It's my job to help and assist you as your assistant." Momoi smiled and bowed towards the doctor.

"Saki nee-"

She cleared her throat, purposely interrupting her brother. She didn't wanted to dragged this matter even long, so she have to do it like this. She rummaged something from the medics bag that was on the table and took out several medicines in there. She then turned back towards her brother and gave him all of it. "Here's his medicines. Make sure he took the pills two times a day after meal and apply the cream on his body after he bath, but not on his private part. For that place, you have to use the small one, here," She took the cream with a small container and showed it to him." this cream doesn't irritate the skin so you have to use this one for that places."

"Okay."

"Then, for you.." She turned back around and took out another yet some pills, antiseptic, iodine, cotton gauze and bandages from the bag before she laid it down on the table. "..here. You also have to take the pills but only once a day since the dose is quite strong. Make sure to take it after meal Taiga."

"Hn, thank you nee-san."

"Well then, I'm going first." She grabbed all her things and kept it inside the bag before she carried the bag in her hand.

"It's already late, why don't you stay here?"

"It's okay. I have to go to work early tomorrow-"

"That's what I'm saying. Aren't my house closer to the hospital?"

"It is, but I need a new clothes Taiga." She sighed before she put up a smile on her face.. "It's okay, I'll ask Momoi to send me back, can you Momoi?" She turned to looked at the pink haired girl.

"Yes, it's not a problem Saki-san." Momoi smiled back at the older with a smile on her face.

"Then, that's it. That' my cue Taiga." She began to walked towards the front door with her assistant following close behind of her. "I'll let this incident known to our parents."

"Hah? What? Nee-san, isn't a bad idea to-"

"It's not."

"What do you mean?" Kagami furrowed his eyebrows in confused.

"I'll let you know later. Don't worry, I'll try to reasoned and persuade them not to do anything silly."

"But nee-san-"

"I'll be going first Taiga. Please take care of yourself and Kuroko. Make sure you guys eat the medicines on time."

And just like that Saki and Momoi walked towards Momoi's car and get inside of it, and immediately they drove out from his house. Kagami continued to send his sister off from the front door until he could no longer see Momoi's white compact car when it passed his tall black front gate. "What does she mean by that?" He mumbled with himself as he went inside and closed the door, locking it after. He looked around the house, making sure to turned off all the lights, only leaving the lights on the hallway are on before he decided to go upstairs to Kuroko. But before he could stepped up on the stairs, there a certain voice took his attention away.

"Meow~"

He turned to his right and he could saw the two cats that his fiance had brought it inside the house. As much as he really hate having any pets in the house since it would only make his house dirty, he decided to just let this slide. It was not that he hate animals, he do like them but it was just a bit troublesome to take care of them especially when he was not one's who are that good at taking care of pets. And ot seemed that his fiance really like them and having cats in their house are not that bad. At least it would not be that lonely for Kuroko. "What?"

"Meow~!"

"Are you hungry? or thirsty?" He walked towards the kitchen, and he could heard both of the cats were following right behind of him by just hearing how those soft paws were thumping on the wooden floor. Somehow hearing this make him felt funny and he couldn't helped but to summoned out a smile. "They're kinda cute." As soon as he reached the kitchen, he goes towards the switch and turned on the light, only to found that there was indeed an empty twin bowls and one big bowls filled with water. He wondered who bought it, but his mind immediately thought of their butler. "It must be him." He hissed a bit, before he walked towards the cat's corner and instantly he found the cat's food inside of the box placed on the floor beside the kitchen's cabinets. "Ah you guys are hungry huh.." He took the plastic container that was filled with the cat's food, and scooped it before he poured it onto the bowls. Instantly the two cats came and started to eat it with their tails swaying side to side. Again, he couldn't helped but to smiled just a bit seeing how the cats acted while he continued to looked at them for awhile.

After making sure that everything was already good and fine, Kagami switched off the lights and exited the kitchen as he make his way upstairs. He pushed the door opened and he was greeted with an exhausted Kuroko lying on the bed, grunting with his eyes closed. He was glad that his sister already switched off the main lamp and only left the dim-light wall lamp on beside the entrance to the bathroom. He walked towards the smaller and sit on the bed beside of him. "Hey.." He reached his hand and wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"Kagami-kun.." Kuroko opened his eyes and turned to looked at Kagami as his heart throbbed when he saw his taller fiance on his side. He could felt that his tears were pooling inside of his eyes, threatening to fall down. He reached out his hands, asking for a hug from the other.

"You want a hug?"

"E-em." He nodded.

"You're really spoiled huh?"

At that, he slowly retreated his hands and placed it back on his sides while he lowered down his eyes, looking at the blanket on top of him."I-I'm sorry.."

 _"Again, always apologizing at everything.."_ Kagami could only sighed before he stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, before he slipped in under the blanket with Kuroko. He could saw the smaller were shocked at his action, but he quickly dismissed it by asking how the other actually wanted a hug from him. "I didn't say that I won't do it." He laid beside of him as he draped his left's arm and wrapped it around his fiance's waist, pulling him even closer towards him.

"...!" Kuroko face instantly turned hot at his fiance whole words and action. He never thought that the taller would actually complied with his request. He couldn't even hide his smile when he scooted closer towards the other and snuggled onto his fiance's chest, burying his face there. He was really happy. He really need his fiance to comforted him after all the things happened today, and how he have to endured the pains when Saki was treating his wounds on his body. But then his eyes caught the bandages around both the taller's wrist. Instantly his smile dropped a bit when he saw it. He slowly reached out his hand and hold onto the other's left hand on his waist. "Is it.. hurt?"

"A bit."

"I'm.. sorry, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, I've told you many times that you don't have to apologize towards me. It's not your fault at all."

"I know that.. but still, I feel bad."

"You shouldn't."

"What can I do for you Kagami-kun?"

"Huh?"

"To comfort you.." He said it in a soft tone, but he knew that Kagami could heard him when the taller suddenly were rolling on top of him, trapping him with both his hands beside his head. Instantly his face flushed when he could felt the strong gaze directed right into his eyes.

"Something to comfort me, huh?"

He could saw how the corner of his fiance's lips curled upward a bit, and he knew too well that that was a smirk perfectly summoned out on his face. And he knew that when that smirk being shown, there would be something would happened to him. He gulped his saliva, suddenly feeling nervous. Just when he was about to called for the other's name, his fiance cut him off first.

"I hope you didn't forget the words I told you before, Kuroko."

 _" W-words? huh?"_

"I'm gonna check your body thoroughly. _**Right now.**_ "

 ***DEG***

His heartbeat were beating fast when he heard those words. Of course he didn't forget it, but he didn't expected Kagami wanted to do it right now. "N-now?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Now raise your hands, Kuroko."

Slowly, Kuroko raised his hands obediently as Kagami lift up his shirt until his wrist before the taller tug it behind of his hands while his face flushed in red. Getting a strong gaze from Kagami when they are in this position are really bad for his heart. He swore he could felt his heartbeat beating faster and louder every time the taller inched closer towards his face. By only getting that kind of looks already send shiver down his spine and he couldn't helped but to gulped his saliva in nervous. He could noticed that the look in his fiance's eyes at this moment was different from before, and he didn't knew whether he should be afraid of it or expecting something from the other.

While Kuroko was debating with himself on how should he respond in this situation, Kagami could only stared at the smaller with a smirk and amusement on his face. Even though the things he was about to do after this was supposed to be him checking his fiance's body, but after getting this kind of response from Kuroko was making him felt excited. He really wanted to have sex with his fiance again, real bad. He knew he sounded really stupid when he could still think about this immoral act even when the other were not in a good condition. Blamed his own building lust and how does Kuroko seemed to always looked cute to him. _"Ah shit, I'm going crazy..!"_ He cursed at his own self when his hands traced the soft but now a bit swollen skin on his fiance's body. He brought it up to the smaller's chest, purposing letting his palm brushed the erect brownish nipples before he began to swirled around it, playing and squeezing on it.

"Ngghh...ahh.. K-Kagami-kun.."

Hearing the moans coming out from Kuroko's mouth, really triggered the lust inside of him. He enjoyed how his fiance were squirming under him every time he teased his nub. "You're so cute Kuroko.." He leaned down and kissed the other on the lips, pulling him to joined him into a deep and passionate kiss for a few moments before he move downwards to leave a hickey on his fiance's neck. And again, he could heard the moans that he loves so much. His eyes widen momentarily when he could felt something hard-but soft at the same time were poking him on his stomach. He glanced down and his smirk grew even wider when he saw what was it. It was twitching every time his hands move. "Heh, you're hard huh? It's not even long since I touch you."

"Nnn-no.."

"No?"

"Mhmmmnn..."

"Kuroko, can I enter you again tonight?"

"E-eh? E-enter?"

"Yea. Here.." He pulled back his right hand and brought it downward only to used it to rubbed on Kuroko's dried puckered hole. "..I want to enter here again. Can I?"

"Egghh...!"

"Hmm?"

"...agghh.."

"I can't?"

"N-no.. I.." Kuroko shook his head as he looked at Kagami in the eyes, staring into each other before he softly nodded his head while looking sideway, trying to hide his flushed face.

"Thank you." Kagami kissed Kuroko once again on the lips. Getting the soft groan as his signal, he bite onto the soft skin one more time before he move up and peck Kuroko on the nose. "I'll begin now, Kuroko." He sat up straight as his hands move down to the smaller's stomach, circling it for a few moment before he hold on the back of his fiance's thighs and pushed it up, spreading it a bit. He could saw the nervousness in his fiance's eyes, and he really didn't like it. "Are you scared?"

"A-a bit.."

"Don't worry, I'll do it gently. But if you don't like it, just ask me to stop okay?"

He saw the other nodded and he flashed a smile after as a comfort. After getting a permission from his fiance, he grabbed a hold of the other's member and began to stroked it up and down with a moderate pace.

"A-annhh-! K-Kagami-kun nghh.." Kuroko arched his back as his thighs began to trembled. He was so sensitive tonight and he didn't even knew why. He was already sensitive to began with but not this sensitive. His heartbeat accelerated every time Kagami make a move on him and he didn't knew whether that was good for him or not. But of course he already knew the obvious answer from the start. So he just let whatever his taller fiance wanted to do with him. After all they were already engaged and he also already gave himself to his fiance. "K-Kagami-kun.. can y-you please hold m-my hand?" He tried to move his hand, but he couldn't even move it because of the shirt. He whined softly.

Seeing how loveable Kuroko was, it only make Kagami summoned out his rarely smiling face on at his fiance. "Of course." He pulled the shirt completely off from his fiance and put the shirt onto the bedside table before he grabbed his fiance's right hand with his left one. "Is this okay?" He asked, and the other just nodded. _"I really like him so much.."_ He leaned forward and landed a kiss on both his fiance's cheeks. He really wanted to protect Kuroko Tetsuya.

It takes Kagami about 10 minutes for him to make Kuroko came for the first time today by stroking the other's member before he moved to the most private part of the other's. He slowly inserted one finger inside of the smaller while his eyes are on him, afraid that he had hurt him. After making sure that his fiance was okay, he added another finger and repeat it again when there was already three fingers inside of him, stretching the hole to prepared him from his own size. It takes another 10 minutes before he was sure that his fiance already ready, and only then he pulled his fingers out and shred his pants to the side and guide his own hard member to be inside of his fiance. The moans coming out from the smaller was definitely a beautiful tunes to his ears. He move slowly, letting him adjusted to his size before he began to increased his speed.

"Annghh..ahh!"

"Nghh Kuroko.. you're so tight..!"

"Ka-Kagami-kun.. more..more!"

And Kagami was more than happy to obliged it as he kept on moving faster and faster, pulling in and out of Kuroko's tight anus. He let out a curse when he felt the wall inside of his fiance's rectum were squeezing him tight, urging him to come right now. But of course, his pride was too high and he didn't wanted to come first, so he used his free hand to stroke the other's dick matching with his pace in entering his fiance. It didn't even take long for Kuroko to spurted his semen, dirtying his own stomach and Kagami's hand. "Kuroko, I want to come."

"Ahhnn ahhh..c-come inside K-Kagami-kun..!"

"Ngh.. can I?"

"Y-yes!"

"I'm coming, Tetsuya!" Kagami let out his seed deep inside of Kuroko, screaming his fiance's name.

"T-Taiga!" Both of them came together while screaming each other names as they hold tight onto each other, sharing a passionate and lusty kiss between them. The kiss lasted for two minutes before both of them pulled away, catching with their own breath. They both stared into each other's eyes as there was a smile on their face.

"Are you tired?"

"Hm." Kuroko nodded.

"Let's sleep, okay?"

Again, he could only nodded before he felt Kagami pulled out of him as his body twitched when the taller did so. His eyes was so heavy and he was really sleepy that he didn't even bothered that much when his fiance pulled the blanket on and brought him into his embrace, which he automatically snuggled closer. "I really love you, Taiga-kun."

"Sleep, okay..?"

"Hm." He nodded one least time before he finally felt asleep.

Kagami just stared at the boy sleeping inside of his embrace beside of him with a serious looks on his face. He didn't knew when did it start, but he knew for sure right now that he wanted to protect Kuroko Tetsuya and kept the other for his own self. He didn't wanted other people to laid even a finger on his fiance, except for him alone. He was protective, he sure was. And was also obsessive if it come to his fiance. He had fell for him too deep that he didn't knew who his own self anymore, the side of him who used to hate his fiance so much. _"I'm glad that I meet you, Kuroko. I'll protect you with all my heart."  
_ He tightened his hold's as he leaned in to kissed on top of Kuroko's head.

* * *

"Erghhh! I hate that Kuroko Tetsuya! How could he take away Taiga from me?!" Cynthia yelled, throwing a tantrum inside of her room. After she got back from Kagami's main house after finding out that both of the boys got away, she became really mad that she exploded right there and then. She immediately stormed out from the house and hailed a taxi. She really couldn't accepted the fact that Kagami choose Kuroko over her. "What did he even look at that weak boy?! He was just a fling! A man can't give you an heir!"

"Arghhh!" She grabbed her phone and threw it onto the wall. "I will definitely make you pay you slut from taking Taiga away from me!" She hissed. "I'll make you pay. Taiga will always be mine and no one else!" She huffed angrily. "And just who help him?!"

* * *

"Saki, is there really nothing happen at your grandather's house?"

"Saki, please answer me."

"There's nothing, mom."

"Are you serious?"

"Um."

"..."

"Saki, tell me the truth-"

"It's true mom." Saki quickly finished her apple juice before she walked towards the sink and put the glass down on it. "Mom, I'll go to bed first okay? I have a meeting tomorrow. Let's talk at other time."

"But Saki-"

"Goodnight mom." She peck the older woman on the cheek before she walked passed her and go upstairs to her room.

"I'm sure there's something." 

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so here's an update! I'm sorry for updating this story so late since I've becoming busy each day. I'll try to update faster next time, but no promises. (I'm so sorry.) And sorry if this chapter was a bit lacking? since it was only about Kuroko's insecurities. But still I want to do it. :P since I think it's necessary to have it when their relationship had only just begun. But anyway for the next chapter, probably there would be a time skip since I'm afraid this story are moving too slow. I'll also try to sort of the problem between all of the characters with each other even if their parts gonna be only short. I think I really need to do it in order for the story to progress isn't? AND expect Kuroko's pregnancy news later! (though I don't know when, but soon! ^^) Anyway, so how's this chapter? is it okay? feel free to say what do you want to be in the next chapter. I'll try to do it ^^ Thank you for always leaving lots of reviews! And as always I'm sorry for my bad grammars and if ther's typos and mistakes. I'll try to edit it if I have some times. 'Till then, let's meet again in the next chapter! Take care~! ^^


End file.
